Half My Heart
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: How can half a heart become whole when one is always running and the other blinded? Mila is one of the last of her kind. Forever ageless she has seen a lot & felt a even more in her life of running. Than she sees him, the one man she never stopped loving
1. Prologue

When a person dies, they disappear—everything about them. Their past, present and future all fade away into nothing. People die, it's the way it is, the way it always has been. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways, disease and accidents, murder and suicide. Those who have lived and died have goals and dreams but they have something more, friends, parents, siblings and lovers that they leave behind—people who are important to them. It's those sorts of people that are meant to trust and help you in life. The bonds between such loved ones that have been woven since birth become stronger as time goes by.

I'd like to believe that's true. But I unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. All my bonds are broken. They're gone, stolen and destroyed decades ago. I am one those people who has died, at least that's what I want those who would seek me out to believe. The truth is I can't die. Instead I live unchanging, always running and keeping myself a step ahead, hiding myself. I never stay long enough for anyone notice how different I am or for the past to catch up to me. If I did I truly would be—nothing. Yet, it's nearly impossible to hide yourself in such a world as this forever.

Everyone lives bound to their own knowledge and awareness of the world they live in. They define it as reality. But knowledge and awareness are vague and perhaps better called illusions. Everyone lives in their own subjective interpretation of reality. It explains how so much can go unnoticed by most—those who would consider themselves 'normal'. I am not one of those people. My world is far from anything those people would see as normal. I live in a world surrounded by a different reality, as aware of it as it is aware of me. If I told the sort of things I've seen I don't think you'd truly believe me.

Everyone dies—that is an undeniable truth we all learn in our lifetimes. We can fight it, keeping ourselves going but eventually the clock just stops. What other's don't realize is when we die; when we leave behind the lives we lived and the people that filled that life—we don't all die the same. Some of us die but remain among the living, living a half life between the dead and the living.

Vampires and werewolves are a thing of legend—bedtime stories parents tell their children. Nothing more than legends and myths of things that goes bump in the night. As I said, illusions of their subjective reality. In my world they're very real and everywhere. But there's even more to my world than all that. There are those called Immortals.

Immortals are different than other supernatural beings. In many ways they are very much human. Yet, they are ageless and immune to diseases that beat down the body. Death is difficult for Immortals. No natural death will take their life leaving them to wonder ageless in the world to see and experience every decade as it passes by, watching as those around become part of the earth in death. Immortal—that is exactly what I am. One of the last.

I am not so old, but I have seen a great deal in my long life. I've seen and felt a great deal of pain and suffering. I've lost so much, yet I keep going. Moving, running and hiding have been part of my life for so long sometimes I forget what it was like before I was forced to do so. However, it's not fair to say that my life has been nothing but; there are memories I possess where things were very different, before my bonds were broken. The times when fear and running didn't rule me but rather I felt love and peace. Still every time I gained something I lost it. The last time it nearly destroyed me.

A life of running and fear can blind you I guess when something returns—something you never thought you would have again no matter how much you wished for it with all heart. But I think I am getting ahead of myself. I should start somewhere that you would better understand what all this means. This is my story.

I am Mila Crosse, immortal and living in a normal world where bonds are made, strengthed and broken. I was born to parents that loved me. I watched as they were murdered and I ran from those what would destroy me for what I possessed. I found a place in the lives of those around me as I passed through the years. I fell in love and lost my heart to someone I knew would never love me for the love of another. I would never forget that powerful inescapable feeling but in the end I broke the bonds and turned my back when the illusion shattered to pieces. My world is unlike yours and so is my story…

AN: Normally I hate and never never never write in first person but for the prologue of this I made a special exception because I thought it sounded good to begin the story. After this chapter the rest of the story will be written in regular 3rd person as usual. I am excited to write this new story cause I love the ideas I am thinking of for it. Let me know what you think of this short but what I think is a good beginning! I always love to hear from readers about whatever they want to comment on!

Also if this chapter seems a little sporadic in its thought process I did my best to keep it under control but I did want to make it seem as if the character was actually saying it at the time and so read like that. At the same time I didn't want to make it so sporadic it was just bad.

REVIEW!


	2. Strange

'_A freak of nature, stuck in reality. I don't fit the picture. I'm not what you want me to be. Sorry. Under the radar, out of the system, caught in the spotlight, that's my existence. You want me to change, but all I feel is strange. Strange, in your perfect world. So strange, strange. I feel so absurd in this life. Don't come closer. In my arms, forever you'll be strange, strange.' –Strange (Tokio Hotel)_

Mila Crosse walked alone down the silent streets of Mystic Falls. For now the night was calm and peaceful possessing a cool breeze that soothed her. Yet, Mila knew better than most the dangers that lurked within the darkness of the night but even than it could be a comfort to her. The shadows it provided gave her solace; a place to hide from the evil that would seek her out. She'd seen it; she'd experienced it, that evil lurking in the dark of night. She'd always thought that the comfort she found in it strange. For nearly all her life she'd run from it, escaping the monsters in her memories that haunted her. She ran right into its embrace, wrapping herself in the shadows, pretending to live a life but always moving on when the time came.

She could never allow herself to over stay in one place for fear of those same monsters discovering her existence or those she made her life around began to realize how different she truly was. It was the life her existence afforded her but she'd learned long ago the necessity of moving on when the time came. It was never all that hard. She had no family, and the friends she'd made would simply never see or hear from her again—until finally one day they would just forget. For her this life she'd made for herself had become normal.

It had been a long time since she'd last set foot in Mystic Falls. For whatever reason, her running had brought her back to this place. Mila could feel it the ever present presence of evil that always followed was suddenly drawing closer than it ever had. Perhaps it was why she'd returned. In her long life and of all the places she'd seen Mystic Falls was the only place and time in her life that she could remember being even remotely happy. If her time of running and hiding was drawing to a close than this was the place she wanted it to end.

Tomorrow she'd begin her new life as a junior at the local high school. With any luck she'd manage to remain for twenty or so years before needing to move on. Unless, her changelessness began to become noticeable or the monsters appeared.

Mila didn't want to think about it, not now. At that moment she just wanted to walk and enjoy the serenity of the night. It was amazing to her how unchanged Mystic Falls was. The same feelings she'd felt on her first arrival still hung heavily in the air. The strong remnants of the supernatural and magic were everywhere in the town, unchanged by the progress of time. However, it wasn't all that surprising as the town had basically been built around such things, not that everyone knew of that reality.

Suddenly Mila stopped in her tracks realizing for the first time where her thoughtless feet had lead her. She knew the road well, recognizing the surrounding trees as easily as if it had merely been yesterday when she'd last walked down that same road. Refusing to let herself dwell farther on where she'd almost taken herself Mila turned around and stiffly made her way back home.

The next day Mila opted to walk the four blocks to school rather than drive and as she stepped onto the crowded campus she felt a small jab of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Every time she moved she felt ridiculous for the nerves that would hit her. She'd nearly lost track of how many times she'd enrolled as a new student at a high school yet, still she felt the first day jitters.

Taking in a deep calming breath she continued on easily weaving her way through the herd of students wondering the halls to find her way to class. Mila took her time in halls finding the location of her locker and each class to save her time later. As she wondered, little by little the halls began to clear with the students making their way to their first period classes. Satisfied that she would be able to find her way around well enough she turned intent on heading to her own first period class. However, before she could take another step something or rather someone caught her attention stopping her dead in her tracks.

Almost instantly Mila felt the cold sweat break out and the hairs at the back of her neck rise. What she was seeing was impossible! If she was truly seeing what she believed she was how was it possible. Standing less than ten feet in front of her rummaging through a locker was—her. Or at least who she believed to be her. But it was impossible, that woman was long dead. Wasn't she?

As her mind continued to whirl in a chaotic mess the girl turned her big brown eyes meeting Mila's own violet colored eyes as if knowing she'd been staring. Even with her starring right back Mila continued to openly stare unable to force her gaze away. It was just too unbelievable. Mila's entire body stiffened realizing the girl was now moving right for her.

"Hi, you must be new," she spoke easily her voice friendly and welcoming. "I am Elena Gilbert," she introduced herself holding out her free hand to Mila.

Mila didn't take the offered hand but rather stood stiffly staring in shock and amazement at the girl. She'd introduced herself as Elena—then—it wasn't her. Mila knew that to be the truth. She didn't get the same feelings from this girl as she did before. In reality it was a completely different feeling, much more—sincere and friendly. No, it wasn't her; such things were definitely not in her personality and Mila was rarely wrong in her senses about people. Still, the uncanny resemblance was rather frightening and very odd. There were many things she'd seen but this was a completely new one even for her.

Realizing that Mila had no plans to take the offered hand Elena allowed her hand to drop becoming tense an wary herself at the new student's strange behavior. Initially writing off the behavior as first day nerves Elena ignored it and made to make the new girl feel more comfortable in her new setting.

"What class do you have first? I'll help you find the right room," she volunteered.

"I am sorry," Mila finally answered uneasily realizing how odd her behavior undoubtedly seemed. "I know exactly where I am going, I won't keep you," without another word Mila quickly continued on her way down the hall.

Thrown by the strange happening Mila wondered the halls of the high school for several minutes after the first bell rang alerting the students to the beginning of class. This particular happening had been the last thing Mila had ever expected in returning to Mystic Falls. The girl—Elena, was a complete double of that woman. How was it possible for someone to look exactly like another? She'd even called herself Gilbert and in Mystic Falls, Mila could only think of one family named Gilbert from the past. Such a fact as the Gilbert family being among the several founders of the town made the situation even stranger. Was it just a coincidence? No—she'd learned long ago that there was no such thing as coincidences. Whatever it was, Elena was not that woman and so gave her no reason to get involved. However, Mila would keep a safe distance none the less.

Doing her best to force the flooding thoughts from her mind Mila finally calmed herself enough to make her way to class. Class was already in session when she walked through the door turning all the attention in the room directly on her.

"Hi," she began introducing herself to the teacher first. "I just transferred in my name is Mila Crosse."

"Ah, yes com in Ms. Crosse," the teacher spoke a friendly smile stretching across her face. "Please have a seat," he waved her toward the only empty seat in the room.

Mila's eyes followed the teacher's direction locating the seat the teacher spoke of. However, it wasn't the empty desk her eyes found. Her entire body stiffened instantly at what she saw. The impossibility of it sent her mind reeling. All the feelings she'd been too distracted to notice upon first entering finally hit her knocking the wind out of her. If it had been a punch the shock of it would've knocked her right off her feet.

It was him—Stefan Salvatore, sitting there across the room, his familiar brown eyes wide with shock as he looked right back at her and his mouth gapping unchecked. What was he doing here? Why was he here? She'd never in a millions year would have thought he'd return to Mystic Falls let alone seeing him again in Mystic Falls for herself. For two-hundred years she'd pretended that time in her past didn't exist, resisted it was perhaps a better term. Nothing good could ever come of any of them coming together once more—there was too hurt—too much confusion—too much that had been left unsaid-and just too much in the past for anything to come from meeting once more. So, she'd kept her distance, keeping her existence from them. Mila had always planned for that to be unchanged until the very end.

That had been exactly how she'd wanted it to stay. Now, with him looking right at her with obvious recognition—shocked, but the recognition was there all the same it was an impossibility. Mila felt her world begin to crack around her nearly ready to shatter to pieces.

Even worse were the other distinct feelings that she'd sensed in the room outside of the familiar sensation of Stefan's presence. She wasn't always right in her senses but she was sure of what she felt. Elena, the same girl she'd met earlier was sitting right next to him. Mila had noticed both at the same moment and for that brief moment in seeing them together she'd been thrown back into the past. It had only been her shock at Stefan's reappearance in her life that had kept her anchored in the present. Elena's presence had been one of them that she'd first sensed but there was also the distinct presence of another vampire in the room.

Judging by the look she saw on Elena's face as she looked between them that she had taken notice of the strange behavior.

"Miss Crosse please have a seat," the teacher reminded clearly becoming slightly annoyed with her for holding up his class.

Feeling trapped Mila could only make her away across the room to the open seat that was uncomfortably close to where Stefan and Elena sat. Forcing a look normalcy she refused to meet their questioning gazes as she took her seat keeping her eyes locked on the front of the room refusing to pay them any mind. She had to force herself to continue to breathe normally, to make the tenseness of her body less noticeable but even than was unable to completely calm herself. It would do her no good to act so odd on her first day and attract unwanted attention.

Throughout the entire class period Mila felt their intense gazes baring holes into the back of her head. She didn't even have to be looking at them to know the confusion that she would see in their eyes if she did. She couldn't blame them, especially Stefan.

Mila didn't remember the vast majority of the class with her mind searching frantically for answers, excuses—anything that could help her. She didn't even realize how far her mind had wondered until her wondering mind was jolted back into reality by the dismissal bell. Before anyone else in the room even had the chance to make even the slightest of movements Mila was on her feet and moving swiftly out the door. She was running and she knew it and she didn't care. However, she also knew that it was useless because Stefan could and would follow with just as much as ease.

As if right on queue she heard his familiar voice calling out her name from only mere steps behind her. Ignoring him as if she didn't hear Mila continued to walk her pace naturally quickening. In her rush to escape the confrontation before it happened Mila managed to make her way down the hall only to find herself trapped by the hall coming to a complete end. She didn't even have the opportunity to turn and attempt to make her way back down the hall for another escape as she turned directly into Stefan with Elena standing only a few short feet behind.

"Mila?" he questioned as if he still couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him.

Realizing she would have no other choice but to confront him now Mila faced him her shoulders stiff with the displeasure of the situation.

"What is it Stefan?" she answered with an unhappy sigh confirming to him who she was.

"How is this possible?" he asked barely able to keep his voice at a normal level from the shock. "Are you—?" Stefan didn't get to finish the question he'd been about to ask as Mila shook her head in answer knowing exactly what he had meant to ask.

"No," she replied solemnly.

"Than what is going on?" he demanded growing increasingly on edge.

Mila wasn't all that surprised at Stefan's behavior he always had been the sort of person not to take such things well. To Stefan anything could be a danger and he took those possibilities seriously. For that she couldn't judge him because she was often the same way but in the current situation she was just growing increasingly agitated.

"What happened to you?" he asked again this time more calmly his eyes growing concerned.

Stefan definitely had not changed from the old days. Even now she could sense that he still considered her a friend and was worried for her. Despite the unwanted circumstances Mila could not deny that a part of her was happy that he would still consider her as he once had. Still, she couldn't allow anything to come of it as she was desperate to keep it that way for her own sake.

"Just-," she began to answer her voice slightly quivering but she pushed it away. "Just let me live my life Stefan," she finished strongly unwilling to show weakness at such a moment.

Mila didn't wait for any answer or even give him the opportunity to do so. Instead she maneuvered past him and walked away. Her step only stilled when she came to where Elena stood. Her keen eyes took in the appearance of Elena once more her mind still reeling at the resemblance. Perhaps there was one last thing she could say after all before once again cutting all ties.

"I've been feeling that something is coming," she revealed glancing back at Stefan knowingly.

"I don't what it is or if this—happening has anything to do with it," she continued. Mila immediately sat him stiffen as if realizing for the first time what she must have thought upon seeing not only him but Elena for the first time. "Be careful," she warned sincerely turning away from them both and disappearing down the hall.

Stefan's eyes followed Mila as she walked away. It had been two-hundred years since he'd last seen her and never in his long life had he expected to ever see her again. Even now he wasn't even sure how it possible for her to be standing right in front of him and talking to him. There seemed to be no other explanation than being a vampire like Damon and himself but she'd been serious in her answer that said otherwise. He hadn't seen her since that night and she'd seemed to have just disappeared into thin air as if she'd never existed. She hadn't even changed in the slightest.

At the very least Mila didn't seem to be there for any sinister reason. After everything that had been going on in the last months he couldn't be blamed for initially being on edge with her arrival. However, it was also more than obvious she wanted nothing to do with him or Elena. In the past he'd really enjoyed her company and he remembered how hard the past had been for her so how could Stefan blame Mila for her behavior toward them.

Stefan's wondering thoughts were cut short by Elena coming to stand before him. Earlier that morning she'd told him of her strange encounter with a new student but he'd never thought it would be Mila. Glancing over at Elena he saw the questions lingering in her mind her interest peaked even more after seeing that both he and Mila knew each other.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously watching as Mila disappeared down the hallway.

"An old friend." It was the best answer he could give.

"How old exactly?" she asked again eyeing him with worry.

It was one question Stefan wasn't sure how to answer. In the past he had never suspected Mila to be anything but human. Now, it was more than obvious she was much more than that but yet she'd told him she wasn't a vampire. He didn't know exactly what else there was. As obvious as her want to avoid them to the greatest of her ability Stefan knew it wasn't a possibility. They would need answers from her. Everything could not just be ignored.

"I met her in 1867," Stefan replied giving the only answered he could but he saw the understanding in Elena's eyes.

"This morning—she thought I was Katherine didn't she." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"You were probably a definite surprise for her," he sighed in agreement rubbing the back of his neck in the attempt to relieve some of the tension that was beginning to build there.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Mila's going to hate me," he grumbled fully aware of what his next move would have to be with Mila's reappearance and how much she would personally disagree with doing it.

"Why?" Elena questioned confused by his words.

"I am going to have to tell Damon," without any more explanation Stefan began to make his way back down the hallway himself.

Elena watched Stefan disappear down the hallway toward his own next class. Much to her displeasure he hadn't revealed enough information or hadn't been able to. His obvious past connection with this Mila Crosse and his last statement left too much to the imagination. After everything she'd been through and seen in the past months not knowing made her very uncomfortable. She could also tell that Stefan did have some respect for the girl which helped her feel more comfortable with what she planned to do.

Rather than making to follow after Stefan she moved in the other direction intent on tracking down Mila to get her own answers. While it seemed Stefan was willing to wait Elena wasn't. Besides, there was something more than wanting answers. There was a part of Elena that still wanted to befriend Mila. She got the feeling that told her that Mila needed the friendship.

It didn't take as long as Elena had expected to track Mila down finding her lingering in the halls rummaging through her open locker. As if sensing her presence her gaze found Elena as she approached. Upon catching sight of her she stuffed the last of her books in the locker and closed it ready to once again walk away in avoidance. Yet, once again she didn't make it that far before Elena caught up to her.

"I am sorry about earlier I can see why seeing me upset you," Elena spoke out trying to stop Mila from only walking away again.

Elena's words did their job as Mila immediately stopped in her tracks turning back to stare at Elena.

"Do you?" she asked anger beginning to lace her voice from Elena's assumption.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need a friend to talk to that I am willing to listen anytime."

For a long moment Mila stood eyeing Elena warily until finally she sighed and turned to face her.

"Thank you for that, but you only know so much and therefore have no understanding of why I might be upset," Mila answered coldly.

"I am just trying to tell you that I want to be your friend," Elena replied insistently taking insult to Mila's words.

"You really are different from Katherine," Mila told Elena smiling at her for the first time.

"Why are you avoiding answering any of our questions or telling us anything? Shouldn't you at least give some sort of explanation to Stefan—you were friends weren't you?"

"There's nothing you need to know."

Without affording Elena another word Mila nodded to her in dismissal before turning and simply walking away.

"What about Damon?"

Elena's last question had her frozen in mid step. In that single instant Mila felt her heart rate accelerate and her breath catch painfully in her lungs. But somehow she managed to push away the distress that Elena's words and incited in her. She forced the ill at ease away deteremined to continue walking on. This time no one tried to follow her and for that she was thankful. But still she could not pretend as easily that she had not heard the name that Elena had spoken.

Mila made her way through the rest of the day her chaotic mind barely able to concentrate on much else outside of Stefan and what Elena had said. Her only reprieve had been in meeting who she quickly realized was the second vampire presence she had thought she felt. Caroline Forbes was definitely an interesting character. It was also quit ironic that she was also the daughter of Sheriff Forbes a woman who Mila didn't have to guess to know that just by the last name was the decendent of the founders of Mystic Falls and therefore an avid 'vampire hunter' for lack of better term. Caroline was enjoyable and Mila thought that she would enjoy the blonde's friendship.

Luck was on her side the rest of the day as Mila had no more classes with Stefan or Elena and both kept their distance for the rest of the day. Even walking out the doors of the school to head for home felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. What she needed was to get home where she could be left in peace to think through the happenings of the day and get her mind wrapped around every thing so that she could better deal with the twist of events.

The few minutes it took her to walk back to her apartment seemed endless. When she was finally able to unlock her door she went straight to her bedroom where she fell to her bed. The pounding in her head was only growing increasingly painful from her anxiety. Now her thoughts were no longer centered on Elena nor Stefan. Ever since she'd heard those last words Elena had spoken those last words it was all she'd been able to think of. It was also her worst fear. Elena was a surprise, Stefan was one issue—but 'he' was something all together different.

When she'd first seen Stefan she never considered that 'he' would also be back in town as well. It was unsettling the thought of seeing him. She'd spent the last two hundred years pretending she'd forgotten him. Back then it had been overwhelmingly painful to watch things play out as they had and then when she'd made her decision it had been even more painful. Seeing him again would only mean more pain. How could she bare seeing him again? Could she continue to pretend as she once had—as she always had?

Without even realizing that she had begun to do so Mila found herself fingering the thin delicate chain of intricately woven silver and gold that encircled her wrist as the memories played through her mind. The memory of the Stefan's confused eyes and words passed through her memory. Mila couldn't blame him for that confusion. As far as he knew she had been long dead and out of their lives. She had purposely allowed such an assumption to keep them from possibly seeking her out. It had only made easier for them all. The memories of him and all the moments she'd stolen ignoring each painful crack inflicted on her heart as she did so.

What would it be like to see him again?

No, she could think like that. The past would be left in the past where it belonged. They would live their lives separately in Mystic Falls with limited interaction. That was all…

Taking in a deep calming breath Mila promised herself that she could do this—she had to because she had no intentions of running anytime soon. Perhaps it was finally time she confronted this piece of her past. Yet, ignoring it as she had seemed so much easier, but now that option had been snatched away from her.

Yes, she could do this—she had to do this. Still even as she enforced the thoughts in her mind Mila continued to finger the delicate chain at her wrist as if somehow gaining strength from the simple gesture.

Stefan lingered longer than necessary outside the old family boarding house he and Damon shared. Somehow he'd managed to convince Elena to just go home and let him handle everything for now. There were always instances where he wasn't sure how to tell or handle things concerning Damon and this was definitely one of those moments. How exactly was he suppose to even bring it up.

Sighing heavily Stefan walked into the house immediately finding Damon lounging lazily on the couch before the fire as he sipped at a glass of his favorite brandy. He supposed that the best thing to do was bring it up fast and get it done and over with.

"Well hello little brother," Damon drawled his blue eyes mocking. "Did you have a good day at school today like a good little boy?"

"Mila Crosse is alive," Stefan replied quickly.

The wait for a reaction was long and silent as if Damon were trying to absorb the sudden information. However, after several long seconds his only response was a deep burst of laughter.

"Where did the jokes suddenly come from?" Damon laughed loudly. "It's not like you to be so funny."

"I am serious," Stefan insisted. "I saw her today at school and she—she hasn't changed."

Hearing the seriousness in his brother's voice Damon's smile quickly faded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded nearly jumping to his feet to face Stefan.

"Exactly what I said; Mila Crosse is in town."

Damon was barely paying Stefan any attention now as he'd begun to pace agitatedly across the large room his blue eyes intense. He knew without a doubt that Stefan was telling the truth. Damon knew more than anyone knew that Stefan was the last to joke about such a thing. What had Damon on edge was the thought of someone—a friend, that he'd long since thought gone being alive and in town was daunting, even for him. How was that even possible?

Without even realizing it Damon must have spoken the question out loud because once again Stefan spoke in answer.

"You're guess is as good as mine but when I saw her she made it more than clear she wasn't happy to see me."

Now it was no longer mere confusion that ran wildly through Damon's mind but little by little anger joined in on the fray. Whatever was going on they—he—deserved answers and Damon planned on getting them. Somewhere in the back of his wild mind he heard his brother talking to him, doing his best to stop him but it did him little good as Damon's mind was set. Paying Stefan little mind Damon grabbed up his leather jacket he'd earlier flung carelessly across the arm of the couch and made for the door. However, before he could leave he found his path blocked by Stefan.

"You should leave her be Damon," Stefan spoke severely. "At least for now. If you go running head long into things demanding answers from her you're only going to push her away."

"What makes you think I am not just going to ask nicely?" Damon asked sardonically only to receive a knowing look from Stefan. "Fine—but I am still going to see her," he conceded maneuvering his way past his brother and out the door.

Stefan watched Damon leave fully aware of the possible trouble his brother might be heading off to cause. Despite what he'd said Stefan knew better than to believe such a promise by Damon, it just wasn't in his nature. As long as he wanted answers he was going to get them and wouldn't stop until he did so. Unfortunately, he also knew that Mila, for the time being wouldn't be so forth coming with any answers Damon sought. Another thing he also knew was that while Damon may not outwardly show it he was very upset with the sudden turn of events concerning Mila's return.

Watching Damon walk out Stefan knew that things were about to get even more complicated.

AN: There you go the first actual chapter of Half My Heart. I felt it a little rough since there was so much Stefan and Elena that was required for me to put into this particular chapter and personally they bore me to write but I refuse to just drop them because without them it just doesn't make sense. So hopefully my best was good enough for all my readers. Please let me know what interests or doesn't interest you and what you like and didn't like for this chapter. I am always looking for advice**. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** and I promise I'll keep writing.


	3. I Never Told You

'_I miss those blue eyes, how you kissed me at night. I miss the way we sleep, like there's no sunrise. Like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe. But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in and now I miss everything about you. I can't believe I still want you after all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you. I see your blue eyes every time I close mine. You make it hard to see, where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me.'- I Never Told You (_Colbie Calliat)

Mila lost track of the time as she laid there in bed her mind wondering somewhere far away. It was the pounding headache and soreness in her tense body that eventually pulled her back into the present. Glancing over to her bedside table she saw that the clock read 5 o'clock; she'd been there for two hours yet, it seemed like mere minutes in her pensive state. Hearing the call of her sore tense body Mila dragged herself from the bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

Within minutes she was lowering herself into the soothing warmth of a steamy bubble bath with a long sigh of relief. With the steamy water encompassing her Mila leaned back against the tub intent on letting the hot water do its job in soothing not only her body but her rattled nerves as well. Silently, as the tension melted away Mila promised herself that she would be able to do this. When the time came to face Damon she would do so with even more ease than she'd handled Stefan. This time she wouldn't be caught off guard. When that time came she would be calm and cool as if it were nothing—as if the past didn't matter. The silent vow gave her a deeper sense of ease allowing her to rest easier.

Mila nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden loud knocking against her bathroom window. With her heart racing she leaned forward just enough to get a better view of the window across the room while making sure to keep herself hidden beneath the bubbles and water of her bath. The moment her gaze met a pair of familiar deep blue eyes Mila felt her heart jump up into her throat. Suddenly it was as if she couldn't breathe; her heart stopping all together.

She watched in shocked silence as without even waiting he opened the window leaving her to inwardly curse herself for not having locked it. She should've known enough to know that while being on the second floor of her apartment complex such a mild inconvenience would so easily stop certain people. That fact was made completely obvious by his presence outside her window at that very moment. However, luckily that was as far as he was able to go and that was how it was going to stay.

"That was fast," Mila spoke clearly her voice holding a mild touch of the displeasure she didn't bother hiding. She didn't even bother to move to cover herself more but rather hoped if she didn't he would merely leave and let her be in peace. Leaning back comfortably in her tub she maneuvered herself just enough to be able to see him even though for her own good she avoid his gaze as much as possible. "You couldn't even wait until tomorrow. Still as irrational as ever I see."

"You young lady have a lot of explaining to do," Damon's deep voice scolded from the window.

For a long moment Mila said nothing in reply hoping in vain that her silence would speak for itself but yet even as she said nothing she knew it would do her know good. Sighing heavily in disdain Mila pulled the shower curtain closed with a single deft tug hiding her from Damon's view. With the curtain now blocking his view Damon could only hear the splash of water as she rose from the bath and spotted her hand reaching out from the curtain to grab her robe hanging on a nearby hook. Within a few short seconds the curtain opened revealing a still very wet but semi properly covered Mila.

"Meet me at the door," Mila told him barely sparing him a single glance before leaving the room.

Mila didn't bother getting dressed seeing her robe as satisfactory enough for a short visit with Damon before she sent him off. However, her fingers lingered on the delicate chain around her wrist before unclasping it and placing it protectively in her robe pocket away from sight and known only to her. For this meeting a piece from the past was not welcomed.

Damon waited anxiously at the door to Mila's apartment, the fact that he could barely keep himself still setting him even more on edge than he already was. The moment he'd seen her sitting in the bath from the window his mind had been sent reeling with so many questions and so many emotions, many of which he couldn't even begin to name let alone understand. When she opened the door and just stood there allowing him an unobstructed view he saw how truthful Stefan had been in his words. She hadn't changed. Mila looked just as he remembered with only the smallest changes of time. The most obvious was her unchanged form, her face un-weathered by the harshness of time. It was as if with Mila time had simply stopped.

Strangely, it wasn't her sameness that he immediately fixated on but rather the same sunset red of her hair and strange deep violet color of her eyes. Eyes that saw everything, even that which was invisible to other, at least in the past that is what it seemed to him. Even if her face had been weathered by the years Damon knew he would've recognized her none the less. The color of those eyes had long since been burned into his memory from all the times they'd look straight into his soul.

"Hello Damon," she greeted with a smile standing firmly at her door.

"Don't hello me," he replied petulantly his blue eyes searching. "What the hell is going on?"

"Didn't you talk to Stefan?" she questioned leaning against the door nonchalantly.

"Are you going to answer me?" he shot back barely containing his rising anger.

"What do you want?" Mila questioned again childishly despite knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

"I've got so many answers to that questions I don't even know where to start," Damon replied coolly his eyes never wavering from her as if there was more meaning to his words than he let on.

There was a part of her that just couldn't help herself in teasing him knowing it would get a rise out of him. She'd always enjoyed seeing the deepening color of his electric blue eyes whenever he was on edge or angry. Mila took this opportunity to look at him no longer possessing the will not to do so. Still her heart beat erratically in her chest at an all too familiar tempo. She was more than sure it was loud enough for Damon's superior hearing to pick up but he had never said anything of it.

He was just as she remembered yet it still seemed as if her memory couldn't do him justice. He was still much taller than herself by several inches. His eyes still beautiful and a frighteningly intriguing shade of blue set in a face that she could only ever describe as ruggedly handsome. Mila was more than certain that if he were to smile the smirk she had long since engraved in her memory it would be just as charming and sinful as if had been back then. It was only his midnight hair that seemed any different at a slightly shorter length but still possessing the debonair windblown look it had always seemed to possess even when making the attempt to tame it. Looking at him just as she had in the past the only words that could ever describe someone like Damon was wild, dark, charming and gorgeous. He was all together unnerving for any woman.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Damon finally asked sighing as if to calm himself.

"No," Mila answered straight forwardly without giving it the slightest thought.

"What?" Damon asked caught off guard by her refusal. "Well, I am not going anywhere," he said regaining his composure with a roguish smile nearly having her knees buckle from beneath her.

"How did you find me?" Mila asked curiously changing the subject only to watch his smirk turn wolfish. "You compelled someone didn't you?" she said as more of a statement already knowing it to be true.

"Don't pretend that everything is alright," Damon demanded in agitation wanting nothing more than to move closer if not for the barrier of her home.

"I am not pretending!" Mila suddenly shot back her own emotions getting the better of her before she could contain them. "Don't insult me by saying that I think this is ok," she continued gesturing between them to make her point. "I am just trying to deal with this as best I can."

"Then tell me what's going on," Damon coaxed his voice softening and serious as he spoke to her.

Mila's eyes never turned from his yet she felt no compulsion behind his words. If he just used his powers it would be so easy for him to get what he wanted yet he did not so. His eyes were honest with her as they always had been; he wanted her to tell him and he wanted her to do so off her own free will.

"Please come in Damon," Mila finally surrendered moving to allow him inside.

Damon didn't give her the chance to possibly change her mind as he swiftly moved into the small space of her apartment. Mila watched as for a minute his eyes looked around the space taking in everything until his intense stare once again came to rest upon her and her alone. Immediately Mila felt as if the room was much too small for two people, especially one such as Damon. It made her feel too close to him, too warm, too at ease while in a complete panic at the same time. She didn't like it. What had she been thinking! This was exactly what she'd promised herself to avoid.

Damon wasn't a fool; he clearly saw how uncomfortable Mila was in his presence despite her attempt to show otherwise. The most obvious was her refusal to move closer as she made a clear effort to keep several feet between them. Her face was strong but in her eyes he saw something more, a mix of emotions that made it difficult to define just one. He was sure that if not for him standing at the door she would make a run for it and he wasn't about to let that happen. However, realizing that Mila had no intention of telling anything Damon changed tactics.

Mila saw the instant change in Damon. In an instant he went from dark and intent to—turning on the charm. Smiling roguishly he moved further into the room sending Mila scrambling to stop him from getting too far.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded her mouth gapping at him at his audacity.

"Picking you out an outfit, we're going out," Damon replied as if it were obvious attempting to move past her once more.

"When did I agree to that," she snorted following his step to block him.

"The least you can do is grace us with your presence for a night. If you're not going to tell us anything we should learn to get along don't you think?" he asked a dark brow rose in question. "We don't want things to get too awkward now do we?"

The words left Mila speechless. It was difficult to argue with him when he made such a good point on the matter. As he spoke to her Damon took a step closer smiling to himself as he heard her heart skip a beat before increasing its tempo dramatically. He took another step closer telling himself it was merely to make her even more uncomfortable but in reality it was because he wanted to.

With each step that Damon took closer Mila felt her nerves being sent into a riot at his close proximity. She didn't like it at all being so close to him. Why had she even let him in? Damon only seemed to draw closer until it was as if she could feel his warmth, the familiar musky scent of mint and woods reminding her of a forest after rainfall. A scent that was and always had been completely Damon; filling her senses to send her heart into a panic and fog up her mind. Without even touching her Mila felt trapped by him.

Suddenly as she found herself being drawn into him it was then that her mind kicked in telling her to escape.

Without giving it much thought Mila quickly agreed; anything to get him out. Her mind was so addled by Damon's presence that she didn't even realize what she had agreed to till it was too late. The deadly curl of Damon's lips made it plain enough to see that he felt as if he'd somehow won in his little game. However, to him it also seemed to signal a go ahead into her house as he once again tried to step past her. At that moment it felt as if she'd just sold her soul to the devil only it was worse—it was Damon. What had she done!

"What are you doing?" she demanded again this time pushing him away immediately retracting her hands to limit their touch.

"Picking you out an outfit," he repeated charmingly as if the answer were obvious clearly enjoying himself.

"Can I ask you something Damon?" Mila asked silkily with a smile.

"What would that be?" he asked caught off guard by the sudden change in her.

"Has your charm ever worked on me before?" she asked her smile turning as icy as her voice sending a chill running along his spine.

"I'll drive you then," Damon said.

"I don't think so," Mila shot back easily, moving past him to the door where she held it open for him in expectation.

For a long moment Damon didn't move from where he stood in the middle of her living room his blue gaze starring intently at her as if it would change her mind. When she only continued to stare back with her own intense violet gaze he sighed in defeat and walked for the door.

"Fine, but I'll see you at the Grill," he informed her a silent warning in his voice telling her to be there unless she wanted him coming looking for her again.

The door slammed soundly in Damon's face and he heard the lock slide soundly into place on the other side. Such a thing would do her no good now that she'd invited him into her home but he chose to leave her be for the time being. Tonight was going to be a long night for her after all; at least as long as she continued to keep her secrets. Yet, Damon was confident that he would be able to get the truth out of her soon enough.

Truth be told he didn't even know why he hadn't simply continued to question her until she finally gave up the answers while he'd had her cornered. Instead, he'd practically backed down to invite her out for the night. Even more surprising was that somehow she'd agreed to his offer and much easier than he would of suspected of her despite how uncomfortable she'd clearly been in his presence.

Tonight he had every intention of charming his way to some answers. Unable to help himself Damon grinned at the thought. Mila had been right, in the past his charm had never worked on her in the same way it had the other woman of his acquaintance. Whenever he did try to dazzle her with a smile and charm she'd only laughed and joked with him that she wasn't just any girl that would fall prey to one such as him. As annoyingly odd as it was to him Damon had also always found it—charming. If nothing else Mila never failed to interest him. The moment he'd arrived at her window he felt the calming effect of Mila's presence filtering through him. He'd forgotten that peaceful feeling. Silently he admitted to himself that he'd missed it, so much that it was almost too difficult to walk away.

Turning from the door Damon walked away into the night keeping close to the apartment to ensure that she left for their meeting at the Grill. He wanted to know; he needed to know and he promised himself as he walked away that he would know what secrets Mila kept.

On the other side of the door Mila waited in silence for the sound of Damon's footfalls walking away. Listening as he left it took several minutes before she was able to move herself from leaning against her door, if she were to move Mila wouldn't be able to guarantee that her legs would be able to hold her up. Once she was sure that she could walk properly she moved away from the door heading for her bedroom.

What had just happened? Was she crazy for agreeing to go? As Mila began pulling clothes from her closet to dress herself to go out she cursed herself less than silently for the mess she'd gotten herself into. In the time span of only a few minutes she had completely made an idiot of herself.

Telling them only what she believed they needed to know—check.

Ignoring Stefan's existence—check.

Ignoring Damon's existence—well—she obviously had a lot of work to do on that one.

"Asshole," she hissed pulling on her jeans.

He was ruining everything! The worst part was that it was all her own fault. After all this time she still hadn't let go. Mila couldn't deny the want and the need she felt to be with him, even with the hurt. It was a need so strong that she could ignore all else and risk all. It was an inescapable want. It always had been. In two hundred years she still wasn't strong enough to resist it. No matter how much she would deny it, in her heart she knew it all to be true.

Pulling on a tank top her eyes found a tall object covered carefully with a protective curtain. Brushing aside her still damp hair Mila walked over and gently pulled away the sheet, her gaze once again meeting a familiar pair of blue eyes, only this time it was merely their likeness that had been carefully painted on the canvas that sat on the easel the sheet had hidden. She'd started the painting the night she'd first moved into the tiny apartment unable to deny the urge to paint the image with so many memories of Mystic Falls that had flooded her mind in returning. It was one of several, nearly all of which possessed the same figure in the swift and delicate strokes of her brush on the paper. Somehow, no matter how much she tried to paint something else it was his eyes, his image that she always came back to. Even in her painting she couldn't escape him; it almost seemed unfair of life to deny her the ability to escape his spell and give her heart the peace and freedom she wanted.

Why him of all people? The one person she was drawn to in such a way that she couldn't turn away, she couldn't run away because every time she did she somehow just found her way back to him. He was also the one person she knew she could never have. Even back then Mila had known that, but still she'd fallen fast and hard, leaving her unable to reveal anything of who or what she was or to tell him how she truly felt. She'd been unable to tell anything to the one person she'd ever wanted to reveal anything to. However, Mila consoled herself by believing that she had made that choice for herself long ago and now she must live with it. Damon had made his choice and she had made her's and now they could nothing more than live with those choices.

Steeling herself for what was to come that night she replaced the sheet over her easel hiding the image it held once more. She turned her attention back to getting ready to leave for the Grill telling herself she wasn't taking the time to make herself presentable for Damon even though she knew it to be a lie. Within the hour Mila felt herself ready enough to venture out so grabbing her jacket, purse and car keys she left the house making sure to lock the door behind her. As she made her way toward her car Mila inwardly ignored the feeling of eagerness that lightened her step. Instead she told herself there was no reason to be eager—after all it was only Damon.

AN: This chapter came together much faster than I thought but I am excited for this story so I guess I am not all that surprised. While I still feel it could be better but that's just from me wanting to get to the juicer things after all the set up. However, if I do say so myself this chapter turned out pretty good. I will be keeping all you readers waiting a bit longer to find out what really happened in the past between Damon, Mila, Stefan and Katherine.

Anyway as usual PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what caught your attention or you didn't like…do you have any guesses as to what will happen…seriously just review about anything. I look forward to knowing what you think! Thanks for reading.

Question—does anyone want me to post my playlist for this story?


	4. Cowboy Casanova

'_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide and you're wondering why you can't get free. He's like a curse, he's like a drug. You get addicted to his love. You wanna get out but he's holding you down, cause you can't live without one more touch. He's a good time cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery. He's a devil in disguise; a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. Give you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life. I see that look on your face. You ain't hearing what I say, so I'll say it again, cause I know where've been. And I know how it ends. You can't get away. Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies and you wanna believe_ but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice. Run, run away don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you want to hear. He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time.'- Cowboy Casanova (Carrie Underwood)

Damon watched with keen eyes as Mila entered the building. For a brief moment she paused at the door and he could see the wavering strength of her will to stay. If he were honest with himself he was actually surprised she came at all even with him practically blackmailing her to do so. Her wavering only last a short moment before she walked further into the room making her way through the small crowd. The Grill being mainly a hangout for younger crowd it wasn't all that busy in the middle of the week but there was still a decent crowd she had to weave her way through to get to the bar. With every step she made his eyes followed her as if he were a predator and she his prey.

Reaching the bar Mila ordered herself a much needed drink, unfortunately pretending to be underage in town met she couldn't risk asking for a more solid beverage to help ease her haggard nerves. Instead she found herself settling for a ginger ale that she immediately took a long sip from the second it was placed before her. She was doing her absolute best to put on a show of courage and indifference. However, doing so was exceedingly difficult being completely aware of the pair of burning blue eyes that followed her every movement across the room since the moment of her arrival.

She didn't even have the nerve to meet his eye which was why she found herself at the bar instead of joining him where he sat on the other end of the room with Elena and Stefan. Mila had glanced them as soon as she arrived but pretended not to. She'd gotten so far but as soon as she'd stepped into the bar it felt as if all her previous courage had left her. Suddenly she wasn't so sure if she could go through with this next confrontation and pretend everything was alright, especially when it defiantly wasn't alright. It was also too much of a risk of her letting down her guard long enough for any one of them to get the answers they wanted so badly out of her.

Taking in a deep calming breath with another sip of her drink Mila forced her violet gaze to seek them out. Her gaze found his instantly from across the room never even noticing the curious stares of either Elena or Stefan who sat beside Damon. It was as if they were two magnates drawn together by some unstoppable force that they couldn't control. It was a dangerous force. No matter where he was she could feel his presence in the room, she could find him with so little effort just by the energy she felt when with him. Every time her eyes met his it felt as if it

Still Mila didn't make a move to go to them. For the moment she was happy just sitting there in her cowardice pretending to ignore them.

"She obviously knows we're here," Elena mumbled to Stefan and Damon as they all watched Mila continuously glance over from where she sat. "Why doesn't she just come over?"

"It would be too easy," Damon chuckled darkly his eyes never even leaving Mila.

Elena glanced quizzically between Damon and the girl she'd met earlier that day. It wasn't difficult to see that Damon was paying bother Stefan and herself little mind and the girl, Mila wasn't just looking over that them. With every glance she risked it was Damon's eye she sought.

"Is there something I should know about?" Elena asked Stefan in a near whisper.

Stefan knew exactly what Elena was referring to. Despite Mila's attempts to seem casual he had more than taken notice of her constant glances over to Damon. To most in the room if they caught her looking they would think she was looking over at the three of them but he recognized such a look well, it was a look he'd seen many times before long ago. It was a look meant only for Damon.

"It's a long story," Stefan replied seeing as Damon now seemed completely oblivious to anything they were saying.

He didn't want to say much more for the time being if only to be respectful to Mila. No matter the past she was still a friend and if she didn't want to tell them anything or tell Elena the story of their past then for now he would respect that wish.

Elena on the other hand wasn't as willing to wait for answers. As much as she wanted to like Mila, with everything that had been going on the past months it was difficult to just let something like this slide. She wanted to be Mila's friend but Elena wasn't sure how easy that would be with all the secrets let alone if Mila would even be willing to get close enough to form a friendship with her. Not only that, but the sparks flying between Damon and Mila were more than obvious pushing Elena's intrigue over the matter into near over drive. There was obviously more to Stefan and Damon's relationship with Mila than either of them was telling. Someone had to tell her something!

"Are we just going to sit here and stare back and forth at each other all night?" Elena mumbled becoming increasingly on edge.

"I am on it," Damon finally said walking away from the table without even looking at them.

"Not exactly what I meant," Elena sighed, unsure of how much better a personality like Damon's was going to make the situation.

"Let him go," Stefan told her watching his brother move across the room in long confident strides. "If anyone can get something out of her its him."

Elena and Stefan watched Damon weave his way with ease through the crowd with rapt attention as to not miss a thing of what was about to take place.

Mila nearly choked on a sip of her drink when she next glanced up to see Damon swiftly making his way toward her. He obviously wasn't wasting any time and she still didn't feel ready enough.

"You know it's not polite to stare," Damon said huskily his grin flashing roguishly.

"I wasn't staring," Mila defended herself evenly, surprised that she was able to sound so nonchalant.

"Then what do you call those long looks," he replied leaning against the bar beside her positioning himself as to keep himself in her sights at all times.

Mila paused for a long moment before answering. "Admiring," she told him honestly seeing no reason to lie when he would likely be able to see straight through the lie.

For a moment Damon was caught off guard by Mila's answer. He'd meant to poke fun at her just for the enjoyment of getting her riled up not get an honest answer from her as the one she gave. However, he refused to show his amazement forcing himself to keep an outwardly calm persona. Just because he enjoyed the affect he could cause within her didn't mean he enjoyed the affect that she somehow had always had on him. Pushing the thought out of mind Damon returned to his mission of charming the answers he wanted out of her refusing to let her put him of course.

As if fate were on his side a slow song began to flow through the room from the speakers. Grinning roguishly he stood erect holding his hand out in an almost gentleman like manner. Mila was taken aback by the action but looking at him as he waited expectantly for her to accept the unsaid offer she could barely contain the laughter that bubbled up inside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unable to stop a few giggles from escaping as she spoke.

"Don't I owe you a dance?" he replied meaningfully.

Instantly all the humor died away from Mila's eyes leaving her in shock. The look in Damon's blue eyes told her that he knew exactly what he spoke of and even more so did she. How could he possibly remember such a thing? Why would he bother to?

"An old debt that doesn't need to be repaid," Mila reminded him softly taking another sip of her drink in the attempt to distract herself from his unwavering blue gaze.

Still Damon didn't back down from his goal. Instead he stepped closer sending Mila scurrying from her seat to keep some semblance of distance between them. Quickly she was becoming more uncomfortable with the situation. As usual Damon wasn't backing down from what he wanted and in this it scared the hell out of her. Not only had he brought up an old memory but to dance with him as he wanted her too—she wasn't sure she could handle being that close to him.

"Don't be so formal," Damon chided silkily taking another step forward.

"Get lost," Mila hissed growing tired of the situation as it continued to move toward Damon's favor.

"I take that as an invitation," he spoke once again his conceited smile never wavering in his assurance that he would prevail over her. "You said you'd try to make this work," he reminded her simply.

As much as Mila hated to admit it Damon was right she had come to try and smooth things over between herself and them, especially Damon so that she could live in peace. If she continued to resist as she was doing so Damon wasn't likely to give her any peace. However, there was also the fact that he wouldn't give her any peace any way as long as she kept her secrets. Even knowing that she'd come. As long as she'd come so far the least she could do was try to create an understanding.

If only there was another way to do so without having to get—so close to him. She'd always been too open with him so there was no telling what he might be able to get out of her while her rational thought was completely suppressed in his presence. Of course it was never her fault, it was all his and the way he'd always made her feel. She was just too weak against those eyes.

Mila glanced up once more at Damon his blue eyes meeting hers as he watched her expectantly. Those eyes were intense, and alluring, well a little bit disarming. As she stared up into them she felt herself drift off as if for a moment as if her body and mind were no longer connected, being drawn into an ethereal realm by Damon's eyes. It was believable as never in all her years since meeting Damon had she thought him anything less than human, even when he had been. She couldn't think straight and suddenly without realizing she did so she nodded in agreement taking an unconscious step toward him to follow his lead.

With her eyes still locked with his Mila saw the triumph flash within the blue. In an instant she realized what she'd done. Damn, he'd done it again. She had just done exactly what she'd always done; what she'd told herself to avoid. How could she fall for it twice in the same night?

A silent thrill of triumph ran down Damon's spin at her acceptance. Mentally he kept score, two for himself, zero for Mila. Without giving her the chance to withdraw her acceptance Damon's hand shot out to take her much more delicate hand in his own and lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Try not to look too arrogant," Mila grumbled as he lead her out onto the floor.

As Damon lead her out onto the dance floor among the several other couples who were there Mila forcibly pushed away the tiny thrill that had rushed through her as he did so. The moment Damon's hand touched hers Mila felt at a loss. It was warm and strong even in such a gentle hold. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, this moment was one she had long since wished for. No matter the circumstance under which it was taking place it still had her heart pounding erratically and her mind racing excitedly as her senses were filled with nothing but Damon's closeness. At that moment Mila suddenly couldn't bring herself to think of anything else.

Damon expertly lead Mila into a gentle sway across the dance floor making it apparent that after so many years his skills on the dance floor were among other things still very much the same. Unused to be held so intimately by him she couldn't stop the rose colored blush that came to her cheeks when he pulled her nearer. They must've been a sight to those watching. Now and days regular people didn't just easily fall into a waltz as they did.

Mila drifted on a cloud, her body following Damon's lead as they moved in time to the steady rhythm of the song. With each step Mila felt a little bit more of the outside world fall away until it felt as if there was nothing else left but Damon and herself. Soon she felt the last of her resistance ease from her body. She was fully aware of what she did as she moved closer to Damon until their bodies were pressed together close enough to allow her rest her head against his chest. Pressed against him as she was Mila became lost in his intense warmth and the gentle beat of his heart against her cheek. Everything about him was still the same. She was sure of that more than ever now.

He still smelt the same, a heady musky scent of mint and forest rains. He was still strong and warm, unbending to anything that sought to bend him. She could still remember those few embraces they'd shared long ago—never had she felt as safe and free as she had in those few short moments.

She remembered those moments, feeling as if they could go on forever, only to end. When they ended everything went right back to the way it always had been with them living in two completely different worlds. He had seen her as nothing, merely a companion to waste away time when the mood struck him. Never had she been seen in his eyes as anything more. Back then Mila had d let herself believe in that, holding on to the belief that nothing could ever come of her feelings even if he were to return them. He would only grow old and die leaving her to wallow in misery while she lived on as she always would.

Holding such hopes had only pushed her to feel more for him than she should have ever allowed herself to feel for him. She had let herself get too close, to crave his presence, his touch, even a single look. She had let herself become too attached. In the end she'd only been hurt and disappointed. Yet, the entire time she'd know it was the only way it could have ended.

"You know you're going to have to tell us what's going on sooner or later," Damon's voice whispered quietly into her ear breaking the silence between them.

"Just leave it in the past Damon," Mila pleaded softly unwilling to let the moment end just yet.

"You know we can't," he replied never breaking his stride. "I can't," he clarified.

Mila didn't answer. Her mind continued to drift through memories of the past recalling old feelings once more.

Things were different now.

Now—they were both alive. Now—there was nothing to stop her.

Mila's mind stuttered as a new thought crossed her mind. No, that wasn't true at all. There was something much bigger in their path than that. There was another, someone who had always held such a strong unbreakable power over Damon, possessing his heart as no other could, even when that person was gone. She'd seen it enough in the past, had been hurt by it enough to know it as the truth. She wasn't a fool. There was nothing between them but a past, a past where another has a powerful hold on his heart. There was no use in thinking that she could ever possess such a place in his heart.

In the past it would've been much easier to suppress such unwanted feelings. Back then she hadn't allowed herself hope. The truth had been to plain. In the past she had accepted that.

So why was she suddenly questioning everything?

This wasn't right. She couldn't think. She had to get away.

The song didn't have the chance to come to an end before Mila was struggling out of Damon's grasp putting several feet between them. Standing before him stiffly she met his steady questioning gaze

"Nice try," Mila hissed furiously, more angry at herself than she actually was at Damon.

The ass. He'd been playing her the entire time. How had she not realized that before? Now it seemed so obvious. And all she'd done was fall straight into his arms like a complete idiot, no different from any of the other many ridiculous swooning women from the past. She was better than that and should've been stronger to hold out against him. Allowing herself to get so close, to let herself drift away in his presence was never something she should have allowed. Such things had to be ignored; it was too dangerous not to.

"What?" Damon asked innocently, the spark in his eyes speaking of something completely different.

"This was a bad idea," Mila told him quickly turning back to grab her jacket and purse from where she'd left them.

Damon didn't follow her as he watched her leave the building in long hurried strides never once glancing back to look at him as she escaped out the door. He had been so close to getting her to confess something, he could feel it. Yet, just as he had been about to break through it was as if something inside Mila snapped shut.

He had seen the look in her eyes when she looked at him after pulling away. This time there had been no hiding her emotions from him, she had been completely open to him and he clearly recognized the hurt shimmering in her violet eyes. For a moment as he'd looked into her eyes he'd felt the strange need to go to her, to comfort her. It made him feel strange—she, made him feel strange. And frankly it was off putting. It was one of the reasons he didn't immediately follow after her to demand his answers.

One thing Damon knew for sure was that there was something Mila was protecting herself from. He felt sure of it as he'd looked into her eyes. Now, exactly what she was protecting herself form was yet another answer to be had.

After several minutes Damon followed after her out the door and into the night. As far as he was concerned there was more yet to be said and he had every intention of saying it before the night was out. With that thought in mind he walked off into the night making his way toward Mila's apartment.

Meanwhile back inside Elena and Stefan had watched the entire exchange between Damon and Mila. Elena had been shocked as she watched Damon swiftly move about the dance floor leading Mila in an elegant waltz. She'd been even more shocked to see Mila willingly draw closer to rest against him. At that time she'd seen something in both of them and slowly she began to understand what exactly it was that laid hidden in the past or at the very least part of it. It had been there between them; it had been there in their eyes as they looked at each other. She recognized that look in Mila's eyes before she had suddenly pulled away.

Both had also noticed the brief confused expression that had filtered across Damon face as if he hadn't even realized he was outwardly showing what was happening within. He hadn't even taken the time to say much to her, to seek his answers but rather instead he just spent the time with Mila, enjoying it while it lasted. Elena doubted that Damon even realized that much.

"Well," Elena began. "I think I am finally starting to realize a little bit of what's going on. Do you think Damon does?"

"He's so far out of the loop he doesn't even know there is one," Stefan replied understanding completely what Elena was hinting at. "He never was—even back then."

"I thought so," she nodded in agreement. "So, I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Seems that way," Stefan replied.

Not one to waste a good song Stefan got to his feet holding out a hand for Elena.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling widely.

"You may," Elena laughed smiling back at him allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor to take the place made vacant by Damon and Mila's departure.

For now there was still nothing that neither could do. Whatever was going on it was more than clear it was between Damon and Mila and had to first be left for them to figure out.

Mila made her way home within minutes her nerves still on edge after what had happened at the Grill. Where was her control that she'd long since perfected when it came to Damon. It hadn't just disappeared. But then again she'd never expected to randomly meet up with him once again. She'd never thought about what might happen or what she'd do if she did.

Turning the key in her car she walked up the path leading to her apartment door however, she didn't get more than a few steps before she found herself nearly running into Damon. At first his sudden appearance before her in the night nearly had her jumping out of her skin and reaching for the weapon she kept in her purse at all times just in case her solace in the night was ever interrupted. However, taking notice that the figure was Damon she felt her heart rate decrease slowly easing her frazzled nerves.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily while her eyes took in her surroundings for any signs of actual danger out of habit before her blazing violet glare came to rest on Damon.

"I was just on my way home and thought I'd drop by to make sure you got home safely," Damon explained easily.

"I know where you live Damon," Mila told him irritably, but none the less she still found herself trying to resist a smile. "You live in the middle of nowhere miles away—in the opposite direction."

"Scenic route than," Damon defended himself charmingly.

Unable to help it Mila felt a smile begin to curl at the corner of her lips. Even as she spoke Mila knew what she was doing. Already she felt as if she was weakening. She wasn't supposed to be smiling at him as if everything that had happened at the grill never had happened.

"Has anyone ever told you no?" she asked jokingly.

"Once," he replied with a cheeky grin. "And no one ever heard from them again."

Even Damon's blatant attempts at humor couldn't forever smooth over the gravity of the situation forever.

"Why did you follow me?" Mila asked the seriousness returning once more.

"You need to tell me what's going on," Damon told her, his voice deepening in seriousness.

"There's nothing to say," Mila replied calmly. "All we need is to just go on living our lives."

"There's everything to say!" he growled angrily stepping closer in his agitation, however, this time Mila didn't back down.

"There's nothing," she repeated in ease as she watched his face darken with each word.

"We were friends," Damon stated. "Weren't we?" he asked and for a moment Mila thought she heard the slightest sound of desperation, of begging.

"Yes," she sighed shakily her will once again beginning to weaken.

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's for the best," Mila whispered, the breathy sound only loud enough for Damon's ears to catch.

"You don't believe that," Damon said matter of factly his gaze growing only more intense.

Mila stopped for a moment not sure of what to say in reply. He was right. There didn't seem to be any more reason not to tell him the answers he wanted. Now, it was just for—to protect herself.

"It's too difficult than!" she suddenly snapped not knowing what else to say.

"You can trust me," Damon promised his blue gaze searing into her own speaking of nothing but the truth.

For a moment Mila was tempted to reveal all in that moment even beyond her immortality. If only it were possible.

"Please can we just drop it?" she asked pleadingly.

"You're asking too much," Damon replied darkly, taking several steps forward until he had her cornered against her front door..

"And you're asking too much of me!" she cried, her voice beginning to crack under the pressure of unshed tears. "I just—I can't," she repeated breathing deeply.

"Why don't you believe me!" Damon demanded heatedly, taking yet another step nearer so that now she was completely cornered against the door.

"Because you're talking!" she screamed in frustration pushing him away completely to enable herself to open and maneuver herself into her apartment. "You forget, I know you," Mila told him coldly before slamming the door in his face to leave him standing alone in the night.

For the third time that night Damon found himself standing opposite of where he wanted to be. He'd lost his cool over Mila's resistance, they both had. He just couldn't understand what it was that was keeping her from telling him anything. In the past she'd no qualms over telling him anything. She'd been the only one to be completely honest with him and now he found that that person he'd always sought out for the truth hadn't been telling the truth at all. Of all the betrayals he'd faced over his two hundred sum years he didn't like another one being added to the list. It was even more disconcerting that he found himself feeling so upset about it. Indifference was what he was best at but this time with Mila he couldn't fake it.

Tonight when he first caught sight of her when she entered the bar for a moment his mind had been wiped blank of all the answers he had intended to get out of her. Instead he had found himself distracted by her. It had been obvious that Mila hadn't put much thought into dressing when she ventured out. Unlike many women he knew she preferred the simple and still it was what made her beautiful. Beautiful—he couldn't even pretend to deny it. Then again Mila always had been beautiful, but in a different way. She didn't possess the sensuality that Katherine did. Instead, Mila possessed a more unique and simple—angelic beauty that was the complete opposite of Katherine. A beauty to pure inside and out for anyone to touch—especially him.

Damon's train of thought came to a crashing halt. What was he thinking! Without reason his thoughts had veered down a completely different track. Obviously something was wrong with him. Mila's reappearance in his life was throwing everything off quilter. Putting thoughts into his head that shouldn't be—thoughts that he had no right to think. Such thoughts made him uncomfortable.

Growling silently in frustration Damon turned and walked away into the night. It was obvious that he wasn't going to make any more progress tonight and he didn't like where his thoughts were going. He had to keep them from going down such a dangerous disconcerting route.

Mila didn't even wait at the door to listen for Damon's retreating footsteps. If he knew what was good for him he'd keep his distance at least for the remainder of the night. She made her way straight back into her bedroom through her purse and jacket off to land haphazardly in different corners of the room before throwing herself across her bed screaming out her frustration into a pillow. Once she felt her screams were eased enough she pulled herself from the bed her bare feet padding silently across the floor to her vanity.

With careful fingers she lifted the lid of the small hand painted box that sat in a corner atop the vanity. From inside the velvet inlaid box she pulled the chain she'd worn around her wrist earlier that night. She barely thought about it as she clasped it back onto its proper place around her wrist. She'd worn it for so long, treasured it so much that it was as if it was a part of her. It didn't feel right to not wear it even for a night. It was strange that even with as angry as she still was Mila couldn't seem to force herself to resist wearing the bracelet. Fingering the delicate twisted chain she glanced over at the covered easel she'd left earlier that night.

Once she'd told herself that in time she'd forget—but she never had. The truth hadn't changed. Her feelings had not faded. The memories would always be with her. Even now she still couldn't have him; he was out of her reach. There was no way to escape it. She could run all she wanted but Mila knew that she wanted that closeness with Damon again. A need to be with him even with the hurt. A need strong enough for her to ignore all else and to risk all. It was an inescapable want. As long as Damon didn't know the truth. As long as she kept her feelings to herself where was the harm telling them now that so much had changed.

Perhaps it was even for the best that she allowed it. It had hurt so much, each moment spent with him, each moment spent watching him look at another had chipped away at her heart but even then she'd been grateful for the time she'd had. She was happy in those moments because they were all she could ever have. Perhaps once more she could content herself with just being with him, to talk to, to be there for him. Back then it had kept her satisfied. Why should it not be the same now?

To take a moment.

On that night when things had changed Mila felt as if her world had finally shattered out from around her. She no longer had the excuses she had to keep herself from Damon, to keep from crossing that line and risking herself. Since then both of them had changed. Katherine, even gone from his life had changed him, twisting him into something darker than she remembered, losing himself in what Katherine had made him.

'_Trust me.'_

More and more he was breaking down her barriers. She wanted to believe him. That the past could change if even the slightest. History doesn't always repeat itself. Sometimes you could turn back a couple chapters only to see that the story isn't how you first thought. At least—she hoped it could be like that—she wanted to believe it.

Could she really allow the closeness again? If she allowed it; if she drew that line anew could she once again keep from crossing? She couldn't let her heart get involved again. Or so Mila told herself but she already knew it was. The line couldn't be crossed, never. It would be that final step that could ultimately shatter her heart forever. If he knew, his rejection would only hurt more.

The past would not repeat itself. It would be different this time, she promised herself that. She could offer him friendship at the cost of her broken heart. In the past it had been all she'd been able to offer as she stood on the sidelines with Katherine blinding him to all else. This time she would do so again, to be there for him; to take that moment whatever the risk. To finally reveal herself to them but to keep her heart to herself.

Finally pulling out of her deep thought Mila came back to the present her gaze immediately falling on the picture before her. In her wondering state she'd begun to paint her mind's eye controlling her strokes across the page as she did so. As usual she found herself starring into a familiar pair of eyes staring back at her only this time they were attached to a rough outline of a ruggedly familiar face.

Taking the brush and paint she held in either hand Mila smeared a long line of smooth black paint across the portrait following it swiftly with another, and another until the canvas was nearly little more than black. When she was done the face was gone but the striking blue of his eyes remained starring at her as if he truly was standing there before her.

Damn— it seemed either way, she didn't have a choice.

Mila didn't make the final slash of paint across the canvas leaving the eyes to stare out from the black. Sighing heavily she put the paints away turning from the easel to tiredly ready herself for some much needed sleep. Luckily with her mind so exhausted from the strains of the day Mila fell into an easy dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Damon made his way back to the Grill his shoulders stiff and his face strained with dissatisfaction. When he returned he found Stefan and Elena both still occupying the table they had claimed earlier that night. It was obvious that they'd been waiting for him when their eyes found him instantly as he walked through the door.

Stefan was the first to notice Damon's arrival but both he and Elena took instant notice of the dark forbidding look that clouded his face. Obviously things had not went well between Mila and himself.

"No luck Casanova?" Stefan asked mildly handing Damon the glass of scotch he'd left at their table earlier that night and watched him finish off the glass in one swallow.

"Shut up," Damon growled raising the glass to signal one of the waitresses for another.

"So any more bright ideas?" Elena asked jokingly trying to ease the tension that Damon had brought with him.

"Easy," he replied accepting the glass the waitress bought him and taking another swallow of the amber liquid. "Since she obviously doesn't care for me," Damon mumbled angrily. "You're going to make friends with her."

Elena starred at him in shocked silence for a long minute hoping that Damon was joking. When he only continued to sit there and nurse his drink in silent brooding she finally spoke.

"She obviously doesn't like me. At least she seemed more willing to talk to you. How can we be friends?"

"It's not you she doesn't like," Stefan consoled matter of factly. "It's Katherine that Mila doesn't like. It just may take her some time to get over the resemblance. I am sure you just caught her a little off guard last time."

"Either way, work some of that girly crap and be her friend," Damon grumbled darkly. "Girls tell each other crap don't they?"

"Sure," Elena replied rolling her eyes dramatically.

Afterwards, Damon said little else as she stood brooding into his glass. Elena and Stefan seeing how deeply he had sunk into his dark brooding state let him be, moving away to join friend across the room when it was obvious he didn't want the company.

"It obviously went worse than we thought it would," Elena whispered hoping that Damon wouldn't hear.

"I am not surprised," Stefan answered her. "As I remember it, Mila Crosse, while she might not look it can be very stubborn."

"They make a perfect couple then," Elena stated simply glancing back to Damon briefly.

Elena's words had Stefan pausing in mid stride his dark chocolate eyes looking down at her with a mix of shock and confusion.

"What?" she asked meeting his stare brow raised in mock question. "It's obvious that there's something deeper there then we know of."

"Perhaps," Stefan replied unsure of how deep that connection between Mila and Damon actually was.

In the past he had been just as confused about them, their relationship hard to place. Mila's feelings at times had seemed rather obvious when he looked at her as she watched Damon when she thought no one else took notice of her doing so. Other times as she displayed today she could come off as distant, unhappy and secretive. Damon's feelings on the other hand had been even harder to place. Then again, in the past Katherine had been around so there was no telling what sort of opportunities may arise now.

"Whatever the situation between them," he said changing the subject. "I think Damon's right, it might do some good to make friends with Mila. God only she needs someone to talk to or at least someone there that she can feel comfortable with if she chose to. Or just a friend"

Elena thought it over for a moment realizing that Damon and Stefan were right. She needed to give herself another chance to go to Mila and make friends. She couldn't hold their last encounter over Mila's head knowing what she must have thought when seeing her for the first time. It was also obvious she did need a friend and Elena only hoped that Mila would give her the opportunity to be one to her.

AN: Sorry this one took so long to update. I've actually had this mostly complete for 2 or 3 days but have just been too busy to finish off the last bit until now. Well little by little I am getting into the main part of the story. As soon as I have Mila finally reveal certain things it will begin to pick up a lot more and I will probably be updating sooner because honestly who doesn't prefer to write the more entertaining interesting part of a story? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know anything that interesting you and such with a REVIEW! The more REVIEWS I get the more fun it is for me to write and get critique to tweak what may need tweaking or not.

I will also be adding my playlist in the next day or two so that you can all know the playlist of songs that my chapters are using for some inspiration when I write.

REVIEW!


	5. My Immortal

'_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but you're still with me, I've been alone all along.'- My Immortal (Evanescence)_

Mila walked down the busy halls of the school yet all she heard was silence around her. No voices of the students that stood about reached her ears as her concentration was on only one thought. That morning it had taken a great deal of effort to convince herself to go to school. Despite the decisions she'd made the night before after arriving back home there had been a part of her that morning that was second guessing herself. She'd nearly been ready to run. Instead she forced herself to stay, understanding that this was the best option.

Suddenly she came to a halt her eyes landing on the two figures standing only a few mere feet before her. At the same time they looked up their eyes meeting hers from where she stood. For several long moments they stood there watching each other as if deciding what their next course would be.

Mila was the first to move forward intent on following through with what she meant to do.

From where they stood Elena and Stefan watched Mila move forward intently making her way toward them of her own free will. Taking the cue from what seemed to be Mila's willingness to confront them Elena separated herself from Stefan glancing at him pointedly to let her speak to Mila alone. Taking the hint he nodded silently before turning from the two girls on their own to talk.

Mila watched as Stefan disappeared down the hall leaving Elena on her own. At first she'd had every intention of talking to them both but it seemed that Elena had intentions of her own. Either way she would eventually talk to them all as it would in the end make things much easier to explain.

"Hey," Elena spoke offering a friendly smile. "I am surprised you came."

"Me too," Mila replied returning the smile shyly but feeling more at ease with Elena's friendly ease. "Was there something you wanted to say?" she asked knowing that there was something Elena wanted to say.

"Damon thinks I should make friends with you to get you to girl talk," Elena laughed uneasily feeling as if she should reveal the information to her.

"I am not surprised," Mila snorted rolling her eyes. "He can be…"

"An ass," Elena supplied for her.

"At times yes, but I was actually going to say that he just has the tendency to come off a little strong."

It was obvious that Elena seemed surprised by Mila's easy reply. After everything that had happened in the past few hours Elena couldn't help but find it strange for Mila to be so tolerant where Damon was concerned. If anything her behavior only pricked Elena's interest all the more.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't need him to tell me to be friends with you," Elena informed. "I want to be friends, despite whatever else is going on. And that I am sorry."

"For what?" Mila asked confused.

"For making you feel uncomfortable that first day we met."

"Don't be," Mila spoke sharply. "I was the one who acted badly. When I saw you I thought you were someone else."

Elena nodded in understanding already having guessed what Mila might have thought the first time she looked at her. It must undoubtedly been a shock to suddenly run into someone who looked exactly like someone from your past.

"I understand, you thought I was Katherine didn't you," Elena replied offering the name that Mila had not spoken seeing her stiffen slightly at the mere mention of the name.

"Yes," Mila answered coolly, having to force the unease that the name brought out in her away before she could continue. "If you know of her then you obviously know of—other things," she said not knowing a better way to put it so that the several students that continued to surround them wouldn't hear.

Understanding what Mila was asking in not so many words Elena nodded in answer. She was about to speak once again but was interrupted by Mila.

"I'll meet you all at the boarding house tonight at seven," Mila informed her no nonsensically.

The mention of the boarding house caught Elena slightly off guard for a moment leaving her to wonder exactly how much of a past Mila had with Damon and Stefan to know exactly where they were. She'd already guessed that she knew of Katherine but for Mila to be aware of the boarding house and had perhaps even been there when both Damon and Stefan had resided there left Elena even more curious as to her connection to all of it.

With that said Mila continued to walk down the hall however, she only made it a few steps before she paused to look back at Elena.

"Make sure to tell Damon too," Mila added to make sure they didn't try to talk to her without Damon present.

With nothing more to say she turned and continued to walk away leaving the rest to be said later that night.

Later after school Mila found herself pacing in worried agitation across the floor of her apartment. Ever since she'd left Elena with the request to relay the information of a meeting to Damon and Stefan she'd begun to grow increasingly nervous as the day wore on. Now she was completely on edge as her mind tried to reason with her to find the best way to reveal the truth to them.

In the past there had been times where she'd felt compelled to reveal herself but the logical part of her mind had always shot the idea down immediately before it grew to fruition. Never had she had to think of how she would actually do it. However, now that she had made the decision to go through with it for the first time Mila had to think about it.

As she considered her options on the matter Mila couldn't stop the wayward thoughts that crept into her mind.

How would the react?

Would they hate her?

Would they look at her differently?

Would they understand?

How would 'he' react?

By the time she was able to draw herself from her fretful mind Mila found that several hours had passed without her realizing. It was already well past 6 o'clock. Refusing to let herself be late after all it had taken for her to come to her decision she wasn't going to let being late stop her now. Grabbing her keys from where she'd placed them on the table beside her door after returning home she rushed from the apartment.

Mila had barely made it three steps out the door before she found herself crashing face first into an unmovable wall of warmth and muscle. Reacting on instinct she pushed herself away from the sudden presence, stumbling backward until her back was flush against the door behind her. Even as she stumbled her feet quickly found purchase steadying herself against the door while on reflex her hand shot into the bag resting across her shoulder; an instant later she pulled out a small sleek yet clearly powerful pistol aiming it steadily before her with practiced ease. For a brief moment her eyes darted about searching for any danger. However, it was only the tall familiar form of Damon that she found standing before her.

As her violet gaze met the intense electric blue of his Mila felt the racing of her heart ease only to be replaced by an uncomfortably familiar fluttering tempo that left her just as uneasy, if not more.

How had she not noticed his presence earlier? It hadn't been the first time that he'd managed to sneak up on her either. What was wrong with her lately? She'd learned long ago to keep her senses open to her surroundings, doing so ensured her survival. Lately she never even noticed him until he'd already had her cornered. Obviously she'd grown far too accustomed to Damon's presence. In Mila's mind it seemed the only logical explanation.

Never had she felt anyone more. Yet, never had she felt more at ease with another's presence as she did with him as well. Why did she feel so at ease, enough to not to pay attention. Perhaps she had simply lost her touch with sensing potentially dangerous auras. It would certainly explain why she wasn't taking immediate notice of Damon when he was in her vicinity. However, it didn't explain why in the past it had not been nearly so easy to sneak up on her, human or not. No matter how he made her feel it just didn't set well with her that her entire body seemed to accept his nearness to such a point.

It must be the entire situation that was throwing her off. She was too unfocused. Once everything was out in the open between them everything would be the way it was. Little would change. They would know what she was. Nothing would change. She would live her life and they would live theirs—separately, unaffecting the other. No different than it had been in the past. Once they knew the rest would remain inside, hidden and unsaid as it always had been. Yes, everything would go back to normal, she would once again be able to focus and everything would be just as it had been once she told them.

Pulling herself away from where she'd pressed herself against the door Mila pushed passed Damon. Now that she felt sure she wasn't in any danger the annoyance she felt by his unwanted presence there at that moment.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Mila sighed in exasperation. "I remember how to get there you know."

"How long have you had that exactly?" he asked eyeing the pistol she'd forgotten she still held at her side.

"A while," she answered simply refusing to allow him to change the subject and not wanting to touch on that particular topic just yet. "Why are you here?" she asked again replacing the gun safely back in her bag.

"I was making sure you don't run scared," Damon replied grinning widely as he followed a step behind her.

"I was the one to call the meeting!" she exclaimed turning suddenly stopping to glare up at him.

So aggravated Mila didn't even think of what her sudden actions had accomplished. With her suddenly turning on him with her violet glare zeroing in on him Damon caught off guard by her stopping he was barely able to stop in his own tracks before colliding with Mila. As a result they both found themselves standing only mere inches from each other, so close that if either of them were to move in the slightest manner they were likely to touch. Standing as close as they were Mila was forced to look upward in order to meet Damon's gaze with her own glare. It was then that she realized how close they were and she stepped backward.

"I'll meet you there," she spoke turning her back on him once again to leave.

Mila had barely made it a few steps from Damon's strong grip encircled her arms pulling her in the opposite direction of her car.

"What are you doing?" she demanded trying to pull herself free from his grasp but to no avail.

"Taking you to the boarding house," Damon replied in a calm matter of fact manner.

Damon continued to pay Mila's struggles little mind as he forcibly pulled her toward his own car. With his superior strength it was little effort to hold her with one hand and open the car door with the other to push her inside.

Huffing in barely contained anger Mila righted herself from where she'd been pushed forcibly into the car. Grumbling angry curses to herself in relation to one blue eyed person she was seconds from flinging open the door and stumping away half ready to completely call off the meeting just to spite him for his unappreciated man handling of her. However, before she was even able to pull the handle to open the car door the locks slid firmly into place refusing to move to allow her out. Another moment later they were on the move her violet eyes glaring at Damon as he drove the entire way to the boarding house.

Damon was completely aware of his actions concerning Mila had perhaps not been the best choice in how to handle the situation. Mila had never been one to take someone telling her what to do so easily, even more so in the manner he'd just done. Her silent death glares from her violet eyes that had only grown a darker more intriguing shade in her anger were well warranted, he couldn't deny that fact. However, when he'd seen how Mila had first reacted to his presence he hadn't been able to resist the urge.

It had only been a brief moment in time but Damon had noticed Mila's reaction to his presence. He was more than certain that she hadn't even realized he was there until she'd run into him. What bothered him was her reaction before she realized it was only him. In those few seconds she had stumbled away so quickly, her heart rate sky rocketing and her eyes searching. Such a reaction was easy to place. Only a person who was used to expecting the worst reacted in such a way when surprised by an unknown figure.

There had been a moment o fear lurking in her violet eyes. It was something that he didn't like seeing in her at all. For whatever Damon couldn't seem to explain why the idea made him incredibly uncomfortable. There was more that was putting her on edge then their meeting and revealing to them the truth. Whatever it was it was more than obviously posed some sort of danger to Mila in some way. That had been clear in her reaction. If there was any possibility of her being in danger he wasn't going to take the risk of her running around alone. So as upset as she undoubtedly was with him for manhandling her as far as he cared she could pout all she wanted but for the time being he had no intentions of letting her out of his sight for long.

By the time Damon pulled into the long wooded drive leading up to the boarding house he and Stefan had called their family home since the founding of Mystic Falls Mila's anger had cooled. Instead she found herself drawn to the familiarity of the surrounding forest and the large manor house that they approached. For a moment it felt as if nothing had changed. She felt as if she were merely returning from a day in town to stay in her room she rented from the Salvatore family who ran the boarding house. However, she was soon drawn back to reality by the car she sat in and Damon sitting beside her.

This was no longer the sort of situations she recalled finding herself in with Damon. She was reminded that things were about to change. Soon she would be revealing everything she knew—everything she'd worked to keep hidden from everyone for so long—everything she'd given up—what she was. Glancing over at Damon as he continued to expertly weave his way down the drive Mila felt her heart skip a beat. Once it was all revealed everything would go back to normal. Yet, even as the thought passed through her mind Mila stole another glance at Damon. What exactly was normal?

With each second they drew closer to the boarding house Mila grew increasing ill at ease. As ready as she was to get it all over with it couldn't change how strange it felt to know that after so long everything would be out in the open. How would she start? Why was she doing this? For a brief moment her breath caught, her heart rate increasing as a cold wave of nerves descended upon her. A moment later Damon pulled the car to a halt before the house. Looking up through the dimming light at the looming house with all the will it had taken to first make this decision Mila held fast keeping herself from changing her mind.

Despite the continuous feeling of being on edge Mila felt strong still assured of her decision. With that strength in mind she stepped out of the car following Damon up to the front door.

Damon watched Mila as she stiffly followed him up to the front door walking in past him when he opened the door for her to enter. He had to admit he applauded her courage. No matter how much she attempted to hide it he could see how uncomfortable she was. She was comfortable but still she wasn't one to back down once her decision was made. Sometimes it was difficult not to admire her. Grinning to himself he followed her inside.

As if no time had passed at all Mila made her way into the boarding house finding her way to the main living room with ease. Upon entering the room she found that Elena and Stefan were already there waiting for their arrival.

With a soft welcoming smile Stefan lifted himself from the couch where he'd only moments ago been sitting with Elena. Making an excuse that he wanted to talk to Damon before they went any further he silently made his way from the room turning Damon around who'd just walked into the room as he did so. Mila smiled in silent thanks at him knowing full well there likely wasn't anything he had to say to Damon but was instead offering her a few minutes to feel more at ease in the all too familiar feelings. She heard the grumbled complaints of Damon as his brother forced him back out of the room.

It didn't go unnoticed that Elena had stayed behind in the room standing before the warm glow of the fire. As Mila made her way across the room she took in the familiar surroundings that still possessed an elegant old world feel. Many of the furniture and other pieces littered about the room where familiar from her earlier days walking the halls there. Where they were once new now they were antiques.

Mila came to a stop beside Elena her gaze looking up at the elegant painting hanging above the fire place.

"Not much has changed," Mila spoke softly a look of remembrance clouding her eyes. "Expect that," she added nodding up toward the paining. "A Salvatore family portrait used to hang there."

"Really?" Elena asked somehow surprised by the revelation.

"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to keep it up. If any visitors happened to notice the uncanny resemblance of Damon and Stefan's so called 'ancestors' there would be the possibility of too many questions," Mila paused taking another glance around before coming to rest once more on the spot where the portrait she had spent many hours looking at in past.

For a moment Elena found it interesting how intent Mila seemed to look at the spot above the fire place as if she were seeing the portrait she spoke of once more. She seemed to remember it well, of all the things to pick out as missing from her time spent in the house so long ago it seemed a strange thing to pick out of all the possible things that could've been changed in more than a hundred years. Elena had to wonder when Mila thought of that portrait what exactly about it stuck with her? As the thought passed through her mind Elena glanced back where Damon and Stefan stood near the door she believed she knew the answer to her own question.

"The place has been well taken care of after all these years. The Salvatore's that remained living here didn't change anything," Mila observed.

"They had a distant cousin living here before they returned," Elena explained inwardly trying to picture the portrait that Mila had mentioned.

"And what happened to him?" Mila asked suddenly suspicious of the circumstances concerning the sudden disappearance of the Salvatore cousin.

"That would be me," Damon's voice spoke full of arrogance as he and Stefan re-entered the room.

"Why am I not surprised," Mila sniffed rolling her eyes at him watching him as he fell lazily in the open chair.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked taking his place beside Elena leading her to sit beside him on the couch.

Mila watched them as they found their places around her all eyes on her, watching and waiting for her next move. The time had come. Taking in a deep calming sigh she looked up once again at the painting above the fireplace finding for the moment finding comfort in avoid eye contact with them. A moment later she was lost in the past.

"There was a time when none of you knew anything of the world you know today. No matter how different your entrance into knowing of the realities of the world—vampires and such there was still much that you might not have known."

"You mean werewolves and witches?" Elena interjected.

"You know of them already?" Mila spun to face them surprised by the new information.

"We kind of know some people that fit those descriptions," Elena explained hesitantly knowing exactly what dangers the worlds would imply.

"You know werewolves?" Mila demanded her voice laced with both anger and fear. "Are you crazy? Those mutts could kill you!" she was practically screaming by the time she finished her violet eyes zeroing in on Damon as he only continued to laze in his chair. "You provoked them didn't you?" it was more of a statement rather than a question

"I don't go down so easily, especially by a flea bag werewolf," Damon answered grinning arrogantly up at her.

"Not when all a flea bag werewolf has to do is get in the smallest bite," she bit out attempting to rub away a pain that was beginning to develop behind her eyes. "What kind of idiot goes running after a werewolf knowing full well how easily they can kill you?"

"I know how to handle myself," Damon replied simply his smirk never faltering from the corner of his lips.

"Enough of the arrogance Damon!" Mila snapped angrily. "You could've died!" even as she yelled the words Mila could hear the near desperation that laced them. She did her best to calm herself before she made her worry for him even more obvious before she continued. "Werewolves aren't just everyday creatures you can kill with ease; they're just as powerful, just as fast as you are," she pointed out in explanation. "The only difference is its much easier for them to kill you then it is for you to kill them."

The seriousness of her tone laced through each word demanding that they listen to her warnings. Yet, when Mila saw that the arrogant curl of Damon's lips still had not wavered she felt her temper spike barely managing to keep it under control. At that moment she felt her fingers twitch with the very conscious need to hit him in the hopes of knocking even the smallest amount of sense into his arrogant empty brain.

"You're—you're-," in her frustration Mila was at a loss for words. "You're such a moron!" was what she settled on unable to sort through the anger enough to think of something better.

Even as the insult left her lips Damon only smiled finding enjoyment from the situation. Meanwhile as Mila and Damon argued Elena and Stefan sat in silence watching them with rapt attention. Neither Elena nor Stefan had missed the signs of Mila's worry over Damon's lack of interest in taking precautions concerning the werewolves that had made themselves known in Mystic Falls. As both stared at each other, eyes locked in silent battle it was difficult for them not to notice the attention both seemed to give the other. At that point it Stefan and Elena felt as if both Damon and Mila had almost completely forgotten their presence with them in the room.

Pushing the issue of their involvement and Damon's behavior concerning it for another time. There was still a story to finish telling.

"You only recently ran into werewolves—they're actually quite rare. The gene is passed through bloodlines despite what horror flicks and myth may tell. Immortals are similar in that regard," Mila explained. "My parents were both Immortals and therefore so am I. Our bodies heal fast because of our blood. We can survive terrible wounds yet, we do not possess the extraordinary gifts of survival that vampires do. Our bodies cannot be healed in cases of being irreparably torn or from prolonged loss of blood."

"How human of you," Damon chuckled in dark humor.

"Not really," Mila answered meeting his gaze coldly.

Damon stiffened at the icy blank stare. However, even as his gaze met hers there was something more he saw flash beneath he violet depths; a sadness that if he had been anyone else would have missed it before it was quickly once again hidden away. When the flicker of pain in her eyes faded away back beneath the layers of protective walls that kept her inner most feelings hidden Damon couldn't deny the twinge of pity and guilt that passed through him at the thought of causing Mila pain in any way. At first he nearly missed the strange sensation. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like it having long ago locked away the feelings of guilt and pain. It was unsettling—the things Mila's presence could make him feel.

"Being immortal—can—can you," Elena began searching for the best phrasing for her question.

"No," Mila interrupted, knowing exactly where Elena had intended to take her question doing her best to control the emotions that roiled within her. Even for her it was difficult when faced with the fear of possibly revealing too much. She couldn't forget the possibility of losing herself in such powerful emotions only to get carried away and say more than she'd even meant to reveal—especially to Damon.

Human? She could only wish that it were true. Did he truly now look at his 'humanity' so disdainfully as he'd made the word sound? Did Damon not miss it at all?

Suddenly taking note of her wondering thoughts Mila shook herself back to reality needing to concentrate on her story.

"Despite the seeming similarities between our life styles immortals don't require blood subsistence to survive nor do we possess the same abilities, no compulsion or speed and strength. And I rather enjoy long walks on a sunny day…," her explanation dropped off as she glanced pointedly at the rings the two brother's worn on their finger. "Without the magical assistance," she added with a soft smile.

"Outside of our immortality we're rather-," she paused briefly looking at Damon, her eyes turning a calm deep violet as she spoke. "Human," it was Damon's work that she finally settled on, unable to find any other. "We're caught between the life of humans and vampires, belonging to neither."

"How does it work?" Stefan asked curious as to how Mila's immortal life could seem so 'normal' in comparison to his and Damon's.

"It's our blood, our genetics that make us immortal," Mila continued purposefully turning her attention from Damon to Stefan and Elena. "Our blood is what keeps our body's healthy, making sickness and disease impossible. We can even go without breathing or food and water, but it's uncomfortable. In such a situation our bodies would shut down, entering into something similar to hibernation. As technically we're still alive we don't—mummify," she said briefly pausing to search for the best word. "Yet, despite the impossibility of death our bodies are still our own. We can choose how we age, growing old when we wish to at least live the dream of human life. However, we will never actually die of it."

"How old are you exactly?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I chose to stop my physical aging at twenty one. It makes it easy to interact with the human world. The younger I seem, the longer I can stay in one place, perhaps even collage if I chose or even after. I never have stayed around in one place long enough for either, but it's nice to have the option," Mila explained thoughtfully glancing between the three occupants in the room. "When my parents died I was seventeen, nineteen when I met Katherine."

"You never explained how your parents died," Stefan cut in being as kind as he could in approaching the subject.

Mila paused in her explanation turning from them her mind searching for the words to continue.

"Agents of the Originals," she shrugged fighting back the sorrow with anger.

As the words left her lips she heard the deep intakes of breath from the three behind her. Turning she looked at them curiously only to be met with looks of shock from all three of them.

"You know of the originals?" Damon asked demanding not even trying to hide his own shock at the sudden news.

"No," Mila replied honestly, curious as to their own involvement with such a group of vampires. "At least not much," she sighed again. "The Originals are the first vampires known to come into existence. There blood is 'untainted' from the human blood that once flowed through any other vampire and now only serves to keep them alive. They did not need turning—they already were. I guess you could call it genetics," Mila revealed, doing her best to explain what she herself barely understood.

"Over the years, the centuries their pure vampire blood has only grown stronger, affording them unimaginable powers. They've grown so powerful that it's nearly impossible to kill them.

Mila's final words seemed to trigger something among her audience as she registered the sudden mix of both intrigue and shock that crossed their features. Yet, as expected it was Damon's impatience that interrupted her before she could continue her explanation.

"You said nearly," Damon stated, moving away from where he'd been sitting as if to intimidate her into answering.

Mila only sniffed at the attempt. He should know by now that such intimidation rarely, if ever worked on her. It wasn't even necessary if he'd just waited a few extra moments for her to go on.

"I did," she confirmed simply refusing to move from her place as Damon stalked closer his blue eyes blazing with barely contained excitement.

As she met his gaze Mila knew immediately what was running through his mind. The idiot—there was a part of him that was excited about facing the Originals. Even knowing how to kill them didn't guarantee that it would be successful. Mila knew Damon well enough to know that he was already well aware of such a chance, but how could he possibly still seem so enthused by it. He was obviously still too rash for his own good.

"How?" he questioned demandingly taking another step closer, forcing Mila to have to glance up to meet his blue gaze.

"For the same reason they killed my parents," Mila answered in eerie calm, brining an instant halt to any more comments that Damon may have said. "Even the most powerful vampires have a weakness-Immortal blood, it's one of the only things that can kill an original vampire. If its mixed with their own it works as a poison to their pure blood, breaking it down instantly before killing them; similar to what a werewolf bite would do to any other vampire. For centuries they've hunted down my kind, killing us off one by one to destroy any possible threat," Mila replied her cold tone unable to mask the glimmer of sorrow in her eyes as she spoke. "As rare as werewolves are the Originals have been so thorough in their pursuits that they far outnumber Immortals. I've never even heard of another immortal. If I am not the last, I am one of them."

Mila's words quieted with each word she spoke until she suddenly fell into silence. Standing there with Damon standing so close and all three pairs of eyes staring at her expectantly she steeled herself against the rising emotions. Refusing to seek the warmth and comfort from Damon as he stood so close. She'd gotten this far, she couldn't break down now, here of all places. She didn't know how long she stood there but slowly forcing herself to choke back the tears that she felt begin to sting painfully at the back of her eyes Mila finally continued speaking as calmly as she could manage without breaking down.

"When I was seven they tracked us down. Their agents didn't know I was there when they attacked but I watched as my parents died, unable to do anything—to scared to do anything. I could still hear their screams when I ran from the house to hide in the woods," suddenly breaking off Mila found that unnoticed the tear were now running against her cheeks unchecked, yet she didn't care.

As if on instinct Damon stepped closer his hand reaching out for her but before he could touch her Mila side stepped him. There was no good in letting him touch her no matter the reason as she was now. In her current condition there was no telling how she would react to his touch. At that moment it would likely only break her all the more than she already was.

"I was such a coward," she berated herself angrily whipping away the stray tears. "They never even knew I was there and after that I disappeared—my whole life as I knew it changed in that one night, opening my eyes. I spent years moving from place to place. Back then I stayed in one place for even less time than I usually do now. Eventually she found me," Mila slowly revealed her tears drying up to leave shimmering stains against her pale cheeks. "Katherine," she added to clarify. "At first I wasn't sure how she knew what I was or how she found me, but she did. When she found me she offered me to join her as a companion while she traveled. At first I met to say no, but I didn't. By then I was tired of not knowing what to do, where to go. I had no one," to Mila it sounded as if she were merely making excuses for her decision and in truth she knew she was.

Looking back on that decision she thought of it as one of the most double edged decisions she'd ever made. On one side there was a lot of pain that could've been avoided if she'd chosen to follow Katherine. On the other she never would've met Damon. Honestly, both confused her so much that she wasn't even sure if she could pick out which was the better of the two.

"I guess what matters is that I said yes. Two years later we came to Mystic Falls," she paused to glance over at Stefan before resting her gaze on Damon once again. "Where Katherine made quite the impression."

"Even now I never stay in one place long because of the possibility of the Originals eventually hunting me down," Mila revealed, taking a shaky breath to help regain control of herself while her eyes intentionally sought Damon's, this time for comfort.

"If it comes to that we'll help," Stefan offered consolingly.

"Who's we?" Damon cut in suddenly tearing his gaze away from Mila.

"Damon!" Elena scolded, shocked by his seeming lack of caring, even for him.

Without a word Damon turned and left the room in a few swift strides. His sudden absence left Mila feeling oddly bereft, doing nothing for her current shaky state. Smiling apologetically Stefan got up to follow after his brother but she didn't miss the spark of anger in his deep brown eyes at Damon's behavior, leaving Mila with Elena.

Elena got to her feet making her way toward Mila, "He's not like that all the time," Elena told her trying to explain away Damon's rudeness.

However, her explanation only earned a half laugh and soft smile from Mila, a completely unexpected reaction considering the circumstances.

"By his standards, that was being polite," Mila replied, her defense of Damon shocking Elena all the more.

They hadn't seen it, that look of hurting that for only the briefest moment in time had filtered through his eyes. It had only been an instant but he'd never been able to hide his thoughts from her, even in the past. The years it seemed had only hardened him to revealing his emotions to anyone, even to himself. It was difficult to know if he had even realized in that moment he'd shown his true feelings having obviously fallen so out of touch with them.

Mila could remember that in the past he hadn't always been so closed off from others, refusing to rely on others, never sharing his true feelings. In that they were in many ways similar. When he'd walked away, in that moment she'd seen the Damon from the past. He was still there, buried beneath years of betrayal and hurt. He was still the man that now more than ever could understand her better than anyone else.

It made her smile to know that deep down Damon was still Damon, no matter the changes that had taken place; no matter how distant it seemed. It didn't make it any less real. Mila felt her heart leap. There was hope for him still. If there was hope for Damon perhaps there was hope for her as well.

"I am sorry about your parents," Elena said suddenly interrupting Mila's wondering thoughts.

"They loved me—I know that, no matter how short our time together," Mila replied shaking her head.

There wasn't a chance for either to say anything else as Stefan and Damon re-entered the room drawing the attention of the two girls to them.

Damon watched Mila with a sense of caution. It had taken a great deal of control as she'd told her story to not go to her and hold her to comfort her. Seeing her tears as she choked back heart wrenching sobs awakened parts of his un-beating heart that he'd long since thought dead. More and more she was filtering through his dark and cold world like light through glass; her presence reawakening things he'd long since stop believing in. He didn't like it. He liked not caring about anything—or at least as little as possible. He liked not feeling all the painful emotions, the hurt, the guilt, the loss and so many others that would only hinder the way he wanted to live his life. He liked it that way and he sure as hell wanted to keep it that way.

Damon lost track of how long he stood in the arch way of the room watching her, their eyes locked, deep violet to steely blue. As he looked at her he knew that was much as he pretended otherwise, Mila made him care. She had always made him care. Still—he didn't like it.

"Damon is going to take Mila home," Stefan suddenly spoke interrupting their silent stairs.

Doing little more than nod in agreement Damon turned making his way out the front door.

"Bye," Mila said to them as she too made her way for the door after Damon.

Elena and Stefan didn't follow them, instead they remained standing in the main room merely watching as Damon and Mila left. The behaviors of both that night had once again only fueled their understanding that there was indeed more between them then either truly understood. However, they also knew that they would learn nothing until Damon and Mila were first able to sort things out between them for themselves.

The car ride back to her apartment was quiet, yet, this time there was a sort of peace that had settled between them. It was as if at that moment the silence was best, it was comfortable, to just be there together. Eventually it was Mila that found the first words.

"Thank you," it was all she said.

She felt as if for that moment with all that had happened that night those two words were all that was needed. In his own way Damon had shown he cared, supported her by helping her get it off her chest and not be alone in her world as an Immortal any longer, even if it wasn't what he had originally intended. They were all that she needed to say.

For now at least.

As Damon continued to drive Mila felt the day's events suddenly beginning to weight on her as an intense wave of tiredness swept through her. Slowly her eyes began to droop yet no matter how hard she tried to fight it she quickly succumbed to sleep.

"You're welcome," were the deeply spoken words that Mila thought she heard as her mind drifted away.

AN:

I AM SO SORRY! This chapter took much longer than I had suspected, but there has been a lot going on, spring break, new job and mid terms so honestly can you blame me for my absence?

Any who, I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it was an on and off again process. Let me know what you think with a REVIEW as I am always happy to hear any sort of feedback. I am not quite ready for Damon to be so…'nice' and I think that was the biggest issue for me writing this chapter as I wanted to make him not seem overly so quite yet, although he will always have that certain Damon charm as usual. I hope you get what I mean…

Next Chapter—Starts With Goodbye (Carrie Underwood)

P.S.

On a side note I've come to the conclusion I've watched ALICE one too many times…if you haven't seen please go out and watch it! AMAZING, then again I am a huge Andrew Lee Potts fan to begin with.


	6. Starts With Goodbye

'_I was sitting on my doorstep, I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand. But I knew I had to do it and he wouldn't understand. So hard to see myself without him. I felt a piece of my heart break, but when you're standing at a crossroad, there's a choice you gotta make. I guess it's gonna have to hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to cry and let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side. I guess it's gonna break me down, like falling when you try to fly. It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye. I know there's a blue horizon, somewhere up ahead just waiting for me. Getting there means leaving things behind, sometimes life's so bittersweet. I guess it's gonna have to hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to cry and let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side. I guess it's gonna break me down, like falling when you try to fly. It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye. Time, time heals, the wounds that you feel, somehow right now.'—Starts With Goodbye (Carrie Underwood)_

Mila came awake by slow degrees her mind making its way back into waking world. At first she was completely confused as to where she was when she awoke. Her groggy mind took in her surroundings as little by little the realization that she was once again in her own room back in her apartment.

How did she get there?

The last thing she remembered before her weary mind drifted away was sitting in Damon's car as he drove her home; sitting alone with him in silent comfort as she allowed the familiar scent of mint and rain soaked forest surrounding her; the scent of Damon soothing her to sleep.

Mila suddenly jumped from her bed now fully awake as the shroud of sleep faded from the hazy memories. Her eyes searched the room looking for any sign of Damon or any sign that he may have seen what he shouldn't have. Finding nothing out of the ordinary in the room Mila's heart calmed from the sudden bout of anxiety that had taken over for a moment at the thought of him possibly seeing the painting beneath the sheet. As her heart settled she fell back into the bed allowing herself to stretch, revealing in the ease in which her muscles pulled taunt and released as she woke them from their well rested state.

The sunny glow of the morning sun that filtered into the room from the window that seemed to reach out across the room to touch her skin warmly left her feeling invigorated. Yet, she wanted nothing more than to lounge in bed for several more hours to soak up the peace of it all. It was a peace she hadn't felt for ages and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

There was something different about the room Mila slowly came to realize hugging her feather closely. It was as if the room had absorbed the presence—the all too familiar presence of dark, calm and soothing mixed with a strange unexpected hidden gentleness. That smell lingered as well. It was almost as if he were there.

When did he leave? Mila found herself contemplating the question as she took another whiff of the scent that had seeped into her pillow from its presence in the room.

Had he lingered when bringing her to the room or had he left immediately after? Did it even matter?

As the many possibilities drifted through her mind, Mila hadn't even realized that she'd begun to finger the delicate chain wrapped around her wrist as she often did when deep in thought as if the tiny piece of jewelry could offer her strength and guidance.

Refusing to well on such unwarranted questions that she would never know the answer to Mila rose from the bed shaking the thoughts away. For the first time in a long time she felt ready to meet the day—she wasn't afraid of the dark or seeking to hide in it and she wasn't waiting for the next move. Instead for the first time in years she felt free.

Stretching out her muscles once more releasing a tiny mumble of satisfaction at the pleasant relieving crack in her shoulders she moved to begin her day—no, her new life, one where she didn't have to hide or keep so many secrets. The new thought brought a smile to Mila's lips as she pictured Elena, Stefan and even the little blonde vampire Caroline she'd met. Perhaps this was her chance to allow herself to have friends who truly did care and she could rely on, who could love and accept her. Then the image of Damon slipped in, tall dangerously handsome and wounded, yet hiding so much good beneath the surface that Mila doubted that even he or anyone else was actually aware of it. Before her mind could get any further side tracked Mila cut off the train of thought.

Such things were for another time—still.

Damon stood patiently outside the apartment his keen senses trained on only one of the rooms as he waited for any sign of life to arise from within. He hadn't meant to stay the whole night with her… It had only been as the sun began to rise beyond the window that he'd left the apartment. Mila hadn't even stirred when he lifted her into his arms to carry her inside to put her to bed. When he'd carried her inside he'd had every intention of only putting her to bed and leaving but something had kept him there. For hours throughout the night he watched her sleep peacefully, so deeply and unmoving that if not for her soft even breathes would have had him worried.

Damon couldn't help but marvel at how she looked in sleep her violet eyes hidden from view and her pale skin nearly translucent in the moonlight while the red of her hair seemed to flicker like flames in contrast to the silver moonlight. There was an ease of peace that he didn't see in her waking, at least not in the way he remembered her—the way she smiled and laughed and talked with him. Even than despite the sincerity he'd seen in each gesture there had been something holding her back. At least now he understood the reasoning for it. That ease was gone, replaced with wary evasion.

Despite everything there was still something in the way she looked at him. Something he'd seen before, hidden behind her lavender eyes that only she seemed to be aware of. Damon's train of thought halted as his ears heart the girl inside the building begin to awaken, hearing her soft groan as she stretched and the nearly silent padding of her feet as she moved about the room. With Mila finally up and about Damon thought it best to leave, avoiding the possibility of being caught.

The incessant ringing of her cell phone drew Mila from her steaming hot shower. Mumbling a curse to herself in displeasure at the inconvenience. Turning off the water she stepped from the tub wrapping the fluffy dry towel around her body before padding around the apartment in search of the phone unmindful of the small puddles she left in her wake. Following the sound of the ringing phone she tracked it down soon enough where it had been placed mindfully on the small table near the door joined by her bag and keys she'd used the night before. For a moment Mila was surprised by the sleek hand gun she kept with her at all times had also been set neatly in the open beside her other belongings as if to assure her that it had not been removed from her possession. If that were the case she was also certain that it had been more than a courtesy on Damon's part but also perhaps curiosity.

Mila chuckled to herself attempting to picture Damon in discovering that the gun had been loaded with her special bullets made of the strongest wood and infused with vervain. With a smile still curling the corner of her lips Mila answer the phone holding it at her ear with her damp shoulder using her free hands to pick up the gun, handling it with the same expertise as she had the previous night, it's weight and shape very familiar in her hands.

"Hello," Mila spoke into the phone.

"Hey Mila, it's Elena," at first the sound of Elena's voice on the other end of the line but it quickly faded knowing how easy it would have been for Stefan, Damon or even Caroline to get the number for her use.

As if sensing her thoughts Elena began to explain her call but before she could explain much Mila stopped her mid sentence.

"Honestly, Elena, I am not even a little surprised. If I hadn't been so worn down and edgy yesterday I might have remembered to give you my number myself.

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before the surprise of Mila's light understanding wore away.

"Well that's why I am calling. You haven't had an— easy return to Mystic Falls," Elena spoke, her voice happy but there was a small hint of persuasion that Mila could make out there as well.

Mila couldn't help the soft snort of derision that escaped at Elena's understatement, even as her fingers worked freely at checking the gun, ensuring herself of its readiness before placing it back in the bag.

"I was thinking we should get together," Elena suggested. "Just us girls," she quickly added.

Elena didn't have to say it but there was something more to it than that. There was something she wanted to know and Mila could sense it even from the other end of the line. However, she could also tell that the offer was genuine.

For that alone Mila appreciated Elena's attempts. She also wasn't surprised by Elena's seeking answers after revealing so much of her connection to both Katherine and the Originals. Just looking at Elena—her pure resemblance to Katherine, and if they were aware of the originals existence than Mila was certain as to what exactly Elena had questions about.

Mila liked Elena, she was different from Katherine—the complete opposite, really. While at first Mila may have been wary of the other girl she soon found herself thinking differently. The concern she had seen her display the night before was as sincere as she believed she was being now. This was a girl that Mila felt she could befriend easily. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself even possibility of friendship that Mila had nearly forgotten what it felt like. She wanted to thank Elena for reawakening that part of herself that sought and revealed in the simplicity of friendship. She only hoped that she would give her the answers she needed.

Later that day Mila walked into the Mystic Grill. Despite it being the weekend at the early hour few people filled the popular hangout. With so few people gathered in the building it was easy for Mila to spot Elena having situated herself at a table in the far corner across the room that would afford them even more privacy. Sitting with her Mila recognized Caroline but a third figure caught her attention, one she didn't recognize putting her a little on edge as she approached.

As she drew closer Elena and the other two girls seemed to take notice of her as Caroline waved her over enthusiastically. If nothing else, Mila thought that the girl would be able to offer some light bubbly conversation which she often wasn't used to. Reaching the table she didn't immediately take the seat that had been left empty for her use. Instead her attention was centered on the third girl that had joined their little meeting. The creamy chocolate skin and deep brown eyes with long gently curled hair so dark it almost seemed black pulled at long buried memories of the past. There was definitely something about this girl that

Apparently picking up on Mila's unease with the seemingly uninvited guest Elena stepped in moving from her seat to introduce them.

"Mila, this is my friend Bonnie," she began in explanation. "She knows everything that's been going on and has even been helping us.

"How does she help?" Mila asked out of curiosity suddenly feeling as if she already knew the answer to her own question.

"I am a witch," Bonnie offered stepping in for Elena to answer the question herself.

"Your last name," Mila went on quickly growing more sure of what answer she would receive. "It's Bennet?" she asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied, the curiosity that was beginning to show in her own eyes.

"I see," Mila nodded in understanding, suddenly turning guarded. "Emily's descendent."

"Is there a problem with that?" Caroline asked growing uneasy with the situation that for whatever reason seemed ready to turn hostile.

"No," Mila replied pushing away the caution she'd let overcome her in the moment. "I've just made it a point to avoid most witches."

"Why?" Caroline asked once again easy and light but with no less true curiosity.

"For witches its rather easy to devise ways to destroy an Immortal—without having to resort to the more drastic means

"But I thought you said it was difficult for you do age or die?" Elena cut in.

"It is," Mila confirmed. "But made less difficult with a witches help," she pointed out.

Mila hadn't missed how uncomfortable Bonnie seemed to become with this particular direction their conversation had taken. Having no ill will against the girl or her ancestor she brought it to an end.

"I trusted Emily," she offered softly. "I actually liked her and she was kind to me in the past. There's no reason for me not to trust you when Elena so clearly does."

"Thank you," Bonnie said with a grateful smile.

"Now I believe you had something you wanted to talk to me about," Mila spoke quickly changing the subject as she took her seat at the table among them.

"Maybe…," Elena admitted looking somewhat embarrassed at being so plain in her intentions.

"I think I am going to need a drink," Mila mumbled raising her hand to get the bartender's attention. Uncaring of the earliness of the day something told her that at some point a small glass of scotch would help make the conversation easier. "I know there are questions you wanted to ask me personally and I don't mind. There might even be something that I missed telling you last night."

" Well—I was wondering about Damon and Stefan."

Despite having suspected the subject of some of her questions Mila was suddenly glad for the drink one of the waitresses sat on the table before her. Before even beginning to answer anything she lifted the glass rim to her lips taking a healthy swallow from the amber liquid.

"What do you want to know," she offered setting the glass back before her seeing that all three pairs of ears of the girls sitting around her were now all concentrated on her.

"You obviously knew them well but it's strange that they never mentioned you before," it was Bonnie that had made the statement. It appeared that both her and Caroline had been well informed of the happenings of the previous night. Apparently, Elena truly was honest and loyal to all those close to her—well, at least those who were obviously involved in this particular part of her life.

"It's because I disappeared from their lives," Mila answered simply shrugging her shoulders as if it were the obvious answer.

"I don't understand," Elena replied her eyes searching.

"I was there that night," Mila answered, sighing mostly to calm her nerves from the memories that were fleeting through her mind. "I was watching as everything fell apart. In one night everything that I'd built, any happiness I'd managed to find was destroyed. I watched the towns' people drag away Katherine and the other vampire into the church. I watched Damon and Stefan die at the hands of their own father, left to die in a forest road like animals. All to save her! And all I could do was watch," the anger was very much present now nearly over powering any other. "Even at my parents death I had never felt the way I did in that moment. A part of me felt broken, but I've also never felt more anger than I had at that moment. Their lives ended because of Katherine's inability to leave them, the sick satisfaction she got out of making them into play things—using them for her own enjoyment. They lost their lives that night and I could only watch—sometimes I blamed myself. I begged her to leave them but no one could control Katherine."

Even as the anger flowed hotly through Mila, the contempt plain in each word the three girls sitting before her could see the bleakness in her eyes. No amount of anger, no matter how warranted wasn't able to hide the just as powerful emotions of hopeless heartbreak and fear that were undoubtedly what Mila had felt watching everything take place as she described.

"You really do hate her—Katherine, I mean," Bonnie observed.

"I don't hate anyone," Mila defended herself taking another steadying sip from her glass. "But if I did, she'd be at the top of the list," she added in admittance.

"But what did you mean when you said that you disappeared from their lives?" Elena asked again still having not received a full answer to the question.

"I stayed with them afterward," Mila replied a soft half hearted grin curling her lips. "There was nothing I could do but stay with them. I knew of no where I could take them. I was scared and alone," suddenly her eyes met Bonnie's holding them as she spoke. "Eventually Emily and her brother came and found us; together we moved Damon and Stefan's bodies to a safer place where the mobs wouldn't come across them again. Emily didn't even need to tell me," Mila stated, dropping off into a short silence as if for that moment her mind became lost in the memories she spoke of. "Their hearts had stopped and they grew cold—but I knew they would both awaken. I took care of them the best I could but I knew I couldn't stay much longer. Doing so would be a risk to myself and after so long; even at that moment I wasn't willing to risk them finding out about what I was. I didn't know what would happen; if they would choose to finish the change—I had to leave them in Emily's care."

"You feel guilty about something that is completely Katherine's fault?" Elena statement was less of a question but her astonishment remained apparent.

"They haven't had the easiest vampire lives," Mila answered simply shrugging her shoulders as if it were all the explanation that was needed on the matter.

Her words sent the three girls sitting around her into silence, all of them seeming to think on the same words that Mila had just spoken.

"How do you know?" Bonnie finally asked.

This time it was Mila who met them with silence as she realized her mistake in what she had just revealed to them.

"You checked up on them!" this time Elena's words were definitely a statement, one in which Mila knew it was too late to deny.

"A glance here and there every decade or more," Mila conceded taking draining the last of her drink doing her best to act as if the revelation was nothing.

"That's such a pretty bracelet," Caroline suddenly interrupted as if sensing Mila's unease with the current topic of conversation. "Where'd you get it?" she asked, her hand reaching to Mila's to pull it closer to better see the bracelet.

"A friend," Mila replied shakily pulling her hand from Caroline's grasp.

"It looks old," Bonnie observed taking notice of the twisting delicate strands of silver and gold.

"It is," Mila answered attempting to deflect the conversation but to no avail.

"Damon?" Elena asked shocked as the answer dawned on her, the memory of watching Mila finger the delicate chain at her wrist with care making it obvious that the small piece of jewelry meant a great deal to her.

"Yes actually," Mila answer seeing that the conversation wasn't going to be deterred but mildly surprised by the shock she saw in all three pairs of eyes all now centered directly on her.

"You shouldn't get so close to him. You can't trust him, trust me on that. If you do you might end up getting hurt," Elena warned already protective of her new friend.

Despite her surprise, at the same time Elena had already suspected it, seeing the obvious connection between them over the last few days. Well, at least it seemed obvious to all but Damon and Mila.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Mila replied protectively. "I am guessing it's based on his behavior toward Stefan," she guessed seeing the truth. "I don't think you know the whole story. Did you know Damon is only a vampire because of Stefan? In the simplest terms he forced the final part of the change down Damon's throat," she revealed, watching the reaction of the girl's at the new information.

"However," she began softly. "I don't blame Stefan completely for that, even now after everything, Stefan did it because he loved Damon," suddenly her voice grew serious laced with protectiveness once more as she continued. "Still, he must carry some of that blame you place solely on Damon."

"He used me as his personal walking blood bank, I am allowed to hate him a little," Caroline sniffed irritably flipping a long blond curl from her shoulder.

"He didn't kill you," Mila pointed out. "Despite it being in his nature; that should count for something shouldn't it? I know Damon can be difficult," she sighed, understanding where they were coming from in their opinions. "But after everything that he's been through can you blame him that much?"

"You really do love him—after all this time?" Elena asked, the truth finally dawning on her. Now everything that Mila had told them made completely sense. She understood Damon perhaps better than anyone because of how she felt about him. It was a shame he didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like Mila.

"Am I that obvious?" Mila asked laughing at herself.

"Only someone who cares a lot about Damon could let him off the hook as easily as you," Caroline pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't let him hurt you," Elena persisted. "You've been hurt enough."

"You don't understand," Mila persisted in her own belief and protectiveness over Damon. "Damon never hurt me," she told them in all honestly. "Katherine, the Originals and my own stupidity and weakness—my inability to distance myself knowing where things were headed

It was the truth. Never had she felt hurt by Damon, knowing everything she felt was Katherine, the Originals or her own fault. It was never Damon, only her own love for him that remained so embedded into her heart that walking away once again might just kill her as it nearly had once before.

"One thing that I can't understand is if you hated Katherine so much why did you stay with her?" Bonnie suddenly cut in, thankfully turning the conversation in another direction.

"After the first few years with Katherine I realized my mistake in joining her," Mila told them her voice suddenly turning cold as she spoke of Katherine. "But I had nowhere else to do and then suddenly I couldn't leave. As much as I hated Katherine I was happy there," she replied all the while knowing she was cementing their opinion of her relationship with Damon.

"You wanted to know about your connection to Katherine as well if I am not mistaken?" Mila added watching Elena carefully with knowing eyes.

"Yes," Elena admitted showing some surprise that Mila had figured out what else she wanted to ask.

"Do you know what the Originals are after you?" Mila asked curious of how much Elena actually knew of her situation.

"I am the doppelganger," Elena replied.

"Good," Mila nodded glad to know that that particular aspect wouldn't need much explaining. "There is always a doppelganger—before Katherine's human death it was her. The Originals have always sought out the doppelganger to destroy them. As long as there is one alive the curse of the Sun and Moon can be broken. If that were to happen…,"

"The wolves will be able to shift at will," Bonnie cut in following Mila's explanation easily enough.

"Being the only true enemy of vampires you can guess easily enough that they wouldn't want that," Mila nodded in confirmation. "Katherine escaped before they were able to kill her so her bloods ability to be of use in breaking the curse became moot which is why they are after you."

"Is that all you know?" Bonnie asked still wanting more answers.

"No," Mila answered, unable to give them any more answers than what she had already provided. "As I told you before I made it a point to keep my distance from the Originals, with every reason to and Katherine never told me much."

"Than it's Katherine we should ask," Caroline added helpfully but unable to help the disdain for the woman.

"What do you mean?" Mila asked suddenly on edge, not liking where the conversation was headed even less than discussing her relationship with Damon.

"She's in the old tomb bellow the ruins of the church," Caroline answered simply taking no notice of Mila's reaction.

Mila felt her entire body tense up immediately as Caroline's words registered in her mind sending a familiar intense anger flowing through her.

"No," Mila denied, refusing to believe what she'd been told. "She gone—long dead, burned in the church."

"You didn't know?" Elena asked suddenly wary of revealing the information to Mila.

"Does it look like it?" Mila demanded angrily. The moment the angry words slipped out she regretted them; sorry she was treating any of the girls so badly when they'd only told her the truth. "Sorry, I need to go," she said regaining control of the sudden bout of anger. Without another word she rose from her seat and began retreating from the group toward the door the three girls left starring after her in confusion at her sudden departure.

Leaving her car behind Mila opted to just walk needing the time to sort through the information she'd just been given. In the middle of the day where it was sunny and warm she felt safe enough to just walk letting her mind wonder freely as she worked through the problems. As she continued to walk Mila eventually found herself walking into the grassy town square. Taking a seat in the empty gazebo situation directly at the center of the pristine square she contemplated every possibility until finally her mind finally accepted the fact that what she had been told was the truth—Katherine was alive, held captive in the tomb.

Thinking on it Mila had to admit that she wasn't at all surprised that somehow Katherine had managed to escape the burning with the other vampires that had been in the church.

How many vampires did escape?

How did Damon take this?

The thought of all the years he had mourned for her alone, thinking that the woman he loved was dead brought a heart wrenching stab to the heart. The bitch would have deserved to burn for everything she'd done to both Stefan and Damon.

Mila's thoughts where suddenly interrupted by nearly silent padding of running over grass. Once again Mila wasn't all that surprised when a panting Elena came to a stop before her taking a seat to rest herself in the gazebo seat directly across from her. Mila waited patiently as she regained her breath.

It hadn't taken Elena long to find her and she doubted that Elena had waited long after her leaving before following after her, being forced to run in order to keep up and find her.

"Sorry about that," Elena apologized breathing deeply as she began to regain her breath from her quick bolt in search of Mila. "We thought Damon might have told you—or that you already knew," she admitted meekly, the worry clearly showing on her face.

"You're right I should have known," Mila admitted laughing inwardly at herself for the truth in the words she spoke. "I should have known that Katherine wouldn't be dealt with so easily. It's my own fault for not thinking of something so obvious myself."

"You need to stop blaming yourself!" Elena demanded her voice so filled with anger and irritation that Mila was caught off guard by the sudden show of emotion from her.

"Thanks," Mila replied smiling in gratitude.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elena asked worriedly, needing to be sure how much this new revelation might have hurt her friend knowing how deeply she hated Katherine.

"Don't worry about me," Mila smiled with half hearted ease. "I learned a long time ago how to take care of myself. It's going to take more than a few memories from the past to get rid of me."

"And what of Damon?" Elena asked quickly.

As soon as the question popped out Elena silently cursed herself for asking it. In the last two days they'd bothered Mila enough about the past, having her recall several memories, many of which were obviously not pleasant for her. But she hadn't been able to deny the want to understand how someone seemingly so kind and innocent, who'd been hurt so many times in the past could even now could see Damon so clearly, in a light that no one else could seem to manage properly.

"I can't deny that I feel deeply for him," Mila admitted openly a soft smiling curling the corner of her lips, yet even smiling her violet eyes seemed sad as they took in the pleasant view from the town square before coming back to rest on Elena. "But we were never anything more than friends. He was polite to me, kind and my friend—never anything more. I learned and accepted that a long time ago."

Feeling that she had nothing more to say Mila got to her feet intending to leave but was stopped by Elena's voice as she descended the few stairs of the gazebo.

"There's nothing polite in how he looks at you," Elena stated the observation simply watching Mila for any reaction.

Mila paused on the final step, standing unmoving in silence as she took in the words. There was a part of her that rejoiced at the thought of them being true but another part of herself; the part of her heart that she had long since taught to build walls to protect her rejected the idea. She knew too well from the past that such things were impossible for her. She'd watched Damon look at Katherine too many times, seen him fawn over her

"There's nothing," she insisted taking another few steps away.

"You're lying!"

"I am," Mila admitted once again turning back to Elena with another half hearted smile. "But yet it's the truth."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused by Mila's conflicting words.

"You can only open the door for someone," she explained. "But you can't make them walk through it."

Elena understood than what Mila was telling her. She could only open herself so much but when it became obvious that the person you opened yourself up to didn't see the truth that was standing right in front of them—sometimes—there was just nothing you could do to change it. Elena understood but anger at bother Katherine and Damon flowed hotly through her for what had been done. After all those years it was obvious to all of them how Mila still felt about Damon—she'd even kept the bracelet he'd apparently given her—something that Elena found odd in itself as it seemed completely against his nature, even back then it seemed.

As if seeing Elena's conflicting thoughts Mila turned to her to speak.

"It all started with good bye. I had to say good bye to my parents. I had to say good bye to Stefan—to Damon and everything else. I've said good bye many times in my life, you get to the point where you expect it so often that you just get used to it.

"I think you didn't say good bye, you still love him and you just can't pretend that you don't!" Elena told her in all honesty growing increasingly frustrated.

Elena didn't like to through herself so openly into Mila's life or Damon's but she'd seen a great deal between them in the last few days. How they acted toward each other, looked at each other and even spoke to each other said so much of what was between them. The fact that she felt that Damon actually genuinely cared about Mila only helped cement her opinion of them.

Both had been through a great deal in their long lifetimes—but neither had gotten what they needed the most. After so long both Damon and Mila had turned off their hearts, choosing in different ways to distance themselves from those around them and all the things that could hurt them even more. Elena was certain that no matter how much friendship she gave to either one they would never find what they truly needed, that one thing that everyone needed. Yet, both of them were too hurt and too stubborn to see things clearly let alone make a move.

She hated to interfere in a situation where she was directly involved but if she judged on what she'd seen, knew and had been told—they at least needed a push. Besides, no good could come out of anything as long as Mila's heart and mind remained closed off.

Admittedly, Elena felt that Damon would take the most work. Mila on the other hand was the one who was more aware of her feelings than Damon—however; she was also the one that by extension had been hurt the most emotionally by the situation.

"I think if you don't try you'll regret it," Elena advised her calmly.

Mila felt her muscles stiffen slightly controlling herself enough as to not make her reaction to Elena's words noticeable. As much as she hated to admit that she saw the truth in Elena's words—she was right, no matter how much she didn't want her to be.

"I never said I don't regret it," Mila stated in answer. "I said you just learn to live with it. Regret is different when you live for centuries—you could say that it's why some pain last longer."

Elena couldn't deny that what Mila said spoke a great deal of truth of the situation. From what she'd seen of Damon's pain over Katherine's betrayal and now she saw it in Mila's own hurt over her parents death, Katherine and Damon—even Stefan.

Seeing that Elena didn't seem to have anything left to say Mila nodded a silent good bye and turned away to leave. However, she only made it a few more feet before stopping once again to look back at the girl.

"Elena," Mila called out to regain her attention.

"What?" Elena asked looking curiously back at Mila.

"Thank you," Mila replied whole heartedly.

"Why?" Elena asked confused. "All I've done is interfere."

"True," Mila laughed unable to deny the truth in that. "But however annoying and interfering you were being I know you were just trying to help and for that, thank you."

"You're welcome," Elena smiled back grateful for her understanding.

"Oh," Mila seemed to remember something. "Next time we all go out let's just have fun."

"Promise," Elena laughed in agreement.

Mila turned and left, this time without stopping left the square heading back to where she'd left her car. Even with all the chaotic thoughts that filled her mind and the new revelations she'd come across that day Mila was smiling when she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment.

Just as she unlocked the door and dropped the keys onto the table beside the door along with her bag she hadn't even shut the door behind her when her cell phone rang. This time when she answered the number on the caller ID was familiar, telling her that it was Elena who was calling. Without hesitation Mila answered.

"Hey Mila," Elena's voice spoke from the other end of the line. "I know today didn't go exactly as planned but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for an actual girls night of Dinner and a ridiculous romantic comedy?" she asked stressing the promise that no 'serious talk' would come up this time to ruin things.

"Sound fun," Mila replied smiling as she spoke.

"I just got home so maybe you could meet me, Caroline and Bonnie here around 7?"

"I'll be there…,"

Before she could say another more Mila suddenly heard a sound from the other end of the line as if the phone had been dropped followed by suddenly being disconnected. For several seconds Mila called out to Elena wondering if she merely had dropped the phone but she never answered back. When the line disconnected she redialed the number only to receive Elena's voice mail but she tried again only to get the same once more. With each passing second Mila grew more uneasy with the situation. There seemed no reason why Elena wasn't answer her phone when only moments before she had been speaking with her nor did there seem reason enough for the line to have gone out the first time.

Little by little the worry grew and on the fourth time attempting to get through to Elena over the phone only to be sent to voice mail Mila knew that something had gone wrong.

Without thought Mila grabbed her purse and keys in such a rush as she left the apartment that she didn't even bother to lock the door as she usually did. Within seconds she was on the road driving as fast as she could get away with to Elena's house. At that moment she was thankful for Damon's foresight last night as the drove in letting her know where Elena lived, as well as the other places they could be found if she ever needed.

She came to a screeching halt before the Gilbert house making fast strides up to the house even as her eyes took in the surroundings. The weather had changed she noted with disdain, eyeing the dark clouds above that had slowly been rolling in to the worst of the sun. The sun was hidden just enough that vampires could risk; it would burn their eyes but wouldn't kill them.

No, there was no reason to jump to that conclusion so easily. However, it was difficult knowing that the Originals were so interested in her.

Making her way up the front porch steps she knocked barely able to contain the worry that had her so on edge. Knocking on the front door waiting for someone to answer felt like an eternity. When someone finally made it to the door it was a young boy who answered.

"You must be Jeremy," Mila noted remembering Elena speaking of him before, knowing that he knew of the supernatural aspects of Elena's life and what went on in Mystic Falls.

"And you are?" he questioned her eyeing her in distrust, smart enough to not invite her in.

"Is your sister home?" Mila asked, doing her best to gain control of herself.

"No," Jeremy replied. "Who are you?"

"Mila Crosse," she answered hotly seeing understanding dawn in his deep brown eyes. "Are you sure she's not here?" she asked again.

"No she hasn't come home since she left to meet you. Why?" Jeremy asked his eyes growing worried as he took notice of Mila's own state.

"She said she was home," Mila said more to herself then Jeremy as if looking for an answer.

Mila looked around making sure to take in all of her surroundings looking for any sign that could offer her an answer. As she did so her eyes caught sight of a cell phone that had been dropped and abandoned in the corner of the porch nearly hidden by a potted plant. Kneeling down Mila picked it up examining it for any damage.

"That's Elena's phone," Jeremy cut in his voice growing worried as well. "What going on?"

"I have no clue," Mila replied her voice suddenly growing calm even as her mind raced through the possibilities.

In the end it only seemed as if one thing were possible, the most obvious, but sadly—the most dangerous.

"Get inside," Mila insisted practically pushing Jeremy's taller frame back inside the house.

"Is anyone else here?" she asked her back to him as she followed him into the house.

"No," Jeremy replied seeming to get the silent message to just follow in her lead.

Closing the door soundly behind her and locking it Mila didn't waste another minute as she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the only other people that could help.

"Damon we have a problem."

AN: well I wrote about ten pages in one sitting…and this chapter seemed to take forever to write. It was also interesting. I didn't want to make Elena seems so intrusive into Mila's life especially when they're just getting to know each other but then at the same time—it is Elena. If she cares about someone she's going to help if they like it or not. So I think I compromised in making it irritating but with warranted grounds. Plus even if she wasn't becoming friends with Mila she still obviously care about Damon [in my world just as friends…even though in the show they so need to get together…I am not a Stefan fan…too boring for my tastes].

Any way as you might have noticed I did ice over some things such as Mila learning where Elena lived from Damon and Elena talking about Jeremy all in the interest to concentrate on more important things in the story as they were things that didn't need much detail and doing so would've been a waste.

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!

Let me know the usual…what you liked…didn't…or think might happen.

I love to hear from you.

P.S.

It might be awhile before I post again…a few weeks, at least until after the first week of May because I need to concentrate on writing a short story piece for my Creative Writing final.


	7. Vunerable

'_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in because it's cold outside, it's cold outside. Share with me the secrets that you kept in. Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside. And your slowly shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me so let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared but I don't care. Tell me, tell me what makes you think that you are invincible? Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable. Impossible.'- Vulnerable (Secondhand Serenade)_

Panic slowly began to seep in but Mila held it in, unwilling to let the panic overtake her. At that moment it would do her or Elena no good if she didn't think straight now when it was needed. Taking a moment Mila didn't turn from the door to look at Jeremy, whose gaze she could feel boring into her back. She breathed deeply beating back the panic before turning to face the boy her mind racing to decide what needed to be their next move. Taking a moment to look him over it was easy to see that he and Elena were related, similar dark eyes and brown hair. It was easy enough to believe that his parents had been able to pass Elena off as their own child as they did.

When she turned to face him Mila had no chance to say or do anything before Jeremy went on.

"Where's my sister?" he asked again his dark eyes clouded with worry but gleaming with intent.

"I don't know," Mila repeated pushing him further into the house to ensure herself that she wasn't going to run off, however, she wasn't able to move far before he dug his feet into the carpeted floor refusing to move any further. "We'll find her," she promised.

"Who took her?" he asked the worry in his eyes not masked by the anger that was growing within him with each passing moment.

"I don't have a clue," Mila replied before silently cursing to herself at the truth in her answer.

There was any number of people—of supernatural beings that could've targeted Elena yet, she also knew that it couldn't have been any random attack. It wasn't messy and whoever had taken her had seemed to plan it all out, waiting for the perfect moment when Elena was alone. If it hadn't been so planned or any random attack than why not make their presence known sooner? It was obvious that they'd watched Elena enough to know where she'd go and who was around her. The thought had Mila growing tense realizing that as perfectly planned as it seemed whoever had taken Elena must have known to take her outside of Stefan and Damon's sights as in—they knew what Damon and Stefan were. It also meant that they had no time to waste. With each passing moment the unknown, whatever it was, posed a dangerous threat to Elena.

"Stay here," Mila commanded making for the door.

"No, I am going with you!" Jeremy demanded stopping her before she could open the door.

"No, you're not," Mila sighed turning back to him. "There's nothing you can do

"What about you?" he asked doubtfully while eyeing her as if looking for a reason why she should be able to walk into the danger when he couldn't.

"I know things that you don't," she replied evenly beginning to lose her temper with the boy.

"What do you mean?

"Are you really asking me this now?" Mila asked in amazement barely able to reel in her escalating temper from snapping at him. "Look, if you want to help call the witch."

"You mean Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, if anyone can find Elena, Bonnie can, but you need to stay here," Mila spoke emphasizing the 'stay here' demand.

"What about you?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Mila contained her sigh of relief seeing that she'd somehow managed to pacify Jeremy.

"I am joining the cavalry," she answered turning from him to leave the house and leaving Jeremy alone in the house to handle the task he'd been given.

Closing the door soundly behind her Mila glanced around ensuring herself that no danger was near as she made her way to the car. Knowing that her phone call had likely sent Damon and Stefan's nerves on edge she wasted no more time speeding as much as she dared down the road headed for their house.

In less than twenty minutes she was walking up the walk way leading to the house but before she was able to reach the door it was flung open and a strong hand at her wrist was jerking her inside. Huffing indignantly as the man handling Mila righted her jacket her violet eyes finding Stefan and Damon easily enough as they lurked nearby. Well, Damon lurked while Stefan paced aggressively across the room his shoulders tensed in worry for his missing girlfriend.

"Now what's going on?" Damon asked calmly, the calm betraying the worry in his intense blue eyes.

"I went to talk to Elena but she wasn't there. I did find this," Mila answered pulling Elena's phone from her pocket. "It seemed pretty obvious

"What about Jeremy?" Stefan stopped just long enough in his pacing to ask.

"He's fine, on edge but fine," Mila replied setting the phone on the nearby table. "I told him to call Bonnie for help. With any luck she'll be able to tell us where to go."

"Good thinking," Damon nodded in agreement. "Let's get going."

"Wait," Mila spoke pulling Damon to a stop before he could walk out the door. "We can't just go running into danger. Whoever took Elena isn't a normal person," she told them knowing they'd understand her meaning. Mila noticed the knowing glanced between Damon and Stefan as well as their reaction. "You knew that already," she whispered in realization, glancing between the two brothers. "What are you not telling me?"

"We know that someone is after Elena," Stefan replied for her.

"You know, being the doppelganger and all," Damon added condescendingly pulling himself from Mila's grasp.

Mila stepped back not having realized that she'd still been holding onto Damon after stopping him but he didn't get far when she once again pulled him back.

"We still need to think this out," she told him pointedly never glancing away from his eyes for him to know she was serious.

"I don't think, I do," Damon spoke bending down slightly to meet her gaze even more clearly attempting to upset her yet Mila didn't back down her violet eyes staring back at him.

"Consider it opposite day," she hissed irritably. "If we go running into danger one of us if not all of us are going to end up dead."

Instantly Damon's attention was gained his gaze zeroing in on Mila as she spoke.

"We?" Damon laughed dryly stepping away from her.

"Yes, we," Mila answered brow raised as if asking him to try and tell her otherwise.

"You're not coming with us." Damon rolled his eyes at her pluck. "You'll be the one who ends up dead."

"I am coming," she insisted persistently. " We don't know who or what took Elena."

"You're point being?" he asked barely able to contain his anger as her refusal to listen. "You may be immortal but you're not a fighter," he pointed out arrogantly.

"I am the only one of us that knows more of supernatural beings compared to you two idiots," Mila replied angrily jabbing a finger in his chest as hard as she could just to make her feel better. "I may very well know how to help more than either of you can."

"Stop being so stubborn!" he growled irritably stepping closer in the attempt to intimidate her.

"Stop being an ass," she shot back refusing to back down with each push he gave her.

Inwardly, Mila wasn't surprised by Damon's attempts at persuasively intimidating her. It was a tactic that only someone like Damon could even pull off. Unfortunately for him with all the time she'd spent with him in the past she knew him to well to take his intimidating her at face value, even for Damon taking drastic measures against her was something all together different than facing someone he viewed as an enemy. However, she couldn't deny that the icy blue direct glare that was now starring her down it was almost difficult for her not to be at least a little bit affected, perhaps for not the same as he may have intended.

Damon seemed ready to make another come back of his own but before he was able to Stefan pushed his way between them breaking them and their argument up.

"Mila's right Damon, she could give us something that could help us."

"Fine but she's staying in the car," Damon growled as he reluctantly gave in.

"Fine," Mila shot back glaring hatefully at the overly arrogant, far too beautiful man, knowing all the while that she had no intention of staying in the car. "We still need a plan."

Before any of them could say anything in reply a loud insistent ringing filled the suddenly silent room. Both Damon and Mila glanced over at Stephan watching him as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Glancing at the screen he was instantly in motion toward the door waving along Damon and Mila to follow him.

"We have a destination?" Mila asked curiously following after them.

"Jeremy texted the possible address of where Bonnie thinks whoever took Elena is keeping her," Stefan informed them making a beeline for the car waiting in the drive way.

"I am driving," Damon informed them pulling the keys from his pocket appearing before the driver's side door in a flash before Stefan could reach it.

It didn't take them long to start on the hours long trip to the coordinates Jeremy had given them. For the most part silence filled the car as the three of them drove toward their destination the intense ominous emotions looming over them making for an uncomfortable ride. The only sound came from the bickering between Damon and Stefan as Mila sat in the back listening to their sibling rivalry that made itself known every so often. It was still surprising to her that after all this time Stefan was still often taken in by Damon's less than subtle jabs and dark humor even when it seemed it didn't affect him Mila swore she could see the hairs at the back of his neck raise in suppressed irritation. At least he was better than he had been in the past.

Rolling her eyes as Damon jokingly attempted to tempt Stefan with a snack from the blood bag he was currently sipping from as he drove.

"Will you two cut it out!" she demanded sitting forward to grab the blood bag from Damon's grasp to stop his pestering. "What worries me is out lack of a plan. Aren't either of you worried about the same? "

"Even if we had one I'd have to change it just to keep things interesting," Damon replied glancing up in the rearview mirror catching Mila's violet gaze and flashing her an arrogant smile only to earn another roll of her eyes in return.

"Idiot," she mumbled handing back the blood and sitting back in her seat.

As silence descended on them once more Mila found her mind begin to race through all the possibilities of what could happen when they arrived at their destination. A part of her admitted that Damon had been right in telling her to stay behind because there was next to nothing that she could do to help them. He was right, she didn't have strength or speed as they did; which in their current situation would be helpful. All she had to give them was her limited knowledge of the supernatural that compared to theirs was extensive but still limited none the less. Another part of her had to admit part of the reason she had insisted on coming was the fact that Damon had practically commanded her to stay behind like a good girl as if she was his to command. The demand had instantly put her own pride on edge.

Cautiously, Mila patted her side finding her gun still hidden beneath her coat and shirt ready to be pulled and to shoot when needed. Ensured her only means of protection was still intact she forced herself to concentrate on something else. But as if sensing his gaze she looked up finding Damon's intense ice blue eyes watching her knowiningly before turning away back on the road.

Damon couldn't say he was happy with the situation. First, Elena had to go get herself kidnapped and now Mila had flat out refused to give in and stay behind. She was being a fool as far as he was concerned. He wouldn't admit it but when he'd heard her say that she had every intention of following them in going after Elena he'd nearly swept her up in his arms and carried her to her room to lock her in to keep her from doing anything foolish. Now there she was sitting in the backseat as if she wasn't putting herself into serious danger. He also noticed that try as she might to deny it Mila was plagued with apprehension. Her pride and stubbornness was going to be the death of not only her but him if she kept putting herself in such dangerous situations as she did.

What bothered Damon even more was that he couldn't think of a reason why he seemed to care so much of the danger she was putting herself in. It was the same sort of confusing feeling she'd inflicted within him since her arrival back in Mystic Falls and his life. At least he couldn't admit to a reason. Well, whatever this was he had to make it stop before it got too out of hand.

Thanks to Damon's driving they pulled up the long drive within the hour. The road led far off the main road to a decrepit mansion that judging by the boards covering all the windows had long since been lived in. Mila looked up at the house taking in all she could of the surrounding area and storing it in her memory for later use if needed. In her observations she inwardly came to the conclusion that whoever had taken Elena was more than likely vampire. The house was the exact place most vampires would seek out to create their lair, abandoned, away from prying eyes and blocked off from sunlight. The only sign on life in the area was the van parked further up the drive before the front door giving them the last reason they needed to believe they were in the right place to find Elena.

More and more she grew all the more uneasy with their lack of a plan in going into the house to retrieve Elena from her kidnapper or kidnappers. Over the years she had always made it a point to have things planned out each step of the way. It was how she'd been able to get along as long as she had. Any unplanned encounter she'd had with those who would've been a danger to her had been dealt with easily enough but this situation was different. With Elena being the target it could only mean there was a connection to the originals which meant there was also a great danger to not only herself but all of them. It was a danger she more than believed warranted at least the smallest amount of planning before the three of them went running into a situation that could very well mean their death.

"Seriously guys," Mila spoke up willfully refusing to let them know how uncertain she actually was. "We have a plan right?"

"No," Damon answered easily slipping out the door.

Mila glared after him her gaze shooting immediately to Stefan for what she hoped to be an answer only to receive a shrug in return as he too got out of the car. Mila waited a moment shocked at the idiocy she was witnessing in the two brothers. At that moment it baffled her how they'd both managed to survive the years they had considering their current behavior. Sighing heavily to calm her frazzled nerves Mila once again checked her side ensuring herself that her gun was still there before stepping from the car herself to follow them.

Mila had barely managed to carefully shut the car door behind her and turn to follow Stefan and Damon before she found herself hitting Damon's strong chest surprised by the sudden closeness. Surprised she pushed her back against the car creating space between Damon and herself to look up at him as he loomed close his blue eyes watching her intently.

"Stay in the car," he demanded leaning in so closely it frayed Mila's nerves even more.

At first Mila stiffened when Damon leaned in so close his gaze suddenly directly before her, his blue eyes looking to her violet ones. In that moment he was so close that for a moment she found it difficult to breath. In that moment she was more than sure any hopes she'd had of pretending that Damon didn't affect her in the way he did were quickly draining away. It was too difficult with such proximity. However, just as her mind was racing and it felt as if her lung were about to burst in need of air he opened the car door for her realizing he'd leaned forward to open it for her.

Just as suddenly as the tension from his intense gaze and closeness had descended over her it evaporated replaced with red hot fury at his audacity to continue ordering her around.

Damon saw the fury shimmering within her violet eyes turning them an even deeper purple when she realized what he was doing. He was ready for anything that she had to say. This time not matter how stubborn she was he wasn't going to allow her to go gallivanting off into danger no matter how ready she thought she was to face what they were about to. During the entire drive he'd thought of the possibilities that they could meet all of which he was more than certain Mila was not ready to handle. Whether she was ready or not he wasn't willing to let her try.

When she'd first promised to stay in the car when they had let her join them he'd known instantly that she had no intention to do so, it wasn't in Mila's personality to let someone order her about let alone listen. As much as he appreciated her drive and courage, two traits that he admitted to enjoying immensely about her, he wasn't going to let those same traits be the death of her. She was his friend and that was what friends did. At least it was the only reason he could give himself to explain his own behavior toward her.

"No way," Mila hissed back closing the door once again trying hard not to slam it to avoid being heard by whoever was inside the house.

"Mila, please stay in the car," Damon repeated this time more gently, the change in manner thronging Mila for another loop. "Please," he repeated quietly his gaze never wavering from her own.

Mila was trapped by his intense blue gaze shocked at the sincerity she heard slipping through the cracks of his arrogant exterior and the six feet of crap between to his actual feelings. The gentleness in his voice reminded her of how she once remembered him before dark sarcasm became his way of living. A guilty thrill sent a shiver down her back at his closeness. Suddenly, with that gentleness momentarily melting her own will power she succumbed. Nodding in agreement Damon stood still for another moment watching her as if to assure himself that she meant to remain outside with the car. As sure as he could be that she would do so he once more stood to his fully height and stepped away but none of the tension faded between them. There was a few moments that he lingered as if there was something more he wanted to say but as if deciding against it he disappeared from before her moving too fast for her to follow completely.

With Damon gone Mila glanced around seeing that Stefan had followed him into the house now whatever happened next she couldn't know. As much tension as Mila had felt at closeness of Damon in his intimidating attempts she suddenly felt herself grow more tense only this tenseness was different. It made her anxious and on edge, creating a feeling of uselessness that since witnessing her family's death had never set well with her. It was her friends—and Damon, inside the house facing who knew how many other vampires who could possess any sort of strength if they were involved with the Originals as they had suspected.

Mila cursed herself for giving in to Damon as she stood there her instincts fighting against her promise to Damon as well as her own sense of reason. Everything told her to follow and help protect those she cared about rather than stand around feeling useless, yet, a part of her had to wonder if she would do them any good in following them inside. Then again she knew she could hold her own as well as she'd proven to herself numerous times in the past.

Damn the man and his ability to affect her the way he did. If it had been anyone else telling her—asking her to stay behind she'd be in that house with them right now.

Breathing deeply Mila made her decision completely aware of the repercussions of Damon's icy anger that would undoubtedly be unleashed on her after what she was about to do. Suddenly a deafening crash echoed across the yard, the sound of breaking glass and snapping wood as well as the distinct sounds of a struggle emanated from the house reached her ears. Born from years of experience and instinct Mila pulled her gun and ran for the house no longer thinking of what ifs. At that moment all that mattered was the safety of her friends and she'd be damned if she was just going to sit around on the side lines doing nothing.

Without another thought Mila cautiously made her way closer to the house her eyes darting around with each step and her gun raised and ready. It seemed like hours before she finally reached the steps leading up to the front door the sounds from within growing louder, the struggle intensifying. She stood outside the door listening carefully blindly trying to sense where the struggle was taking place and how many were involved. Taking one last breath to ease her racing heart she pushed open the door rushing in hands unwavering as she held her gun at the ready for whatever was about to happen.

Entering the room Mila's violet eyes immediately zeroed in on the three men struggling against each other each trying their best to overcome their opponent. Stefan and Damon both fighting valiantly yet each move was easily overpowered by the vampire they faced. Meanwhile Elena watched standing awkwardly at the top of the long staircase unable to do them any good if she were to get involved in the battle taking place before her. So preoccupied with their fight not one of them except Elena took much notice of her appearance barely spearing her a single glance as she stepped into the room.

Mila watched carefully taking in each movement of not only Stefan and Damon but the other vampire they now fought her eyes easily following each movement despite their inhuman speed and power they were displaying. She didn't think in that moment all that mattered was that she make the shot and make it count. Seeing opening as the vampire easily threw the two brothers off of him she took her shot.

Three consecutive shots echoed through the spacious room Mila watching as they made their mark tearing through clothes and flesh of the enemy vampire while Damon and Stefan stood anxiously on the sidelines waiting for what was to happen next. As if realizing she was there for the first time the man's eyes turned to her his eyes widening for a moment in shocked recognition before a cruel laughing smile curled his lips. Blood seeped through the wounds her bullets had viciously torn in their directory yet much to Mila's horror he barely budged the wounds healing. Mila's eyes grew wide in disbelief at what she was looking at.

"Impossible," she breathed the word unbelieving of what she saw standing only feet away.

Any vampire would've been affected by her bullets made of wood. Even the strongest of vampires would have been crippled by the sheer pain of the wood pelting through their bodies but he had barely flinched recovering from the pain far too fast. At least one of her bullets had to have hit his heart which in all reasoning should have killed him. Yet, there he stood. Suddenly the pieces clicked into place, realization dawning over her. As quickly as Mila came to realize the true danger they now found themselves in an intense fear that Mila had not felt in years. It felt as if she were being crushed, cornered and surrounded by darkness that she couldn't escape.

She felt her body stiffen with that paralyzing fear even as her mind screamed for her to move, to fight and to keep a clear head it was already too late, the fear overcoming all other thought.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little immortal," his smooth accented voice reached her ears ringing loudly in her mind. "It is quiet surprising you've managed to escape our grasp as long as you have. Even mommy and daddy didn't last as long as you," his words vicious and cruel penetrating her fear filled mind.

"You…Elijah," the whispered words was barely recognizable but it was heard clearly by the three vampires within the room.

While Damon and Stefan stiffened all the more at the clear recognition between this enemy and Mila while the third laughed almost wickedly enjoying that she now knew who he was.

"It's been a long time Ms. Crosse," the man spoke casually fixing his askew jacket and wild hair as if he had nothing to worry about from those that surrounded him. "You escaped once but that won't happen again now will it."

He hadn't even finished his sentence before he was on the move. Neither Damon nor Stefan had the chance to follow before Elijah was on Mila his arms wrapped snuggling around her in an iron hold keeping her from struggling.

In an instant she was closer than she'd ever had been to that man her violet eyes meeting his cruel brown eyes. She was looking into the eyes of a monster and she knew it as did he.

With his arms wrapped around her Mila was able to fight through the fear her will to survive and destroy the enemy taking over to push away the fear that had had her paralyzed only moments ago. This was the monster she had survived in her childhood and she hadn't kept herself going this long just to let him take her down so easily without a fight. She struggled valiantly but with his superior strength it was nearly useless to even make the attempt his arms holding her like iron chains never giving way.

Damon was the first to move a furious snarl vibrating through his chest at the sight of the vampire holding Mila to him effortlessly even as Mila struggled to escape. Before either of them could get to her Elijah made his move his fangs elongating and sinking deeply into the vulnerable skin at her throat. The moment that his fangs broke her skin the blood began to flow red and hot dripping from the wound to seep into her clothes.

Mila's struggles stopped a ragged scream tearing through the air as the pain lanced through her. Her who body was limp all the fight leaving her when all she knew was pain. With the last bit of power she had in her Mila lifted her arm her nearly forgotten gun still in her hand. A muffled shot rang out catching her capture by surprise just enough to loosen his grasp on her so that she could push herself away giving Damon and Stefan the opening they needed.

With Elijah's concentration still centered on Mila his anger flaring at her act of defiance he didn't notice the descending attack quickly enough. Before he could move Damon was ramming a jagged loose board from the broken staircase through Elijah's center pining him to the wall. This time pain filled his features his skin darkening with the familiar signs of a dying vampire before his body finally went limp.

Breathing heavily after the energy exerted during their battle Damon turned from the dead vampire no longer caring for him now that he was dead. Without pause he turned his blue eyes finding Mila where she'd fallen immediately having pulled her weak limp body to sit against the opposite wall her breathing raggedly but making the attempt to sooth herself and breath normally. A moment later Damon was at her side his hand gentle as he inspected the still bleeding wound finding it torn and ragged. Giving it little thought he tore open the skin of his own wrist placing it to her lips silently willing her to drink.

"No need," Mila whispered tiredly turning away from the offering. "I'll heal on my own."

"Well consider this a boost so stop being stubborn and drink," he demanded his voice as gentle as his hands but not missing the command laced within the words.

"Jerk," she whispered giving in to the demand.

"I know," Damon replied smiling despite everything.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours but Mila began to feel the strength return to her body as Damon's blood helped to mend it the wound in her neck already starting to heal. Mila made the attempt to stand her but even when she managed to get her feet on the ground to stand her shaky legs nearly sent her crashing back to the ground. Before she could feel the hard blow of the wood flooring Damon's arms plucked her from the air holding her easily to his chest and without a word began to make his way out of the house.

Allowing Damon to carry her knowing she wouldn't yet be able to move on her own Mila felt the prickling of guilt at the back of her mind. They were lucky to be alive when moments ago her interference could've caused them all to die.

"Sorry I didn't stay in the car," Mila apologized quietly leaning tiredly back against Damon's strong chest.

"To be honest I was wondering what was taking you so long," Damon said easily a small smirk curling his lips.

Mila knew that in some way Damon was trying to comfort her in his own way. His kindness and gentleness was so unexpected reminding her of what once was—a small look back at the Damon she once knew and knew that deep down he still was. Yet, it was that same gentleness and kindness that finally caused something within her to break. The tears came in a flood her body shacking uncontrollably as the sobs raked through her.

"It was him Damon," she sobbed hugging him closely crying into his shoulder. "He was one of the ones who killed my parents. He's an original."

"Shhh I know," he soothed gently controlling the anger that continued to linger.

As Mila continued to cry into his shoulder Damon's gaze turned to Stefan and Elena as they followed him out of the house leaving behind the body of Elijah. Without even a word Stefan nodded in understanding making a beeline for the driver's seat while Damon easily got into the back seat his arms still holding Mila protectively as he did so.

All the while Elena watched Damon in wonderment his gentleness and protectiveness for Mila seemed so out of character for him. It seemed that every time she turned around he was surprising her—at least when it came to things concerning Mila. More and more she was becoming sure that there may very well be more than met the eye between them even on Damon's part.

Damon sat silently in the back seat holding Mila close as she continued to cry into his shoulder. There was nothing he could do, he felt powerless at that moment. All he could think to do was hold her and offer what comfort he was able to give. Somehow—strangely it felt natural to do so, his thoughts wondering back to the past when Mila would offer her own comforting words when he was on edge during his arguments with his father and his jealousy over Stefan and Katherine. He couldn't deny that as naturally as he offered that comfort to her the situation he found himself in now also made him uncomfortable. Everything in him wanted to sooth and comfort yet even his mind was telling him how strange it was for him to think in such a way let alone do so. It was far from his usual incentive and behavior.

It was anger that overcame that discomfort. Even now anger continued to linger. He still felt the pure surge of fury he'd felt nearly overcome his senses at seeing Elijah holding Mila so close hurting her and biting her. He'd seen red long before her blood had flowed. It was relief and pleasure he'd felt when he'd saw the life drain away from Elijah's body as he'd made the killing blow.

Damon became aware that in the passing minutes Mila's shuddering sobs had eased as she'd drifted off to sleep her head resting snuggly against his shoulder. Sighing deeply in relief Damon maneuvered her in his arms in the attempt to make her more comfortable. When he gently moved her his blue eyes caught a strangely familiar silver gleam at Mila's wrist. Curious he eased one hand free from her and gently lifted her wrist finding a thin silver chain clasped around her wrist. The instant his eyes landed on the intricate woven strands of silver he knew exactly why the bracelet had seemed oddly familiar. Surprise seeped into his mind as it began to race asking a million questions that he could never answer.

Why had she kept it for so long?

What reason did she have?

It seemed silly to hold on to something so meaningless as long as she'd kept the bracelet.

He remembered giving it to her on Christmas that year she and Katherine had arrived and moved into the boarding house. At the time he'd gotten her the gift only because he'd gotten one for Katherine and with her being Katherine's companion it only seemed right. He didn't even remember putting much thought into the gift—only that not doing so would've seemed rude not to and that she was his friend.

In his distraction Damon missed Elena watching them from the rearview mirror, watching with interest as he fingered the silver chain in wonder all while continuing to hold Mila protectively. He lost track of how long his mind wondered filled with questions that the realization that Mila had kept the small gift Damon finally sensed her curious gaze glancing up to find her watching only for her to quickly look away after being caught starring.

Unnerved by the knowing curiosity he'd glanced in that brief look he'd seen in Elena's eyes Damon did his best to ignore it. Shrugging off any discomfort he expertly feign disinterest refusing to give them the chance to think he was so—not himself. Once again he found that Mila was inspiring strange reactions within him. It was that and his inability to understand it that so unnerved him.

Refusing to let his mind rest on such thoughts any longer he settled into the back seat unconsciously running his hand soothingly up and down Mila's arm as she sleep causing her to snuggle close to his warmth. It didn't take much longer for them to arrive back in Mystic Falls and it was Mila's apartment where they made their first stop.

At that time Mila still slept her body tired and in need of recuperation after all she'd been through that night. Not wanting to wake her Damon stepped from the car still holding her carefully in his arms. Sending Stefan off to take Elena home safely and that he'd go home on his own. Damon entered the house with ease Mila's previous invitation still standing. Pausing at the door for only a brief moment he placed her gun she'd used only hours ago, knowing she'd wonder about it, placed it on the table where she'd easily find it when she awoke. With that down he continued on into the bedroom.

Walking through the doorway leading into the room Damon felt a strange new sense of unease that completely baffled him. Never had he felt so uncomfortable entering another woman's bedroom in his life. It was made all the more strange by the fact that there was no reason why he should feel so uneasy knowing nothing was going to happen and never would. Pushing aside the thought he reinforced the want and need to deny and repress those thoughts concerning Mila not wanting those strange feelings she inflicted within him—making him wonder of things that he never had before.

Gently Damon placed Mila's limp body on top of the bed carefully taking the time to remove her shoes and jacket as well as as many of her bloody clothes as he could so as to not incur her wrath later on. Believing she was as comfortable as he could possibly make her Damon pulled the comforter and blanks back from the bed to wrap her snugly within the warmth of her own bed. He paused, taking a moment to watch her sleep peacefully the pain she'd experienced that night slowly but surely beginning to fade from her body as if it had never been.

Unable to stop himself he reached out carefully stroking her face feeling to smooth skin of her pale cheek before gently tucking a stray strand of her golden red hair behind her small ear. Not understanding the action he shook his head quickly turning away from the sleeping girl before disappearing from the room as well as the house to disappear into the night leaving Mila to sleep in safety and in peace.

He definitely had to figure out what this was—what Mila was to him—why she made him feel so strange—why she made him care—and why he let her make him care.

If he didn't it would undoubtedly eventually drive him crazy.

Dear Readers,

I must say I am sorry for the ridiculously late update but keep in mind that in these last few weeks I've had 5 college papers, studying for finals, finals, moving out of the dorms, moving back home, and starting two new jobs. Needless to say not much time to write. Oh and I should add—not internet access. But I have gotten back into the swing of things as you can see.

Personally I don't think this is my best chapter I've ever wrote at least not in the beginning. You'll just have to let me know.

Coming Up next is 'The Heart is Slow to Learn' from the Dracula musical…and someone new makes their appearance to cause more troubles and some new information is revealed.

Did anyone catch my little tidbit in this chapter that didn't seem to make sense considering things that Mila had revealed earlier? It was on purpose and does indeed have purpose that will come into play later on.

REVIEW and Let me know what you think!

Until next time.


	8. The Heart is Slow to Learn

'_Why do we risk all we have, why give into the lure that calls from everything forbidden? What attracts us to the night, and captures us however hard we fight? It seems the heart is slow to learn, no one can tell it what to do, it never learns from its mistakes, what twists and turns it puts us through. Oh yes, the heart is slow to learn, so every lesson is n vain, it goes the way it wants to go, regardless of the pain. And so, I foolishly go on, ignoring all the signs, dismissing all the doubt inside me. For the heart is slow to learn, no one can tell it what to do, it never learns from its mistakes, that's why it finally breaks and overpowers you. Some passions never let you go, some fires never cease to burn, it shouldn't come as a surprise that the heart is slow to learn.'- The Heart Is Slow to Learn (Dracula the Musical)_

Mila awoke by slow degrees fighting through the deep languid sleep. Her eyes opened to the light filtering in through her open window searing her unsuspecting eyes. Groaning at being woken up Mila pulled her extra pillow over her face attempting to return to sleep, not ready to awaken to the new day. Suddenly the images of last night's happening flashed through her memory sending her rocketing upright from her bed her violet eyes no longer clouded with sleep as they observed the room carefully ensuring herself where and when she was and that she was no longer in danger.

Carefully she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair a few red blond strands get stuck. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that it wasn't just her hair needing a brush through that was hindering her but rather the blood that had been soaked up by her hair the night before. As if just remembering the wound she'd received that night Mila's fingers stroked her neck lingering where she knew that hours earlier an angry wound had marred the now smooth pale skin of her neck as if it had never been.

With the memory of the previous night returning full force Mila remembered Damon carefully carrying her out of the abandoned mansion after killing Elijah. She remembered the searing pain from Elijah's bite and the taste of Damon's blood as his soft soothing voice as he asked her to drink it followed by the tingling sensation as the blood slowly began to heal her wound and replenish she strength. Sighing deeply Mila fell back into her bed starring up at the ceiling and the shadows cast their by the morning light.

At some point Mila must have lost track of time as her mind began to wonder recounting the happenings of last night. She had fallen so deep in thought that when the loud ring of her cell phone began to sound she nearly fell out of bed at how high it made her jump. Laughing at her own jumpiness Mila reached across the bed to grab the phone from where is sat at her bed side table looking at the name on the caller idea she hesitated for a brief moment unsure if she was ready for the conversation she felt was sure to come upon answering the phone.

Clearing her throat she answered the phone unable to help the scratchy tone of her voice as she did so from the dryness that had been left behind after her night's sleep.

"Hello," she answered clearing her throat once more in the attempt to relieve the dryness. Mila didn't speak for several long moments as she listened intently to the voice on the other end of the line. "Give me an hour," she answered, seemingly agree to whatever it was that was being said to her by the person on the end of the line.

Without another word she snapped the phone shut setting it back on the table as she got to her feet surprised that her body didn't protest in the least at the movement. Silently she thanked Damon's blood that must have continued to linger in her system saving her muscles the strain after such a rough night. On silent feet Mila made her way into the bathroom and began to ready herself for the day ahead.

Within the hour Mila had dressed in comfortable clothes consisting of skinny leg jeans a flowing purple t-shirt that hung comfortably on her slender shoulders and her favorite pair of brown ankle boots. Just as she was finishing the final twist of the intricate braid she'd woven in her hair Mila heard the steady beat of someone knocking at her apartment door. Tying the braid tightly she left it hanging loosely over her shoulder before moving to answer the door.

Knowing exactly who was at the door, exactly on time Mila didn't bother with inviting them in but rather grabbed her phone and keys stuffing them in her shoulder bag before grabbing her jacket and stepping outside.

"You do know I have a car right?" Mila asked smiling jokingly smiling up at Damon as he stood before her Blue eyes and cocky grin smiling back at her.

"But this is more fun," he replied charmingly turning back toward his car he'd left park in front of her apartment building..

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Mila asked skeptically pulling on her jacket as she eyes Damon.

"you'll just have to wait and see," he answered his all too familiar grin pulling at the corner of his lips when he glanced back at her before sliding into his seat.

For a moment Mila paused in front of the passenger's door eyeing him wearily from where she stood. For the first time in a long time she wasn't weary of Damon himself or her ever present feelings for him but rather this time she felt as if something more was about to happen and that whatever it was she wasn't sure if she'd like it. That feeling was made even more disconcerting when Damon seemed to refuse to—act like his usual self. It was difficult not to notice his behavior change. Gone was the aggravating yet strangely lovable dark humor and biting remarks that were nearly ever present when it came to Damon. Even the sexy grins and long compelling blue eyed stare were kept at a minimum. Whatever it was—or wherever it was they were going Mila knew that she wasn't likely to enjoy it.

It was only minutes before Mila began to realize the direction Damon drove them in. The looming trees familiar no matter the years that had passed since she'd last traveled down that old forest road.

"This is the old Lockwood property," Mila observed aloud drawing Damon's attention to her. "Why are we here?" she asked curiously looking up to find his blue eyes watching her before turning back to the road.

"We need answers and there's only one person who can tell us what we need to know

"And that would be?" Mila asked doubtfully even as her mind began to dread the answer she'd receive. "The only person I know who could know anything tangible on the originals is…," before she even had the chance to finish her train of thought Mila's mind halted as the red hot fury took over. It all made perfect sense now—Damon's brooding darker than usual attitude, the memory of Elena revealing that Katherine still lived, trapped and alive beneath the ruins of the old church, a church that was located on the Lockwood property.

"No!" Mila hissed icily turning now to face Damon completely her violet glare searing with full blown fury. "I will not go to—that—woman!"she yelled unable to think of a more suitable word to convey her feelings in that moment.

"We have no choice," Damon replied almost calmly turning serious blue eyes to stare into her own to almost silently convey his seriousness. The look was almost as icy as Mila's angry glare yet as he looked at her their gazes connecting from where they both sat within the car Mila didn't miss the unease and compassion he felt in that moment as well.

Seeing Damon's own unease helped to dampen Mila's own anger at the situation. Katherine may be a sore spot for herself but it was perhaps an even more painful one for Damon. Yet, even than she was grateful to him that he could even as they were heading to face the woman who'd used and betrayed him he had it in himself to feel sorry for her having to face Katherine once more. It was a rare moment that Mila doubted many would have noticed if they hadn't known him as she did even on that rare occasion that he let down his guard long enough for it to be all the more apparent.

If he had to face her than Mila knew she would have to eventually do the same. She only wished she could put it off for a few more centuries but unfortunately they didn't have that kinds of time.

Nodding in understanding Mila turned away from Damon need the last few moments they had left before their arrival to concentrate not on Damon but on the confrontation was would soon take place. However, it was rather difficult when so many of her issues concerning the situation and the woman she hated as much as she did the originals seemed to revolve back to him at some point. Even with her own misgivings Mila's focus always came back to linger on Damon wondering how he was feeling.

It was difficult to know when he now refused to meet her gaze keeping his attention completely on the road and therefore keeping all hopes of reading his emotions at bay. If there was one thing that Damon was better at than being a dark and charming rogue it was keeping people out when he wanted it to be kept that way. The only read Mila could manage to get on him now was the tense posture and rigidity in his shoulders as he drove his face stoic and unreadable and his eyes purposely avoiding hers.

Mila could only imagine the thoughts and emotions that were running through Damon at that very moment. She also couldn't deny that there may very well be certain thoughts and emotions that even now continued to rush through Damon that caused a familiar bitter pain to stab deeply in her chest followed by another familiar spurt of jealousy.

Together the two sat in silence neither no longer seeing the need to speak only this time the silence was not mutually comfortable. The tenseness of the situation they were drive themselves to hung heavily between them. Luckily they arrived minutes later as Damon pulled onto the road side and together they both stepped out of the car. All around was nothing but forest the road used so little they didn't worry about leaving the car behind as they walked into the woods together Mila unconsciously walking closer to Damon than was necessary.

The walk through the woods took several more minutes. For any other person it would have been easy to get lost in the extensive Lockwood property, especially property that was no longer in specific use. Yet, with ease the two found their way following the long forgotten paths that they had both walked long ago.

Mila recognized the area, the forest overgrown and no longer held in check swallowing the long since abandoned paths that had once been well walked through this part of Mystic Falls. Knowing where they were headed Mila knew how close they were to their destination. Even if she hadn't known the area she could feel it, the tense icy chill that filled her entire body with dread and hate, a terrible mix that created a uneasy churning in her stomach. Just beyond the trees ahead she knew laid the old foundation of the church that had once stood there over a hundred years ago.

Stepping through the trees Mila stopped and stood for a moment starring at the ruins, all that was left of the church she had once been sure contained Katherine and several other vampires as they burned alive. The scorch marks from the long ago fire still blackened the old stones and rotting boards left lying nearby. Taking in the damage Mila silently wished that what she had once believed to have happened here truly had. If it had it would've saved her the discomfort of her growing unease in that moment.

"Mila," she heard Damon's strong but gentle voice call out to her through her wandering thoughts.

Pulling herself from her reverie Mila found that Damon had stepped ahead toward the ruins stopping when he realized she hadn't moved to follow. Behind him she saw Stefan and Elena climb up from the hole that had been created when old boards and stones had given way to reveal a hidden chamber beneath the church. It was obvious to Mila seeing the make shift ladder leaning against the edge that this was not the first time that any of her companions had visited.

How many times has he been here?

Mila couldn't help the question as it filtered unchecked through her mind, her eyes moving to watch Damon as he walked a head of her. Berating herself Mila shook the uneasy thought away. There was no time for that now. For what she was about to face Mila knew she needed to be completely unguarded and in the right frame of mind to handle the mind games that Katherine had always been so keen to play, treating everyone around her like mice while she was the cat. This time however, Mila refused to be drawn in.

Following Damon and the others as one by one they made their way down the rickety ladder into the main room that held only one door. It seemed obvious to Mila that it was a door that had never meant to be opened—for good reason. Only now it held only one compared to the many it once did, even more interesting one that hadn't even started out being trapped within the spell that held her there.

Damon was the one to open the door pushing it open with ease while Stefan, Elena and Mila stood nearby waiting. It was Mila who kept her distance her mind still working to calm itself. It had been so long since she'd seen the woman she was about to see and she would've rather kept it that way. All she could think of was all the hurt and pain Katherine had put not only herself but nearly everyone she'd come into contact with through—especially Damon. Such pain that had been inflicted had echoed through the years remaining as strong and numbingly painful as it was when it was first inflicted. It was one of the curses of immortality—things tended to stick with you for a long time.

Mila watched in avid yet fretful attention as the door was pushed fully open revealing a dark tunnel within. A moment later she was standing there looking just as Mila remembered her. Looking at her now Mila could see the dissimilarities between Katherine and Elena that most others might not be able to recognize with sight alone. It was there in their eyes; both chocolate brown but one callous and cold while the other's was gentle and full of warmth.

As quickly as Katherine had appeared out of the darkness she was leaning heavily against the cold stones of the doorway as if unable to hold herself up on her own. Observing Katherine from where she stood Mila could make out the chalky pallor of Katherine's skin and the dark circles beneath her eyes, coupled with her weakness it was clear that she was suffering from starvation. Yet, in the darkness behind her Mila also made out the image of small Dixie cups that she knew had been filled with blood and fed to Katherine by Stefan and Elena and even Damon in order to keep her alive. For a vampire it was nearly torturous to be fed to little and kept in such a state. It was almost kinder to let them starve and enter what could only be called hibernation for vampires when they went so long without feeding.

Mila also took notice of Katherine being careful to avoid stepping forward past the archway of the door. At the very least the monster was locked up tight unable to escape from the cage she so rightfully deserved. If anything Mila felt more at ease knowing that.

"Well if it isn't the dream team," Katherine mocked icily leaning even more heavily on the stone wall her eyes.

It amazed Mila that even in her state Katherine could still manage to act as she always had possessing the same airs of superiority and disdain. Deciding that there was no turning back now that Katherine stood before her Mila took in a deep calming breath before stepping forward to join Damon, Stefan and Elena closer to the tomb her movements seemingly catching Katherine's eye for the first time.

The moment that her dark eyes met Mila's violet a cruel condescending smile curled the corner of Katherine's lips.

"My little friend," Katherine spoke her voice dripping with fake sweetness her eyes alight with sudden delight. "It's so good to see you. Still the same as always I see," she continued eyeing Mila up and down as if seeing something to find evil pleasure in that only she could understand. As if done sizing up Mila her keen eyes moved on to Damon who had stepped closer to Mila in an almost protective manor whether the move was unconscious or not it didn't escape Katherine's notice. "Completely the same," she added mockingly before coming to rest on Mila once more.

Understanding the meaning hidden within the words Mila stepped away from Damon not wanting to give this woman the sick satisfaction she somehow got out of the situation. In the past Mila had known how aware Katherine was of every single one of them—everything about them—their thoughts, desires and feelings. She knew it all and had used it to her advantage. Mila herself hadn't been able to escape that same fate as one of Katherine's puppets, her feelings being used against her forcing her to remain at Katherine's side.

"I've missed you," Katherine spoke sweetly the same unfeeling insincerity dripping from each word. "How about you Damon?" she asked glancing between the two watching their every move. "Did you miss our dear Mila all these years? I bet you were surprised when you saw her again. I never did get the chance to tell you what she was

"Shut up," Mila growled angrily quickly losing her precarious hold on her temper.

You were good friends as I remember. She followed you around like a puppy always wanting your attention. I always felt so sorry for her knowing you only had eyes for me.

"That's enough Katherine," Stefan cut in stepping between them earning Katherine's full attention much to Elena's obvious disdain.

"So why the visit?" Katherine asked suddenly all boredom and no nonsense now that Stefan had interrupted her fun. "You wouldn't be here otherwise—the brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough…,"

"And the evil bitch vampire who only loved herself. The worst reunion ever," Damon cut in darkly the watchful reserve in his blue eyes betraying the biting humor of his words.

"As I was saying," Katherine replied rolling her eyes. "You avoid this place like the plague and with her here I can only guess at all the fun you've gotten yourselves into

The bitch was enjoying it, Mila realized. If there was one thing that Katherine was not it was a fool. She knew of Mila's past, she had learned everything she had been able to dig up about Immortals. And Mila knew that her past and connection to the Originals hadn't gone unheard of by Katherine. Even as she asked Mila knew that Katherine already knew why they were there, her presence alone was enough to tell Katherine that much. Yet, she reveled in her power over them, her knowledge of knowing what they did not.

After years of enduring Katherine, of her haunting presence in her life even in her absence, her interference in everything she loved and could've had Mila's final thread of endurance snapped cut by a flash of red hot anger.

"Every person you come into contact with, you destroy their lives and then act like its nothing—like they mean nothing!" Mila knew she was yelling, stepping closer to the door until she stood at the very edge of the entrance to the tomb, just out of Katherine's reach. From behind her Mila saw Damon and Stefan move in the corner of her eye uneasy by her sudden movement so close to the tombs entrance. "The only difference now Katherine is that for the first time you're nothing and there's nothing you can do to anyone anymore," Mila's voice grew more mocking with each she spoke. "How does it feel to be powerless—to have no control over anyone's life—to mean nothing to anyone— to be nothing?" Mila questioned coldly the anger simmering.

For a moment she saw a flash of surprise cross Katherine's pale face at never having seen Mila behave so strong and independently let alone directly to her. Yet, as quickly as the surprise had appeared it disappeared replaced with her usual mocking and disdain filled countenance.

Reaching her limit Mila couldn't force herself to stay in the woman's presence another moment. Without a word she spun on her heel and in a few long strides and crossed the room and quickly made her way up the ladder to disappear back over the edge of the gaping hole. There was nothing she wanted from Katherine Pierce—not anymore. Damon and the others could talk to her without her being there.

Suddenly the thought of Damon brought her to an abrupt halt. Should she have left him there alone? Mila knew by her own feelings how difficult it must be for Damon to be in her presence with all the hurt she'd once caused him.

Was it fair of her to leave him there to deal with her alone?

No—Stefan and Elena were with him.

But they didn't feel or understand Damon as she did in this particular situation.

No—Mila decided as she continued her trek through the woods. Unlike herself he'd had more time to deal with her reappearance. It was too sudden and too hard for her to deal with this now.

Whatever information they were able to get out of Katherine Damon and the others would share with her later. She still needed time to come to terms with Katherine being alive and—everything else. Breathing in the still damp morning air Mila veered off in another direction heading away from where Damon had parked the car upon their arrival. What she needed now was to clear her head.

From where they stood bellow Damon and Stefan as well as Katherine could hear her retreating steps heavy with anger traveling away from them back through the surrounding forest. When her footsteps faded away in the distance

"A little less docile than I remember," Katherine observed watching Mila with bored interest as she disappeared.

"People change," Damon commented darkly eyeing Katherine with pure disdain in his blue eyes. "Most people," he seemed to see the need to add.

"We want to know about the Originals," Stefan cut in before the two could continue the argument that he'd seen brewing between them.

Damon was ready to defend Mila even without realizing it. Stefan had taken notice as much as he was sure Katherine had when she had begun to dig at Mila pushing her toward her breaking point with each careful mock. Damon had been ready to step in to quiet Katherine to save Mila the hurtful words. Even when Mila had snapped, taking the reins in defending herself against Katherine allowing her long pent up anger to finally be released in a few biting words he had been ready to step between them protectively.

"I know that," Katherine sighed as if out of boredom earning questioning looks from her guests. "You brought Mila with you that made you reason for being here perfectly clear. Oh, and who could forget my doppelganger," she added almost as an afterthought glancing at Elena as she spoke.

"You know about her?" Stefan asked doubtfully.

"Honey I know everything," Katherine replied as if it were obvious. "I make it a point—survival, you know," she added pointedly in explanation. "You don't exactly come by an Immortal every day. She was a favorite toy of mine. Fun to watch," Katherine continue the memory seeming to bring a pout to her lips as if she were a child who'd had her favorite toy taken away. "Especially when it came to you Damon," she laughed her smile growing wicked watching as Damon bristled at the remark.

Growing tired of Katherine's stalling Stefan pulled a blood bag from his pocket making sure it caught Katherine's eye as he did so. Almost immediately her senses zeroed in on the sustenance her body so craved her body tensing readying herself for whatever was about to happen.

"What can you tell us?" Stefan asked holding out the blood bag just out of her reach.

Finally Katherine sighed in acceptance of the situation.

"Not much," she grumbled pouting. "I may not have the best record in honesty but trust me when I say that as long as you stick around her you're all in danger. They'll rip you apart just to ensure they get the chance to do the same to her the moment they know she exists," Katherine spoke so uncaringly the boredom that remained in her voice speaking volumes of how much she cared for anyone but herself.

The words hung heavily in the air bring a knowing smile to her lips.

"They already know don't they," it was more of a statement rather than a question. "Who were you unlucky enough to have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Elijah," Elena answered catching Katherine's attention.

The name brought a disdainful sniff from Katherine. "Weasel," she grumbled obviously having recognized the name. "It'll be for them to kill you even easier to kill her," she added in warning her eyes watching Damon now with every word that passed her lips as if she were waiting for something—as if she saw something. "The Originals are all powerful in our world. None of you would have a chance at survival."

"Sorry to burst you're bubble but it seems you've been afraid of nothing all these centuries," Damon growled a mocking grin curling his lips as he spoke to Katherine. "We killed one last night."

"Really?" Katherine asked unmoved and unsurprised, a reaction that had not been expected by the news. "Are you sure?" she asked knowingly.

The question had them all on edge instantly at the confidence in Katherine's words. She believes fully that Elijah was still alive even though they'd been sure they'd killed him last night. Was it possible?

"Originals can't die so easily. A simple stab to the heart isn't going to accomplish anything. It is the whole reason they are after Mila."

"If she's so dangerous to be around why did you keep her around?" Elena asked curiously.

"Leverage," Katherine replied easily smiling cruelly. "And entertainment," she saw the need to add.

Glaring hatefully at the woman who looked so much like her Elena decided she'd heard enough. Turning to Stefan she motioned silently that she was leaving to follow after Mila. Receiving an understanding nodding in return she turned to walk away but took a brief moment to glance up at Damon seeing his piercing blue eyes glowing an intense blue as he glared daggers into Katherine, undoubtedly imagining all the ways to kill her. In that one glance Elena saw the very same thing that she'd seen several times already. The worry for Mila and the war of feelings within him that he didn't quit understand lingered close to the surface. Sighing deeply wondering if she should stay to make sure that anger didn't suddenly get the best of him Elena forced herself to keep going needing to catch up with Mila before she got too far.

Outwardly Damon was as he always was, cold dark and arrogant yet, inside his mind and heart raced and anger simmered too close to the surface. Katherine had spent her life running and manipulating to protect herself. Mila had spent her life running from the very same thing that Katherine feared. She'd followed Katherine's lead, a friend she'd trust only to be used. In many ways they were similar but they could've have been more different—now and in the past. They were as different as night and day, Katherine was dark and uncaring while Mila through everything she'd been through had stayed warm and gentle.

"Despite what you may think or Mila's meekness she knew exactly what I had planned for her if it ever came down to it," Katherine told him as if knowing exactly what Damon was thinking while flicking an invisible piece of lint from her black dress.

"Then why would she have stayed with you knowing you would've gotten her killed without blinking?" Damon growled doubting Katherine's words.

"I really did have you on a leash didn't I?" she laughed in pure enjoyment. "Even now you're blind to the truth. I was never holding her chain. All I needed to make her stick around was—you."

Katherine's matter of fact words had Damon's breath leaving his lungs in a rush his body tensing all the more. Her words were so confident it was difficult not to believe her. He'd tried hard to keep his confusion concerning Mila at bay but now what little wall he'd been able to build between his want to know and understand and wanting to keep things as they were and had been begun to crumble. It was nearly impossible to hold himself back from finally killing the woman he hated above all others when she so blatantly threatened—someone he cared about.

"You won't be hurting her anymore," Damon growled a hint of the anger boiling beneath the surface of his control leaking through in his words.

Without another word Damon turned and began to stride away easily not

"You won't be able to protect her from them when they come for her and trust me—they will come," Katherine told him coldly watching him as he began to walk away. "Damon," she called out stopping him before he got too far. "Mila really is quiet the astonishing creature and it would be smart to not leave her alone for long."

Refusing to give Katherine the satisfaction of gaining the reaction from him he knew she wanted he simply turned and continued walking away. Yet, before he could disappear into the forest he paused once again but didn't bother turning to look back at Katherine.

"I will protect her," he stated simply his tone dark and speaking of nothing but seriousness that while it went unseen sent a chill of unease down Katherine's spine.

"Funny," Katherine taunted hatefully at Damon's unturned back. "Usually its Stefan who wants to play the knight in shining armor."

As the last words left her lips Katherine and Stefan were left behind alone as Damon disappeared into the darkness but the words were heard, Damon's vampire hearing making it possible. No longer feeling the weighty presence of Katherine weighing heavily on his shoulders her nearness a constant reminder of all she'd done and his idiocy concerning her Damon sighed heavily shaking the tenseness from his body. As much as he hated to admit it Katherine's words had indeed hit their desired mark. It had taken a great deal of effort not to tear her apart for threatening Mila nor could he deny the fear he felt for her safety. Even more disconcerting was not knowing the feelings that bounced chaotically around within him.

Every time he thought he'd gotten it all under control there was always something there to tear it all back down again. Making his way through the woods Damon could hear Elena and Mila walking along in one direction away from where he knew he parked the car they arrived in. Agreeing with Mila in needing air and time to think he veered off in the opposite direction leaving them behind.

Elena had to walk quickly in order to catch up to Mila at her full pace nearly tripping over several leaf hidden branches as she did so. Eventually it was Mila who paused breathing heavily as she leaned against a thick oak tree for support. She could feel the angry hurt and frustrated tears that longed to fall but hearing Elena approaching from behind Mila breathed them away not wanting and seeing no need to show how affected she was by their confrontation with Katherine.

Everything that had once been in the past was now once again at the forefront even less forgotten now than it had been.

With a great deal of effort Mila felt as if she had sufficient control over her shaky emotions enough to allow Elena to finally catch up. Continuing to lean against the tree she waited patiently for Elena to maneuver her way through one last shrub that nearly managed to send her stumbling into the dirt and leafs that shrouded the forest floor as one of its skinny braches managed to tangled around her foot.

"Hey," Elena greeted breathing heavily bringing a smile to Mila's lips.

"Hey," Mila answered back in return pushing away from the tree intending to continue through the woods now that Elena had finally caught up to her.

"You know that it isn't that he doesn't have feelings for you—I think he always did," Elena suddenly blurted stopping Mila in her tracks.

Seeing that she had indeed caught Mila's full attention even without her turning to look at her Elena continued.

"It's that he thinks he had feelings for Katherine

"You came to that conclusion after only this short amount of time?"

"It's what I believe, yes," Elena

"You may be right," Mila sighed in agreement stepping back to once more lean against the tree her violet eyes now moving to meet Elena's so full of emotion Elena found it amazing that she hadn't already begun crying.

"You care about him," Elena added pointedly placing a comforting hand on Mila's shoulder in understanding.

Smiling gratefully at her friend Mila was grateful for the comfort that Elena was attempting to offer but she pulled away fearful that it may actually only crack what little emotional strength she had left at that moment. Elena sighed in silent understanding as she watched Mila step away from her moving just out of reach turning away from Elena to look up into the sky. With the looming trees far over head it was difficult to see the sky but it's clear blue color flashing every so often when the breeze blew through moving the leafy branches above allowing the sun to shine through and warm the forest below.

"Even though I know that my loved one will never so much as look my way I can't erase that small something within me that continues to hope in vain—that has been made all the more clear today. It's the way it has always been and I've grown to accept that," Mila spoke softly working to keep her voice from cracking with the building emotion within her that merely speaking the words caused.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Damon's feelings still lay where they always have," Mila answered simply in defeat a sudden iciness melting into her voice.

With that said and having nothing else to say Mila walked away without sparing Elena another look. She hated walking away from her friend when all she had been doing was attempting to offer comfort but there was nothing Elena could do or say that would change what was no matter how much Mila wished it to be true. Right now she needed to be alone.

In the past the Damon she knew and knew still lurked buried beneath the walls of dark brooding disdain and sarcasm she had seen a side that was gentle and kind. in the past the side that now seemed to rule him due to Katherine's interference in his life had been present and she could not find it in herself to fault him for it now just as much as she had been unable to in the past. Both sides, whichever he showed were part of him and she accepted that while to most she understood was more than off putting for most people as she'd noticed when it came to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline as well as others.

It would never change how she felt. Mila had learned long ago to accept, to understand and…to love both side of Damon. Elena nor anyone else had never and she doubted would ever be able to convince her otherwise. Sadly, she also knew they would perhaps never be able to understand why things could ever go further than those feelings no matter how powerful and consuming.

There were some things that just could never be.

As she wondered aimlessly through the forest never truly losing her way in the expanse of woodland Mila's mind began to wonder back in the past remembering how her heart had been drawn to Damon irrevocably.

Please READ!

AN: Alright that was an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. I always enjoy writing Katherine cause its fun to experiment with her characters bitchiness I guess is the best way to put it because she is a bitch but has the tendency to be sarcastic while doing it. I hope I accomplished that for my readers.

Not much interaction between Mila and Damon in this chapter but the next chapter 'What If' will be complete flashbacks between Damon and Mila only through Mila's point of view! Scenes will include the owed dance, the bracelet, after Damon and Stefan were killed and more. I think iam going to have fun with it because I can't wait to show you how I saw their relationship developing to reach the point where it is now.

In a couple chapters after Damon will have his flashback chapter from his point of view.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. What If

'_Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart and it will not go away. In my head I keep on looking back, right back to the start. Wondering what it was that made you change. Well I tried, but I had to draw the line and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind. What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I used to know. If I stayed, if you'd tried, if we could only turn back time. But I guess we'll never know. Many roads to take, some to joy, some to heart ache. Anyone can lose their way and if I said that we could turn it back, right back t the start would you take the chance and make the change? Do you think how it would have been sometimes? DO you pray that I'd never left your side? What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I used to know? If I'd stayed? If you'd tried? If we could only turn back time. But I guess we'll never know. If only we could turn the hands of time. If I could take you back would you still be mine? Cause I tried, but I had to draw the line. And still this question keep son spinning in my mind."- What If (Kate Winslet)_

Mila pulled at the delicate heavy fabric of her dress as she attempted to walk faster to keep pace with Katherine's easy strides through the garden hedges of their current residence. It had been only hours after arriving at the large boarding house owned by the wealthy Salvatore family of Mystic Falls. Within those hours her companion had made the bold decision to remain within the small developing town permanently—or as permanent as a home either of them could make.

The thought of staying in such a place horrified Mila to her core. In her years of following Katherine she'd never felt more uneasy with her decisions that were often made in her own selfish desires. She also doubted that Katherine had taken into account the proximity to several other vampires who had already settled in the surrounding area. This may not have been the only selfish risk Katherine had ever taken but it was one that Mila was determined to convince her otherwise.

"We can't stay here Katherine!" Mila hissed quietly making sure that none of the other residents would over hear.

"Nonsense," Katherine replied airily rounding another low hedge.

"There are too many other vampires in this area the town will start to realize your presence with the added victims our group will bring!" Mila added desperately nearly stumbling over the same hedge.

"Why should I deny myself the pleasure of this place for another?" Katherine pouted even as her eyes sparkled with wicked glee.

Instantly Mila knew that there had to be more to the situation than Katherine had at first revealed. She should've known. Katherine had never made a decision reckless or otherwise without thinking to gain something—usually at the cost of another. As if Mila hadn't already felt uneasy a cold chill flashed down her spine as a dark sense of foreboding set in. She also knew that there was nothing more she could do when Katherine's course was set.

Sighing heavily she continued to follow Katherine as they wove their way through the garden maze. For now she would follow Katherine's decision but she would eventually have to make a decision concerning her involvement with the women. More and more it was becoming far too dangerous to follow her when she gave no thought to anything but her own pleasure.

"It's quite beautiful here don't you agree Mila?" Katherine laughed gazing around at the flowers that surrounded them.

"Yes," Mila added meekly following her around the next corner.

"We've almost reached the middle," Katherine observed noticing the opening through the hedges before them. "I'll race you!" Katherine suddenly giggled taking off ahead.

Mila laughed at her companion. Despite Katherine's selfishness that so often could turn into cruelty; at times Mila thought she saw a spark of playfulness in Katherine that when they appeared were difficult to deny. Smiling and shaking her head in exasperation Mila for the moment pushed the foreboding feelings aside and ran after her laughing at their own antics.

For a brief moment Mila pulled ahead of Katherine reading to round the corner that lead into the garden's center yet as she came to the corner Mila's lead was brought to a sudden halt. Seemingly out of nowhere a solid wall appeared before her causing her to crash head long into it before her mind could even register the need to stop. The next moment she found herself stumbling head over heel backward her back catching her fall non to gently as she stared blankly up at the blue sky above. As her mind slowly began to stop reeling from the suddenness of her fall Mila became aware of the giggling of Katherine above her but also that she wasn't alone. There was another voice—or voices.

A moment later a face appeared before her blocking out the blue of the sky but blinding her with an even more brilliant shade of blue. The young man standing over her was nothing short of handsome with his dark features but it was his eyes that attracted her attention the most. Within them was a great deal of depth—but that same depth was hidden beneath the surface with a laughing smirk that spoke of both confidence and defiance.

"I am sorry let me help you up," he spoke his deep silky smooth voice reaching her ears.

Suddenly realizing her position Mila shot up off the ground completely ignoring the hand he'd offered to her. She kept her face adverted as she diligently patted at her skirts hoping to erase any sign of dirt or grass that would remind her of this particular incident. As she straightened herself she took several deep breathes intent on forcing back the deep blush Mila felt warming her cheeks so uncomfortably.

What was wrong with her? Sure he was attractive—but never had she reacted this way to a man before.

Once again his blue eyes flashed through her mind sending another spark of heated interest through her.

"I am sorry," the same deep voice repeated.

Feeling that she had regained enough control of her suddenly unnaturally haywire emotions Mila turned back meeting his gaze intently.

"No need," she shook it off forcing herself to glance away ever so slightly. "It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No," he insisted confidently. "It's mine I can't help it that pretty girls just fall for me so easily."

Mila's violet gaze shot to his once more in surprise seeing the humor shining back at her through his blue eyes. Despite the humor in his voice something told Mila that he was completely confident in his words his intent gaze and nothing short of arrogance she saw in his smirk and before she could stop herself Mila laughed aloud causing the arrogant smirk to curl even more deeply on his lips.

"Damon Salvatore," he smiled blue eyes glittering mischievously as he offered his hand in introduction.

At first Mila was wary of taking his hand in return. Without even a touch her entire being had reacted to him instantly, how it would be if she were to actually touch him even for something as simple and harmless as a hand shake. Not wanting to seem rude Mila pushed the thought from her mind smiling gently as she offered her hand in return.

"Mila Crosse," she introduced herself stumbling in her words ever so slightly as Damon unexpected placed a gentle teasing kiss on her knuckles.

The touch had lasted less than a moment but it still sent a disconcerting—yet wondrous sensation coursing through her body that sent her heart pounding uncontrollably. Mila hadn't realized that time had seemed to continue going until the insistent clearing of someone's throat brought her mind back to earth. Forcing her mind back into normal working order Mila realized that he still continued to hold her hand in his much larger one the glimmer in his blue eyes as he watched her carefully telling of his humor at her wondering thoughts. Pulling her hand from his instantly Mila looked up to find Katherine waiting impatiently beside her another young man standing close beside her.

Upon first glance it was easy to see that this young man and Damon were related—young enough to be cousins or even brothers. Yet the differences between them were very clear. While Damon was dark and arrogant this new boy looks proper and polite with a more apparent kindness and gentleness. Looking into his deep brown eyes Mila saw nothing hidden beneath the surface, all the kindness and gentleness as well as quiet reserve were not hidden nor did he seem to make any attempt to do so. Whatever their relationship was Mila could saw for certain that they were indeed very different from each other.

"Mila dear this is Stefan Salvatore," Katherine introduced politely stepping almost inappropriately close to the young man.

Mila didn't miss the movement or Katherine's brushing up against him nor did she miss Damon's instant change of attention. Where he had once been completely entertained by his interactions with her only moments ago it was now as if she stood forgotten as he moved to join them

Mila watched silently for several long seconds as Katherine blatantly flirt with both of the young brothers already working her magic on them. As she watched them Mila was surprised when as if sensing her gaze the tallest brother—Damon—suddenly glanced up those blue eyes that had momentarily stolen her breath moments ago locking with hers causing her breath to catch.

"Brother why don't you escort Ms. Crosse through the rest of the garden," Damon suggested pushing his way arrogantly but with no less defiance between his brother and Katherine all while Katherine fluttered her lashed and giggled encouragingly.

Understanding dawned over Mila instantly. As she glanced between them seeing Damon and Stefan eyeing each other warily as if engaged in a silent war it became increasingly clear

In that instant Mila needed no more explanation for Katherine's sudden decision to remain in Mystic Falls to live in the Salvatore boarding house. The look Katherine cast coyly between the two brothers spoke volumes making her reasoning abundantly clear. Unfortunately for Damon and Stefan she doubted it would end well with it being Katherine blatantly casting herself between them, luring them both as she already seemed to have done.

Being the polite and kind young man that he was Stefan was the first to stand down from the ensuing silent battle reluctantly stepping away from Katherine's side offering his arm gallantly to Mila. With only moment's hesitation she took the offered arm allowing him to lead her down the garden path following behind Damon and Katherine.

Even as he walked away with Katherine at his arm Damon seemed able to pull his attention away just even to flash Mila one last smile before once again turning his whole focus on the woman beside him. Watching his tall dark form walking before her Mila felt a small smile pull at the corner of her lips. There seemed to be no reason to smile with her mind whirling with all that could go wrong yet it seemed impossible not to smile when Damon flashed that almost wicked smirk.

There was something special about him—she saw it in his eyes—and she hated the thought of Katherine destroying that.

Mila suddenly became completely aware of how much danger they were in with Katherine's decision to stay, understanding where her course would lead them. She also knew that she would not escape unscathed just as none of them would.

Her mind was filled with so many thoughts—memories that she couldn't always escape. In all her years of running, moving from place to place she'd never felt this strange pull

For several nights she'd watched over carefully as Katherine blatantly pitted the two Salvatore brothers against each other enjoying her game of cat and mouse. Mila couldn't help but find her attention nearly always coming to rest once more on the older of the brothers—Damon. He was interesting to say the least with so many layers hidden beneath the surface, good and bad all mixed together. In a lot of ways he reminded her of herself, she felt that without even talking to him there was an understanding between them that perhaps many others would not be able to fully understand.

Yet, there were many things that would never allow for a true understanding. What she was for example the truth of what she was of her family and her past. What would he say if she ever told him that she could understand his feelings of being—on the outside of everything? It was the only way she could think to describe how they would

"You don't smile a lot do you?" the sudden question from a familiar voice caused Mila to jump in surprise, turning from where she'd been sitting watching a family of ducks swim along happily upon the glistening surface of the small pound she'd discovered in the far corner of the Salvatore property.

"What?" she asked in return her voice unsteady as she was caught off guard by the sudden question and unexpected realization that she was no longer alone.

Glancing back Mila was surprised to see Damon Salvatore standing above her his keen blue eyes watching her steadily as if searching for something.

"I was wondering about it—you smile—so beautifully when we first meant and you laughed. It was only that once." Damon spoke so seriously his eyes continuing to watch her intently as if they would find the answer without her speaking a word in reply.

"Is that a problem?" she asked curiously when what she really found herself wanting to ask if he really did find her beautiful.

"You just seem to be keeping a lot inside," he stated without hesitation.

Mila had been aware upon their first meetings of Damon's apparent tendency to speak his mind and apparently she had not made the wrong assumption. Not many men would make such a blatant observation of a lady when to many it would appear and sound incredibly rude. However, Mila found it refreshing how blatant Damon was with his words even though she had to admit she could see where it may be a problem with his tendency toward arrogance she'd observed days ago on their first meeting.

"I could say the same to you," Mila replied just as blatantly scooting over to allow him to sit next to her on the grassy bank of the pond.

"Me?" Damon asked stopping in mid kneel to look at her in surprise.

Seeing that she had finally managed to catch him off guard as he did her Mila smiled up at him knowingly earning a familiar smirk in return yet his blue eyes still eyes her with a hint of wariness.

"You say one thing but mean another—especially when it comes to your brother," she stated simply knowing her observations to be true. "You're in love with a woman he loves and constantly go behind his back yet you love him—perhaps more than you love anyone else," Mila continued to explain her voice earnest as she did so and her violet gaze never wavering from his blue. "You pretend to be arrogant and conceited past the point of frustration but sometimes to me—I think it's just an act."

"You pay too much attention to things Ms. Crosse," Damon replied his voice caught between a sigh and a laugh as if unable to deny the truth in the words she spoke.

Without any more hesitation he visibly relaxed as he settled down on the grass beside her his eyes looking out at the calm waters of the pond.

"I know," Mila spoke seeing no reason to deny the truth. "But it saves me the trouble of having to be left in the dark about things that people would otherwise not mention. Would you have told me any of this on your own?" she asked eyeing him knowingly.

"Good point," Damon laughed his grin once more returning to full capacity across his lips as he continued to relax in her presence.

"And you can call me Mila," she added the requested turning to meet his watchful gaze only to find herself caught.

"Only if you call me Damon," he bargained earnestly leaning slightly closer.

Smiling happily Mila nodded in silent agreement before turning her violet gaze away to look out over the pond where the family of ducks continued to swim along happily. For several minutes neither moved to retreat or thought to speak. Instead there was a content companionship between them, something that Mila couldn't remember feeling with another person since she was young. It was contentness—ease—gentleness and the sense that there was no need to hide from this person.

"I've wanted to ask you something for a while now Damon," Mila began walking gracefully across the grass beside Damon.

The weather was beginning to warm from the winter the water of the pond they so often found themselves enjoying each other's company had thawed while the grass had greened and trees began to bud. Taking advantage of such a beautiful warm and sunny spring day Mila and Damon had escaped from the constant going on within the boarding house to enjoy each other's company without interruption from the outside world.

"And that would be?" Damon answered idly throwing a stone to skip across the water's surface.

"Why did you desert the army?" she asked curiously finding no better way to ask then come right out and say it.

The question it seemed caught Damon off guard although he didn't seem to outwardly show it. However, in the past several months Mila had grown increasing good at catching him off guard and she was able to see it hidden beneath the surface of his well used emotional barriers. It seemed to be an ever growing talent of her's to catch him off guard when so few others seemed able to.

When Mila's violet gaze refused to waver as she waited patiently for his answer he sighed deeply realizing she would not back down without an answer. Tossing the last stone into the water to land with an ungraceful plunk he stared out at the water rather than turning to face Mila as if searching for the best words to answer with.

"It's difficult to fight for something you don't believe in," he spoke softly as if he was afraid his words wouldn't be understood or properly convey what he felt.

"You want to fight for something you believe in," Mila stated for him saying the words he'd been unable to find.

"Yes," Damon sighed in relief smiling over at her. "In a matter of speaking."

Mila wasn't sure if she should ask what came to her mind next. It didn't seem her place to question him so but yet she couldn't escape the nagging of her own mind—her heart—that was begging her to ask.

"What's important to you?" Mila finally asked before clarifying, "What's worth fighting for to protect?"

Her violet eyes remained riveted on Damon who stared out in to the distance across the pond waiting for even the smallest reaction that may give her an answer. She didn't miss the slightest movement of even breathing—the searching blue eyes that appeared deep in silent contemplation as he sought for himself the best answer. After several long moments Mila began to wonder if he would even be able to provide her with any kind of answer she began to retract her question yet before she was able to do so Damon spoke.

"I don't know but I'll let you know," he answered earnestly finally turning to meet her gaze to meet her own. "What about you? What's important to you" he asked in return his blue eyes intense as they too watched her every reaction to the question.

Mila paused briefly in wonder unsure of her own answer to the question she had first asked. With her on the other end it no longer seemed a question that had a simple answer that could just be given without much thought.

"I don't know," she smiled softly back at him understanding his own inability to answer.

Yet even as Mila said the words a pang echoed through her heart causing a disconcerting sensation to course through her. It felt—no—she knew that her mind—and her heart were beginning to know the answer all too well.

"I guess we'll never know," Mila sighed

"Don't sound so upset," Damon laughed jokingly trying to lighten to mood. "We have our whole lives to figure that one out."

Mila was glad when she saw the strain of their deep conversation disappear leaving behind content and the joking humor filled Damon she'd grown attached to. Even so she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind how wrong Damon was. As much as she wanted to believe that they'd have their whole lives to figure things out she feared that as long as either of them were involved with Katherine they'd never make it that far.

Suddenly Mila was pulled from her deep train of thought when Damon stopped beside her causing her to falter to look back and see what was wrong. Looking back she didn't immediately notice anything out of the ordinary. Damon seemed happy and smiling yet it was when she caught a glimpse of his smile that she began to grow suspicious. With such a look of mischievousness wasn't to be ignored when it came to Damon Salvatore

"What?" Mila asked still unsure of what he seemed to have in mind.

Damon only took a step toward her the mischievous grin and glimmer she glimpsed in his eyes speaking of untold danger. He took another step forward sending her a wary step back balancing herself on the edge of the pond.

"What are you doing?" she asked again more urgently.

"I am tired of all the seriousness," he whined taking another step.

"Well then we won't talk about it," Mila replied finding herself with nowhere else to go now that he'd managed to corner her at the water's edge.

"I know a way to not think about it," Damon grinned with a shrug.

At first Mila had thought he had meant to step away to allow her the room to step back from the water but instead his strong hands gave her a gentle but steady push. Before she knew it Mila was stumbling head over heels backward into the pond but before she did in her attempt to steady herself she grabbed a hold of Damon's arm throwing him off balance and sending them both backward. A moment later they both found themselves enveloped by the cool spring water.

Mila sprung from beneath the surface sputtering madly like a angry drown cat as she tried unsuccessfully to push her long matted locks from her face. A moment later she heard Damon's loud riotous laughter as he too sprung up from beneath the water seemingly unaffected by the coolness. When her searing violet eyes locked on him from where she floated only a few feet away she found it difficult not to join him in laughter when she saw him with his slightly shaggy hair once set in smooth slight curls now hanging about his face. The reprimand that had been ready to leave her lips quickly faded into oblivion and instead she attacked with water sending a small tidal wave straight at his face. Before she knew it they were both acting no better than a couple of children playing happily in the water by splashing each other in a mighty battle.

This—Mila thought silently to herself—was worth fighting for.

Mila had planned to escape the house while everyone was occupied enjoying their after dinner activities needing the time alone from all the strain. The sun had long since set and despite the dangers she knew all too well that lurked in the night she didn't feel scared. At all times she carried the small pistol in her pocket with the folds of her voluptuous skirt that she kept loaded with wooden bullets at all times. Even so she also knew that too many of the vampires within the area she was considered Katherine's property and when Katherine gave orders a vampire of her age usually was obeyed.

Slipping out the back door with hopes not to be seen by any other house guests Mila followed the wrap around deck to the other side of the house that lead to the gardens. However, before she was able to round the corner of the house the muffled sounds of someone speaking stopped her in her tracks. At first she had made to turn and walk away planning to leave whoever was speaking to their privacy yet just as she made to step away the familiar deep silky voice of Damon registered in her mind. Unable to help herself Mila tiptoed silently the rest of the way to the corner of the house keeping close to the wall so as not to be seen. With each step she took closer the voices became more clear and she immediately recognized the second voice with Damon's to be Katherine.

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach leaving her feeling strangely dejected and lost. Carefully as to not make a sound or movement that would be noticed by the pair Mila glanced around the corner finding the two locked in a passionate embrace. If at all possible she felt as if her heart had dropped even farther into her stomach at the sight watching as Damon held Katherine so close it was as if she'd been molded to him. Katherine didn't seem to make even the slightest objection to the intimate contact as she too held Damon close kissing him back just as fiercely as he kissed her. A moment later they parted breathing heavily from lack of air.

"I love you," Damon spoke fiercely without the slightest once of

Instantly as Damon's sincere confession reached her ears Mila felt her heart plummet all the more yet she couldn't understand why. Why was she surprised? Why did she hurt when she'd known the truth?

It was plain to see how Damon felt in the way he always looked at Katherine and the way he sought her out. Even a fool could see that he was in love with her but it also seemed that only a fool would fall in love with someone who would never love them in return.

Katherine never even replied to the heartfelt confession from Damon but instead simply pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Deciding she'd seen enough Mila retreated on shaky legs silently making her way back toward the back door she'd exited out of. Suddenly she was no longer in the mood for her walk.

Mila never made it to the door as her unsteady legs caught themselves on a lose floorboard on the deck . Luckily she caught herself before she was thrown to the ground. For several long moments she waited frozen her breath caught in her lungs as she listened for anything that might tell her whether or not she'd been heard. When no one seemed to come investigate she sighed deeply and unable to move another step sunk dejectedly into the bench sitting against the side of the house.

She didn't know how much time had passed since she'd left the house but Mila didn't care. Her mind was both at a standstill yet whirling with so many thoughts and emotions she could never begin to sort through them all let alone understand them. How could she when she couldn't even admit to herself what they were? And so she sat looking forlornly up at the velvet night sky glittering brilliantly with silver stars among the moon's pale glow. It seemed such a shame for such a beautiful night to be marred by so much pain, betrayal and confusion. Eventually, Mila forced herself to stand once more steadying her feet beneath her she crept her way back into the house easily making her way in silence back up the winding stair case toward her bedroom

After reaching the first wind in the stairs Mila froze when once again familiar voices reached her sensitive ears. Pushing herself against the rail hoping to go unnoticed by whoever was passing by on the flight above she waited patiently not wanting to talk to anyone. However, she soon realized the familiarity of the voice, one being Katherine who'd minutes ago had been outside wrapped in a passionate embrace with Damon. The other voice Mila feared she also recognized as well yet hoped in vain that she was wrong.

Curiosity unfortunately got the better of her as she gently peeled herself away from the wall enough to peek upward to where the voices had come from only find that her hope truly had been in vain. Mila forced her gaze away praying that if she were to look back it would have all been her imagination yet as she was sure of what she'd seen. This time her heart didn't plummet to the pit of her stomach. Instead another emotion overpowered any sorrow that might have been. Red hot anger welled up within Mila at the sight of Katherine wrapped so intimately around Stefan just before his bedroom door when only minutes ago she'd taken the very same liberties with Damon.

Glancing forlornly back up at the couple Mila's heart stopped finding Katherine looking directly back at her over Stefan's shoulder a look of pure tirpumph and conceit flaring within her amber eyes. A moment later the two disappeared into Katherine's bedroom leaving Mila staring after them with a confused mix of emotions.

How could any person with a heart be so cruel?

It was shameful.

Yet, what could Mila possibly do to put an end to Katherine's games. Katherine was in control just as she always would and would do exactly as Katherine pleased—no matter who it hurt.

"Katherine you have to stop this!" Mila demanded coldly finally managing to corner Katherine in a quiet alcove of the Salvatore house where they would've been seen or heard.

After months Mila had taken the last bit of Katherine's uncaring behavior toward the two brothers Damon and Stefan. It wasn't right to keep them dangling at the end of her strings like puppets. Her play things to be used and discarded with ease once she was finished with them. Last night had been the last straw at seeing Katherine so easily leave one passionate embrace with Damon to only minutes later do the same with Stefan. It was nothing less than disgusting in Mila's eyes. She only hoped that Katherine for once in her selfish life would listen to reason.

"Why should I?" Katherine huffed irritably a pout forming across her pert pink lips, a move that with any male might have worked but Mila was far less blind to Katherine's tactics than others may be.

"You'll destroy them both," she hissed angrily in reply forcing Katherine to meet her eye, needing her to understand how truly serious she was. "I know you like to play games!" Mila went on in a rant careful to keep her voice down so as to not be heard by outsiders. "But you're taking this too far! Don't you care about them at least a little?"

With each word spoken Mila could practically hear her own desperation become all the more apparent. Where she'd once been able to show such control and restraint when dealing with Katherine in the past it seemed to have flown completely out the window, long forgotten. It was also the one thing that you never wanted to happen in front of Katherine whose keen senses were always ready to pick up on any weakness and use it against you, stripping you of any defenses.

"I couldn't care about Damon," Katherine stated without hesitation her golden brown eyes watching Mila's every movement with great interest. Taking notice of every little change in the girl who dared confront her so blatantly she smirked cruelly stepping forward as she now took the upper hand. "It's just a little fun. I've told you this hundreds of times."

"What about Stefan?" Mila asked never looking away, refusing to back down and be the meek and mild girl for Katherine to walk all over. It was freeing to finally say all that had been pent up for far too long. All the wrongs Mila felt she could've righted if only she'd spoken up and confronted Katherine ages ago were all being set right now in helping protect Stefan—and save Damon. "You love him don't you?"

Mila had barely managed to finish the biting remark before finding herself suddenly pushed roughly against the alcove wall a powerful hand squeezing tightly at her neck. Surprised Mila gasped raising her hand to unsuccessfully remove Katherine's much stronger hold at her neck in the attempt to regain her breath. However, all the while she never turned away. Her violet gaze glared hatefully up at the women even as she struggled to gain a proper breath. It was easier when the choke hold had no real chance of killing her however painful it may be.

"Don't you dare try to guilt trip me! You know I don't care—just like I don't care about you," Katherine's angrily hissed into her ear her grasp tightening to relate her power to her captive. "As far as I am concerned I can get rid of you or them as easily as if you were useless broken toys."

With that said Katherine simply released Mila pushing her away to allow her the room to breathe once more. With hateful eyes she watched the girl sputter as air was allowed to once more rush through her lungs taking in deep gulps of air as the burning sensations left from the air depravation slowly began to fade. Much to Katherine's amusement Mila still refused to back down her searing glare of violet eyes still remained zeroed in on her speaking all her pent up anger and hatred. Unfortunately for Mila it wasn't the behavior that she expected of her toys. Any other time she may have found this act of defiance amusing but not now when it interfered with her fun—Stefan and Damon were different and she hadn't no intention of letting them out of her grasp yet especially at the request of her little pet.

"The town's people are growing suspicious what are you going to do about that? You can't wipe out an entire town they will hunt you down. They'll hunt Stefan and Damon down to just for being involved with you. You're smart enough to realize that," Mila growled angrily her voice deepened by the remaining pain in her throat.

"They can't die," Katherine answered simply brushing off a piece of invisible lint from her dress.

"What?" Mila gasped in shock feeling her heart suddenly stop ready to shatter at what she might hear leave Katherine's lips next.

"They'll live—well at least mostly be alive," Katherine giggled from pure enjoyment at the look of dejection and pain that crossed Mila's face as understanding began to dawn.

"What have you done!"

"Don't get all bent up out of shape Mila dear they'll love it," she replied flippantly only serving to visibly anger Mila all the more.

"You can't do this to him!" Mila cried desperately but suddenly stopped herself short realizing what she had revealed.

Judging by the pleased grin that now curled cruelly across Katherine's lips she had also not missed it. Suddenly all the rage and drive melted away from Mila leaving behind the meek and mild shell she'd always become standing before Katherine Pierce. Little by little Katherine was once more regaining the upper hand and she knew it too as Mila looked up to see Katherine's cruel smile and her brown eyes watching her with great interest.

"Don't look so upset. I would've had to have been blind not to notice. I am just interested that you'd let it slip yourself," Katherine giggled cruelly leaning in close to Mila to whisper in her ear. "Too bad you're nearly invisible to him and me—I haven't finished with my fun yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mila attempted unsuccessfully to defend herself—to deny what she had so foolishly revealed.

"Just keep pretending you're his little-," Katherine paused unneeded as if searching for the best most hurtful words she could say to slice Mila's fragile heart. "Friend," was the words she seemed to finally settle on watching Mila flinch at the very sound of it. "Just remember they're both mine. IF you interfere I'll kill you don't doubt that"

With those final words left ringing a loud warning into her ear Mila stood stiffly without a word as Katherine sauntered out of the alcove and disappeared down the hall no doubt going in search of one of her two beloved toys. Only when she was certain that Katherine was not returning to toy with her again did Mila finally let the walls crumble within her. Dejection flowed through her so powerfully that it sent her stomach churning. Breathing deeply she forced the tears that burned behind her eyes refusing to show any weakness straightening herself to look presentable.

Mila was disgusted with herself the feelings of overwhelming powerlessness were disturbing

Was it useless to fight back?

What would happen to Damon if she didn't?

Did she dare?

What could she do?

With such glaring questions flowing in and out of her mind Mila steadied herself once more as she stepped out into the hall making her way in the opposite direction that Katherine had taken. Whatever was to happen—Mila wasn't sure she'd be able to do.

What she did know for sure was de would have no choice in this life. No matter how much Damon claimed he was ready to become a vampire to be with Katherine he was wrong. There would come a time when he would rail against it. She never had the choice but when you live with nothing of your old life left to comfort you what was left became cold and meaningless leaving you to wander in search of something new. Sadly, due to their lot in life even if they found it you would never be able to grasp it for your own. At least that was how it seemed to play out for Mila.

Another fact that she was certain of—that had suddenly becoming glaringly obvious to Mila was that Damon made her happy. After so many years of feeling as if she'd never feel such emotion again someone like him inspired it in her. Why him? Why him when he would never be able to know the truth? Why him when there could never be more? Why him when she could never save him? Mila and long since asked herself those very same questions and had long since given up on the answers when she hadn't been given the choice in what her heart felt.

**********************************************************8

Mila stood at the edge of the large ballroom of the mayor's home sipping diligently at the delicate champagne glass she held. The room was nearly packed with people dressed in elegant colorful gowns and well tailored suites as they danced merrily to the music that flowed through the entire house from the small orchestra situated in the corner. Christmas seemed to be a town affair in Mystic Falls as she recognized nearly every town's person dressed in their finest to attend the ball.

Taking another sip from the glass she questioned her attendance for what was perhaps the hundredth time that night. She'd had no plans to attend at first despite being invited by the mayor himself but with much pouting and hassling from Katherine she'd been forced to attend. Also she couldn't deny that she'd hoped to catch a glimpse of him—to watch him smile and laugh. Mila loved to see him that way, in the moments when he wasn't competing with his brother when he was being himself and letting the parts of himself he kept guarded shine through.

Every day they snuck away for their daily walk out to the garden pond Mila would cherish those moments for the rest of her life. Every smile or joke of his she tucked away in her memory. There was no telling when it would all end and sadly over the past several days Mila had grown increasingly aware of something dangerous drawing near. Every so often it was difficult for Mila to miss the wary glances she'd been receiving from their father as if knowing exactly what

Damon had long since given up on the idea that she was a vampire as Katherine was seeing her as Katherine's human companion. She couldn't deny the entertainment she'd received at Damon's less than subtle hints when he'd attempted to discover if like Katherine she too was vampire. She hadn't been surprised when he and Stefan both found out the truth as she doubted that Katherine had been less than discrete. Luckily for her however, they hadn't yet figured out how un-human she was as well and she planned to keep it that way till the very end. Still the glares she often caught their father sending her way. Whether he thought her vampire or not wouldn't save her or any of them as long as he thought her involved with who or what he saw as dangerous. It sent fear and doubt running through Mila as if knowing the danger she'd feared was now approaching faster than ever before.

Their father's growing concerns wasn't something that Damon nor Stefan hadn't missed as well. Mila had lost count of the numerous times Damon had ranted of his father's constant warnings to keep a sharp eye out for the supernatural forces—the danger of vampires.

What made the situation all the more dangerous was Damon's confession that more than just their father was beginning to suspect the dangerous that lurked within their town. It seemed he had revealed his concerns to the entire founding families as they had begun to work diligently to ride their town of this new danger.

Little by little Mila felt their time in Mystic Falls drawing to a close and she knew with every fiber of her being that it would not end without lives lost.

"Ms. Crosse," the dark silk of his familiar smooth voice reached her ears drawing her out of her reverie.

Instantly Mila felt a slight weight lift off her shoulders at Damon's presence unable to help herself she smiled welcomingly as he approached. Just as she suspected he looked nothing less than tall dark and handsome in his evening wear his sapphire eyes seemingly more blue than usual standing out starkly against his dark features. With a casual ease he stood next to her leaning closely toward her to speak into her ear over the music.

"You look like you're lonely," he spoke with almost a suggestive tone to his voice if only it hadn't been mixed with the humor.

"Not at all Mr. Salvatore just enjoying the music," she replied jokingly sipping at her glass.

"How can you enjoy it if you're not dancing?" Damon asked with faked shock blue eyes sparkling with confidence and humor.

This time Mila had no chance to give a witty reply before Damon suddenly took her hand confidently in his own while with the other he snatched her glass away and deftly passed it on to a passing waiter. With little more than flashing an arrogant smirk Mila laughed as he drew her out into the crowd. Before they made it more than a few steps a familiar form stopped before them and Mila immediately recognized Katherine wearing to most elaborate dress of all the woman in the room ensuring herself the attention she felt she deserved.

The change in the air was instant upon her appearance before them as Damon's attention completely turned on Katherine his eyes watching her with love and lust. Mila felt his hold on her hand slacken until it slipped from his hand completely.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" Katherine asked boldly immediately insinuating herself between Damon and Mila.

"We were just going to dance Katherine," Mila answered refusing to back down when confronted with one of Katherine's jealousy fits.

"Didn't you promise this dance to me?" Katherine turned to Damon pouting deeply pushing it the extra distance with a flutter of her dark lashes.

"I don't think so," Damon replied curiously looking as if he were trying to remember if he'd made such a promise or not.

"Than I am sure Mila won't mind one bit if I steal you away first," Katherine spoke taking hold of Damon's arm and began to lead him out into crowd as he'd meant to do with Mila only moments ago before their interruption.

Much to Katherine's disgruntlement Damon pulled her to a halt before she'd managed to take him much farther.

"I did promise this dance to Mila," Damon defended glancing back at Mila who stood in silent shock at his nearly brushing off Katherine off for her.

Mila saw the anger flash dangerously close to the surface in Katherine's eyes. It was almost as if she could feel her hateful glare searing straight into her soul. Remembering Katherine's earlier warnings Mila knew enough to heed them. Stepping away she plastered on her best impression of a sincere smile glancing back at Damon as she looked at her surprised by her withdrawal.

"I am feeling tired anyway," she excused herself easily. "Katherine's right you should dance with her."

"See," Katherine cut in happily smirking triumphantly at Mila's backing down.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked still unsure of Mila's sudden change in demeanor.

"You can owe me a dance," Mila smiled laughingly unable to deny herself the promise for later forcing herself to ignore the glare she knew Katherine must have sent her way.

"Alright," Damon nodded smiling even as his blue eyes watched her with worry and confusion as Katherine once again began to lead him away.

A moment later they disappeared together into the crowd leaving Mila standing alone once more against the wall to watch the festivities take place around her.

Much later after dinner had ended the dancing and other festivities of the holiday continued on long into the night. Mila tired and no longer seeing reason to continue standing on the outskirts of the party talking mundanely every so often to the people in attendance quietly extracted herself from the party and made her way warily upstairs to her bedroom. Shutting her door softly behind her she leaned against the door heavily taking in the cool refreshing air leaking in through her open window despite the winter chill. After spending the entire night in stuffy room full of people the cool air was more than welcomed.

Weary from the seemingly endless night Mila began to undress pulling the pins from her hair and peeling the long silken gloves from her hands uncaring of the path of clothes she left in her wake. Reaching her vanity she placed the few surviving pins in the shell box she used to keep her few pieces of jewelry and hair ornaments in. It was then that something caught her eye. Sitting directly atop the almost bare surface of her vanity was a small black box tied with an elegant violet ribbon. Unable to help herself Mila plucked the box up and carefully untied the ribbon. Upon lifting the lid a small white piece of parchment fell from the box a messy script written in black ink reading little more than 'Marry Christmas Dear Friend-Damon' met her eye. Surprise still filtered through Mila even as she turned her attention back to the box and whatever precious item it held within.

Mila's breath hitched at the beautiful intricately woven bracelet of silver and gold strands. It seemed befitting she couldn't help but think. Damon it seemed to her well. For such a seemingly plain piece of jewelry she couldn't have asked for something better as it suited her plain tastes perfect. She could only imagine Katherine's rant of being gifted such a simple thing claiming there to be no jewel or substance to such a small chain bracelet. Not to Mila—to her it was nothing less than perfect.

With her heart still beating erratically she pulled the delicate chain from the box and with more care than necessary secured the bracelet to her small wrist admiring the way the silver and gold strands captured the glow from her candle. It was a gift she would treasure for the rest of her immortal life.

The night had quickly turned more than dark the moment the sun set. It was the night that the town's founders made their move no longer content to let the danger of vampires living amongst them to continue feeding on them. When she'd heard the movements beyond her bedroom door Mila carefully opened the door peaking beyond the door she felt her breath catch harshly in her throat at the sight that met her eyes. It was Katherine being drug away by Mr. Salvatore and several more of the town's people while Stefan tried desperately to stop him but to no avail. From down the hall Mila could hear Damon yelling begging for them to stop trying desperately to talk sense into his father on Katherine's behalf.

All their pleas fell on deaf ears met only with words filled with disappointment and disgust from their own father at his son's attempt to protect and save such a monster. Breathing deeply Mila shut the door behind her pacing the floor of her bedroom her mind reeling as she tried to think of her next move. Suddenly more sounds reached her ears from outside. Stepping up to her window she glanced outside the sight sending her heart pounding loudly in her chest

There was no other choice left. Katherine was gone along with the other vampires and there was nothing she neither wanted nor could do for them. It was time to leave before they came for her as well the association with a vampire putting her in danger as well. But first before she could leave there was one last thing she had to do. Steadying herself Mila quickly changed into clothes that would make movement easier compared to the heavy dress she'd been wearing and packing only what she needed. Carefully she slunk out of the room and down the hall intent on making her way out the back door away from what was taking place out front.

Once the cool night air met her heated skin she wasted to time in moving quickly across the yard ducking behind a tree. Breathing deeply for a moment to regain control of her racing heart she continued on into the woods going far enough into the thick trees until she felt she was a safe distance from the vampire hunting taking place behind her. Choosing a tree Mila left behind her single bag pulling out her gun and placing it safely in her pocket. Feeling as ready as she'd every be in such a situation she took one last deep breath and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back toward the Salvatore house.

By the time she arrived back at the house everything had gone quiet eerily so when not even the chirping of crickets echoed through the chilly air. It only seemed to be the erratic beat of her heart that she could hear. Careful to stay on the outskirts of the yard Mila wove her way through the trees making her way to the road her feet carrying her easily through the brush that littered the ground.

With every step she took down the road Mila only felt her heart rate become all the more erratic. Suddenly a shot rang out that stopped her heart like an icy spear to the heart sending chills of dread shooting through her body. When the second shot rang out all the fear that had kept her frozen melted away as pure desperation seized her sending her feet crashing through the brush no longer caring to keep quiet or unseen.

Suddenly the voices reached her ears bringing her to a sudden stop behind a tree that kept her hidden from those standing just ahead of her on the road. Breathing heavily and her side stinging from her run Mila glanced around the tree her eyes locking with the treating image of a barred carriage her eyes meeting Katherine's as she starred beyond the bars at the scene left behind. Mila watched as the carriage carrying Katherine and other captured vampires disappeared over the bend taking Katherine out of her life now and forever. Any sense of relief that she may have felt in that knowledge was overwhelmed by the urgency and pain that shot through her heart at the sight that befell her next. There lying prone on the ground were both Salvatore brothers bloodied by the single bullet wounds in their chests that leaked their precious life's blood.

Sure that the carriage along with the towns people had no intentions of returning as they continued on their mission of destroying the vampires they'd discovered Mila stepped forward. As she made her way closer she felt the tears begin to burn at the backs of her eyes, her breath hitched with the need to sob uncontrollably and her heart wept with the truth she knew could not be avoided. It was Damon she went to kneeling before him only to find him already turning cold his heart no longer beating strong and steady as it once did within his chest. It seemed so wrong for someone who had been so full of life to look this way.

What would she do to see his blue eyes watching her playfully as he made some sort of arrogant remark? Suddenly Mila felt her will power finally crack the tears and sobbing coming uncontrollably now as she held him close. With each hear wrenching sob that wracked her body Mila cursed herself silently as well as Damon. This was his fault. At least that's what she tried to reason to herself. This hadn't been in the plan now had she ever once worried that it may be a possibility. At least until him. Somehow he'd managed to chip away at the walls she'd long since erected to surround her heart only now to leave her unprotected and defenseless with a hurt so deep in her chest that she'd never wanted to feel again.

The tears fell leaving salty stains against her cheeks dripping against his ever cooling skin as Mila only continued to sit there sobbing stroking his dark hair as if to comfort him. Or perhaps it was more of a comfort to herself. Whatever the reason she no longer cared as he had already drifted away. Suddenly the sound of a snapping twig echoing through the forest snapped her from her sorrow her violet eyes scanning her surroundings carefully for any sign of danger. When two figures made their way stealthily from the shadows of the forest relief washed over Mila at seeing the familiar faces of Elizabeth Bennet, Katherine's handmaiden as well as her brother. Both of them looked at her with pity as Mila only continued to sit holding Damon in her lap as she stroked his hair taking every last moment with him as she was able to.

"It's time Ms. Crosse," Elizabeth whispered kindly kneeling beside her.

Mila nodded in understanding knowing that she had to walk about—knowing how unwilling she was to stay and how unwilling she was to leave. Yet, she knew she had no other choice but to walk away from them—from him forever. It was strange. She was surprised at herself for not having been more prepared for this moment now that it had arrived. She'd know from the beginning that the situation was unwinnable. Now she was certain of it as she sat there holding Damon's icy body with Stefan laying only feet away that it had come to its unavoidable conclusion.

Sniffling as she chocked back the continuing sobs Mila leaned down closer whispering words only for Damon alone despite knowing her words went unheard. In that final moment all choice had left. All that was left was to see that he would awaken somewhere safe and away from the chaos that had erupted in Mystic Falls that night. Someplace where their family would not hunt them down for the creatures that they would become.

All she could do now was protect him before disappearing out of his life forever keeping her secrets to herself once more—keeping herself from him.

"By the time you open your eyes the world might have already changed but I know you're strong enough to live it—to embrace it even if this isn't the life I would wish on you."

Mila paused for a moment as her lips hovered close to his ear and without much thought let her heart take over. Placing a gentle kiss to his cold unfeeling lips she savored the only time she'd ever touch him in the way she'd never had the chance to do before.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly through another shuddering sob as she finally pulled herself from him.

"It's time to go Ms," Elizabeth spoke up wrapping a comforting arm about Mila's chilled form as she drew her away from the two young men laying on the ground. "The change has already begun," she revealed knowing Mila would naturally understand what she spoke of.

Mila nodded in understanding stiffly turning away from the scene and on shaky legs walked away leaving behind the one thing she'd never thought she'd be able to find only to have it stolen unfairly from her without ever been given the chance to truly hold it. Once Elizabeth had lead her what she felt was far enough away Elizabeth said her goodbyes and wished her happiness as she turned back down the road to help her brother remove the brother's from the road to safety.

"Thank you," Mila whispered to her retreating from stopping Elizabeth to turn back to her.

"You didn't deserve this pain Ms. Crosse perhaps another time things will be different," Elizabeth spoke gently with a small reassuring smile.

"I don't think so," Mila breathed heavily slowly gaining control of the sobs that still threatened to steal her breath even as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks unchecked. "I'll never see them again."

"Damon may understand," Elizabeth attempted to reason knowing she spoke the truth.

"I can't. No one can ever know the truth and it must stay that way for everyone's safety," Mila refused to believe otherwise her mind set on this choice long ago when her world had first been turned upside down.

It hurt losing either of them but Damon had somehow managed to get closer to her than she ever imagined possible. It hurt to know she was left wishing she could've somehow saved them just as she'd been unable to save her own parents. It didn't seem fair were the only thoughts that Mila could think in that moment. He made her happy. After so many years of feeling as if she'd never feel such emotion again someone like him inspired it in her. Why him? Why him when he would never be able to know the truth? Why him when there could never be more? Why him when she could never save him? Mila and long since asked herself those very same questions and had long since given up on the answers when she hadn't been given the choice in what her heart felt. After so many years of finally finding even the smallest hint of happiness in her life once more Katherine destroyed it in mere moments.

"You don't trust your heart Ms. Crosse. Trusting someone with your heart is special. I saw the way you looked at him—the way he looked at you."

"He choice this on his own—he chose her," she replied sadly refusing to believe the possibility in Elizabeth's words.

"You know that's not the truth," Elizabeth replied almost coldly wanting Mila to see through the stubbornness and pain that was currently blinding her.

"All the truth I need is in the blood that is flowing through him now," Mila spoke harshly walking away from Elizabeth.

It seemed as if there was more that Elizabeth had meant to say but Mila didn't remain to hear. The night had been long and full of too much pain. All she wanted now was to walk away from it all and escape. If there was one thing she was good at it was that. And maybe one day she'd be able to forget everything that she'd experienced—that she'd felt—in Mystic Falls. Perhaps one day she'd have the strength to return to this place once her heart was strong once more.

Reaching the rise of the dirt road Mila paused standing alone with the cool night air swirling around her she resisted the urge to look back. Touching the delicate chain at her wrist as if it were giving her some sort of strength she breathed in deeply forcing the tears back as she began to rebuild her walls. She couldn't say how long she stood their her mind a chaotic tired mass of confused overwhelming emotions until finally she mustered what little strength she had left to walk away refusing to look back. Without stopping Mila kept walking until Mystic Falls—Katherine—and Damon were far behind her.

**AN:** Obviously this chapter took a little bit longer than I had first suspected it would. I ended up adding a few more flash back details that I had originally planned including the scenes between Katheirne and Mila, the first meeting and Mila getting seeing Kathienre with both Stefan and Damon. I felt that they'd held the relationship development. This is my first flashback chapter so I feel a little iffy on how I conveyed it so PLEASE review and let me know what you thought. What flashback did you find the most helpful or interesting? Did I convey the emotions well enough for readers- that's what I was worried about most as I am not used to doing emotion in flashbacks considering don't do flashbacks.

Damon will be having his own flashback chapter soon enough after the next chapter that will have a little bit more Katherine drama for the Mila and Damon in it—oh and werewolves oh my!

I obviously had to do some edititng for this chapter once I saw my page breaks weren't in on my first upload. They needed to be in becuase there are time skips as in my mind these are covering nearly a year.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Someone Like You

'_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I'll remember, you said. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. You know how the time flies. Only yesterday it was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze. Bound by the surprise of our glory days.'- Someone Like You (Adele)_

The cool night air embraced Mila as she walked. The forest was nearly silent but for the music of the woods, with only the soft chirping of crickets and the gentle sway of the breeze dancing through the leafy trees. All around her the forest seemed at peace while within herself her mind was anything but. The soothing sounds helped gentle her rage simmering beneath the surface but like an ocean wave she knew it was ready to crash through once more at a moments notice.

She had long ago lost track of the time since she'd left the tomb where Katherine had been imprisoned. The night had seemed to creep in within minutes but of course she knew it must have been hours since she'd walked off alone into the forest. Hours—and still she felt lost.

She knew where she was but was going nowhere, only where her feet took her while her mind continued to wonder in deep thought. Still, she felt lost, more so than she remembered ever feeling in years. Where once she'd forced herself to accept everything as unavoidable, now there was a part of her that wanted to weep and rail at the unfairness of it all. Her mind had been at peace thinking Katherine, the woman who had caused not only herself but those she'd grown to love immeasurable pain and suffering was well and truly dead. Only now she found that in all that time she'd been alive and well, free to roam and destroy to her wicked heart's content as she always had—as if it was her right to do so. It wasn't fair for her not to pay for all she'd done and that didn't sit well with Mila.

Everything Mila had thought she'd be able to do after returning to Mystic Falls and finding Damon once more suddenly seemed impossible. As impossible as she remembered it from over a hundred years ago. How could she pretend that the past was no longer part of their lives—that she could start again? How could she when the very cause of so much of her pain was still part of it?

Mila's doubts had been made even more concrete when she'd seen Damon at the tomb. It had been difficult not to notice the pain filled look that had crossed through Damon's blue eyes as he looked at Katherine beyond the tomb door. The disdain he'd shown had been true but still Mila hadn't missed that look.

Was it possible for him to still care for Katherine?

Without realizing it Mila had come to a stop among the trees. That one thought pounding within her mind threatening a splitting headache. Yet, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt begin to chip away at the walls surrounding her heart.

Anger, red hot and boiling suddenly welled up within her erupting in a loud curse that rent the night sending all creatures into silence. As if sensing her wild emotions the wind gave a sudden howl sending her fiery hair cascading around her shoulders

In her anger Mila paid little mind to the pain as her fist took a swipe at a nearby defenseless tree. If she'd been a vampire the hit would have crumbled away the bark but possessing normal human strength the only result was another angry curse from the pain that now numbed her injured hand.

"Would you like to be left alone with the tree?" a mocking voice questioned from within the darkness behind her.

Mila gave a startled yelp when the familiar husky voice reached her ears. Even before turning to meet his eyes she could feel her heart begin to race uncontrollably. Still reeling from the surprise Mila spun around to face Damon as he slowly approached from the night his hands placed uncaringly in his jacket pockets as she sauntered closer. The night couldn't hide the deep concentrated look in his blue eyes as they stared directly at her as if seeing more than she likely ever wanted him to. Embarrassment at being caught acting so foolishly by Damon suddenly crept over Mila but determined to hide his affect on her she smiled indulgently.

How did he do that?

It was off putting for Mila how easily Damon always managed to sneak up on her unnoticed. She'd spent years developing a fifth sense to her surroundings. It was one of the reasons she was still alive and walking around yet, somehow Damon always crept through her senses with frightening ease. Her emotions were obviously far too comfortable around him, actually accepting and reaching out for his presence. Inwardly Mila grumbled in annoyance at the sad fact that her subconscious was even against her.

"Just a little temper tantrum," she explained it away hiding her injured hand in her own coat pocket in the hopes he'd ignore the droplets of blood that had begun to form on the wound.

"I can see that," Damon replied his voice still as serious as his watchful eyes.

Mila breathed in deeply catching the unmistakable scent of him in the night air now that he was so close.

"Is your hand alright?" he asked genuinely concerned, continuing to move closer.

He stopped almost uncomfortably close. However, anywhere more than a few yards from her seemed too close to Mila with the thoughts his mere presence always managed to elicit within her. She had been about to step away in order to create a more comfortable distance between them before answer but before she was even given the chance Damon was reaching out pulling her hand from her pocket and hauling her even closer. Surprised by the movement Mila gave another small yelp as lost her footing across the forest floor causing her to stumble forward. A moment later her breath caught as she found herself standing flush against Damon's strong unwavering chest as his eyes carefully inspected the wound.

Time seemed to stand still as he held her close, holding her as if it were natural, as if it were his right. All the while he seemed so unaffected by her nearness showing a calm she only wished she too was able to possess. Damon never even seemed to notice Mila's reaction in her heavy uneven breaths or the chaotic beating of her heart his attention centered on delicately cleaning the small slivers of bark and dirt that had become imbedded in her wound showing masterful control of himself in the face of her blood. For several long, nearly unbearable moments Mila revealed in his almost loving actions but unable to take the rampant emotions for a second longer Mila pulled her hand away forcing Damon away with a hard shove.

"It's fine," she mumbled breathlessly whipping the blood off a cross her jeans.

"I have more control than that," Damon groused apparently misunderstanding Mila's distance.

"It's not that," Mila felt the need to defend herself not wanting him to think she'd believe him to target her as a late night snake. "You just—surprised me," she knew the excuse was lame but could only think of less believable things to say.

"What are you doing out here?" Damon asked taking a cautious step closer as if testing how close she'd let him get once more.

"I needed to think," she sniffed crossing her arms protectively across her chest hoping to look strong even as she began growing increasingly uncomfortable with the course of questioning knowing how easily any answer could lead straight back to him.

"And that includes hitting and screaming at trees?" he replied questionably his dark brow rose in well warranted doubt.

"Yes," Mila answered somehow unable to help but smile at the look Damon sent her.

"Still strange as ever," he mumbled in fake irritation smiling as he did so his nature unable to resist the playful turn in their conversation.

"Still an ass," Mila shot back only with less faked irritation but smiling just the same.

The ease of friendship from decades passed seemed to slowly begin to settle amongst them once more. The intensity never leaving but the companionship returned to lighten the mood however, little.

It was a start.

"I am sorry," Damon suddenly spoke his sudden turn back to solemnity catching Mila by surprise.

"What for?" Mila asked eyeing him curiously.

"Katherine," was his simple answer the single word uttered with disdain and pain.

"It's not you're fault," she replied softly needing nothing more in explanation beyond that single name.

What happened next Mila had not expected. All of Damon's attention turned on her his eyes searching for answers he wanted and needed badly enough that the look of hard determination glittering within his blue depths said he had every intention of getting those answers. Everything that Mila had ever forced herself to keep within herself and all the will and strength it had taken her to keep it that way was screaming at her to walk away, however, before she ever had the chance Damon's hand shot out his strong grip working like a manacle around her arm and keeping her in place.

"There's something more you're not telling us," Damon suddenly blurted out accusingly his blue eyes zeroing in on her with that dangerous intensity his grip tightening ever so slightly.

Mila stared up at him in shock at the sudden outburst caustiously stepping away even as he moved in on her. The suddenness of the question gave her no time to think let alone react as he approached closer using his much more formidiable size against her. There was nothing she could do—nothing she could think to say in reply. The memory of those long ago days still fresh in her mind from being unburried after so long and the truth that there was so much more that Damon still did not know. The words she'd longed to say for years bubbled up within her heart longing to be said. Those words pulled painfully at the stitches that had pieced together her heart.

Yet, for their own protection—for their hearts and minds to perhaps one day rest easy they were things she dare not reveal. On wrong word and could unravel years of pain that had never truly healed.

It was for the best.

It had to be this way.

To keep him from more heartache than he'd already suffered. For him she was willing to carry that heavy burden alone.

Unfortunately to Mila it didn't seem that Damon was going to take no easily as he continued to approach with the grace of a jungle cat—dark and dangerous, stopping only when Mila found that he'd managed to herd her against a tree lifting his arms to brace his hands on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in and cutting off any escape route left to her. Instantly she went on the defense his high and mighty attitude grating unpleasantly against her nerves nearly overriding the unease of his questioning completely.

Where he had only moments ago had her on edge she was facing him with just as much determination unaffected by his hard blue stare. Her back stiffened her eyes narrowed refusing to back down in the face of his intimidation.

"You of all people should know this doesn't work on me," Mila said dryly

Damon watched her with veiled humor as Mila puffed up like a hissing kitten to defend herself from his attempts at intimidation. She was right. Mila had never been the sort to back down to his intimidation. Before Elena she'd ever been the only one to do so but even she now did it with more backbone than even Elena ever seemed to manage as she stared straight back at him unaffected by his towering height or hard stare.

He had to admit as she faced him fearlessly uncaring of his obvious advantages over her in height, speed and strength she looked rather—cute.

However, the fact that despite her growing irritation she kept her distance pushing herself against the tree to create as much distance between them as possible. His eyes narrowed watching her for some unexplained reason her need to distance herself from him nagged at him. Irritation rose up within him at a new realization even as the feeling mixed with elation that he didn't quite understand. In the passing minutes realization had dawned that nothing had changed between them. The feeling that Damon could trust Mila with anything had not faded. Her ability to tell him the truth to put him at ease, to talk of their secrets was still there. His strong desire to be with her was still very much present. And for a moment beyond the irritation—all the times she'd looked at him upon her return, Damon swore that perhaps Mila felt the same.

At that moment Damon wasn't all together certain how he felt about such a realization. For centuries he had been perfectly fine on his own, staying in the shadows of his new vampire life living only for the hunt and the blood doing want he wanted when he wanted no matter the consequences. Only now he was reminded of how calm he'd felt with Mila; how easily he'd been able to talk to her and wanted to be around her.

"Why do you care?" Mila questioned watching the nearly invisible emotions play across Damon's eyes.

"What?" he asked drawn out of his wondering thoughts.

"Why do you care about something that I am not telling 'you'" Mila repeated emphasizing the word you as she waited patiently for him to answer while inwardly her heart only continued to race uncontrollably.

Damon paused his blue eyes never leaving Mila's as the intensity between them only seemed to grow thicker. She'd seen right through his question to the truth with a well developed keenness. He knew the true purpose in his question—he knew there was something that Mila was keeping hidden from him and him alone. It was a question he wanted—no, longed to know the answer. One question that he hadn't expected and it threw him. It seemed simple enough to answer, yet there was something preventing him from saying anything. The words he would have said he knew deep down weren't the truth and he respected Mila too much to say them. She wouldn't believe him knowing him far too well that she'd see beyond any lie he told.

"I have no clue," he settled on the words unable to speak more honestly.

Mila relaxed the soft undertones of honesty not going unnoticed. Slowly her nerves crept away from the edge of irritated anger her body relaxing with each step. Within seconds the tenses had eased from her body and she stepped away from the tree meeting Damon's gaze head on.

"Then trust me," she whispered pleadingly her violet eyes begging him without words to understand.

As usual Mila felt the pull to say more. Stomping down the words that leaked through the stitches of her heart she sealed the words she wanted to say most away. Still, she was unable to hide away every word and felt there was some that needed to be revealed if only to heal some of the darkness that had seeped within Damon over the past hundred years.

Just as she began to speak the heartfelt words she could offer him in place of the full truth Damon's hand shot up covering her mouth and stopping her words before they were even uttered. Instantly her mind and body went on the alert. Damon's eyes looked down at her shinning with wildness that sent a chill of unease down her spine.

Knowing she'd understood the message in his actions Damon freed Mila's mouth and once free she stood close her eyes searching for whatever it was he'd felt. His eyes were no longer watching her but were instead carefully scanning the surrounding forest his keen eyes seeing straight through the darkness. Mila pushed away the want to ask him what it was and the silent fear that had began to invade her mind at whatever it was that was able to gain such a reaction from someone like Damon.

Dread coiled deep in the pit of her stomach as a sudden howl rent through the night air quieting all around, leaving nothing but the wind. Instant recognition leap up within Mila her eyes widening in shock and alarm.

"Werewolf," Damon muttered in a nearly silent curse barely loud enough to reach Mila's ears while standing right beside him.

Still reeling at the sudden danger Mila glanced upward looking through the fluttering leaves above her eyes finding the source of their current situation. High above the silver gleam of the full moon rained down over the forest giving birth to the creature that now hunted within the trees.

Memories came rushing back to her, all the stories her parents had told her when she was young, all the information she'd been able to learn in the passing centuries told her the danger the wolf currently stalking them posed. The fear was nearly paralyzing Mila's mind racing for possibilities to save them yet, the knowledge that a werewolf on the night of the full moon was nearly if not more powerful than a vampire. The fear that drained her skin of color wasn't for herself, despite knowing full well the ease in which such a creature could tear her apart. Instead her fear was at the knowledge of the ease in which a werewolf could destroy a vampire. A single bite meant a vampire's death. Mila wasn't a fool, within the forest the wolf was searching for one thing and one thing alone—a vampire.

How was it possible that none of them had realized the danger? Now it was too late.

Even now she knew what the wolf was hunting, growing closer to them with each passing second. Her eyes flew to Damon silently pleading with him to run and save himself. Ignoring her plea Damon stood stubbornly still his eyes watching the surroundings as his sharp ears attempted to track the wolf. Growing impatient with fear, a familiar sense of urgency—of will—began to bubble up inside her. Out of habit Mila reached for the gun resting in her pocket readying herself for whatever was going to happen as she had no intention of surviving this long and going down without a fight, however before her fingers were even able to touch to cold smooth metal Damon's strong grip on her wrist stopped her short. Confused she looked up meeting his eyes once more finding him looking back with silent strength

His steadiness in the face of danger giving her the courage she needed to remain calm as she needed. It would do them no good to lose herself. Right now Damon was the one in the most danger and she wasn't about to turn into some withering flower that needed protecting. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let Damon die after all the pain she'd gone through to keep him in one piece.

"Run," the single word held nothing but urgent demand even in its near silence.

Without needing another word of motivation Mila turned and ran deeper into the dark forest. Close behind she could hear Damon's powerful strides as he ran with her slowing himself a great deal in order to keep with her his presence pushing her on. As they ran the distant sound of a powerful creature crashing through the underbrush and shrubs of the forest in hot pursuit began to grow louder, gaining on them with each passing second.

Mila lost track of how long they ran or where her survival instincts long taken over her sense of direction. All she was aware of was Damon beside her and the erratic pounding of her heart ringing loudly in her ears. With each new bound she made she felt her stamina weakening telling how long she'd been driving herself on through the trees the ache that began to pulse painfully at her side making it all the more clear.

As if sensing Mila's growing fatigue Damon pushed her off in a new direction willing her on just a bit further. Without the breath to ask where he intended for them to go Mila didn't ask trusting him to lead them out of danger. Running up and over a small rise, Mila's eyes landed on the stone ruins of an old compound and recognition quickly registering in her mind as the old slave courters of the Lockwood property. Understanding dawned on Mila of Damon's intentions changing her course directly for the ruins.

Within moments both were ducking inside the dark dank stone walls with Damon turning to secure the bolt of the door behind them. They didn't stop there but moved deeper into the building finding their way to a single room surrounded by stone walls and a strong and study door that had been fitted with several locks and bolts. Once safely inside with the door secured they allowed themselves to breath.

Finally feeling even the slightest bit safe Mila's body suddenly gave out on her as she sank tiredly down against the wall her legs and lungs both heaving a sigh of relief. Without many other options left to him Damon joined her moments later coming to sit beside her which in any other circumstances would have been too close to Mila but at that moment she couldn't seem to care.

"We'll have to wait it out for the night," Damon spoke his voice much to Mila's annoyance wasn't even the slightest bit out of breathe when for the moment all she could do was nod in agreement.

Silence fell between them neither knowing what to say. As the silence began to stretch out Mila's mind began to wonder, questioning and asking for answers she hadn't yet received. Even as the silence gave way to that familiar comfortable companionship between them Mila couldn't seem to escape the questions that had begun to plague her mind when her source of answers was sitting so close.

"How was it when you saw Elena?" the question suddenly popped out before Mila could stop herself.

Surprised at herself for her lack of control Mila glanced over at Damon expecting him to laugh or even shoot her some disdainful comment. Instead, he had completely the opposite reaction from what she had suspected. Glancing over at him Mila found him looking into the distance as if seeing something beyond that stone wall that she could never see—but she understood.

"Fine," he finally answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Mila turned back to him her violet eyes filled with doubt. As if sensing her train of thought Damon tore his gaze from the wall to meet her gaze. The moment their eyes meant he knew to say otherwise would never work. Once again, whatever it was between Mila and himself made it far too difficult to lie to her. Heaving a deep sigh Damon realized that trapped as they were inside the stone walls of the room alone there was no escape but to answer the question.

"She was part of your life," Mila suddenly spoke, interrupting him before he could say anything, her voice filled with understanding.

Irritation tingled in the back of Damon's mind at Mila's insistence in his favor over Katherine's. He'd known she'd never been completely drawn to Katherine but still she had stayed with her, appeared to be friends with her. Since their reunion Mila had made it clear of her current feelings for Katherine, feelings that had been all the more clear mere hours ago in the tomb that housed Katherine. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that the pieces didn't fit together properly. From what he remembered to her behavior now—if it was how she felt in the past than why stay with Katherine all that time?

"She was part of your life too," Damon pointed out unable to hide the hint of condescension that had leaked in his emotions brought about by his train of thought.

Surprisingly Mila didn't feel tension course through her at the matter of fact comment, reminding her of the past. Damon had every right to feel upset

After all that he'd been through and all of that hurt that she knew all too well still remained buried deep within, hidden behind biting dark humor and arrogance that were often just as mask.

But sooner or later he would have to openly talk of it. It was the only way of getting it all out in the open—of letting go. It was the only way he'd finally begin to heal.

"Why were you with her anyway if you hated her so much?" Damon asked looking at her curiously waiting anxiously for an answer he'd always wanted to know.

"Survival," was the simple answer he received but it was an answer that he didn't quite understand her reasoning for fully aware of Mila's own awareness how dangerous Katherine could be—even in the past. "It didn't change how much I hated her. She took what I loved and treated it like garbage."

Mila briefly stumbled over her words realizing to late her word choice, praying that Damon had not picked up on it as well. To hide the mistake she continued on intent on hiding it behind other truths.

"Stefan and you—anyone she treated like toys suffered because of her selfishness," the words quieted as memories once more began to flash before her eyes reminding her of what she spoke. "When she died I was-," Mila paused briefly in mid sentence searching for the right word to best describe her feelings before settling on a single word. "Relieved. You deserve more," she added softly in an almost whisper, once again the words getting away with her before she could edit herself, speaking far too much of the truth.

"What?" Damon asked, this time picking up on the message in her barely audible words.

"Never mind," Mila quickly added shaking her head as if what was said wasn't important enough to repeat. "You never answered my question."

"I know what you want me to say," Damon said in a halfhearted attempt at humor but barely managing a half smile. "You think she ruined my life and made me bad but that's not how it is. I rather like it, being a vampire."

The word was left unsaid yet, in Mila's ears it rang clearly. His words were a lie. The truth of it was in Damon's eyes. The truth was he believed all the darkness within was expected and unavoidable and so he embraced it hiding his true self deep within to protect him. It was this belief that needed fixing in Damon. It was a start to healing him.

"You mean monster," she suddenly blurted feeling compelled to confront him her eyes watching intently as his back tensed at the matter of fact observation.

"You're as annoying as Elena still thinking I am human," the sigh the words darkened with each syllable, the hurt no longer as hidden within them as Damon might have thought.

"You forget that I am not all that human either," the words were soft and gentle, almost imploring him. "Do you think me a monster?"

Damon instantly turned to face Mila the simple question shocking him to the core sending fury and ice running through his veins his heart sputtering briefly. He hated it, the way she looked at him with such sadness—understanding and gentleness. Such things he'd never had from another but now Damon couldn't comprehend how he'd called the one women who had always been a spark of light in his dark life—his friend—the one truly good being he knew and he had managed to call her a monster by extension.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scuffed shifting uncomfortably where he sat as her penetrating gaze continued to watch him unused to being the one watched so closely, feeling as if nothing was hidden.

"Why not it's what you believe," Mila continued on matter of factly refusing to let him off, needing him to understand. "For years it's what you have believed, that not being human can only mean you're a monster. Well, I am not human," she continued on pointedly. "What am I then?"

"You're not a monster," Damon replied sharply his blue eyes blazing with frustrated anger.

For a brief moment the fierceness in his assurance quieted Mila shocking her into silence. However, she wasn't about to be deterred from her course.

"If you have someone in your life that you love so much it that every time they hurt that same hurt is inflicted on you and the closer they are to you the greater the pain—that's the part of us that is still human."

"You can say anything but it doesn't change the truth Mila," Damon continued regaining his cold and calm shell. "I am not the man you knew a hundred years ago. I am something different, dark and evil living a life where nothing else matters except blood. You—have no business being in my life anymore."

Mila felt her heart crack at his hopeless words. She may know the truth but right now it wasn't something Damon was ready to face. In that moment she understood that fact she also knew that deep down she wasn't ready to face the truths that would undoubtedly come out when that happened. She was just as afraid.

"My condition is irreversible," Damon continued refusing to meet her eyes for fear of what he may find looking back at him.

He didn't want her pity. He didn't want to her to believe—to see something in him that wasn't there and hadn't been for a long time. Damon felt the soft skin of Mila's finger tips graze gently across his stumbled cheek and he had to force himself to resist the temptation to take the comfort she offered so willingly. In the next moment she cupped his cheek forcing him to look at her, their eyes connecting instantly.

"Nothing is irreversible as long as someone still believes," she replied soothingly her voice speaking of conviction and a belief that he didn't possess. "If you won't believe than I will—for you."

It was such a simple promise yet to Damon it was so much more. This girl—this woman, who had so long ago become part of his life had always had a special place in his heart. She saw and understood so much more of him than even he did of himself. Yet, he couldn't understand why?

Why did she possess such a power? And why now did it feel so strange knowing how much she cared?

In the past it had only been a passing thought, a friendship he had held dear but now that seemed changed, only he couldn't seem to understand why. After all this time—after knowing everything he had done and what he'd become, Mila Crosse still stood steadily beside him.

Why? How could such simple words send his heart racing uncontrollably? Why?

"Why do you care so much?" Damon questioned full of confusion and turmoil even as he kept a steady hold on his calm demeanor.

"Someone has to," was her simple heartfelt reply.

"You shouldn't," he shot back darkly refusing to let his voice shake with the unexpected emotion she was eliciting within him even as stared blankly at the stone wall, afraid to see the look in Mila's violet eyes as she stared at him.

He felt the need to tell her the truth. He needed to make her understand that everything he'd become couldn't change simply because she cared. No matter how much he wanted to believe in her words there wasn't a part of himself that believed it possible. That part of himself had long since died away.

"You tell me to understand; to see something in myself that isn't there," he growled, hating the words even as he spoke them. "Everything decays and falls away—that's the truth

Growing increasingly frustrated with Damon's lack of insight into what he was truly capable of Mila made her move. Before he even had the chance to realize what she was doing Mila's hands clasped on either side of his stumbled jaw forcefully bringing his full attention to her.

"Some things can matter again," Mila spoke earnestly, the unmistakable irritation with his stubbornness the words seemed to echo through the quiet darkness of the room.

"Nothing since then has mattered," it was a simple and clear statement said so matter of factly with his blue gaze unwavering that the truth in Damon's belief in his own words stung Mila's heart. "What do you expect to matter Mila?" the anger slowly began to seep out but much to his surprise it only seemed to soften the lines of frustration on her face.

Knowing Damon's feelings Mila had thought herself prepared for the statement yet the powerful stab of pain shot through her heart none the less. She shouldn't have been surprised. Her words she knew to be true as there was no better way to describe her feelings for Damon and all she'd thought and felt in the passing years. Yet, he still mourned Katherine and the love he'd thought they had once shared. How could she possibly be surprised at his cynical outlook on something such as love after everything?

"What about Stefan?" she asked serenely, refusing to let those particular emotions take over and ask the question she truly wanted to. "You love him don't you?"

Silence was her only answer. Realizing that Damon seemed to have nothing more to say Mila sighed deeply unable to do anything more other than accept his answer for now and leave him to consider inwardly what she'd told him. All she could do now was hope he would be able to see the truth.

Minutes went unnoticed between them as the night wore on. The long standing comfort provided by their friendship allowed the intensity of the previous moments to be forgotten leaving behind the memory of the words spoken. It was nothing new for either of them to argue making it all the easier to let the issue pass as if nothing had happened. It was a fact that at that moment Mila was completely thankful for being unsure if she'd be able to stand the intensity that the conversation had risen between them.

As the silence went on Mila was unaware of her drifting state until eventually she was unaware of anything around her as she drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

Horrific images plagued her. The unseen dangers lurking nearby in the darkness followed her. She knew the creatures following her—their form and their purpose—even if she couldn't see them. They were there yet; she couldn't stop until she knew everyone was safe. Guilt weighted heavily on her, joining the fear as it constricted painfully around heart. This was her fault. If she lost them—if she lost him—it was all her fault.

She didn't stop it then.

She never told him.

She brought them here.

It was all her fault.

Suddenly a heavy figure of the darkness tackled her to the ground. Heavy animalistic breathes grazed the back of her neck and the cold damp ground seeped through her clothes chilling her to the core. The weight of body covering her was impossible to move even more so as she laid frozen in fear waiting for the deadly blow she knew was to come. Unexpectedly a strong hand rolled her over grasping her throat in a strong grasp as it slowly and painfully cut off her air supply. Yet, that pain seemed meaningless as she stared in horror at the figure above her as it shifted in appearance; one moment it was Katherine and the next Elijah and Klaus standing above her with their hands at her throat. Her memory of the two men when they'd come to personally slaughter her family still seemed so fresh in her mind adding to the pain of her tortured heart.

She wanted to scream out for help but her voice caught in her throat as the vice like grip tightened around her neck. She wanted to see him one last time but there was no one there. He had no reason to come for her. Those painful thoughts were the last to enter her mind as the figure solidified into the single image of Klaus as he reared up fangs drawn and ready to finish her off.

The imaginary pain that shot through her body in that final moment shocked Mila from sleep. For the several long moments that followed she resituated herself in the realm of reality. Mila breathed deeply filling her lungs with the damp stale air of the room calming her racing heart as it fluttered franticly beneath her chest. Little by little as the haunting images of her nightmare began to fade away allowing her heart to settle back into a calm steady beat. Glancing around she noticed the dim light filtering through a crack in the stone walls telling her the sun had long since risen.

With the images pushed away to the far reaches of her mind Mila became aware of the strange heat that seemed to permeate her entire body. Curious as to its source she glanced to her side finding that sometime in the time since drifting off she'd moved closer to Damon—or he'd moved closer to her providing her with his shoulder to use as a pillow. With her asleep at some point Damon must have drifted off as well remaining undisturbed after her sudden jerk awake.

Taking the opportunity to observe Damon without his burning blue gaze boring into her Mila took in his features. She never got tired of looking at him—no women did. Being the very definition of tall dark and handsome Damon had always gotten a lot of female attention and more often than not he took advantage of that. Outwardly he was cynical and possessed a seemingly cruel dark sense of humor meant to push away and annoy those that were closest to him but Mila had always known the truth. She'd seen it once again last night—that part of himself that Damon had never been able to completely hide even after years of claiming himself a monster.

Without thinking Mila moved in closer as if pulled in by his magnetic aura. At first she never even realized what she did only how fantastic it was, how full filling and wondrous. It was as if everything had suddenly shifted into place. It was as if she felt years of wondering and questioning finally coming to an end.

After years her lips just ghosting over his was monumental. Mila knew she was crossing the very line she herself had drawn but in that moment after the hours that had taken place and sitting there watching him it was inevitable. She consoled herself with the thought that it would be her only chance to know what it felt like and if she took it perhaps she would finally be able to let it go. It was a ghost of a kiss barely touching but in that light touch of lips Mila felt pleasant shock waves rush through her body. Yet, as Mila lingered in that single sweet moment she realized something more. She realized that she would never be able to escape how she felt for him.

Sighing deeply with a mix of contentment and resignation she pulled away readying herself to re-enter reality. Suddenly everything stilled and her breath caught as her heart skipped a beat before beginning an erratic pace. There watching her with mixed surprise and interest were Damon's familiar deep blue eyes. He said nothing nor made no movement, only stared at her intensly. Mortified and unwilling to stay and face this particular new development of her own doing Mila stumbled to her feet running out the door before Damon had the chance to react.

Without pause and practiced ease she swiftly made her way up the stone steps and into the damp morning sun. The surrounding forest foliage was easily maneuvered through her only thought to put as much distance between herself and Damon as possible her feet unconsciously remembering the direction from centuries past.

As she disappeared back into the forest toward Mystic Falls Mila didn't take notice a pair of blazing ice blue eyes staring after her.

AN: Sorry about the late update. In all honesty about 12 pages of this 14 page chapter was done for weeks. I recently moved back to school, back to work and classes have been keeping me busy so its been slow going. Hopefully soon I'll be able to get back into the swing of things for faster updates like last year. Once I am back into school and on a steadier pace I'll be able to write faster.

p.s. who thought Damon's entrance (pushing Elena into the river) was the greatest thing ever! I laughed so hard.

REVIEW please!


	11. 9 Crimes

'_Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time for somebody new. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse. Is that alright? Give my gun away when it's loaded is that alright? If you don't shoot it how am I suppose to hold it. Is that alright with you? Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you. It's the wrong time, she's pulling me through. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse.' -9 Crimes (Damien Rice)_

Watching Mila disappear into the surrounding forest Damon let her go. His thoughts were still too chaotic and confused that even if he caught up to her what would he have been able to say? Unknown to Mila he'd awakened the moment she had originally having the intention to have some fun with her but in the end it had all backfired. He'd felt her watching him, studying him intently with violet eyes. The moment her lips had skimmed over his own his mind instantly went blank. In that instant all he knew was Mila's presence and the intense shock waves that shot through him starting from the source of contact down to his toes.

How did such a small touch affect him? It was more than he'd ever felt from similar touches. No—this was in no way similar to anything he'd felt before. Damon knew he was no saint. There were many women and many much more passionate kisses in his past but never had one elicited such a powerful response in him. In the few short seconds of that fleeting kiss something had sparked within him that nothing had ever been able to spark before. What was most disconcerting, sending his mind into a confused whirl was the inward realization that such a spark had always been present burned somewhere deep within; the very spark that had risen for Mila.

Barely considered a kiss, so light in touch but in its gentleness what it lacked in passion seemed to speak volumes of something greater. Yet, whatever that answer was Damon was unsure if he truly wanted to know. There was no reason to change things from the way they had once been between Mila and him; there was no reason to change now.

Uncomfortable with such thoughts and emotions Damon forced himself to move. Rather than follow after Mila who had long since disappeared amongst the trees he traveled in the opposite direction. Looking up he observed the sky peeking out from the reaching branches of the trees. For a day that had begun so pleasantly and surprisingly well it had quickly become a waste sighing deeply Damon continued to walk. With his thoughts and emotions jumbled about what he wanted now was answer that to questions that he wasn't able to answer.

There was only one person who would know the truth. The question was would she reveal what he needed to know or revel in his confusion.

With a great deal of control Damon kept up the image of cool disdain. Once he was able to calm himself he didn't pause as he ran blurring through the trees as he headed for his destination. Coming upon the familiar layout of the tomb Damon paused at the ladder leading down suddenly wary of his decision to come there. Yet, the unanswered questions continued to linger nagging at the back of his mind. There was a part of him that felt a twinge of guilt for going behind Mila's back for answers that she was intentionally not answer—the same answers that she had refused to give him the night before. Only hours ago she had begged him to let it go. Now with that spark still gaining life within him he felt unable to keep that promise.

In his mind's eye he could see her violet eyes looking back at him no longer filled with the trust he had always seen looking back at him even after a hundred year separation. He could see it disappearing turning to anger and betrayal.

Second thoughts were too late now that he was at the tomb. All he could do now was push them aside to deal with later. Looking his calm into place in preparation Damon stepped into the tomb. As if expecting his arrival Katherine was already leaning lazily against the stone wall idly twirling a long strand of deep brown hair between her fingers.

"If it isn't Damon. Have you come to pine for me again because that's getting rather old," she sighed as if bored except for the cruel smirk that said otherwise. "Do you know how inconvenient your little obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both," Damon shot back with a cruel dark smile.

"Did you miss me?" Katherine asked cattily barely sparing him a glance even as he stepped closer.

"You did something to Mila," Damon began choosing to ignore her catty remarks and get what he came for so that he could leave. "What was it?" the accusation come out harshly and less controlled then he had intended but quickly he quickly controlled himself but unfortunately not quickly enough before gaining Katherine's full interest.

A cruel smile curled her lips before a wicked laugh erupted from her lips. Now her eyes were watching him keenly. Luckily for him Damon had long since developed a shield to block out such seeing eyes—a trick he'd learned from the best yet it didn't deter Katherine in the least.

"Ahh so little Mila Crosse is your worry today," Katherine chuckled in cruel delight. "You're obsession for me was perhaps even more inconvenient for her than it was for me."

The wicked smirk curling at Katherine's lips only grew when she watched the confusion flit through Damon's blue eyes. Yet, she realized that there was more there as well than there had been before. It was a new awareness that sparked a new wave of pure enjoyment from deep within her twisted heart.

"So you're finally starting to realize it," her words were a simple statement meant to drawn more of a reaction from Damon. "It's about time considering it's always been particularly obvious," Katherine paused briefly watching Damon's every move not missing that flash of confusion that clouded his eyes for the briefest moment before he willed it away. "To everyone but you that is," she continued scoffing disdainfully even as her pleasure in the situation was made abundantly clear.

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded darkly his calm voice tainted with increasing frustration at Katherine's playing.

Katherine's eyes zeroed in on him from across the enchanted door way observing him carefully for a moment before she spoke again.

"Mila's in love with you," she pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world breaking through Damon's mask of calm disdain .

"What are you talking about?" Damon growled again refusing to believe in her words but inwardly knowing they were the truth.

"It's not my place to say," she smiled coyly returning to idly twirling her hair unable to resist the fun of having him dance to her tune.

Katherine's smile only curled more cruelly when Damon took an angry step forward his fists clenched so tightly they turned white and his eyes blazed. Yes, despite his obvious anger Katherine had to applaud his ability to remain under some semblance of control. Suddenly she realized that there was something more to it than that. There was something changed about Damon that peaked bother her interest and humor as the answer slowly began to dawn on her giving her even more opportunity to bait him.

"Such a sad scared little mouse always interfering," Katherine growled disdainfully remembering all the times Mila had attempted to talk her out of her plans for the Salvatore brothers and in sum. As she spoke Katherine never looked away watching Damon's every movement carefully and just as she had hoped her words sent him into action.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Damon snarled longing to reach out and end the women standing before him as she watched him with cruel triumphant eyes.

Too late he realized that Katherine had intentionally spoken with the intention of getting a reaction from him to judge him. He hated it that she could so easily manipulate them to her likely just as she always had. Only now he wasn't as blind to it as he had once been in the past.

"She's already getting to you again," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You're already changing—I can tell. She makes you care again," the disdainful sneer making it sound as if it were the worst thing in the world that could possibly happen. "Shame—it makes you boring," Katherine added with a long idle sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous," Damon scoffed in return refusing to let Katherine weasel her way under her skin. It wouldn't do Mila or himself any good to allow Katherine to twist their relationship into something as dark and hateful as she was.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she replied undeterred by Damon's sudden regaining of his calm controlled composure.

Deciding it was time to move in for the kill of what he had observed Katherine spoke again a smile spreading wickedly across her lips with extreme satisfaction at each word.

"Something happened between you."

Damon stiffened at the cold matter of fact words even as they elicited the memory of the heart pounding shock of Mila's soft lips touching his. Sadly as well as he controlled his reaction the instant defensiveness that had tensed his muscled hadn't gone unnoticed by Katherine's well trained eyes. As if realizing exactly what had taken place between Mila and himself Katherine let out another loud wicked laugh that echoed though the tomb walls.

"Perhaps I was wrong and she's not such a scared little mouse anymore!" Katharine got in between fits of laughter.

"What about her?" Damon demanded once more putting them back on the track he intended and refusing to let Katherine win.

Seeing that Damon was seemingly unaffected by her behavior the fun slipped away instantly leaving her standing before him silent and cold.

"You should just kill her," Katherine stated with eerie coldness. "Put her out of her misery because we both know you can't give her what she needs Damon."

Ignoring Katherine's words Damon continued to try and get the answers he wanted.

"You wouldn't keep her around if you didn't have a reason. What was it?" he growled the anger from her easy unfeeling words beginning to seep through the crack of his control and turning his eyes a deadly burning blue. If looks could kill there was little doubt that Katherine would have been struck down where she stood.

"You know the answer," Katherine sighed pointing out that she'd already given him that answer earlier. "She knew it herself so don't think I used her so horribly. If she had wanted to Mila could have left."

"Why didn't she?" Damon asked disbelieving that Mila would've so easily allowed Katherine to manipulate her being as aware of Katherine's behavior and thoughts as she had been in the past—more so than anyone else ever had in back then. In his mind it just didn't make sense that she would stay knowing how easily Katherine would've thrown her to the wolves if needed.

"In order to gain something you have to sacrifice or hurt someone in order to do so. If it meant my own survival I was more than willing to do so," there was no feeling or hesitation in her voice as she spoke making the reality of her selfish heart all the more clear. "If Klaus had found me I would've handed her over to save myself in an imaginary heart beat. It was easy enough to keep her around. People like Mila can't win against their loneliness and all I did was take advantage of hers. It was easy enough thanks to you," Katherine's insinuation was clear. "Really all the fun I had was just an added bonus."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damon scowled refusing to be drawn into her game.

"Don't be so naive Damon," Katherine answered rolling her eyes and heaving an exaggerated sigh. "If anyone hurt Mila it wasn't me," she replied pausing briefly to ensure he was listening intently before continuing on. "It was you and deep down you know what I said earlier was the truth. She loved you as a friend and then more than friend but you treated her like family—little more than part of the furniture. She was perhaps one of the only people who ever truly cared for you and I enjoyed myself immensely by watching you destroy her," little by little Katherine's words were gaining more cruelty as she began to lose her usual calm demeanor. Now all she wanted to was to inflict pain. "You have no idea how fun yet incredibly annoying her pathetic begging became. 'Please leave them out of it'," she mocked impersonating Mila's pleads.

Having the only answers he knew he would get out of Katherine and seeing he wouldn't get anywhere else with her Damon simply turned and walked away. His last question was not one Katherine could answer. Only he could do that and inwardly—in that part of himself he kept hidden he feared the answer because he didn't know how to handle it. It was what confused him. It was why he felt so unnaturally unsure of himself. All he knew was that spark—and Mila were part of the answer. But after these last minutes with Katherine he wasn't certain if it was a question that should be realized because he couldn't deny the certain truths in what Katherine had said.

Realizing what he was doing Katherine immediately stopped her mockery her eyes turning a molten golden brown in anger that he would have the nerve to walk away from her.

"Don't you dare look away from me Damon!" she screamed angrily beating against the invisible force that kept her within the tomb.

Damon paused briefly at the ladder and without bothering to look back spoke.

"You won't hurt her anymore."

"And what about you?" she sneered angrily from behind. "You haven't changed!"

"This time I'll be the one protecting her," he stated with simple conviction.

With nothing more to say Damon disappeared in a single leap out of the hole of the tomb entrance and disappeared amongst the trees leaving Katherine once again alone within the tomb.

"Don't walk away from me!" were her childish screams he heard as he walked away into the lonely forest to be left alone with his warring thoughts.

There was a great deal of things to consider before returning home.

AN: As promised I am getting back into the grove of things. AKA writing during class when I get bored which is often. Warrented this is a slightly short chapter compared to others but I think you'll enjoy it.

The next chapter is When Another Heart Calls by the All American Rejects and is as I promised awhile ago is Damon's flash back chapter. It will I am sure will be shorter than Mila's had been due to the fact that I accidently put parts of the flashback that were suppose to be in Damon's in Mila's. I may still touch on them through Damon's POV but not as much. But I do have other things that will be seen from the past in his POV.

Thanks to the few who have been keeping up with reviews! I love you for it! It makes me write faster. Remember I like specifics in reviews (what and why)! Love you readers! I'll update as soon as I can!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Another Heart Calls

**AN: **Strangely while in my last note I said this chapter would be shorter…I lied it ended up being longer. Apparently there was more for Damon to say than my mind first thought of. **Review** to tell me what you think! **Review** to tell me what you might think will happen when Damon and Mila meet back up in the next chapter (Slow Goodbye by Lesley Roy). Thank you to all my readers who send me such interesting and full reviews as I love being able to reply with some insight!

'_Do you remember when we didn't care? We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there. Do you remember you at all? Another heart calls. Yeah, I remember when we stole the night. We'd lie awake but dreaming till the sun would wash the sky just as soon as I see you. I did lie but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all. What can I do? Say it's true. Oh everything that matters breaks in two. Say it's true, I'll never ask for anyone but you. Talk to me I'm throwing myself in front of you. This could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do. Yeah all I ever do is give. It's time you see my point of view.'- When Another Heart Calls (All American Rejects)_

After leaving the tomb Damon wandered aimlessly through the forest, his mind lost in thoughts of what Katherine had said and his own realization of the reality of them. They were words that deep down he had always known but had been unable—unwilling—to accept. They were thoughts that unsettled him having always preferred to pretend indifference. That was the mask he showed the world; that made him comfortable. Now with Mila's re-entrance into his life keeping that mask was becoming increasingly difficult. It was as easy being around her as it had once been and yet now everything was changed. Now he was too aware.

If what Katherine had said was indeed the truth than that suddenly changed so many things, forcing him to re-evaluate the past—every moment—every action and every thought.

It wasn't his style—the emotional was Stefan's area of expertise. His was ignoring as if it didn't exist. But this time—it was Mila and that he couldn't just ignore. All that he was thinking and feeling sent Damon's mind reeling back through his memories shedding new light on the past.

The ballroom of the Salvatore mansion was packed with people wearing beautiful colored ball gowns and the men in dashing black suites. Damon stood on the outskirts of the party attempting to avoid the herds of chattering females that always seemed to follow him. With moony eyed stares they would chat away thinking themselves clever and charming but in reality they had nothing truly interesting to say.

It was early in the evening and already he was bored and tired of politely indulging them all giving him all the reason he needed to make his escape. Sipping at a delicate glass of wine Damon's keen eyes scanned the crowd searching for the one woman he could bare to hold an actual conversation with. Thinking that it was about time to repay the dance he owed her his intentions were cut short when she finally entered his sights. Through the ever moving crowd he could see her moving elegantly across the dance floor on Stefan's arm laugh and smiling like old friends would. Much to his dislike a jolt of jealousy suddenly coursed through him at seeing his brother paying Mila such attendance.

It was beginning to get rather annoying for his brother to be intervening where he was unwelcome; first Katherine and now his best friend.

Suddenly feeling too annoyed Damon retreated from the room swiftly weaving his way through the hoards of chattering guests. On his way he paused briefly to snag a fresh bottle from the tray of a passing servant before disappearing unseen out one of lesser known entrances to the large building and going in search of a quiet place to be left alone with his thought. Somehow, without much thought he ended up at the garden pond where he and Mila so often meant. At first realizing where he'd come he thought to turn and find another place out of spite but a moment later when seeing that no guests had strayed into the quiet section he remained. Already slightly inebriated from his earlier glasses of wine Damon sat on the grassy ground uncaring of the dampness of the cool night that was already beginning to blanket the ground opened the bottle and took a long hard swallow.

It was over an hour later that that Mila found him staring contemplatively out of the moonlight water still nursing the bottle. Quietly she joined him and just uncaring of the dirt and dampness of the ground sat beside him grumbling slightly as she attempted to arrange the busy skirts of her ball gown comfortably.

From the corner of his eye Damon watched her doing his best to hold back a wide grin. As a companion to a 'Lady' Mila had been allowed to attend the ball that night yet her appearance to any trained eye of the upper class could see her rank. She was dressed in a simple pale violet gown laced with silver that was slim and wasn't the sort of low cut dress meant to be flashy and noticed by all as the other women were wearing that night. No jewelry but the glitter of silver at her wrist and her long sunset red curls arranged in an elegant mass a top her head. There was no need for her to attempt the glitz and flash of the other people in attendance because in that moment Damon couldn't deny how beautiful Mila truly was.

"I haven't seen you at the party for awhile," Mila finally spoke offering a gentle calming smile.

"You looked busy enough to me," Damon grumbled irritably, mostly irritated with himself knowing how jealous he sounded. "Why don't you go back," he shrugged taking another drink.

"Are you pouting?" she laughed almost in disbelief, the sound a tinkling echo through the quiet night.

"I don't pout," he defended quickly but being drawn into Mila's light teasing he added, "Men brood."

Much to Damon's pleasure his comment earned him yet another laugh from Mila. Unable to help himself a wide grin curled his lips her presence and laughter easing the previous tension away.

"Well Mr. Broody," she joked nudging him playfully. "Are you going to come back to the party?"

Suddenly the memory of Mila dancing so easily with Stefan and sting of Katherine's preference for Stefan came to mind immediately souring the light mood. Blaming the abundance of wine currently in his system for his whirling confused emotions Damon couldn't stop the next words that seemed to just spill from his lips—even if he'd wanted to.

"What's love to you?"

The moment the words left his mouth Damon felt like burying his head in the ground or anything to escape the wave of embarrassment that crashed over him. However, unlike the roaring laughter or jokes he'd expected Mila did neither. Instead she'd froze altogether looking at him as if seeing something he didn't quite see himself.

At that moment Mila was thankful for the cover of night that hid the deep blush from Damon at the sudden and unexpected question. After a moment figuring it a joke she tried to laugh but only a strained huff of air.

"You've obviously had too much to drink," she spoke awkwardly leaning over to snatch the wine bottle from him, taking a quick swallow for herself.

"Yes," Damon easily agreed his burning blue eyes now locked on her, glowing with something she recognized all too well as stubborn intent. "But I am serious."

Once again Mila paused meeting his intent steady gaze still as blue as the afternoon sky even as the night surrounded them. In them she saw the seriousness in which he had asked his question. Sighing deeply in resignation Damon watched as Mila carefully considered her answer before speaking.

"Love is-," she began pausing as if unsure if she should say what she was going to. "The one—the care and devotion you feel for the precious people around you. If fill you up and take over."

At times she stumbled and stuttered in finding the words but in them Damon could hear how truly she believed them. He was fascinated with her, with each word she spoke. Even in the darkness he could see how she truly she believed in her own words. He could feel it.

"It's like—chaotic—a storm," she tried to clarify smiling hugely as she looked over to find Damon watching her so attentively a content smile crossing his often intense features.

"Shut up," she laughed suddenly embarrassed once again and not knowing what else to do other than berate him.

"What?" he laughed blue eyes suddenly sparkling with a familiar humor, always enjoying throwing someone as level headed as Mila off.

"You're laughing!" Mila accused in mock annoyance.

"Am not," Damon defended himself even as he continued to laugh.

The two continued to laugh enjoying their moment of content. After several minutes of joking and play silence eventually settled upon them once more.

"Why are you asking?" Mila felt compelled to ask, questioning carefully but her violet eyes watched him with uneasy intensity.

Suddenly Damon was once again unsure of his decision to question Mila as he had. In that one decision he had opened himself up to questions from Mila as well. Not knowing what to say in answer Damon merely offered a half hearted shrug fully wishing she hadn't taken the bottle of wine from him. Yet, even then without even a single word Mila somehow seemed to understand perfectly.

"All we need is one person who truly loves us Damon. With that, all the hurt—the fear—everything is worth it. That one person makes ups want to be better."

Mila spoke so softly her voice was barely a whisper in the night that only he could've heard.

"If you can't allow that one person in—then one day a person is bound to realize their mistakes one day and regret it. That regret is a lot to live with."

It seemed to Damon as he listened to her soft sincere words that there was more Mila wanted to say and yet she kept it in.

Damon growled at the memory. Even in the past Mila had always managed so easily to get him to open up to her—more easily and affectively than anyone else he'd ever known. It was the comfort he felt when around her, like a child's security blanket. He enjoyed talking to her—he still did. Mila did the one thing that no one else ever had. She made him feel good about himself, making him feel wanted, needed and respected. As incredibly annoying as her harping could be—then and now—he loved it.

In the next moment his mind was once again flung back into the memory.

"Wait," she paused suddenly becoming upset as he saw a thought manifest uneasily in her mind. "This is about Katherine isn't it?"

Damon heard the barely concealed hiss of disapproval within Mila's words. Over their time together since her and Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls he had taken notice more than once of her dislike of Katherine, although he could commend her for so being so adapt at concealing it. If not for coming to know her as well as he had Damon himself may have even missed her cold glares or fleeting scowls whenever Katherine was near or mentioned in conversation. It had from the start once realizing their uneasy tension filled relationship been a thing of fascination for Damon, leaving him to wonder at Mila's position as companion to a woman she seemed to hate. Knowing this he wished he could spare her the discomfort even if what she had accused him was only a partial truth yet he doubted whether it was or not would matter much in Mila's mind.

"Partially," he answered surprised that the single word seemed to outwardly calm her nerves slightly.

He had expected her to rant, to berate him as she usually did when upset. Continuing to speak to him in a calm sincere tone was the least of what Damon had expected.

"When it's real you can't walk away," Mila replied strongly her voice insistent, refusing for him to deny what she said. If he didn't know any better Damon would've thought there another meaning in what she said but unable to comprehend that hidden message let it go.

"You're strong Damon. Don't let them make you think otherwise. We all just have to remember sometimes—that even immortals forget their humanity," the cynical tone that had been present in her voice disappeared instantly leaving nothing but the deep sincerity. "Pain is part of life but strength to overcome it is as well. It's a strength that depends on not only strength we gain from those close to us but upon ourselves as well—it's our will."

As she spoke Mila starred off into the distance lost in thoughts and feelings that inspired her telling words. There was clearly more to her words than what she openly spoke and this was a fact that Damon's perceptiveness did not miss.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Damon observed watching her with keen interest but careful not to push her for answers.

"Perhaps," Mila offered a serene warm smile in reply. It helps knowing that all you need to survive is one person who truly loves us—however unexpected it may be

"Who's the person who loves you?" Damon asked straining himself in order to hold back the annoyed angry growl that begged to be released as a familiar intense red hot emotion stirred within.

"I am the person doing the loving," Mila explained evenly her voice more strained than it had been only moments ago and her eyes hardening.

"What if you don't have-," Damon began to question but was cut short by Mila.

"We all do. It's just a matter of it being returned and seeing it. Just because we don't return the feelings or know of them doesn't mean they're not there."

There it was again. Damon heard it in her voice as Mila spoke. There was that sense that there was more buried beneath the surface of what she spoke than what was actually being said. Yet, the answer—those unspoken words eluded him. What he did notice was the slight shake in her voice mixing with the fiercely spoken words that demanded he believe and understand them. Upon closer inspection through the darkness Damon saw with the help of the silver moon's glow the glisten of unshed tears.

"You're lucky to be as strong as you are," Mila mumbled clearly crying to hold back the threatening tears. "I admit that I am envious of that."

The simple admission shocked Damon. If he hadn't been sitting already he was certain the words would've knocked him to the ground from shock. It was the tears that deterred the confusion and anger that had begun to boil within him at the uncomfortable threat of female tears and the obvious meaning to their reasoning. Damon was at a loss usually being the one to blatantly avoid hysterical females but Mila was silent in her tears making him all the more uncomfortable.

There had always been a sadness about her that he had always worked to fix, always doing his best to make her smile and laugh. Somehow it had become one of the most important things to him. Now that same need to comfort her was taking over overriding the discomfort of her tears. Without giving his actions much thought Damon pulled himself across the grass closing the short distance between them and pulled her into a half hug, his own arm wrapping around her shoulder in a tight embrace.

"When I look at you I get this intense feeling in my chest," he told her intent on being as honest with her as she had been with him. "It's because you're not perfect, because you fail but you have the strength to get back up. I think you're incredibly strong."

"How would you know all that?" Mila sniffled leaning her head on his warm strong shoulder.

"I just know," Damon replied adamantly unwilling to reveal how closely he had observed her.

There seemed to reason for her to know how much she truly fascinated him or how much he'd seen in her moments of unawareness of being observed. He was already embarrassing himself enough as it was for her.

Leaning heavily against his shoulder Mila maneuvered herself in his arms to look up at him but not escape the warmth offered by his nearness.

"Who knew you could be so philosophical," she giggled the tears no longer present and replaced by a heartfelt smile.

"I am not just all good looks and charm you know," Damon scoffed returning the smile with a cocky grin of his own earning a playful nudge from Mila in return.

The grin however was quickly wiped away when the soft gentleness of Mila's lips skimmed the stubble skin of his jaw. Just as quickly as she had placed the kiss it was gone the shock waves that it had sent coursing through him still remaining long after leaving him flustered and confused.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly resting her head once more on his shoulder still not pulling away but rather seemed to snuggle closer.

The gentle words barely reached his ears as his mind still attempted to deal with the conflicting and strange emotions incited by her innocent kiss.

"I know you think you love her Damon or you think you do," Mila suddenly mentioned surprising Damon once again. "But as a friend," she went on the word 'friend' sounding oddly strained to Damon's ears. "As someone who knows her," she clarified further. "You get one life. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live and die as you like—don't let her tell you differently."

At first Damon didn't understand what she was saying yet each word sound like a desperate plea to understand. As much as he wanted to he couldn't. They were words that he just couldn't understand. He must have wandered in his confusion for longer than he had first thought being pulled from his thoughts by Mila's small slim hands gently touching his face and pulling his face closer in order to meet his gaze.

"Promise me you'll live that way Damon!" Mila demanded soundly her violet unblinking stare blazing intensely.

"Promise," he promised sincerely to oblige her even if at the time he wondered why she would ask.

With the tension still hanging over them Mila finally pulled away swiftly getting to her feet. Damon watched her in wonder unsure of exactly what she was doing. For several long moments she stepped over the cool dew covered grass her eyes searching the ground. Nearing the edge of the pond she finally seemed to find whatever it was she'd been looking for. He watched her lean down picking up a small object hidden by the darkness before turning and making her way back toward him.

He looked up at her seeing her more clearly in the night as she stood so closely before him. Even in the velvet darkness of the night her hair seemed aglow, its usual calm red shades almost seemed to burn when touched by the silver glow of the moonlight contrasting greatly with the smooth paleness of her skin. Offering a serene smile she held out her hand releasing her grip to revel a tiny pale pink stone in her palm.

"A reminder of that promise," she told him softly leaning over further to take his hand with her free one and placing the stone in it.

If only he'd known then exactly what Mila had meant at the time. Mila had always been aware of what would eventually take place, more so with each day his obsession for Katherine grew. Always—she'd watched unable to stop him from following after Katherine not having listened to her warnings as he had promised. Each day his obsession had grown for Katherine he'd unknowingly allowed Katherine to lead them down the path toward the end of their human lives. It was true that Katherine was to blame but Damon knew he could not escape the same blame.

Now he understood what Mila had meant.

From the very beginning Mila had been trying to save him from the darkness of Katherine's influence. In return he'd—betrayed her. There seemed to better word but that to describe what he had done. The simple truth of that realize shook him to the core. Betrayal was never something he would seem himself capable of inflicting on Mila even after all the years between their separation.

Damon's hand reached inside his jacket feeling the small smooth weight of that same pale stone Mila had given him that night at the pond. A symbol of that promise he'd made and that Mila had so honestly asked him to make. For over a hundred years he'd carried it with him unable to throw it away despite its meaning long since shattered. Now it was a symbol of her belief in him—or what it had once been at least. He'd forgotten that promise, a fact that had the anger bubbling hotly beneath the surface.

It had been the first time he had ever lied to her.

Damon remembered clearly the days following his initial transition they were days filled with searching for Mila with hopes to learn any information on Katherine's fate in the burning church and the tomb below. She had to be the one to ask. If not Emily herself than Katherine must have said something of their plan to save the vampire's from their fate. Katherine must have left a message for him with Mila—it was the only thought continuously running through his mind; that and the knowing thirst.

He searched for days keeping out of sight but never found her. In the days following that fateful night in Mystic Falls Mila Crosse had seemed to disappear without a trace as if she had never even existed. In listening no one spoke her name. There were no pictures or mementos left behind. There was only nothing.

His safety of his one true friend hadn't even been on his mind until later when the initial shock of Katherine choosing Stefan above him—that 'he' wasn't her only choice. It was then that he quickly began to realize how dark his life had become without her to talk him out of it as she always had. Eventually, the not knowing of Mila's fate had eaten away at him. For all he knew the founding families had attacked Mila as well after deciding her involvement with Katherine held her as accountable for the lives Katherine and the other vampires had taken while in Mystic Falls.

There came a time when Damon eventually had to force himself to stop looking for her. He had to make himself accept that she wasn't going to be found.

Looking back on those days after his transformation now Damon couldn't deny the ache in his chest at not knowing for fate—hating that he was unable to look to his dearest friend in pain and confusion. He hated himself for not fearing for her safety sooner as she would have undoubtedly done for him.

In the bitterness of what was taken—of what was denied—that was the first time he remembered flipping that switch. It was better not to care. For centuries afterword he had reveled in the dark blood filled freedom and chaos allowed him when it was turned off. Damon willing forgot the pain of losing her, of hating Katherine of his lost humanity. He forgot the want of his humanity.

Unfortunately the switch had never been able to erase the memories. It was those same memories that upon returning to Mystic Falls of meeting Elena, Bonnie and the others that encouraged him to flip back on that switch. Somehow without his knowledge, without even knowing she was alive Mila had influenced his decisions.

As the memories shifted to a new image Damon felt his fist tighten around the tiny stone he still held. It was a single memory distorted by the pain of the gun shot that had ripped through his body as he laid near death. He remembered being unable to see in the whirling darkness that consumed him but he'd heard and felt her—perhaps more than she even realized.

At times Damon thought those moments of memory were nothing but a figment of his imagination. But now as the fog cleared he knew more than ever how real those moments had been.

Damon laid in the dirt and mud of the road leading away from his family's home. Moments ago he'd felt the hot searing pain of the bullet ripping through his chest sending him reeling backward from the sheer force of the hit. Everything was a whirl. In the distance he could hear the carriage that carried Katherine driving away along with the distant beats of horse's hooves and loud hollers of the vampire hunt that continued.

It was strange how heightened his senses were being so near death and the dizzying pain in both his mind and body. The cool night provided a blanket of dampness on the ground where he laid cooling the uncomfortable heat of his skin. Slowly the world around him grew quiet all the sound disappearing far into the distance until only the melodic chirping of crickets was left. It was strange, the peace of the night when somewhere nearby the founders of Mystic Falls were burning down a church filled with vampire and innocent people alike.

He wanted to open his eyes to see Stefan, he willed himself to do so but the strength eluded him. All he could do was pray that his brother was alive. Even as that prayer entered his mind Damon couldn't forget the deafening crack of the second gun-shot and knew such hopes were in vain.

Anger shot through him as the hopelessness of the situation sunk in twisting his insides in a pain grasp. They were both dying—for the same woman—a woman they both loves—a woman he both loved and hated. There had been a part of himself that had always hated Stefan for always being the one chosen and loved most by everyone round them. It only added to the anger thinking of how Katherine would choose Stefan as she did. It added to the anger with himself for hating Stefan at all when their situation wasn't truly his fault.

He hated himself for betraying the one person who had chosen him over Stefan.

With his rage boiling within him Damon was distracted that he didn't notice the approach of a figure from the darkness until the loud crack of a twig snapping echoed through the quiet night. If he'd been able to move he would've frozen, playing the part of the dead man he was suppose to be having no interest in being shot again to be finished off. It was a feat that didn't require much as his body was already numb and uncooperative.

As he laid there listening to the silent approach a familiar scent of sunflowers and honey reached his nose instantly sparking recognition within him. Damon felt her lean over him her gentle loving hands reaching to stroke his cheek her cool skin chasing away the heat of his own burning skin. If he'd been able to he would've nuzzled her hand seeking more of that cool gentleness. A moment later he felt the wet pearly drops of rain fall from above as they plopped against his skin finding t strange when no more followed.

Damon heard a wavering intake of breath followed by another and the realization that the rain drops hadn't been rain at all was like a punch to the gut. Mila was crying, doing all she could to hold back the flood of tears through the heart wrenching sobs wracking her body. As if he couldn't be more shocked he felt her lean down closer wavering above him for a brief moment as her warm breath brushed across his skin from above him she spoke a simple promise.

"No matter what happens I'll be with you—forever."

With that promise made his already stuttering heart leap missing a beat in time. His heart seemed to stop all together as Mila leaned in closer pressing her lips to his in a true goodbye kiss. Damon felt the shock waves course through him from where their lips meant to the tips of his toes. Its touch was mind numbing.

As a few more droplets hit his skin Mila began to pull away and although he couldn't see her she seemed almost reluctant to go. There was nothing more Damon wanted in that moment than to follow, to stop her and ask what she had meant by everything in those last moments. He wanted to but his failing body was falling faster into the darkness of oblivion. He felt his heart slowing even more until it stopped completely and there was nothing left.

Damon stared in shock down at the tiny pale stone he held in his hand. The memory had been almost forgotten.

Why?

Even as the question passed through his mind he knew the answer as clear as day. No matter what Mila had meant in those last moments however, unknown his consciousness had been to her there was no hope for anything more. There never had been hope for them. He knew that she had always meant something to him—that memory hadn't been forgotten. He also knew that whether there could be something more or not—he didn't deserve her. That was the memory—the emotion he'd kept switched off. He pushed them away until even he had forgotten all the possibilities and truths that had leap inside him that moment as he lay dying and her lips touched his so lovingly.

Damon had made the decision himself before he had even died that night to hide those feelings away, to push them away. There were so many things he'd thought he'd forgotten.

Now that he remembered everything—what could he do?

Nothing. That was all.

Everything would remain as it had been. Both he and Mila would continue to ignore the feelings that had always been untold—push them away and keep them hidden. Friendship was all he could offer. It was all he was worth of—yet, he doubted he was worthy of even that.

With his decision made Damon returned the stone to his jacket pocket where it would be safe and out of sight. With no more to think on he turned and walked rather than run back toward the main road that would lead back toward the mansion. As he walked he attempted to ignore his thoughts as they only continued to wander back to the subject of Mila.


	13. Slow Goodbye

'_I can read the lines on your face and they're telling me everything I already know. I hold you in my arms but you're light years away from me slowly sinking under alone. So I act cool on the outside but it's eating me alive. Cuase when it comes to you there's nothing I can do. I can't make you love me when you don't. I see it in your eyes. I'm the compromise. No, I can't take another slow goodbye. Sitting in the park, after dark, smoking cigarettes biting all the black off my nails cause all I ever wanted was what you took away from me. Try to make it right but it's too late. I'm a hopeless case on the inside.'- Slow Goodbye (Leslie Roy)_

Damon arrived back at the boarding house late in the day as the afternoon sun rose bright and high in the sky betraying the briskness of air. Thinking himself alone at the house he went directly for the liquor decanters kept in the large living area hoping to calm the still raging thoughts. As he poured himself a drink and sipped at the golden amber liquid it managed however little to sooth away some of the unpleasant emotions that continued to linger.

It was as the muscles of his body began to loosen and relax with the pleasant warmth from the bourbon coursing through him that Damon took notice of his surroundings. Glancing up he noticed the flames burning a warm light inside the grate of the fireplace. With the flames as bright and strong someone had recently stoked it to warm the old room telling him that he wasn't as alone as he first thought. Yet, arriving back at the house he had been sure of Stefan's absence with his car being gone meaning Elena was undoubtedly with him. More than sure that neither Bonnie, Alric, Jeremy nor Tyler would have any reason to be there that left only one person.

Curious Damon walked with practiced swiftness moving across the room with barely a sound. Step by step he quietly made his way up the stairs to the second floor of the house and once realizing the room the sounds were coming from Damon quieted his step even more until he stood before the door of the room that had once been Mila's all those years ago. The door to room stood wide open and rather than make his presence known Damon stood off to the side providing himself with just enough of a view to see what she was doing.

Within the room he made out the familiar form of Mila sitting on the floor her hands running carefully across the floorboards that had previously been covered by an old Persian rug that he noticed had been flung haphazardly off to the side. Easily finding the crease she sought Mila lifted several of the smaller floor boards away with ease and reached within the hidden compartment bellow. In fascination Damon watched Mila as she pulled out a bejeweled clearly antique box from beneath the floor.

Sitting back she held the box for several long moments gently skimming her fingers across the carved jeweled surface of the box as if asking herself whether to open it or not. Finally she lifted away the top setting it carefully away. He watched as her fingers rummaged through the box for a moment before coming away holding a small slip of paper. With her back turned to him Damon wasn't able to see the emotions crossing Mila's face which caught him by surprise when she suddenly flung the box angrily across the room sending it crashing into the far wall before releasing her anger out on the unsuspecting paper in her hands shredding it to pieces.

The anger was short lived her heaving breathes lessened as Mila once again regained control over her emotions. Damon continued to watch torn between watching her or going to her and asking what was wrong. Before he could make a decision Mila was moving again carefully brushing up the pieces of paper that now littered the floor into the hole in the floor and replacing the boards and carpet back into their proper place. She paused on her place on the floor seeming to look down at something she held before slipping it into her jeans pocket and moving to pick up the box she had so carelessly thrown in her anger and carefully picking up the objects that had exploded from its contents upon impact with the wall. Thinking everything back in place Mila propped the box on the old dresser table and left it behind unable to take it with her.

Sighing deeply she left the room once more ready to return home and fall into bed from sheer emotional exhaustion uncaring of the earliness of the day. Stepping from the room Mila paused a tingling sensation that she wasn't alone nagging at the back of her mind yet as she glanced down the hall listening carefully she found herself completely alone. Thinking it nothing but remaining nerves from earlier that day she shook it off and walked out of the house heading for home.

Hearing the door shut carefully behind Mila, Damon walked around the corner from down hall where he'd quickly hidden himself upon realizing Mila's leaving the room. He waited for several long moments looking down at the front door from the top of the stairs ensuring himself that Mila wasn't returning. Unable to deny himself the satisfaction of curiosity he stepped into the abandoned room throwing the carpet once more off to the side and removed the boards. Slipping his hand into the hidden compartment he pulled out a handful of the paper bits that Mila had carelessly swept back into the hole for the first time realizing that they were pieces of a photo.

One by one Damon pieced the shredded pieces back together watching as the black and white image began to once again form before his eyes. It wasn't long before he realized what image it was that was staring back at him recognizing it almost immediately.

Katherine took the forefront of the picture demanding even in the image to be seen as her familiar face starred straight into the camera and her dark eyes filled with a hidden an evil disguised by selfishness and flirtation. Directly behind her stood Mila dressed more modestly without all the lace and flounces that Katherine had constantly worn her long curls hanging low on her back in a long twisted braid. Even in a colorless picture her eyes drew him in. He noticed now how they seemed to smile back at him even as he now noticed a hidden sorrow hidden deep within them. Stefan stood off to one side of the image looking as annoyingly innocent and dashing as ever.

Strangely Damon also realized that one large piece seemed to be missing from the image, the same piece that would hold the image of his own face. Yet as she reached once more into the hole his hands came up empty. Remembering watching Mila pause to place something in her pocket Damon felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of knowing exactly what it was that she had carried out in her pocket. Not knowing what to think Damon stood back up next making his way over to the dresser where she'd left the ornate box. Carefully lifting its dusty lid he found several mementos from those years; among them a withered flower that had once been a white rose, a lace moth eaten fan and several other small objects. The object that he found most surprising was the miniature hand painted image of the pond where he had sat so many times with Mila only to be more surprised by the tiny figures painted perfectly sitting at the water's edge exactly where they always had.

Rattled by the discovery Damon gently replaced the box lid and was ready to walk out of the room to get himself another drink something stopped him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the silver glimmer of an object as the sun filtering the window skimmed it. Kneeling down he near the corner where the box had originally made impact he found the familiar delicate chain that he had seen Mila wear almost religiously. The same chain he remembered giving her for Christmas all those years go.

What should he do?

She would be looking for it.

He should return it…

What was he thinking?

Without thinking through his actions much more Damon slipped the chain into his pocket and left the house following after Mila.

Opening the door and driving away down the drive nerves racked Damon something that he wasn't quiet used to. Something that made him question his decision to go after Mila…

Mila walked up the steps to her apartment rummaging through her bag for her keys not paying all that much attention to her surroundings with it being so early in the day. Yet, in her distraction the moment a strong hand grasped her shoulder from behind she went into motion. Without thought and born from centuries of practice her hand automatically reached out grasping and painfully twisting the offending arm pulling its owner in front of her and pushing them against her apartment door.

"Ow!" a familiar voice reached her ears through the fading rush of adrenaline.

A moment passed as Mila realized exactly who it was she was holding against the door even while she was half ready to move again for a more direct attack. Immediately she released Damon stepping away to give him the room to turn and face her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Mila apologized sincerely still slightly shocked at what had happened.

"No problem," Damon groaned rubbing his arm where Mila had held him. "You know for someone so small you're freakishly strong," he mumbled almost annoyed that she had been able to get the jump on him without possessing the strength he did as a vampire.

"You surprised me," she said again almost accusing him now.

"I didn't know you were going to attack me!" Damon shot back adjusting his leather jacket just to give himself something to do while his nerves continued to rack away at his mind.

"You never do," Mila replied calmly her eyes glimmering with a hint of anger. "It's part of the charm of living in Mystic Falls."

Unable to think of a better come back Damon finally conceded with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Watching carefully as Damon fell into silence Mila realized there was a reason for Damon's appearance that night. The awkwardness that seemed to have fallen between them in the last several hours still remained and yet he remained standing before her after having sought her out. Knowing Damon's preference to more often than not pretend in difference and avoid problems such as this she could think of no other possibility. Picking up her keys she'd dropped in the short lived scuffle Mila quietly turned and unlocked her front door holding it open in a silent offer for him to enter.

As was her usual habit Mila placed her keys along with her gun in easy reach on the table near the door before moving farther into the apartment. Damon stood stiffly in the middle of the living area seemingly unable to loosen the muscles that tensed his body. Still not knowing how to move forward with the conversation she knew was to come Mila moved into the kitchen putting on an extra strong batch of coffee to help the nerves. Returning to the living area two cups in hand and finding Damon still standing there watching her so intently Mila decided there was no other choice but to start herself. Placing one coffee cup in Damon's hand she left him standing as she took a seat in the overstuffed recliner that faced him. However, just as she was about to speak Damon's smooth humorless voice cut her off.

"I knew it was you that helped us."

Mila starred up at Damon her violet eyes wide with shock and her cup half way to her lips.

"I thought it was a dream," Damon continued his voice growing softer and less strained. "It wasn't."

It was simple statement rather than a question. He wasn't asking if what he said was true or not.

"You were awake," Mila replied smiling solemnly placing the coffee on the end table beside her seat leaving it to sit forgotten.

Mila's words were a statement as well having no need to question exactly what it was Damon meant by his words.

"I am sorry," Mila said again her voice beginning to quiver slightly. "For not telling you—for lying. I never wanted you to get hurt but I just couldn't tell you!"

With each word that seemed to spill out of her mouth Mila felt embarrassment begin to creep up within her at her lack of control. Yet, the words were unavoidable. It was impossible to stop them once they began.

Little by little the wall keeping the guilt back began to crack until it finally crumbled away releasing everything that had built up over the passing years.

Perturbed by Mila's sudden lack of emotional control over the situation any anger that Damon might have felt moments ago by her secrets melted away. Her tears alone making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't be," he grumbled irritably bring Mila's teary gaze to meet his own.

"What?" she asked uncertainly unsure of what exactly he referred to.

"Don't be sad," he repeated once more stepping closer to kneel before her wanting to meet her gaze more fully. "It was a lie," he confirmed slowly whipping away the tears that continued to stray from her cheeks. "But it was a lie with good intentions."

Mila starred at Damon in a mix of shock and confusion at his heartfelt words. Despite the shock a part of her wanted so badly to smile and laugh. This was the Damon she knew was hidden beneath the layers of pain and bitterness. This was the strangely kind and gentle Damon from the past. This was the Damon who she remembered most. The sudden reemergence of this hidden side of himself sent Mila's heart racing but even then it couldn't distract from the happiness she felt.

The fact alone that after everything he could show her this side of himself at that moment meant everything to her. It lightened the heavy burden that had weighted so heavily upon her shoulders for so long.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Damon asked softly never turning from her gaze nor taking his hand from her cheek. "Couldn't you trust me?" he asked unable to hide the hurt that had begun to slip through the cracks.

"I was running—always running," Mila replied honestly pushing away the tears to steady her voice. "I regretted leaving you behind but there was nothing I could do. If I told you then I would've been putting you in more danger than the danger that Katherine posed," she attempted to explain needing him to understand.

Mila paused briefly watching Damon closely for any signs of pulling away. Seeing that he was not she continued needing for him to understand one last thing of that time.

"In all that time I was running till the time I ended up in Mystic Falls and met you it was like I was drowning. Running from one place to another living half in fear of what might or might not happen and never getting close to others I always felt like I was drowning," Mila paused briefly this time reaching up to hold Damon's face as he did her cheek bringing his focus to her completely. "I was drowning and you were dry land. Since then—I never found what you gave me."

"Which was?" Damon questioned curiously his voice think forcing him to attempt clearing it as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hope—a sense of safety and freedom—if only for that time it meant everything to me."

Mila's honest words hit Damon like a ton of bricks sending his heart rocketing at a chaotic pace. A strange lightness passed between them but strangely despite the calm tenseness remained. As if realizing their position Mila dropped her hands from Damon's face and shot to her feet forcing Damon to reposition himself as well.

"The past is useless," Damon mumbled not knowing what more to say to her to acknowledge what she had done for them and too embarrassed to say much more. His inexperience with expressing actual emotions being as limited and unused as they were unable to help him in this situation no matter how much he may want to.

"No," Mila answered glancing over her shoulder back at him.

Thinking she had misunderstood his meaning and taking offense to his words Damon attempted to explain .

"I meant you don't have to feel guil-," yet his words were cut short by a simple wave of Mila's wrist signaling for him to stop.

"I know what you meant Damon and thank you but I can't agree that the past is useless. The past may be difficult and painful but it means everything," Mila explained gently a serene smiling playing across her lips as she spoke turning completely toward Damon. "People become stronger because they have memories they can't forget. That's what got us here."

Without the smile fading from her lips Mila moved forward standing before Damon so closely it forced her to look up in order to directly meet his gaze. It took her several moments to speak again her mind searching for the next words she wanted to say. The actions she had taken that morning in her impulsive kiss continued to hang over their heads. If they were to continue to living together in harmony in Mystic Falls the air between them finally had to be cleared completely.

If not the decision to remain friends would never be comfortable.

"Damon-," she began shakily still attempting to gain that last push of courage to get the words out. "I am sorry I kissed you."

"I am not," was Damon's sudden unexpected answer the intensity in both his voice and eyes speaking of the truth .

The air left Mila's lungs in a rush as the intensity of the words hit her.

Did he mean it?

She was never sure with Damon. In the past she had been completely aware that Damon often used this as a way of holding people off, keeping them from rejecting him first. She had watched him keep up that guard around almost every one he came in contact with. Even then she'd felt honored that he would welcome her beyond barrier.

Realizing she had begun to drift off for several moments Mila shook herself from her revere forcing herself to think of something—anything to say. Before she was able to say anything Damon moved away stepping toward the door but stopped and turned back to her.

"We should go out," Damon suddenly suggested catching Mila by surprise once more.

"I beg your pardon?" Mila questioned stuttering slightly from the shock.

"Let's call Stefan and Elena and go out relax," Damon shrugged his trade mark smirk curling once more at his lips after what Mila thought was far too long. As annoying as it could be at time it was too much a part of Damon that it was almost strange not to see it.

"Sounds great," Mila replied smiling back in return happy enough to push aside the small strange sense of disappointment that had sparked for a brief moment.

It was difficult but in that moment everything was becoming as she wanted it. This was what would work best between them. Now that the air was cleared and the guilt nearly completely dissipated leaving behind a simple understanding they could move on. This was how they could hold that relationship as it had been between them—a simple understanding between friends. This is how it would work best for them the same way it had in the past.

Mila promised herself that she could be content with that.

Nodding in agreement Damon turned away headed for the door.

"One last thing Damon," Mila called out to him making him pause at the open door. "I just wanted you to know that I was always watching over you. I checked up on you sometimes," she admitted almost shyly.

Damon merely glanced back with a charming smile and shimmering blue eyes that were free of the apprehension that had previously been. He walked back to where Mila continued to stand not bothering to shut the still open door. At first Mila watched him confused as he reached out taking her hand in his. A moment later she felt something cool and light encircle her wrist. As Damon's hand fell away from her hand and Mila immediately noticed the familiar strand of silver chain glimmering at her wrist. Shock flew through her at the sight mixed with horror at not having noticed it missing before that moment.

How could she not have noticed something so precious missing?

"Meet you at the Grill at eight."

Without another word he turned and walked out the door into the later afternoon leaving her on her own until later.

"Thank you," Mila spoke softly almost to herself knowing that Damon's vampire hearing would be able to pick up the silent whisper.

As she walked him walk away there was no denying the flutter of hope that sparked within her chest. Just as she had hoped that the Damon she had always known had not truly disappeared into darkness there was hope for more. She'd been a fool to think she could delude herself into thinking otherwise.

Even if there wasn't— even if he couldn't walk away from what he'd become—well, she'd have to deal with that thought later. There was only so much either of them were capable of. It was just another part of themselves that remained human.

Smiling happily for the first time in a long time feeling as if the weight that for so many long years had weighted her down had been eased Mila walked into her bedroom pulling out a new canvas. At such a time when her thoughts ran toward a more happy course painting seemed best to while away the hours.

**AN: **I know I am once again making readers a little mad with the whole friendship only thing that Damon and Mila are attempting but obviously that's not going to work out. I want to make note that my next chapter is going to be a few days skip rather than a the gang goes out as the end of this chapter suggests. I am doing this because I noticed a small hole at the fact that my planned next chapter wasn't such a chapter but I don't want to drop it in light of another—plus all my good ideas for a out on the town sort of chapter are already in play for the chapter after next. I also didn't want to be repetitive in that sense so I am not adding a chapter I hope my readers can agree with this.

Next chapter is Candles by Hey Monday. Damon and Mila will be getting even closer and I will be discussing more of Mila's fear of the dark that I gave slight hints to so far.

After that will be Jar of Hearts the on the town and some hints of jealousy happening.

REVIEW and let me know your thoughts and feelings!


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Due to a message concerning the last few chapters of Half My Heart I decided to post this message for a little background and reasoning for readers. The message concerned the calm emotional tone that has been a consistent factor in recent chapters and questioned when I was going to move further into the story away from it feeling that I've done too many in a row. Happily I will oblige this question because I want you as readers to understand the reasoning for each of the chapters I've recently written.

Each chapter while similar in calm yet serious emotional undertones has had a purpose on its own which I felt required coverage on its own hence the separation into different chapters. Hopefully as readers you caught up on what I felt were important factors.

**One chapter needed to focus on Mila's personal thought and feelings of the past. (What If)**

** Once chapter needed to focus on Damon confronting Mila over her refusal to tell him the 'truth' hopefully you all know what that is and the little moment—kiss – that pushes Damon to question himself. (Someone Like You)**

** One chapter needed to focus on Damon's personal thoughts and feelings of the past leading to his realization of deeper emotional connection to Mila. (Another Heart Calls) This one also had to state Damon's own decision to remain just friends with Mila.**

** Once chapter had to bring them together after the seriousness over the last chapters and recreate the acceptance of their friendship and to stop denying it while denying something else. I also had to make it obvious that Mila was doubting her much earlier stated decision to remain just friends but enable an acceptance of it… as she had in the past. (Slow Goodbye)**

I hope this explanation makes my reasoning more understandable for readers who may have been feeling similarly as the person who originally sent me the message. There is a method to my madness and I am sorry if it's tone is too serious and emotional right now but I didn't want to just skim over these aspects because they are such a big aspect of Damon and Mila's history and relationship and so I needed them each well thought out and described in single chapters.

I do promise however, my next chapter will be the turning point. When it's done and posted it marks when all the past and development has been made and now things can pick up and grow! That means Mila and Damon relationship and movement back into the Originals and Klaus plot for some more action.

There is one last thing I want to go over concerning my next to chapters and I did make mention of this in my last AN. Candles is a time skip chapter meaning I am setting it a week after the last one rather than having them go out as suggested in that chapter. I am doing this because I did notice a plot hole that I could usually cover easily or drop the chapter but this chapter is needed however short it will probably end up. The chapter after Candles is an actual out on the town sort of chapter. The hole comes in on the fact of how I ended the last chapter suggesting they would go out for some fun but actually realized my next chapter I had no intention of doing that. If you get what I am trying to say… I didn't have anything planned for such a chapter and didn't want to seem repetitive with the idea especially so close together. Personally I am surprised I missed it considering I have a stack of papers on my desk right now each piece plotting point by point a chapter. I am planning about 30-32 chapters by the way.

Jar of Heart will expand on the idea of Candles…the idea of not being able to be 'just friends' and do so in a way I am sure all you readers out there will appreciate and find entertaining. I did planning it out.

Okay sorry about my little rant I just wanted to make thing more clear for readers who may have been feeling this way.

-Hale


	15. Just a Kiss

'_Lyin' here with you so close to me it's hard to fight these feeling when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile. I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take this slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch in the fire burning so bright and I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. I know that if we give this a little time, it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right.'- Just a Kiss (Lady Antebellum)_

The storm was raging outside the window with rain falling against the window like sleet while thunder cracked and lightning flashed and the wind howled. The streets of Mystic Falls were bare of life with everyone opting for a night inside safe and out of the storm. Despite the late hour Mila found herself unable to sleep with the raging of the storm outside.

After a week of cohabiting Mystic Falls with Damon the storm felt rather foreboding in Mila's mind. They had interacted just as they always had with a close companionship that enabled them to laugh and talk with ease. Everything had appeared perfectly fine outwardly but just as it had in the past it began to wear on her—pretending that was all it was.

It was the dark and rain outside that caused the thoughts and doubts to linger. She hated nights like this. They made her think strange unnecessary things. Those thoughts were infuriating when she'd already made her decision concerning Damon.

It was difficult to sleep on night such as this when the darkness seemed to lurk closer than ever as the rain and wind pounded relentlessly against the glass of the windows. Always it seemed as if it were aiding the darkness, attempting to let it in.

Sighing in frustration Mila stood to her feet pulling her warm fluffy blanket more tightly around her shoulders and padded on bare feet away from the window to the bedroom. Despite being fully aware that she would not receive anything close to rest as long as the storm raged there was nothing else to do but attempt to settle her mind with her paints.

Half way to the bedroom the lights flickered before a crack of lightening plunged the entire house into darkness. Mila screamed as the darkness descended down upon her seemingly smothering her. The fear drained the strength from her body as her legs gave out beneath her. Unable to see or move Mila remained where she was pushing herself tightly against the wall of the hallway as if fearful something may approach from behind. Pulling her knees to her chest she buried her face within the confines of the blanket attempting to console herself with its warmth but was unsuccessful as the tears began to fall uncontrollably.

All she could do was pull herself deeper within herself attempting to escape in any way she could.

That was when the memories began to invade. They were dark hurtful memories that never stopped haunting her. It was easy for them to break free on nights such as this—a night just like all those centuries ago.

She was a child again watching just beyond a door as everything was destroyed.

She saw them appear from the darkness. Creatures that hunted and killed for blood. She could never forget her parents pushing her away into the room shutting and locking her within as if they had known what such creatures had intended. Even then she could never forget the pain filled screams of her parents echoing through the night telling her to run.

Run and never look back. Run and hide.

They had told her to run even as they were being murdered in cold blood so that they would never survive even with their immortality. No one of their kind could survive such a bloody massacre. And that was exactly what it was. For no reason other than fear of her blood—of her parent's blood. And yet there was no reason to fear. Her parents nor herself would have been foolish enough to face them. They had not even been aware the originals had grown aware of their presence. If they had her parents would have moved them away once more to begin again.

It was their way—her way. The way of an immortal knowing they could not stay forever.

All they ever wanted was to live in peace for their immortal lives. In that single night not only had they stolen that from her parents in their blood but they had stolen her entire life without death.

Mila would never forget those screams as she ran blindly into the night through the window of the room. No matter how far she ran those screams were still there loud and clear. To this day she couldn't completely remember how long she'd truly run that night. It was little more than a blur of terror, pain and darkness.

It had been raining that night as well. At first she'd barely taken notice of the cold pelt of rain against her unprotected skin. She only ran—and kept running until her feet bleed.

The next thing she remembered was waking up wrapped tightly in warm blankets surrounded by the white walls of a hospital room. For the rest of that day she'd starred catatonically at the walls while kindly orderlies attempted to comfort her and discover her name.

Where had she come from? Who were her parents? What had happened? Was she in pain? Did someone hurt her? Did they hurt her parents? Was there an accident?

All their questions went unanswered. When the sun had fallen and the halls of the hospital quieted Mila knew she couldn't remain. Remembering everything that her parents had instilled in her of the life of immortals Mila made herself disappear.

Ever since that night dark storms of rain and lightning and thunder always set her mind on edge too close to pulling her into the horrible memories. Still paralyzed in fear Mila remained sitting curled into a trembling ball as sobs continued to wrack through her body.

Alone and scared she was reminded of the child she had once been.

Damon stood at the picture window of the study swirling the amber liquid in the crystal glass he held as his cool blue eyes stared out at the raging storm lost in thought. The storm made him strangely uncomfortable. It wasn't the thunder or the lightening nor the rain that had him so on edge and yet something nagged relentlessly at the back of his mind. The darkness of the power blow out didn't bother him either. It was little more than an inconvenience easily fixed by candles and oil lamps that littered the house. Still the nagging continued.

That was how Stefan found him.

"You've been watching the storm for awhile now," Stefan observed idly sitting in one of the winged backed chairs.

"And?" Damon shot back irritably lifting his glass to his lips but never glancing back at his brother.

"Something is bothering you," Stefan stated simply in reply undeterred by Damon's sarcasm.

Continuing to ignore his brother's attempts Damon only continued to watch the storm rage outside. As yet another crack of lightning flashed through the sky something suddenly clicked into place in his mind. Without much thought he finished off the glass in one swift movement before setting it aside and headed for the door.

"I am going out," was the only explanation Damon gave over his shoulder barely pausing as he strode from the house and leaving Stefan staring blankly after him.

The storm worked in his favor keeping the streets nearly bare allowing him to push the speed limit without worry of reprimand. In minutes Damon arrived at Mila's apartment building. Looking out the blurry car window the building loomed in complete darkness the windows dark only a few possessing the faint glow of what he assumed to be candle light. Glancing over the rows of windows he found Mila's was one of those that remained un-lit.

Damon hesitated a moment at the wheel unsure if he should approach. He wasn't even really aware of why he'd come in the first place and yet being unable to shack the nagging sensation in his mind he pulled the key from the ignition and stepped out into the torrents of rain.

Approaching Mila's door he had barely managed four steps toward the apartment when his keen hearing picked up the soft sobs coming from beyond the door nearly masked by the sounds of the storm. The sounds sent Damon into action. In a blur of inhuman speed he was at the door and without bothering to wait for an answer entered on his own. Following the sound of Mila's breathy sobs he easily found her within the pitch blackness curled against the wall of the wall way wrapped tightly in a blanket that seemed unable to quell her shacking.

At the pitiful sight a vice seemed to constrict uncomfortably in his gut compelling Damon to go to her. Even as Damon kneeled quietly before her his presence seemed to continue to go unnoticed by Mila lost in her fear. It wasn't until he reached out to gently grasp her shaking shoulders that she reacted sending her into a violent fit to break free from the unseen danger her mind was telling her to escape from. The simple touch sent her into screams that mixed with her heavy sobs even as she lashed out with powerful blows. The pounding of her fits against his powerful unyielding body were of little effect as they glanced off his shoulder with so little energy put behind them. Before she could cause harm to herself Damon pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her small frame into a comforting embrace and locking her arms at her side until she was able to settle herself into his touch.

Breathing heavily from the fading fright Mila slowly became aware of herself and her surroundings once more. With the fear clearing from her teary eyes as she looked up from a strong shoulder to find that it was Damon sitting before her his own piercing blue eyes looking down at her with intense worry. The fear faded even further as his gentle hand reached up to touch her face wiping away tears and pushing aside the loose strands of hair that had become stuck to her tear stained cheeks.

She wasn't alone this time.

He was here for her. He was comforting her—holding her—and it was something she had never had.

"Shh," Damon hushed soothingly to her even as the sobs faded into silent hiccups.

Without care or thought Mila launched herself into Damon's arms burring closer to his strength and warmth, catching him so completely by surprise that he stumbled backward from his kneeling position to land sitting against the opposite wall of the narrow hallway with Mila practically blanketing him. Even then he did nothing nor said anything to push her away. Instead he sat in silence holding her tightly to his strong chest.

Mila took his strength into herself relying on it as she knew she always had but now she felt no qualms about showing it. He chased away all the haunting demons of strength and will that she'd never had no ever will. She breathed him in, the fresh scent of mind and rain filling her senses. It was a calming scent, one that had not changed in all the years, it was a scent that was s totally Damon—strong, calming and layered.

She didn't know how long they remained there sitting in the dark even as the world outside continued to rage with wind and rain—still, Damon never once released her.

Whatever his reason for coming Mila was happy he had.

"Are you alright?" Damon's deep voice questioned more gentle and calm than usual in his care to be comforting and gentle with her.

"I feel like such an idiot," Mila mumbled weakly swiping at a stray tear.

"Not really," he replied jokingly but Mila knew if she were to lift her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze she would find little of a smile.

"Sometimes I just get – ," she paused searching for the right word. "Scared," she finally settled on the word speaking it aloud bitterly.

"The more crap you go through the more you want to be alone," Damon replied agreeably, a casual shrug lifting his shoulder beneath her head.

"Is that what you think I meant?" Mila asked shocked looking up at him with wide violet eyes and seeing without words how much he believed in his own words.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," he spoke easily with as little care as he'd first spoken.

He was so wholly wrong that Mila was tempted to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"You know you're not really helping in the comfort area," Mila said jokingly smiling into his shoulder holding him close as if fearing he would suddenly turn away as the conversation turned down such an unexpected path.

"And you're wrong—completely wrong. That's only true unless you don't have someone there to help you get through all the crap."

As she spoke the words Mila felt Damon's arms tighten ever so slightly around her shoulders, an action she was sure he hadn't even been aware of. She couldn't let it go to her head. She couldn't let herself think he was as opposed to releasing her as she was of wanting him to release her.

"Why are you so intent on being alone Damon?" the question slipped out before Mila could stop it.

Silence was her initial response from Damon and she forced herself to resist the urge to sit up and meet his gaze in order to see the thoughts and emotions he was not speaking as they passed through his expressive blue eyes. Even while he continued to hold her Mila began to wonder if he would answer at all if even to joke it all away. That was something she couldn't allow for him to do. This was something she needed to make him understand. It was something she needed for herself as well.

The truth was they needed each other. If only they hadn't been so stubborn to not realize it or to reach out and take it no matter what. If this was all she could offer than she would make him understand.

"Fear," Damon finally spoke his voice sounding so far away, lost in thought, in memories long since past but for people such as them seemed like only yesterday. "It's what we all live with every day—at least that's how it should be. Only death can we be free of it. It doesn't seem fair to be caught in between."

Each word he spoke was a hiss of quiet bitterness.

Mila felt a piece of her heart crack at the painfully honest words. As silently as he had spoken them, Mila's ears were left ringing as if the words had been screamed mournfully into the darkness. They were words that unknown to Damon she blamed herself for the pain—everyday of her life since the night so long ago when she'd walked out of his life. He had never truly wanted this life as a vampire even with Katherine. Even as he embraced it, it was a life he wouldn't have chosen. She had never wanted it for him but had been unable to save him from it.

As much as Damon's loss hurt her there was still that secret part of herself that would never be able to deny the joy she felt being able to talk to him, hold him, touch him as she was now. What wounded Mila even more deeply was Damon's un-swayed belief that he was a lost soul doomed and damned for what he was. Damon may not always show it or brush it would brush it away but there was a great deal of guilt and pain within him. Perhaps, she saw and understood it more than anyone else ever could.

Breathing deeply Mila finally lifted herself from Damon's shoulder to gaze into his eyes. Looking up she saw the same pain she knew she would see in doing so.

"But in the end it's all worth it," Mila spoke taking his stubbled jaw in hand to ensure he kept his gaze on her, needing him to see and understand how much she truly believed in what she said. "If I were able to live without making mistakes that would be great—but that world doesn't exist. Failing, losing your way, making mistakes and getting hurt is life no matter what we are. Getting back up and taking one step at a time is all we can do."

Without even realizing it tears began to fall once more, her voice cracking from the onslaught of emotions.

"You can't blame yourself forever Damon. Time stops for no one—even for people like us—even if we are stuck. But to let things stop matter—that's when it's time to give up! You can't let things not matter—everything matters! You matter!"

"Wasn't I supposed to be comforting you?" Damon questioned softly a warm yet humored smirk curving his lips.

"We're even," Mila replied sighing heavily even as she smiled in return.

"You're not like Katherine you know," Damon suddenly spoke never pulling away from Mila's hand that had continued to hold his face to her gaze even if her finger were now simply grazing his jaw.

The simple statement had Mila's breath catching, heating her chest with a flutter of warmth. Without even stating it outright Damon had somehow managed to guess at her inner fears.

Hell—she'd never even admitted it to herself. Yet, it was a fear that had lingered deep in the far reaches of her mind. After all this time, in being unable to stop Katherine, in not telling the truth so long ago to protect herself had she been no better than Katherine? If she had spoken up more would she had been able to save them; even if she sacrificed her secrets and possibly even her life? Instead had her selfishness to keep hidden been to blame for everything? Was it the same selfishness that had driven Katherine?

Now with a few seemingly simple words Damon had chased away any and all such fears. A weight lifted that had so long been settled on her shoulders that Mila had nearly forgotten its presence. As the weight fell away a lock in her chains to past pains released allowing her heart to feel freer than it had in a long time.

Not knowing what else to say Mila settled once more against Damon's strong chest needing that comfort he was so willingly offering.

"You should take your own advice Damon," Mila mumbled too quietly for any human ears to hear but Damon's keen ears hear clearly. Even in the whispered words there was an inherent demand that seemed to command him to listen to them, to believe them and follow through.

"I am working on that," he replied earnestly chuckling that she could be as demanding as she was considering their current circumstances.

Damon couldn't help but to think how similar it was to the old days when during an argument with Stefan or their father Mila would somehow simultaneously comfort and reprimand him all at once.

Once more they fell into silence with Damon sitting back against the wall holding Mila to him. Without realizing it he'd begun to gently stroke her dark curls at time stopping to idly twirl a red strand in his fingers. The unconscious action helped to sooth Mila away from her fears of the night until the storm seemed to disappear completely.

Damon eventually realizing the cold of the empty hall moved away from the wall taking Mila with him as he did so. Without even a pause he picked her up with ease holding her closely and allowing her to burrow more closely into his warmth. With only a few long strides, moving as if he carried little more than a feather in his hand Damon made it to her bedroom and shouldered the door open as he went. Not unease at all about entering her room so familiarly he moved further into the room toward the bed.

Gently he eased Mila into the bed taking great care in tucking the warm blankets around her small shaking form. It was strange and frightening to see her as she was now. Never had Damon seen Mila seem too lost and small as if she were a child. It was a far cry from the strong, caring but often solemn women he'd come to know.

Thinking her asleep Damon began to turn away to leave thinking it best for her to rest. However, he'd barely taken a single step when a soft insistent grasp on his arms kept him from leaving. Looking up at him—big violet eyes glossy and red from her previous tears.

"Stay," she demanded almost pitifully, surprising him with her sudden strength as she pulled him back toward her.

Looking down at Mila, Damon found himself unable to deny her as she looked back at him looking ready to once more burst into tears and her red hair looking like a haystack. Even now as pitiful as she looked Damon was unable to think her anything less than beautiful. As she flinched at the sudden crack of thunder outside Damon sighed deeply in silent agreement sitting himself on the edge of the bed at Mila's side. Even then she wasn't satisfied and without releasing her hold on his arm she pulled him closer still.

Arranging himself comfortably on the mattress Damon lay back against the headboard allowing Mila to snuggle close to his chest resting her cheek above his heart. With her head resting heavily against him Damon found himself once more stroking Mila's hair inwardly unable to deny himself the desire to touch her as much as possible. Laying there his gaze observed the surrounding room taking note of its arrangement much more closely than he had on his previous visit. This time however, the easel situated in the corner of the room was uncovered revealing the half finished painting beneath. The sight had Damon's breath catching briefly in his chest and his heart skipping a beat. The image looking back at him was all too familiar—it was himself—two of him, separated by an invisible line across the canvas; one of his past self and the other as he was now. The likeness was like looking into a mirror and yet Damon couldn't help but see the extreme differences between the two images and himself. The carefree smile and the glowing happiness and ease in the familiar color of his own eyes, all concepts seeming so foreign to him. It was as if she had painted away all the darkness from his history.

Was this how she saw him? How she remembered him?

"Thank you," Mila mumbled sleepily against his chest finally feeling at ease managing to draw his attention away from the painting across the room.

"No problem," Damon replied with an ease that denied the leap of his heart at her gentle voice thanking him but she felt it briefly beneath her cheek.

"It happened on a night like this," Mila began to explain her voice barely above a whisper but the tears seemingly long since dried up with Damon's strong presence beside her.

"I understand," he stopped her from going on, knowing how painful it was for her to speak of it. She didn't have to go on, he understood completely what she spoke of without future explanation. As well as she understood him he believed that he understood her just as much. It was that pain and loss he understood—and the need for strength. There was a lot that need not be said between them. It was just understood.

As much as both believed this to be the truth there was a great deal more that needed to be said. Yet, those words—and the strength and courage to say them—to fight for them continued to elude them both.

All at once the thought of the small child she'd been and what she'd experienced that night so long ago had rage swelling within Damon. Unconsciously he held her tighter in his protective embrace wanting nothing more than to protect her from the unseen enemy that lurked in the far reaches of Mila's memory. She was never the one to deserve that—she deserved more.

Unmindful of the hours that ticked past Damon knew when Mila finally drifted off into dreamless sleep. At some point in the night the lights flickered back on as the storm seemed to have passed allowing her some semblance of peace as she gave into the need for sleep. Mila slept like the dead her head and arms resting against his body still holding him tightly even in sleep.

When he was sure that she would sleep for the remained of the night Damon gently disentangled himself from Mila's embrace. Carefully he arranged the blankets back up around her to keep away the chill of the wet night. Before he made himself walk away he suddenly paused standing over Mila's bedside watching her breathing evenly in sleep.

Observing her in sleep Damon was glad to notice the tight lines of fear and exhaustion had already begun to smooth over in her restful state. Without thinking he reached down to push away a stray strand of hair from her face his fingers lingering against the smooth pale skin of her cheek. He felt himself leaning closer meaning drawn to Mila like a magnet unable to draw away, unable to leave. His blue eyes lingered momentarily on her curved soft pink lips parted in sleep as he continued to drawn closer.

Knowing exactly where his mind was headed Damon pulled back breaking himself free from the magnetic force that even then was continuing to call to him, drawing him back in. Shaking off the strange compulsion that had nearly overcome all semblance of his self control Damon still found himself unable to walk away as he stood watching Mila sleep peacefully.

This time he couldn't control the compulsion, that familiar magnetic force drawing him in pulling him to Mila. Before his lips met hers Damon's mind once again clicked back into sanity but only enough to direct him away from her lips. Instead of meeting her lips he moved touching his lips in a gentle kiss a fraction of an inch from her own lips. Unknown reasoning had Damon linger there for several moments soaking in the warmth of Mila's skin beneath the skimming touch of his lips and enjoyed her sweet scent that wafted so easily around him at his closeness.

It was amazing that in that seemingly simple touch how his body filled with a deep warmth—a dangerous warmth—dangerous for Mila. He was dangerous and he was allowing himself to close. Pulling away his heart suddenly a heavy weight pumping within his chest Damon knew he would have to do better to fight that strange magnetic attraction that always seemed to draw Mila and himself together; if not for himself than for Mila. There was nothing he could offer her, he would only add more darkness to her life and Mila didn't deserve that. There was already enough darkness and pain in her past that continued to haunt her so how could he be selfish enough to add his own. Still, now that she was here Damon couldn't bring himself to walk out of her life. She had stayed for him and he would now do the same for her. What he needed was to find a balance that would keep things as they had been so long ago—when everything seemed so much easier where Mila was concerned.

Yet, even as he continued to look down at Mila's sleeping form Damon felt the magnetic pull once more. With as much will as he had he forced himself to turn away finally leaving the room and Mila in peace, even as his own mind was not afforded the same peace.

Unknown to Damon as he left the room heading for the front door Mila's violet eyes silently watched him in the darkness. With a small curl appearing in the corner of her lips she quickly drifted back to sleep.


	16. Jar of Hearts

'_No , I can't take one more step towards you cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time. And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of heart and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I've learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time.' –Jar of Hearts (Christina Perri)_

The night had started off so promising but like a fuse running short toward a pile of explosives just waiting to explode into chaos. Now they all watched the descent into all hell breaking lose, helped along by both Damon and Mila. After the storm several nights ago Elena, Stefan along with their friends had taken notice of how much easier Damon and Mila had seemed to be handling each other's presence, often getting along better with each other than they did with anyone else. They also did not miss the times when a sudden veil of unease would fall between them. It was during those times that it seemed each were unconsciously and purposing creating distance between them still unable to tear down the protective barrier that separated them.

It was Damon that would suddenly turn and Mila who reacted to the tension he put between them. In their behavior their friends noticed how childish the two were behaving—childish—it seemed the only word short of complete idiocy to characterize the extreme denial being displayed. Rather pathetic and embarrassing when both individuals were older than any other person in town.

If they had not noticed before they were no longer unaware of Damon and Mila's relationship—or lack thereof. The tenseness of their intense attraction however denied it may be could not be more obvious to all except those who continued to ignore it. They'd all decided it would be a good night to attend Tyler Lockwood's party to celebrate the football team's recent victory, taking the opportunity to relax. For weeks they'd been looking into the Originals getting further than they ever had before with the information Mila was able to add from her own experiences and the stories told to her long ago by her parents. It was high time that they had themselves some fun without having to worry or think about what would happen tomorrow.

Initially it had been their hope that it would help to settle the tension between Damon and Mila that just when they'd finally passed it only seemed to intensify as the two continuously tried harder to deny anything between them. It was as if they were unable to resist the other, that need to be close but the moment one seemed to feel the other getting too close… they would pull always… or argue.

With their behavior things were getting nowhere in the relaxation department.

One moment, Stefan observed, Damon and Mila would interact just as they always had in the past while in the next it was as if a switch would flip between them. During those times it seemed as if they wanted nothing more than to push the other away physically and VERY vocally. For those left to observe they were left with stinging ears at the often rather inventive insults thrown back and forth. Once Elena had commented on how odd it was to hear the insults from Mila knowing the girl was usually so calm and collected. The comment only received a shrug from Stefan and the explanation that somehow Damon always brought out that particular side of Mila when he grated on her nerves. Truthfully he had never once seen her so riled up unless with Damon. Yet, he'd never seen them quit like this.

One thing Stefan did know is that something had definitely happened the night of that storm that neither Mila nor Damon spoke of. What he was sure of was that whatever had happened it had pushed them toward each other closer toward something that neither had ever thought possible. The only problem was that both seemed confused as to which direction it was or did and decided to run in the opposite direction.

Denial—was indeed a powerful force made even more so by stubborn individuals.

Between the two of them Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie and even Alric and Tyler were quickly losing patience with the duo.

And so the group found themselves in one of those particular moments watching Damon and Mila refusing to interact with the each other.

"I didn't realize we'd be babysitting tonight," Caroline whined taking a long gulp from the plastic cup she held.

"Why don't you go find Tyler," Elena suggested wanting to avoid the blonde's complaints.

"You know she's got a point," Bonnie added pointedly sipping from her own drink. "Weren't we trying to avoid this—them," she went on waving a hand in the general direction of those she spoke of for emphasis.

"Deal with it," Elena cut her off even as she sighed in acknowledgement of their argument. "I had to bring Damon. Alric was ready to stake him."

"They've been—touchy," Bonnie replied not sure of a better way to descried the situation. "I think it's actually good from him, keeps him from being so arrogant," she added grinning.

"You don't have to live with him," Stefan cut in taking a long sip from his drink even as his eyes watched his brother and Mila carefully from over the rim of the cup as if expecting something to happen—or explode.

"What do you suggest then?" Bonnie asked noticing the continuous wary stares.

"Divide and conquer," Elena suggested immediately watching as Mila helped herself to yet another drink. "Now," she added realizing the presence of that ever shortening fuse.

Elena started to move toward the red head but was stopped by Stefan's steady hold.

"You talk to Damon, he's more likely to listen to you than to me," he advised sagely at seeing her confusion at his stopping her.

Knowing Stefan made a point Elena sighed in resignation nodding in agreement. Glancing in the opposite direction her eyes landed on Damon at the center of a bevy of beautiful girls, half making up the cheerleading team at school. Once more her eyes glanced back across the small field to where Mila sat beside a glowing fire her eyes seeming even more menacing in the firelight compared to her usual condemning glares that followed the invisible target on Damon's back. Knowing what was to come Elena took one last long gulp of her drink hoping it would help steady herself. It seemed that I wouldn't matter who she went to—both would be undoubtedly stubborn and problematic.

Taking a deep steadying breath to steel her nerves Elena broke away from Bonnie and Stefan leaving them to deal with Mila while she headed for Damon.

Mila watched with unwavering eyes as Damon welcomed the attentions of the giggling heard of half drunk girls that flocked around him. Not once did he show a hint of annoyance at their insistent grasps at attention or their air brained idiocy that Mila highly doubted was not merely due to drunkenness. Yet even as she thought that she had to admit that she wasn't one to talk when she was less than sober herself but at the very least she had some control—and she wasn't drunk.

She watched Damon wrap his arm comfortably around the shoulders of a busty blonde whispering something in her ear that had the girl giggling wildly. Feeling the bitterness growing deep in the pit of her stomach Mila reveled in it. She actually preferred it. After all it was much better than the icy grasp painfully constricting her heart, a feeling she was diligently attempting to ignore.

All the bitterness and pain—she couldn't blame Damon completely. It was as much her fault as his for opening herself up to it in the first place knowing what would happen if she did. And so Mila found herself watching Damon allowing the bitterness and jealousy to burn inside her until it simmered into red hot anger.

Mila knew she was being a coward, being unable to confront her feelings wholly but if she did and this is what it felt like—how could she survive that? No matter what decision she made it only seemed to result in hurt. There was so much of herself that was still resisting him, attempting to live with her decisions. And yet, it was those decisions that caused her pain. With all the thoughts, feelings and decisions warring within her it always seemed that she could never truly make up her mind. One moment she decided to leave the next she found herself walking right back into it—right back to him.

It was not as easy as it had been… had it ever been easy? Or was it just what she told herself back then?

Anger took hold of her once more watching Damon. It was his fault as well. In the moments his gentle sweet nature came out something inside him seemed to crush it. Such behavior only made opening up to him all the more difficult. If she did, if she surrendered to everything only to have it all fall apart once more…

He would destroy her.

She'd been a fool to think anything was possible. Distance was best—it was safe and she could control it.

Glancing back over toward Damon as he laughed and flirted and drank Mila thought that Damon would likely agree to the very same conclusion. He had probably already thought it himself.

Suddenly intent on ignoring Damon's presence Mila finished off her glass and started for a new one.

"Do you remember what happened last time you got drunk?" Stefan's serious face stepped into her path blocking her way to the tap.

Mila knew exactly to what he was referring to. It was undoubtedly one of the most embarrassing moments of her long life.

On one particular night the two brothers had convinced her to go with them to one of the parties the younger members of the polite and proper society of Mystic Falls held regularly, in secret of course. Judging on the current surroundings—Mystic Falls had not changed much.

"Yes," Mila answered in acknowledgement. "Damon got beat up and arrested. Here's hoping the decades haven't changed much," she added dryly raising her glass in salute before finishing it off and attempting to step around him.

With a sense of purpose Mila refused to dwell on the reasoning for that particular past happening. Thinking how Damon had punched another drunken young man for getting inappropriately friendly with her would only ruin her current much needed buzz.

Before she could get far another had reached out to stop her. With a sudden fury she turned on them glaring at both Bonnie and Stefan.

"Leave me be!" she hissed pulling away from them.

Almost instantly Mila regretted her behavior toward them when they were only trying to help, however misguided the attempts were. From the corner of her eye Mila watched one of the younger students from the high school, a gangly boy with glasses and freckles scramble away from them after her outburst.

"What's he scared of?" Mila sniffed a little insulted by the boys retreat.

"Because you're scary," Bonnie answered dark eyes wide from her own surprise at usually calm Mila's sudden turn.

"Whatever," she grumbled feeling a little guilty but still intent on reaching the tap, even more so when she looked up to glance Damon and seeing him just as he'd been since their arrival at the party.

Stefan and Bonnie took notice of Mila's curious glance in Damon's direction watching as her features once again hardened and her body outwardly stiffened with rage. This time they let her pass as she determinedly pushed passed them but followed close behind still intent on talking sense into at least one of them.

"You can't avoid him forever Mila," Stefan commented matter of factly in the tone of gentle condensation she'd always found annoying, more so now then she remembered.

Without turning to look at him Mila refilled her empty glass before answering.

"I've been doing that for decades and it's worked so far," Mila shrugged turning back to them and catching yet another glance of Damon as she did so. "Besides," she grumbled into her cup. "Who said I was avoiding him."

"Maybe you should slow down," Bonnie suggested beginning to notice the unsteadiness in Mila's stance.

Mila ignored the suggestion completely her eyes suddenly intent on something or someone else. One of the guys made his way up to her flashing a charming smile as he wasted no time in flirting heavily with her. Stefan was ready to tell the guy he was more than certain wasn't even a student at the school to leave was cut off by Mila. In a way that they'd never seen her behave before Stefan and Bonnie watched helplessly as their friend welcomed the flattering and advances from the other man. Paying the blank stares of her friends stares following her as she followed the man as he pulled her out into the dance crowd.

She would show them.

She would show him…

She was tired of watching and waiting.

Damon's flirtations were not as easy to ignore as they once had been. Mila was tired or pretending but even if she didn't it was becoming clear that nothing would change.

Had she been wrong about him?

The thought struck her, its suggestion curdling her blood. No, she hadn't been wrong about him. Damon try as he might with all of his jokes and smart remarks was kind and gentle with a big heart. But perhaps he truly was lost to her.

Whatever was beginning to reawaken between them more strongly than ever was telling Mila how impossible it was. Damon seemed to have already realized this long before herself and seemed to be ignoring it easily enough.

Yes. She would show him.

With bitter jealousy and hurt bubbling beneath the surface Mila threw herself into the dance. Loose and laughing from the alcohol she'd drunk Mila moved easily against her dance partner as her mind turned to static, blessedly blank static.

Damon watched, blue eyes burning through the darkness, made more intense by the firelight. A strange bitter seed began to sprout as he watched Mia make her way out into the crowd of dancers. All night he'd watched her downing cup after cup of alcohol. He knew, perhaps more than anyone what Mila was like under the influence—easy prey.

All night he'd attempted to ignore her, surrounding himself with beautiful young women he would normally enjoy the thought of sinking his teeth into. That enjoyment and revelry he would normally delight in by encouraging their advances never came. If not for her damned violet gaze watching his every move he would have left.

This was necessary for the good of them both. Whatever was beginning to shift within him—whatever realization he was close to coming to Damon refused to take that step. Whatever it was scared the hell out of him—so he would ignore it.

But he was damned if he was going to let Mila act so—friendly—with some random guy.

Damon's eyes were cold as he watched them intently now, never glancing away. He could freely do so now with Mila paying him absolutely no mind suddenly distracted as she was. Yet, the girls surrounding him seemed to not notice his inattention. All the while he watched as with each sway of the music the dancing couple only continued to get closer and closer—so close it set his teeth on edge.

"Why are you such an ass?" the familiar condescension he so often heard from Elena announcing her presence to him.

Damon turned barely a fraction to stare down at her where she stood on the outside of the circle of the girls still surrounding him. Catching the gazes of the girls she shooed them away with a hard unsettling glare. Once they were alone that same cold glare landed directly on Damon.

"Good to see you too sunshine," he grinned obnoxiously as if Elena wasn't currently attempting to murder him with her eyes.

"You're pushing her away and you'll regret it," Elena observed her glare softening only slightly.

"Has nothing to do with me," Damon replied blandly.

"It has everything to do with you!" Elena snapped unable to currently summon the patience required to deal with a stubborn Damon.

"You were both fine one day and then the next you're behaving like a dick and provoking her so much you can't be in the same room with each other for five minutes without being at each other's throats," she continued to point out.

"If you haven't noticed," Damon finally spoke cutting off her tirade a sudden almost seemingly dangerous calm coming over him as his gaze steadily met Elena's. "I am a dick."

There was absolutely no denial that he gave but rather admitted it full out. What threw Elena off was his apparent sincerity in saying it as if he knew it—as if he were almost encouraging it.

"No you aren't," Elena shot back refusing to be put off by his tactics. Her own denial of the fact apparently hitting its mark when she noticed him stiffen visibly.

The need for another drink was quickly making itself present at the back of Damon's mind as he took yet another glance hotly back to the flirting couple in the middle of the crowd. Damon felt the familiar rage boil up mixing with anther all too familiar emotion—jealousy. Only this time he felt it potency so much stronger—so much more real than it had been in the past. Rather—no—refusing to let it get to him Damon turned away leaving both Elena and the infuriating sight behind.

"Where are you going?" Elena demanded angrily hoping that he could feel her eyes glaring at his retreating form.

"To remind myself I am alive," Damon called back not even bothering to look back.

Elena could only watch helplessly as Damon made his way into the group of dancing girls he'd previously been surrounded by and was welcomed back with squeals and drunken giggles of delight. From the corner of her eye Elena saw Stefan and Bonnie. The threesome was left to stare between their two friends as they both danced and drank rather carelessly—as if trying to outdo the other.

"They're insane," Bonnie grumbled irritably while watching them.

"Probably," was the only thing Elena could think to reply with a heavy sigh.

For now there was nothing that they could do. Everything was up to two extremely stubborn individuals to work up the courage to handle the problem, although considering the progress so bath they had their doubts of that every happening.

Mila watched Damon from across the area designated for dancing zeroing in on his wandering hands on the curvy brunette he was currently dancing with. Perhaps it was why she was in her current predicament, not that she was attempting to remove herself from it. Instead she threw herself into the beat of the loud music her mind to fuzzy and weak from the alcohol to do much else.

How many had she had?

Who was this guy touching her?

Even as those thoughts drifted through her mind Mila made no move to change it. She only continued to dance, her hazy mind enjoying the attention from at least someone. Every moment of hesitation was beaten back, being plied by yet another glass of beer. All she thought about was that someone was enjoying her company—someone that wasn't Damon.

For some reason Damon was growing increasingly uncomfortable as the situation continued to unfold. Without meaning to he found himself continuously watching Mila and with every glance she only seemed to become more drunk and her dance partner much more handsy, inappropriately so. Yet, Mila never did anything to end it as he would have suspected she would have long ago under different circumstances.

Stefan should've known better than to let Mila drink based on past experience alone. She had never handled alcohol well. It was like babysitting a child.

Several minutes had ticked past since his last glance but when his blue eyes looked up to find no sign of either Mila or the young man that she'd been dancing with his entire being went on alert. Without even a single word of explanation his arms dropped away from the brunette who's name he'd long since forgotten, leaving her stumbling and swearing after him for the insult of being left high and dry. He barely heard her as he walked away easily pushing himself through the crowd, his mind trained on only one thing to notice much else.

Reaching the spot the couple had last stood dancing Damon's vampire senses reached out searching for any sign of Mila's presence when his keen eyes failed to find her in the crowd. He couldn't stop the cold sense of dread clawing at him when still he couldn't sense her. In that instant he know something was wrong.

He had to find her.

Mila stumbled dizzily catching herself against the rough back of a nearby tree. Vaguely she was aware of her sudden distance from the rest of the party noticing more sounds of the forest rather than the loud pounding music and voices off in the distance. While she couldn't remember her reason for leaving in the first place but at that moment she was thankful for it as the cool night air away from the crowded crush of party goers helped to ease her churning stomach and overheated skin.

Suddenly from somewhere behind her she heard footsteps crunching across the earthy ground and was instantly becoming aware that she wasn't alone. Even as her fuzzy mind warned her to move—to leave—to fight—to anything—years of running demanding it and yet she couldn't manage it and she knew it. When the footsteps came around to reveal the familiar form of the person she'd previously been dancing with the panic eased.

Yet, a moment later it returned as her gaze landed on his face. Even in her inebriated state Mila knew well enough what the arrogant cruel glint in the man's eyes meant. It was a cruel arrogance far and away from Damon's what she saw now was not blunted with humor or hidden kindness. While that thought entered her mind Mila became all the more aware of her situation.

She was alone, incredibly drunk and weak at night far away from the eyes of the party without anyone there to see or hear. Then there was him, the only one there to see or hear anything whose intentions Mila was not naive enough to not have already guessed.

How the hell had she let herself get into this situation?

As if realizing her comprehension of the situation the man made his move. Before Mila's hazy mind could react he was pushing her roughly against the tree. Mila felt the rough bark bite into the tender vulnerable flesh of her back and shoulders. She cringed at the sudden stinging pain even as she felt the cold trickle of blood begin to seep from the scratches. A moment later her assailant's lips were on hers in an insistent demanding kiss while his hands wanders aggressively across any part of her body he could reach with unwanted intimacy.

Disgust filled her at the feel of his slimy touch and sloppy wet lips against hers. As he took demandingly he completely ignored her attempts to dislodge him and push him away. While normally Mila would have been able to do so with ease but now try as she might she was no stronger then a wet kitten, her body feeling like lead.

Rage and frustration reared up within her giving Mila the needed strength to bit the offending tongue that was currently attempting to invade her mouth. The man grunted in pain but as if it had been a sign of desire on her part her merely continued on. Dread began to set in Mila's mind so strong it overwhelmed the anger within her.

How could this be happening?

She wasn't innocent or naive but the times she had taken part in such actives it had been by choice with someone she at the very least respected. This—was not what she wanted.

Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes as Mila stiffened further at the feel of her assailant's hands inching beneath the hem of her shirt. Hating herself for her weakness Mila closed her eyes tightly unable to do anything but wait for whatever was to come.

In that next moment Mila felt the offending presence forcibly being torn from her. Her eyes shot open in shock watching through the dimness as the young man who had only moments ago been attacking her was being held by Damon with one clenched fist while his other beat mercilessly at him. The man so stunned never even had the chance to fight back. Not that it would've done him any good against Damon's strength.

Even in the darkness with only the dim far off lights on the party Mila could see Damon's eyes—blue and intense—wolf like in their anger. The intensity of the rage she saw gleaming hotly within them was almost frightening. Still he beat the man never showing signs of letting up, the need to punish still running strong and uncaring of the fact that the man he beat was no longer conscious to enjoy the beating.

With the offending weight no longer there to hold her up Mila finally felt the last of her strength melt from her as her legs gave out and she slid down the tree she'd been leaning against to keep her upright. Barely managing to get her dizzy shocked mind under control Mila called out.

"Damon," she more or less croaked, her voice failing her.

As the small voice reached him Damon instantly stopped mid punch turning only slightly to look back to wherever Mila now sat weakly against the tree.

"Enough," she spoke again more clearly than she had but still barely above a whisper.

Mila watched carefully working through her words before speaking them. In Damon's current state he was little more than an enraged animal attacking any who dared come too close. Her eyes watched his eyes locking gazes hoping that the silent connection would help send out some soothing sensations.

Seconds passed between them with nothing but silence.

Finally, Damon wordlessly turned back to the man just barely returning to consciousness still slack in Damon's grasp. Damon met his eye without looking away keeping their gazes locked as he gave a command making sure it would be obeyed with a more gentle persuasion. With the rage still boiling through him barely contained beneath his cool skin Damon ordered the man to turn himself into Sheriff Forbes for assault and attempted rape. Done and feeling dirty at having the offending excuse for a human so close he promptly dropped him uncaring if the fall hurt him even more, hoping it did. Without giving the man another thought Damon stepped passed him making his way toward the place where Mila still sat watching them.

With each step he took toward her Damon felt the rage began to ease within him but the frightened wide violet eyes that were staring up at him kept it lingering in his mind. He thanked whatever god there was for being there before things had gotten further than they had. Never would he forget the sound of her muffled cries that had finally drawn him to their location or her desperate attempts to push the man away. If he were honest with himself Damon could barely remember pounding into the man that had dared touch Mila against her will. The moment he'd caught sight of them red hot rage had blinded him and all he wanted was to kill and not the quick death blow of tearing out his jugular but a slow painful one that broke bones. If not for Mila's soft pleading voice reaching out to him through the red haze Damon was certain he would've allowed the monster within him to have had his fill and welcomed it whole heartedly.

Now as he made his way to her he could see that she was shaking almost violent and he wasn't sure that it was from the cool breeze alone. As much as he wanted to continue what he'd started right now Mila needed him more. Then there were her round violet eyes glossy with unshed tears silently pleading with him to show mercy even while full of fear at the same time that kept him from carrying out the dead. Right now, Mila was all that mattered.

The need to protect was now what raged within him. To comfort and hold. It made him uncomfortable having little practice in such sensibilities. Yet, for her as long as it took away that look in her eyes Damon willed himself to try.

Reaching her side Damon kneeled down before her reaching out to gently touch her feeling the intense shivers running through her as he did. As gently as possible as if afraid to hurt her he moved her face to one side then the other looking for any signs of damage to her face. Satisfied that he found none he moved her face back so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

There was electricity flowing between them as they locked eyes, through their gaze and through their touch. Suddenly realizing that neither of them had moved or spoke for a long while Damon shook himself from the spell pulling his hand away.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly the tremble his voice betraying that same mask of calm.

"Yes," Mila replied softly shifting herself as if to assure herself her body actually was still intact.

As Mila attempted to lift herself away from the tree she leaned against she felt a wave of pain fly through her entire body the worst of it centered at her back. Taking immediate notice of her flinching away from the sudden shock of pain that had coursed through her Damon cursed beneath his breath gently moving the shivering girl in his arms and pulling up the back of her shirt to allow himself a better view. The bloody scratches that marred the formally smooth skin stood out starkly against the whiteness of her pale skin sent a new wave of rage coursing through him. Carefully Damon inspected the starches noting they were only superficial but their length and position were enough to cause a decent amount of pain. Unable to do much for her now he pulled his jacket around her shoulders hoping to help ease the shivers still raking through her body.

Trying to be as gentle as possible he took Mila into his arms doing his best to avoid more contact with her wounded back than necessary. With little effort he lifted Mila's feather light weight and stalked away from the party headed for where he'd left his car after arriving. Less than an hour later he pulled into her apartment complex and with just as little effort he once again lifted Mila into his arms to carry her up the stairs to her door paying little mind to her drunken protests.

A moment later Mila found herself being deposited on her bed and being left alone. That time alone however was nearly unnoticeable when seconds later Damon returned to the room and much to her mortification began to undress her. Despite her muddled mind Mila felt the deep red of embarrassment begin to heat her skin but Damon paid no mind to her squirming protest and rather held her down with mortifying ease. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere protesting with him she held still silently waiting for his next move but a squeal of surprise fell from her lips at the sudden numbing cold sensation that prickled at her back. Still he held her down ignoring her protestations as he continued to apply the medication and bandages to her back.

Huffing in frustration Mila let him continue telling herself she was allowing it of her own free will even knowing she didn't have much choice with him holding her down. Without realizing it Mila found herself beginning to drift off comforted by Damon's healing ministrations, the alcohol make it all the more easy to do so. She never even felt Damon finish and barely registered his moving her to remove her shoes and dress her in something more comfortable for bed. At that point her mind was barely awake enough to register the fact that he was undressing her so blatantly as if he had every right doing so. The only thing she really registered was the soft warm familiar comfort of her silky sheets and down comforter that enveloped her tightly as Damon put her to bed. That—and the familiar musky scent that now filled her room—smelling of mint and woods and rain. It was his scent and as it drifted through her senses Mila finally felt at ease for the first time that night as if she could almost forget everything that had happened.

Thinking her asleep Damon stood at Mila's bedside for several long moments just watching her sleep. The scratches on her back would heal quickly enough and the stinging would likely be gone by the morning. As he stood watching her nearly swallowed by her fluffy comforter and pillows he couldn't help but smile at how childish she looked as if she hadn't been attacked earlier that night. Her face was flushed and her golden red hair was in complete disarray but somehow it only seemed to make her even more appealing to him. She was innocent and good—so different from all that he was.

The thought of what could've happened that night both angered and terrified him. His reaction had been mind numbing, consumed in rage after what he'd come upon them to see. It had been the thought of all that she was—all that he needed her to be—could have been ruined if he hadn't been there. There was a part of Damon that blamed himself for it all. After all he had been intentionally distancing himself from her, picking unneeded fights and starting arguments to annoy her. Because of him something he treasured—that gave light to his darkness had nearly been snuffed out.

No longer was his anger at the man who had committed the physical act of the crime but rather at himself. The true crime was his. Now the only question that stood in his mind was what was he going to do to fix it? No—that wasn't the real question. A part of Damon knew that and yet it was as if his mind didn't want to accept the true question.

Why did he care?

Yes—that was the real question. Why did he care so much?

Yes, she was his friend. He could talk to her better than he could his own brother. Mila understood him better than even he understood himself. Yes, she cared about him just as he'd always cared about her. But was that really all it was?

As he continued to look down at Damon felt his heart begin to pound uncomfortably drawn into her peaceful face.

It seemed that try as he might to deny the truth there was still one last question to answer.

How long would he be able to deny that there was nothing?

The question was a fleeting thought in his mind before he immediately squashed it tossing it far and away from him. There was no need to question anything. The iron will that he wrapped his decision in however could not stop him from looking back at her one last time. It seemed that will—nor that decision had the power to stop him from leaning down to stroke the long curling locks of wild hair from Mila's face. He had only enough control to deter his next movement as his lips moved away from their original path to Mila's lips but rather left a gentle lingering brush of his lips at her forehead. Unwilling to consider the meanings within his actions Damon forced himself away from the sleeping girl and nearly ran from the apartment to leave her to sleep in peace; all the while cursing himself for his own stupidity.

There was no question to confront! Of that Damon was adamant…

Yet—even so the part of him that couldn't deny the truth knew it wasn't the case.

AN:

So while I've said this a lot recently with chapters sorry about the late update but this time it was out of my control. First finals have come and gone, moved into an apartment which took a while to get settled but I did start writing only problem was when I was nearly finished my computer died. While they were able to rescue most of my files the first try out of this chapter and several other of my previous chapters didn't make it- super annoying considering I was nearly done. So in short I've actually written this chapter twice hence the long wait.

Hope you like it. Let me know with a review.

P.S. This is the point where things are going to start getting a little more interesting and pick up. And hopefully soon I will be able to post the last of the playlist for this fic as well as a summary of my next story and at least the majority of the playlist that has so far influenced my ideas.

I was going to with this chapter but I figured you wouldn't want me to take the time to write more rather than post! Haha.


	17. Never Say Never

_' Some things we don't talk about, better do without. Just hold a smile, we're falling in and out of love. The same old problem. Don't let me go, don't let me go...together all the while you can never say never. Why don't we know when, time and time again, younger now than we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go...picture you're the queen of everything, as far as the eye can see under your command. I will be your guardian when all around you is crumbling. Steady your hand. You can never say never.'_- Never Say Never (The Fray)

Something was wrong.

Mila felt in even as she began to awaken, fighting through the haze of unconsciousness that fogged her mind. She felt it in the heaviness that weighted down her body and the cloying smell in the air that had a painful burn making its self known deep in her chest. At first Mila had thought it was simply strange aftereffects of the alcohol she'd consumed earlier but the idea was quickly put aside knowing whatever was happening was not merely from a night of consuming more alcohol than she knew she should've. Never in the few times she'd found herself indulging had this particular sickening feeling taken hold.

Then in her cloudy mind Mila finally began to register the strange smell filling her senses matching it with the ever growing heat within the room. Instantly becoming aware of the situation Mila forced herself into wakefulness her eyes snapping open only to be immediately meant by the dark sting of the smoke that already filled the majority of the small room. Shocked she gasped breathing in a thick puff of smoke sending her into a fit of coughs that left her heaving for breath and only inflamed the burning sensation in her chest.

Still weak and dizzy, she suspected mostly from the smoke, Mila willed herself to move as she pulled herself from the bed. Her legs too weak to hold her up she kept herself to the floor doing her best to avoid the rising smoke. Blindly she felt her way through the smoke searching for the door to escape from the unseen inferno but while unseen she didn't miss the distinct crackle of wild flames. For all she knew the flames were just outside her bedroom door only continuing to grow with each passing second she remained in the house.

Finally managing to pull herself to the door Mila paused only long enough to use her shirt to pull at the handle in the attempt to protect her hand from being burned if the flames outside had already heated the knob. Coughing she twisted the knob Mila felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach as her frantic attempts to open the door.

It only took moments for her to realize the sad unlikelihood of the door opening. New tears began to prick at her eyes only this time not from the smoke that even now was beginning to grow thicker making it impossible for her to avoid. Fear and confusion ruled her entirely now making it all the more difficult to think clearly on the situation.

What was happening?

There wasn't a lock on her door and yet it refused to open. It was as if…

Mila's mind halted on the thought the idea running continuously through her mind considering it before quickly coming to the final conclusion. It was as if the door had been sealed shut—with strong magic. The idea struck her, shaking her to the core as the true reality became clear even through the fog of smoke.

Yet, even in that moment she knew that it was the truth.

Quickly losing strength as the cloying smoke continued to fill her lungs making it difficult to breathe even the last of the clean air that may still remain in the room her hand dropped from the door. There was no use in attempting to open it. Even if she were at full strength it would've been impossible to accomplish as her strength was nothing compared to a witch's spell. Pushing her dizzy mind to concentrate Mila forced her body to move slowly pulling her way back toward the bed feeling her way through the smoke. Each move was painful for her weak body but she continued on refusing to give up.

Finally reaching the bed as she felt the disarrayed sheets twist in her fingers Mila felt around the floor finding the piece of furniture she was looking for. Groaning in pain as she strained her body to reach up feeling the flat smooth surface of her nightstand as her fingers sought out what she could only pray was there. In the next moment it seemed her prayers were answered when her searching fingers felt the familiar surfaces of the only two items she often kept there. Holding in a sigh of relief Mila quickly pulled the two items from the table, her fingers too weak to hold them had them clattering to the hardwood floor beside her.

It only took another moment longer to locate them through the smoke beside her. Holding one in each hand Mila maneuvered herself straining her aching body to sit up against the bed. She could feel herself fading with each passing moment, her mind growing more distant and her lungs even more deprived of fresh air. In one hand she held her trusty gun while in the other her cell phone with nothing left but will pushing her body Mila lifted the safety off the gun readying herself to shoot. With a shaky hand she lifted the gun from where she sat aiming sightlessly through the wall of smoke that clouded her vision. Holding the gun she simultaneously turned her attention to the phone her fingers fumbling over the numbers as she dialed.

Mila felt it, the moment when everything was about to be over. It clicked in her mind as her vision turned dark and her mind swam with disjointed pain. Feeling that moment rush over her like a powerful tidal wave her finger squeezed the trigger of her gun sending the shot off blinding into the smoke. As she fell to the floor Mila registered in her fading mind the shattering of glass but then all there was, was the crackle of flames that seemed forever closing in around her.

Even as he vision began to blur to black Mila noticed something from the corner of her eye. If she were not being pulled further into the oblivion of unconsciousness she may had gasped or even shuttered in fear and shock. The smooth golden surface the a pocket watch glimmered just beyond her reach and even in the forever fading light she could make out the familiar intricate engravings of its surface. It was indeed an item unlike others of its kind—something all too familiar in her memory. She had guess but now she was certain.

They had found her.

As she was drifting into nothingness Mila heard the bare discernable voice answer the on the other end of the phone. It was too late, in falling to the ground where she now laid the phone had fallen from her slack fingers and it seemed so far away. Yet, even in her fading consciousness the voice she heard on the other line was inmistakable—she'd know it anywhere.

With no more will to keep herself from falling into the oblivion waiting to swallow her Mila couldn't reach out and answer the call. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest with the want to call out.

"Damon…"

The pathetic whispered croak was all she could manage before the world disappeared. As she fell into nothingness her last thought was of Damon—seeing herself laughing with him—talking to him—kissing him.

Damon snapped his phone shut as the line went dead. His entire body stiffened with barely controlled—anger—or was it fear—both? When he'd answered the phone he'd half expected to hear Mila on the other line giving him an earful about minding his own business and his behavior of the other night. Instead the color drained from his face when he heard the barely discernible weak voice of Mila calling out to him. In the single word she had managed to whisper before everything had gone silent he had heard everything he needed to hear to know something was very wrong.

Without bothering with human speed Damon was out of the house in a blink in his car and speeding toward Mystic Falls and Mila's house where he'd left her safe only hours ago. Each passing moment was like torture in not knowing what was wrong—what had happened to Mila? The uncertainty of Mila's welfare gnawed at him.

Despite only the mere minutes it had taken for him to arrive those minutes had seemed like unending hours. Barely taking the time to place the car in park Damon jumped from the car the driver's door left open and forgotten. His entire attention was on the scene before him his senses taking in every last horrifying detail. The moment he stepped out of the car his keen sense of smell recognized the overwhelming smell of smoke, dark and cloying within the cool breeze of the otherwise sunny day. From outside he could see her bedroom window smothered by the smoke from within refusing to reveal anything from inside. Not another moment was wasted as Damon raced for the apartment door intent on getting inside to Mila.

Reaching for the door as his fingers gripped the handle Damon was initially shocked as if another force was refusing to allow him entrance, however undeterred by the set back he took a step back and used all his vampire strength to shatter the door with one powerful swift kick that sent the wood scattered. The moment the door was no longer a hindrance heat rushed forward from within the apartment feeling as if it was melting his skin from bone. Ignoring the sweltering heat Damon continued forward his drive allowing him no fear in face of the flames that were curling upward against the walls and engulfing all the furniture within.

The smoke stung his eyes causing him to curse as he worked his way through the rooms heading toward we're he'd left Mila alone in her room only hours ago—safe. Finally finding his way to the bedroom he wasted no time in taking out the door no differently than he had the front door, the barrier than had undoubtedly erected to keep Mila in no real match against his strength and drive to get her out. Nothing but pure dark smoke wafted from the room completely hiding anything within from his sight.

Damon's fear increased at the thought of Mila having been left on her own surrounded by the deathly smoke for so long.

"Mila," Damon yelled stepping into the room coughing as the smoke filled his lungs but still he didn't stop. "Mila! Answer me Mila!"

"Damon…" a small weak voice answered him from within the smoke drawing him to her.

Reaching her side he gently lifted her into his arms and once secured he was out of the house freeing them from the thick walls of smoke and flames that even now were growing faster and stronger. Mila's head rested against his shoulder as her body remained limp his strong arms holding her tightly as if she would disappear. Coughing and heaving in the fresh clean air Damon heard the distant sirens of the fire trucks racing toward them.

"Love…you…"

The half conscious words that spilled unknowingly from Mila's lips drifted to his ears momentarily stunning him. However, now was not the time to dwell on such things that were likely nothing more than him hearing wrong and her current condition. Unwilling to sit and explain what they never would Damon gently placed the unconscious Mila in the car, and raced off back to the Salvatore house.

Upon arrive Stefan was already waiting at the door for them opening the way as Damon stepped past him into the house with Mila still unconscious in his arms. Not stopping to even glance at Stefan as he passed Damon climbed the staircase headed for Mila's former bedroom in the house. Once inside the room Damon carefully laid Mila out on top of the thick quilt spread over the bed the small movement bringing a soft moan from her lips. Soothing her with quiet and gentle words he began looking her over ensuring himself that she hadn't been burnt or seriously wounded in the fire. Seeing no rippled red skin from severe burns but rather only a few small scorch marks that would quickly heal Damon slowly began to feel more at ease.

Mila's chest would likely burn for a few days as the smoke worked its way out of her lungs but she was for all intent and purposes in one piece and would heal. Sighing deeply in relief Damon moved on to deftly removing the ash covered clothes from her body careful to avoid any movements that may have cause her pain. Even with the clothes removed smears of black ash still covered the once flawless pale skin of Mila's body and as if on cue a soft knock sounded at the door and Stefan stepped in without waiting for an answer carrying a small porcelain bowl of clean water and cloth. Nodding in a silent thank you Damon accepted the offered bowl and once again turned from Stefan his entire attention concentrated on Mila alone.

An hour later with Mila efficiently washed and dressed in one of Damon's t-shirts that hung loosely about her much smaller body Damon finally allowed himself to relax. Still he did not leave her side. Not once in all his ministrations had she so much as mumbled or flutter an eye lash. While he was at ease with her health the fear faded knowing she would awaken and heal there was something much darker rearing itself within Damon.

Rage.

That rage grew, strengthened by the fear he'd felt in pulling Mila from the fire that had meant to have been her death. It seemed impossible for him to turn away from her for even a moment without having her get herself into some dire situation and be in need of rescuing. Still, his anger was not at Mila but rather at those who sought to hurt her—to kill her—to take her from him forever. Despite wanting nothing more than to remain by Mila's side waiting and hoping for her eyes to open to assure himself that she was indeed alive and well the rage bubbling hotly beneath his skin had him striding from the room.

Damon's steady stride didn't stop until he walked into the study seeing Stefan already there waiting for him a full glass of scotch being offered to him. Without a word Damon accepted the glass and in the next moment the liquid was gone burning a familiar and welcomed path down his throat. Without pause he turned to pour himself another glass before Stefan had even taken a sip from his own.

"You're taking this well," Stefan observed watching as yet another glass of scotch disappeared and another was poured.

"Just dandy," Damon replied snidely saluting Stefan with his glass.

"I hate to ask considering what you're going through but do you have any idea what happened?" Stefan asked carefully choosing his words with the hopes of keeping Damon's last bit of control of snapping.

"I am going through nothing," Damon shot back. "Just needed a drink," as if to emphasis his point he finished off the last sip of his third drink. "And no I don't know what happened. What I do know is that the place was spelled."

The mention of spells instantly had Stefan pausing in sipping from his own glass.

"Spells?" he asked hoping he'd misheard his brother's words only receiving a single nod in reply. "So we're dealing with more than a simple blaze."

"Whatever happened it was specifically targeting Mila," Damon agreed darkly looking back to meet Stefan's serious gaze.

As if knowing how close Damon was to snapping Stefan backed up leaving Damon to his thoughts in the hopes that in time he would calm. At the very least as long as Mila was alive and within the vicinity of his watchful gaze Damon would hopefully remain calm. Stefan only hoped that Mila woke soon to help keep it that way.

Damon fell into a quiet reverie completely ignoring Stefan's presence as he calmly sipped at his fourth glass of scotch. Thinking it best Stefan quickly finished his own before silently leaving Damon to himself. There was no point in discussing the idea of what had happened with the fire and its exact cause as Mila was really the only one who could tell them anything of what had really happened. That was impossible until she was fully rested and healed from her ordeal and Damon was given the time to settle his rage. Right now—only time could tell.

Alone, Damon suddenly exhausted slumped into one of the wing back chairs situated before the large pane glass window that dominated one wall of the room. He didn't need Stefan to tell him the severity of their situation. Even with Mila safe—how long would it last before those that had set the fire figured out she hadn't perished in the flames? Despite everything at that moment it wasn't that fear and rage that filled his mind but rather the soft nearly indiscernible utterance she'd muttered to him in half consciousness.

It had been years since he'd heard such words directed at him—from anyone. Had they been for him? Why would Mila say such a thing to him? In the past she'd always been open about her friendly admiration for him just as he had felt for her but never once had he thought further than that in terms of their relationship. Then again, Katherine had clouded his mind for much of that time. Now that he thought back on it, despite feeling for Katherine as he had Mila had been—so much more to him. Now, he could barely remember how he'd felt for Katherine. It had been nothing compared to the intense bond he'd had with Mila—of that he was certain. She had been there for him, listened to him, been truthful from the beginning and what had he done for her in return?

As the thought struck him Damon found himself wondering why suddenly he felt as if all that time he'd done nothing for Mila beside stomp all over her gentle heart…?

But what did that matter now?

All of it was in the past. He had made his choice long ago and now he had to live with it.

But what of Mila's words? What of that kiss that to this day he still could not forget?

Damon cut himself off before his wandering thoughts could question the idea further. Silently cursing himself for stupidity Damon told himself that it had been nothing more than Mila mumbling words that couldn't possibly be intentional. Yet, no matter how often he told himself that Damon knew exactly what he had heard.

Now he only wished he could forget it…

In his reflective state Damon had unconsciously reached into his jacket pocket his fingers skimming across the familiar smooth surface of the stone Mila had given him in promise. Realizing his own actions Damon angrily pulled his hand from his pocket reaching for the crystal glass holding the amber liquid that in that moment was much needed. Downing yet another glass he rose from his chair making his way out of the room and disappearing up the stairs.

Mila slowly fought her way past the black wall of unconsciousness chipping away at it until her eyes fluttered open and she awoke to the world. Upon first waking her attention was immediately centered on the ache pounding away at her head bring a pained groan from her throat as she attempted to sooth it away with the palm of her hand. Then there was the remaining sting to the dark cloying smoke deep in her chest. Last but not least was the nagging memory of the words she'd let slip in her rescue—at least she thought she did.

God, she hoped she didn't say them.

"You're finally awake," a familiar female voice spoke softly from her bed side.

Glancing over Mila was relieved to see no one but Elena sitting diligently at her bedside. Yet, despite that she couldn't help but ask…

"Where's Damon?"

"According to Stefan he's brooding away down stairs in the study," Elena informed her straightforwardly her brown eyes watching her expectantly as if searching for the answer to some unsaid question. "He's been there since I got here a few hours ago," she felt the need to add.

Mila didn't need much more information on what exactly Damon was doing. There was really only ever one reason he went into that room and that was for whatever was left of his father's best scotch. That she doubted had changed since the past. Sighing in exasperation Mila shook her head and then set her mind on attempting to move her stiff body. Pushing away Elena's helping hands insisting she could do it herself she eventually was able to situate herself more comfortably against a pillow and the headboard to allow herself a better angel to talk to Elena.

"Shooting out the window to let the smoke out probably saved your life," Elena spoke up holding a cool glass of water from the bedside to Mila.

Taking the glass in silent thank you Mila sipped from the welcoming cool water before answering.

"The smoke wouldn't have been able to kill me. It was the fire I was worried about. Even immortals have difficulty living if they don't have a body to live in," Mila explained offhandedly taking another sip of water. "I was trying to keep myself conscious long enough to find a way out."

Although right now Mila wished she'd left well enough alone. If not for her fight with consciousness after her rescue she wouldn't have made an ass of herself in front of Damon. Even worse was the fact that she couldn't even remember if it had actually happened or not.

Elena watched her friend closely noting how unknowingly she began to twist at the woven silver chain that always seemed to be circling her wrist. Thinking back on it Mila did it quiet often when she seemed deep in thought or—as much as Mila may hate to admit it—when she was watching Damon or even just talking about it. As she did it now Elena could only wonder as to what Mila was thinking of, but she had a pretty good guess.

She had considered bringing the issue up once more to Mila but wasn't sure if after everything that had recently happened if now was really a good time. Before she could actually make a concrete decision a soft knock sounded at the door turning to see who it was both girls watched as Stefan walked in.

"It's good to see you awake," he spoke smiling in his usual calm and kind way as he walked further into the room. "We were starting to worry about you."

"About me or Damon?" Mila shot out unable to stop herself before the words fell from her lips.

Why so suddenly did it seem so hard to control herself? Whatever the reason it was becoming increasingly annoying.

Her sudden question had both Elena and Stefan starring at her in surprise growing silent as she watched them search their minds for the best answer.

"How bad is he?" she asked almost worriedly knowing how Damon could get under certain circumstances when he was upset, especially given alcohol and now that included blood as well.

"He's never been good at these sorts of things—he was really worried about you Mila. He thought he was going to lose you," Stefan answered gently obviously attempting to

"He should know better," Mila sighed exasperated still feeling the constant pounding of her unrelenting headache.

"Try telling him that," Elena replied rolling her eyes as if they were crazy for thinking Damon would react any other way.

Mila opened her mouth to retort but fell short in answer when she realized how right they were. She didn't give her next actions much thought. Pulling the thick blankets from her legs Mila's only thoughts were for Damon. Ignoring the protests of her stiff body she got to her feet before either Elena or Stefan could move to stop her.

"You should stay in bed and rest!" Elena protested worriedly taking hold of Mila to steady her when she stumbled slightly.

"He needs me now," Mila replied matter of factly her violet eyes desperate, daring either of them to deny her.

Understanding the unstated threat in her eyes Elena and Stefan stepped away allowing Mila to pass undeterred. Her movements were slow and pained but determined to reach Damon she continued on out the door. Much to her surprise upon exiting the room and slowly making her way down the hall toward the stair case and as she turned to corner she found herself running headlong into a well muscled chest covered in his usual black. Caught off guard Mila stumbled backward her still weak legs unable to steady her after the sudden run in, luckily Damon's strong hands immediately steadied her before she ended up making an even bigger fool of herself.

Looking up violet met crystal blue and silence descended upon them for several long unending moments neither making a move to step away from the other or to release their steadying hold. Finally it was Mila who spoke first.

"Thank you for saving me," she told him wholeheartedly offering a bright and calming smile.

Still Damon's demeanor was dark telling Mila that already he'd been allowed to brood for too long.

"Yeah, I am such a hero," he answered snidely in self mockery.

Looking into his eyes glassy from drinking Mila sighed heavily gently taking his arm and pulling him along the hall into the upstairs study just a few doors down. Carefully she helped him sit in one of the chairs not sure exactly how much had actual drunk but not wanting to take any chances as she needed him to hear exactly what she had to say. With him now sitting dejectedly before her Mila situated herself by kneeling stiffly in front of him her hands taking hold of his stumbled jaw, refusing to let him glance away.

"You listen to me Damon," Mila demanded strongly, almost as if reprimanding him like a mother would a crying child. "You are a hero Damon—you are to me."

While he had been refusing to look her in the eye before as if ashamed his eyes met Mila's now widened in shock but still hesitate as he still did not believe her words. Seeing that hesitancy sent anger and frustration spiraling through Mila as a fist seemed to clench her gut in pain for him. Always the same sense of disbelief in himself even when he had every reason to believe the best in himself.

"You may not be a hero from some fairytale Damon. I understand that more than anyone else ever could. But that's the way you are best," Mila continued wholeheartedly hoping with everything that she was that he could see and understand the truth. "You're not the fairy tale hero waving a sword riding on a white horse—too perfect for words. You're more—you're real."

Damon laughed harshly at the words as if attempting to make light of the words she said. The last bit of her patience snapped as one of her hands that still held his face one hand lifted away only to land a hard but gentle slap to that same cheek. This time Damon was caught completely by surprise the action whipping away the self deprivation single handedly.

"You may be a hero but unfortunately you're also an idiot," Mila admonished smiling encouragingly.

With nothing more to say all Mila could do was offer him a smile leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek her lips skimming softly across the warm stubbled skin there.

"Thank you," she whispered softly one last time before turning away leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Mila didn't know what possessed her to do what she had done especially after the episode of her rescue that she was growing ever more sure hadn't been just her imagination. He just made it so damn difficult.

A part of her wanted to stay there to continue to tell him so much more but now he needed time to himself, time to digest her words. She needed time to cool down herself as she felt the heat rise uncomfortably beneath her skin. Mila knew she couldn't keep waiting for him—she told herself that so many times. But still all the same she could never turn her back on him as others had and she would fight until he saw what she did.

Reaching the arch of the door Damon's thick strained voice stopped her.

"I should be thanking you."

"Let's just call it even," Mila replied smiling inwardly even though she didn't turn around in fear he'd look up to see the deep color of both embarrassment and pleasure.

Without another word Mila left Damon to his thoughts as she stepped out of the room and slowly made her way back toward her room suddenly feeling the weight her ordeal.

That night Mila dreamed. Even in the dream she knew the images flashing before her were more than mere images but rather memories. First she found herself in the apartment flames and smoke caging her in like an animal. She tried to escape but the flames were too high, the smoke to thick. Reaching for the door handle Mila screamed as the red hot metal seared her skin instantly sending her stumbling in pain to the floor. It was there that a familiar sight caught her attention.

Through the smoke and flames its smooth golden surface seemed to shine like an ominous beacon. Dazed Mila reached out with her good hand lifting it but the moment her fingertips grazed its surface she felt a jerk in her stomach as if she were being forcibly pulled somewhere else as the images surrounding her flew by too fast to see. Than once again everything stopped and she was somewhere new.

Instantly Mila paused, her whole body stiffening in immense fear as her violet eyes took in the all too familiar surroundings. She was herself—as a child. There she stood in the bedroom watching just beyond the crack in the door as the tall dark figures murdered her parents. She was reliving it all over again, every heart wrenching scream of pain—and the scent of blood heavy in the air.

Mila wanted nothing more than to scream out to stop them as she'd been unable to do. All she could do was watch unable to utter a sound of protest. Even then she knew she should leave, remembering what she'd clearly been instructed to by her parents as they pushed her into the room. The window was only a mere few feet away leading her out into the back yard and the forest beyond where she could hide. But she didn't—she couldn't—at least not yet.

Why were these people here? What did they want with her parents? Why should she hide?

All the confusing emotions and thoughts that had ran through her mind as a child that night returned full force reminding her of more than she ever wanted to think of.

As Mila watched the one figure that stood apart from those that murdered her parents, standing idly by as if watching a simple television show drew her attention. In the darkness of the room it was impossible to make out any distinguishable features but she watched him reach into his pocket pulling something from it. In the dying firelight still glowing from the fire her family had enjoyed together earlier that night she saw something glimmer. Risking a step closer to the door Mila looked more closely at what the man held in his hand seeing its smooth golden surface flip open to reveal of white face she realized

Her world tilted on its axis. Her stomach threatened sickness at the realization.

Glancing down she saw the watch she'd salvaged from the fire still being clenched tightly in her hand its appearance identical to that of the one the man held just beyond the door. In that instant Mila felt as if she'd been doused with cold water feeling the bitter cold sink all the way to her bones freezing her to the core. All there was in her mind was the memories flashing, the connections being drawn. Just as the flashed were coming to an end where she was certain she would see what in her heart she already knew- before the image of his face broke free from her memories Mila was forcibly pulled from her slumber.

Breathing heavily from the fear that even in waking continued to overcome her Mila glanced around the familiar room light but the bright warm sun shining in through the window. Assuring herself of where she was Mila's mind slowly returned to reality her heart rate once more becoming normal as the fear slipped away. As she brought herself out of the dream she became aware of the insistent buzz of her phone vibrating at the bedside table. Groaning as she moved her still soar body Mila looked at the caller id unsurprised to see Sheriff Forbes' name flashing across the screen.

Shutting the phone after assuring the sheriff that she was indeed alive and well, and expertly creating a workable story that she'd been staying at the Salvatore house that night along with Elena and had been completely unaware of anything that might have happened. It was an easy enough lie. In her life it had been necessary to tell more intricate ones if not settling for half truths each time she'd moved to a new place. With the memory of the dream still fresh in her mind Mila felt her strength being renewed with a sense of purpose. Pulling herself from bed she proceeded to dress intent on going back to what was left of the building where she'd once made her new home. While Forbes had asked her there for some run of the mill questions Mila herself had a very different purpose for going.

Knowing full well that no one in the house would willingly allow her to leave alone after what had happened Mila quietly made her way down the hall happy to remember where all the loud creaks were in the floorboards of the old house. Making her way down the stairs she'd nearly reached the door when a shadow fell over her from behind. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance and still feeling jumpy after all that had happened espeically with her dream she jumped spinning around only to be surprised to find that it was Stefan who had caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked grinning down at her as if she were a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Forbes called," she replied without pause showing no signs of lying. "She needs me to come in and answer some questions for the record."

"And?" Stefan emphasised his eyes watching her knowingly.

"I need to see something back there," Mila sighed in defeat seeing that Stefan wasn't going to buy going to see Forbes as a reason to attempt sneaking out without their notice.

"It's too dangerous for you to go wondering around by yourself after what happened," he told her seriously his deep brown eyes full of worry for her.

"I realize that," Mila replied sharply annoyed that they didn't think how aware of it she was. After all she'd spent the better part of her life running to avoid the very same thing. "But now its obvious that they know where I am. I have no clue how but now that they have you and I both know that we can't just avoid them or hide from them.

"We can protect you here," Stefan reiterated attempting to reason with her but to no avail.

"I can't stay here forever Stefan."

"We don't even know if it's them. We could have this fixed in no time

"Well, then I'll see if it is them or not," Mila replied her tone of finality telling him that the conversation was over.

Refusing to allow him to deter her Mila turned back on Stefan and smoothly walked out the door. He was trying to make her feel better. She'd realized that the moment he'd told her it may not have been the Originals having discovered her existence and location in Mystic Falls and were now targeting her. Even as he'd said it she could see that he didn't even believe himself. What Mila needed was to be sure and that was exactly what she intended to do.

Surprisingly Stefan didn't attempt to stop her as she walked down the drive and got into her own car and drove back toward town. Mila wasn't at all surprised to see her car sitting in the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house deciding that either Damon or Stefan must have gone back for to make it look as if she actually hadn't been there at all for the fire.

It didn't take long for Mila to arrive at the building. More so than ever it was easy to pick out from the row of buildings lining the street its charred skeleton on the area where her apartment once was stood out as a stark contrast in comparison to the others. Pulling up to the building Mila was happy to find that no one was around any onlookers having gotten bored with the news and officials having already completed there reports. With no one being around it gave her the perfect opportunity to go in without complaint and have the time she needed. Without pause she made her way past the yellow caution tape lining the door intended to keep people out of the wreckage. She took notice that the hallway and stairs leading up to the apartment were still intact and barely touched by the flames telling her that Damon must have just gotten her out in time to avoid the arrival of the fire department. The whole looked changed when she came to what was once her front door, or at least what was left of it as she took note of the shattered and charred remains of it littered across the burnt floor.

Carefully creeping into the front room through the open archway, paying careful attention to where she walked with the possibility of falling straight through the floor. The place was a disaster with everything charred black until it was barely recognizable. When she was able to come back and go through what was left of her things she thought she'd be lucky to find anything that was still usable. Her room was unsurprisingly the worst the smoke that had overtaken the room with her inside had made the walls even blacker than those touched by flame. Kneeling down closer to the floor Mila began shifting through the debris her hands becoming blacker from getting covered in ash as she did so.

Mila wasn't sure how long she was there getting covered in the black ash when her hand finally touched cool metal. Digging out the object she had found from the debris covering it she pulled it up her eyes locking on the once again familiar sight being clenched in her hand. With her free hand she smoothed her hand over its metal surface brushing away the thick covering of ash that hide its golden surface beneath. Swallowing sharply in nervousness Mila ignored the shacking of her hand as she her finger pushed the knob at the top releasing the catch so that it swung open revealing its white face now cracked from the heat of the fire. Her breath caught as her eyes starred at the name intricately engraved on its inner surface. The name was all too familiar- a name her parents had spoken of numerous times in their warnings to her of the Originals.

'**Elijah'**

Forcing herself to ignore the fear that was beginning to trickle in through her defenses Mila clamped the watch shut before hiding it away in her pocket. Even if the watch was no longer working she still felt as if it was ticking loud and clear in her mind. After so long they had finally found her. And now that they had Mila felt as if her time was quickly beginning to run out.

Having done what she had come to do Mila wove her way back through the charred debris of the apartment and back out the door to her car and leaving the apartment as if she had never been there. Deciding it was best to get Forbes' questions over and done with that is where she went yet by the time she got there and Forbes' began her questioning and pulling out the paperwork for her to sign Mila was beginning to regret that decision. Pain had began pouding away at the back of her head to the point where it was nearly unbearable. Apparently she'd been a little too hastey in thinking herself well enough to be running around as much as she had. He body was now making it all too clear that it didn't agree with that assumption.

Thankful that Forbes' was finally finished with her Mila made her way out of the police station but was stopped by Forbes' concerned voice calling out to her.

"I am sorry about everything Mila. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"If you need me I'll be staying at the Salvatore boarding house," she answered back with a soothing smile.

"With Damon and Stefan?" she asked her eyes suddenly searching.

Mila knew very well what thoughts were running through Forbes' mind in that moment. They had already informed her that Forbes was aware of the vampire presence in Mystic Falls, being a member of the founding families and all but also that she knew of not only Stefan and Damon but Caroline as well. At first Mila had been confused as to why they had let Forbes go on knowing what she did but they had made it clear that she could be trusted with the information.

Clearly things had changed in Mystic Falls recently. Who would've ever thought a foudning family member making friends and working together with anything supernatural let alone vampires.

Looking at her closely and the obvious worry Forbes was showing for her well being even though she had only been in town for a short amount of time told Mila all she needed to know. Forbes could be trusted.

"We'll let you know if we find anything out," Mila replied gently with a smile.

The words had obviously caught Forbes off guard as they offered the answer that she had been wondering in her mind. There was no need to tell her yet of her exact connections to that same supernatural community due to her status as an Immortal but leaving her with the understanding that she was Mila considered enough. At the very least it would give her more reason to trust her knowing she was one of the good guys.

Meanwhile, back at the Salvatore boarding house Stefan was casually making his way through the house to the upstairs study where Damon had eventually found himself the following night. Without care for Damon's sleeping state he entered the room initially ignoring Damon's passed out form thrown across the sofa making a beeline for the covered windows pulling them open to shed light into the darkened room. With the darkness of the room now disturbed by the noonday sun flowing in from the window its beams seemed to find Damon with ease bringing an annoyed groggy grown rumbling from his chest.

"What the hell!" he hissed half away maneuvering himself on the coach so his back was to the light.

"It's after noon," Stefan informed him matter of factly as if it would make a difference.

"And?" Damon shot back his voice still groggy from sleep without even bothering to turn and face Stefan but preferring to keep his face adverted into the pillow in hopes he would just go away.

"Bad night?" Stefan asked knowing full well that the majority of Damon's foul mood upon waking was from the alcohol he'd consumed the night before.

"Bad century," Damon growled back still not turning.

"Mila's awake," he informed him watching closely for any reaction but received none.

"Good for her."

"She seems to be doing better. She felt well enough to be up and about today," Stefan went on to explain his eyes watching Damon's back carefully for the switch to flip.

"Is there a point to this?" Damon asked growing angrier with Stefan's continued beating around the bush.

"She left this morning," he answered unsurprised to watch that switch finally flip as Damon practically jumped up from the couch his eyes blazing a bright angry blue.

"What?"

"She went back."

"And you just let her go?" Damon demanded angrily barely controlling his temper at his brother's seeming carelessness. "She almost died and you just let her waltz out of the house unprotected?"

Damon couldn't believe that his brother of all people would let her go. If he'd been awake he would've carried her kicking and screaming back up to her room and locked her in if she'd tried to leave. After everything that had happened being alone was the last thing that Mila needed and for Stefan not to realize that made him furious.

Barely paying Stefan another thought, in light of the fact that at that moment Damon wanted nothing more than to tear him apart for his idiocy Damon was out the door in a flash headed for the front door. With Damon out of the room Stefan's calmly blank face morphed revealing a slight curl at the corner of his lip as if he was no longer able to hold it back. Rollying his eyes he took a seat on the couch that Damon had recently vacated allowing his mind to wander as he stared out into the sunny forest beyond the window. Despite the beauty of the sight outside his thoughts mind barely registered the sight as his mind was preoccupied with other important matters.

Things were beginning to happen—for Damon and Mila—for them all. What bothered Stefan most was that he was still unsure how to feel, especially now after they had all nearly lost Mila in the fire. Then there was the thought that something was coming, drawing closer each day and whatever it was Stefan had the feeling it meant danger for them all. Now was the time for Mila and Damon to stop dancing around each other—before it was too late. He didn't like lingering on the possibilities that whatever the danger he felt growing closer was could bring to them—or what it could take from them. Whatever was to happen Stefan wanted Damon to have no regrets about his life. No matter the outcome.

Damon was rushing down the stairs in long strides when Mila walked quietly through the door of the boarding house releasing a long sigh as she shut the door behind her. When she moved to make her way up the stairs she jumped in surprise not having noticed Damon standing there where he'd stopped after finding her already returned. She barely had a moment to comprehend his presence before he set in on her his blue eyes blazing with anger at her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked angrily the worry hidden deep within his voice betraying the anger he displayed. "You were nearly killed less than 24 hours ago and you think its okay to just go waltzing around town? You could've gotten hurt."

Unphased by the display of anger Mila moved forward her mind frantically searching how to tell him what she found out.

"Damon," Mila spoke up calmly as she reached him on the stairs meeting his blue eyes straight on with her violet. Hearing the tremble of fear mixed with dead seriousness Damon quieted his eyes softening slightly as he watched her seeing for the first time that something was deeply troubling her. "Gather the others—I have something to tell you."

Without another words she turned and continued up the stairs forcing her tired body to move. Everything was wearing on her but they all had to know the situation now. They couldn't waste a moment of time they could be using to prepare themselves for the inevitable.

When she had first walked in and seen him standing on the stairs waiting for her Mila had wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms and feel his strength invelop her and have his scent calm her racing thoughts. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was all right even if it so obviously wasn't. It was a want so strong it was a need and yet she denied it of herself.

It had taken everything she had left of her will power to do just that.

Understanding the undertones of fear and seriousness in her voice Damon could only nod pausing only a brief moment to give her a glance over as if to assure himself she was in one piece before allowing her to pass him up the stairs.

"I'll be resting so come and get me when everyone gets here."

Even as Damon watched Mila walk away he took note of the heaviness in her stride and the slump of her shoulders. She really had been an idiot for getting up and running around not only by herself but before she was ready to. He was almost tempted to go after her and tell her to rest for the rest of the day and even tomorrow and they could gather another time but he knew in looking into her violet eyes that it wasn't an option for any of them. Watching as she turned into her room and closed the door behind her Damon finally forced himself away and went to find Stefan to help him call in the others to the house.

Whatever was going to be said Damon had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

AN:

Yes I know I am updating a little slow these days but I think it makes the wait more fun for you guys…lol. But then I am not the one waiting for a new chapter every time. What I will say is that this chapter ended up being probably ten or more pages than I had originally thought it would be. I would say I 've reached the half way point now maybe even alittle over. Things are really going to start moving along now which makes it much more fun for me.

Fun news! I got a new furry friend, a guinea pig named Knightley or Mr. Knightley. Awesome reader points to whoever knows where I got that from! Haha.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Pieces

'_I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it. I don't believe it makes me real. I thought it'd be easy but no one believes me. I meant all the things I said. If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show that I am trying to let you know, that I am better off on my own. This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting. I don't know how it got so bad. Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me. But it's the only thing I have. If you believe it's in my should I'd say all the words that I know. Just to see if it would show that I am trying to let you know that I am better off on my own.' Pieces (Sum 41)_

With everyone gathered Mila made her way into the study where Stefan and Damon had ushered them upon their arrival to wait for her there. It had been nearly two hours since she'd arrived back at the boarding house and still her body protested each step she took, her mind barely able to focus on the situation in hand. Stepping into the room she took note that everyone had indeed arrived.

Mila had barely entered the room before Damon was beside her surprising her by hovering so near his eyes revealing unconcealed worry. This was the Damon she remembered well but also a Damon that even she had not always had the opportunity to see when he so often hid this side of himself. Offering a small smile she wordlessly allowed him to lead her to the chair in the center of the circle of gathered people.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked obviously not liking the obvious strain in Mila's face and body.

"The fire at the apartment-," Mila began pausing to gather the strength to say what she need to. "It was the Originals."

There was silence among the gathered group surrounding her but the information was nothing new to any of them. They had known the Originals were very much aware of Mila's presence in Mystic Falls. Mila had known it would only be a matter of time before something had happened.

"Elijah was the one," she continued knowing exactly what the words were implying but there was more to it than the fire that they didn't realize. "He was the one who killed my parents. He was there that night."

"You knew that didn't you?" Damon asked confused but spoke softly in the attempt to be gentle aware of how the topic affected her.

"No—yes—I don't know," Mila replied dejectedly rubbing her forehead as a wince of pain began to make itself known. "When Elena was kidnapped I knew Elijah only because my parents had shown me sketches of the Originals they knew of and those that worked for them. They spent years pounding it into my head how important it was to avoid them—to run from them," she explained tiredly her mind wandering back to the long ago memories of her parent's lessons.

"That night, I never actually saw who was there," Mila revealed with a shrug of her shoulder. "It was dark and I ran. I had assumed they had sent others to do their dirty work for them. After the kidnapping incident and the fire it clicked in my mind that it hadn't been the case at all. He was the one to do it—Elijah was the one to lead the slaughter of my parents that night."

"How do you know the fire was the Originals?" Caroline questioned obviously still not sure how Mila was so sure of it.

"This," Mila answered matter of factly pulling the watch from her pocket and opening it to reveal the inscription within to the group. "I found it in the fire. I remember it from that night as well."

Seeing the watch held in her hand once more Mila felt something new prickle at the back of her mind…

Suddenly something that Mila had not thought of flashed through her mind revealing a harder truth than she had ever considered bringing a pause to her explanation. The realization hit her like a freight train stealing her breath.

How had she not realized it before?

"He knew who I was…" the whispered words left her lips giving voice to her thoughts.

"What?" Elena was the one to ask voicing the confusion for all that waited with baited breath for explanation.

"When we went to get Elena back Elijah had known who I was," Mila replied remembering Elijah's words to her before he'd sunk his teeth into her neck. "He knew who I was!"

With each word the shock of the realization began to fade away leaving in its wake a cold sense of hate and anger that did nothing to relieve the vice clasped painfully around her heart.

"And he knew I was there! He knew and still he let me go—to run and hide! All so they could chase me down later like it was nothing more than a game!"

In her righteous anger Mila could feel the tears of long pent up emotions slide unhindered down her cheeks. Suddenly it seemed as if everything was a waste—a lie. In all her running she had never actually been safe. They had always known of her existence and it had been only a matter of time before they had decided to track her down and destroy her as they had her parents. Only now the irony was that she had practically come to them on her own.

"You were a child," Stefan reasoned calmly hoping to help calm and ease her fears.

While she was thankful for Stefan's kindness in Mila's mind it made no difference. Things were already on the move. Her prescience in Mystic Falls was the catalyst for all the danger taking place, the fire had been the beginning of the reaction.

"They've turned their attention from Elena now," Mila pointed out matter of factly forcing back to the tears for another time.

"To what?" Elena asked confused not quit seeing past her place on the Original's priority list to realize that Mila being a danger to their existence would make her their true priority now.

"To me," Mila replied solemnly glancing over them her violet eyes hard and decided in her actions.

Silence filled the room at Mila's adamant straight forward answer.

"We should prepare," she spoke again getting to her feet. "After the fire they won't wait long to attempt something else."

With that said she turned and walked from the room each step she took suddenly strong as if she were forcing herself.

Damon stiffened at the acceptance he'd heard in Mila's voice. There was something forming in her mind that was becoming obvious that it would not be shared with the rest of them. Despite not voicing those unsaid thoughts Damon knew her too well to not see the truth. In many ways they were similar—stubborn and prone to walking alone. She was even more stubborn when those she cared for were hurt or in danger. Knowing that alone about her would have been enough for Damon to suspect what he did. Yet, now in hearing the flat calmness in her voice and seeing the hard edge in her violet eyes he was more sure that there was something more happening.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked concerned watching Mila's stiff movements as she moved toward the door.

"I'm fine," Mila replied briefly turning back with a smile. "I am just tired is all."

It was a half truth. The fact that she was tired was obvious to all. But there was more to it than that. Hidden beneath the hard edge of her familiar strength and courage Damon noticed the just as familiar weakness and fear. In the past he hadn't noticed it as he should have, yet now he realized it had always been there, lingering beneath the surface.

And what had he done? Taken advantage of her gentle nature, relied on her for comfort rather than give it in return… Damon recognized that fault in himself now and there was no way he was going to pretend otherwise.

There was little doubt in his mind that despite what Mila had told them she had no intention of allowing them to prepare of a fight. Instead she was going to do what she thought would save them. She would take the fight to her—away from them. That would be how she would see it but in his reality she was going to use them—him—as an excuse.

Mila was going to run.

And he was damned if he was going to allow her to use him as an excuse.

Just as Mila was a fool if she thought he was about to let her.

This time would be different. This time neither one of them was going to run away.

AN:

Yes I realize that this is an incredibly short chapter which I usually hate to give all you readers. However, while I was writing and in looking at my notes I realized it might be the best thing to do. I wanted the information in this chapter to be considered and take resonate in the readers mind because of what it's going to lead to—namely the total emotionally charged confrontation that was going to be happening between Damon and Mila. I am not an idiot and figured for all you readers that happening would definitely over shadow the information in this chapter. Therefore, I made the executive decision to cut it into two chapters.

Those of you who have been dying for some Damon and Mila—'togetherness'—you'll finally get a bit coming up soon. I will point of for those of you who've mentioned this they actually have kissed, both know it they just don't know the other knows it if you remember which part I am talking of. Still despite the next chapter it's Mila and Damon—I can't make it easy for them. There are still going to be lots of high stubborn Damon and Mila cliffs to climb.

So excited to the next chapter!

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Wind Blows

_'I got to breathe. You can't take that from me. Cause it's all that you left that's mine. You had to leave and that's all I can see. But you told me your love was blind. I Know there are times you're so impossible that I should sign a waiver. And you will find someone worth walking on when you ask me to go. I'll leave when the wind blows. Take a breath there your heart goes. I'll be outside of your window. I'll pass by but I'll go slow. I'll leave when the wind blows. You threw our love away. Then you passed it to someone new. You wanna stay but sicne you wanna play we can finally say we're through. And I know there are times you're so impossible and you ask me to go. I'll leave when the wind blows.' -The Wind Blows (All American Rejects)_

The day had passed intolerably slow. Each minute, each second that she had waited tensely for the time to come Mila had felt herself waver more than once. Yet, each time she strengthened her resolve as the hour came closer refusing to allow herself another moment of weakness.

The hours were passed in long strides across her bedroom floor her fingers fiddling nervously with the silver chain ever present at her wrist. As she paced her ears listened closely for any sounds coming from beyond her bedroom door. Knowing what was going on among the others who wondered the house would've been helpful for her plans but she feared leaving the haven of the room. If she were to leave she wasn't sure if she would be able to convince herself of her decision if she were to leave- to see him.

Finally the time came. The house was silent and Mila felt confident she would be able to make it out before she was noticed. Gently she cracked open the door looking out into the long hallway glancing around to assure herself know one was there. Finding no one she stepped out of the room and on nearly silent feet headed for the stairs. After her years of practice in making herself as unnoticeable as a ghost Mila found it easy enough to make her way through the house reaching the front door unseen and unheard.

Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and forcing herself to not look back walked out the door into the descending night.

Mila took long even strides through the forest making sure to keep close to the road just in case her memory didn't serve. She may not want to take the risk having someone who knew her pass by on the road and mention it to anyone in town but she didn't want to inadvertently get lost as well. With any luck she hoped to make it back into town and hitch a ride on the first bus leaving town. It wasn't a matter of where the bus would go but only that it would be away from Mystic Falls, away from everyone.

The loud snapping of a twig suddenly echoed from somewhere in the surrounding forest. Mila froze in mid step her ears instantly attempting to zero in on the sound her eyes carefully scanning for any sign of danger. Just as she was about to decide it had merely been a forest creature she turned only to find Damon standing directly in front of her causing her to run into him before she could bring herself to a complete stop.

The moment her body made contact with his she pushed away nearly causing herself to stumble backwards in her hurry. Before she ended up embarrassing herself by falling Mila managed to right herself starring up into a pair of icy blue eyes that glared down at her with obvious anger.

"I knew you would try something," Damon sighed in angry exasperation answering her inner thoughts of how he had known she'd gone.

"It's for the best," Mila answered evenly refusing to cower in the face of Damon's anger.

"For who?" Damon hissed stalking closer until he was once again directly in front of her.

He was close enough that she could clearly smell the minty fresh scent of rain and forest that was so naturally Damon. He was so close she was forced to tip her head back in order to continue meeting his gaze. Without meaning to Mila found herself stepping back needing the space. With Damon so close it was impossible to think- impossible to stay strong.

Still, with every step she took Damon followed his heated stare never leaving her as if he were a predator and she his prey. Too late did she notice the tree standing directly behind her until she found her trapped between the two with nowhere to go. Damon obviously didn't think it necessary to give her the space she'd been attempting to create as he stepped as close as possible without truly touching her. With her heart racing Mila attempting as best as she could to get herself under control before meeting his eyes once more hoping they should some strength.

"You're running away," Damon leaned forward hissing accusingly in her ear. His warm breath sending shivers traveling down her spine with each word.

"It's what I do Damon!" Mila replied angrily her temper sparked by the accusation however truthful it may be. "What else am I suppose to do?"

Looking down at her Damon stiffened suddenly his eyes searching her face for something before he finally seemed to reluctantly force himself to step away. With the new space allowed between them Mila took a few extra steps away suddenly more on edge than she had previously been. Damon's accusation had hit a soft spot. She had never needed anyone to point it out before knowing full well of it on her own.

With the resentful rage that his accusation had stirred within her Mila lashed out using surprise to catch Damon off guard. Before he even had the chance to react a well executed kick swiped his legs out right from under him sending him falling backward onto the hard forest ground. A second later she was leaning over him her knee on his chest keeping him down while her fists clenched the front of his shirt.

Damon, while initially caught off guard by Mila's attack could have easily regained the advantage any time he wanted. Even someone as well trained as Mila was in forms of self defense she still lacked the raw power and speed of a vampire. Despite that he did nothing to stop or move from being in Mila's hands. The familiar sadness he'd seen flash hotly in her eyes keeping him from doing so, allowing her to retain the control that she so obviously needed in that moment.

"They've turned their attention away from Elena," Mila replied coldly her gaze locked on Damon's.

"To what?" he asked evenly fearful of the awareness that had already long set in.

"To me," she answered brokenly the fear in her eyes beginning to crack through into her voice.

Damon felt her grip on him loosen as if her will was diminishing along with her hope. Now rather than gripping his shirt her palms rested against his chest now just needing the contact and warmth the touch provided.

"That night I never actually saw who was there- it was so dark and I ran."

There was no need to ask her to explain what exactly it was that she was talking about. The pain and fear spoke volumes. Damon knew her well enough to realize the truth. Rather than saying anything he stayed silent knowing that what she needed now was to get everything off her chest.

"I had assumed they had sent others to do their dirty work for them. But it was him!" she hissed out the words pure rage now mixing with the fear creating a potent mixture of the two as they fought for dominance within Mila. "After the kidnapping incident and the fire it clicked in my mind that it hadn't been the case at all. Elijah was the one to do it, he lead the slaughter of my parents that night. And he knew I was there! He knew me! He knew and still he let me go- to run and hide like it was a game to whole time!"

It was difficult to discern exactly who Mila felt more bitterness towards, herself or Elijah and the other Originals.

"You were a child!" Damon yelled angrily wanting her to understand to free herself.

Without realizing it tears had began to seep from the corner of her eyes. Giving voice to the realization hit Mila hard until she finally broke down allowing the tears to break free from whatever restraints she'd had left. A moment later Mila found herself sobbing repeating the question, Why?

Damon didn't let a moment pass before his arms circled Mila holding her close and allowing her to cry into his shoulder. There they laid his back soaked in night condensation and dirt of the forest floor his chest holding Mila's weight feeling her body shake with each sob that racked her smaller frame. He didn't know how long they remained there and he didn't care. All that mattered now was allowing Mila to finally release the decades of pain at her parents death and convincing her that leaving was the wrong choice to make.

Slowly the sobs began to subside as Mila once more began to regain her sense of control rebuilding the wall that kept the tears at bay. Once more becoming aware of more than the pain Mila gasped quickly separating herself from Damon's arms to once again stand away from Damon. Wiping away what was left of her tears she breathed in deeply stiffening her resolve once more.

Watch her carefully as if she were a deer that was ready to bolt at the slightest of moves from him Damon got back onto his own feet padding his clothes to remove what he could of the dirt and leaves that stuck to him.

"Can you imagine," Mila asked him meeting her gaze with his as if she would see the answer there. "Can you imagine that darkness? When everything that you know and love is taken from you so harshly all you can think about is anger- hatred and even revenge."

"I lived through it," Damon replied gravely his tone momentarily catching Mila off guard.

It took a moment to realize the insult she must have cause him by her words assuming that no one could actually understand what she meant. Damon was perhaps the only one who could say that they fully understood the feelings that she had described.

"Sorry," she apologized wanting him to know she hadn't meant to insinuate as she had. "But why should I stay Damon? I can't, it's too hard!"

Suddenly a new realization began to set in. There was more to her decision that leaving to protect her friends or to run away; her words had revealed that much even to herself. The words she'd spoken without realization had even shocked Mila herself. Hoping that Damon had not picked up on her slip Mila desperately attempted to cover up her words.

"I put you all in danger by being here. As long as Elijah and the other Originals know I am here there's a chance they'll follow me away from Mystic Falls and you will all be safe."

Mila watched the anger snap into Damon his body stiffening and his eyes blazing bright blue as they glarred at her through the darkness of the night.

"Stay-," Damon growled demandingly taking a predatory step forward. As if realizing his own behavior he stopped himself breathing deeply to regain his own sense of calm before continuing. "Please stay."

"Why?" Mila demanded taking a step back to keep the distance there between them or risk yet another break down.

"Because I want to protect you!" Damon replied angrily in exasperation finally letting out the words he'd never thought he'd speak aloud.

Mila stood in shock her eyes wide as she starred at Damon. Silence fell between them the cool wind whistling through the leaves of the nearby trees was the only sound that could be heard. For several long moments Mila stood gapping hearing the sudden racing of her heart pound in her ears not knowing what else to do. It seemed as if she'd waited so long- decades even- to hear such words from Damon. She had waited that long- but were they enough for her.

Even while she thought the words Mila was already attempting to force back the hope that was beginning to flare within her. There was no use in allowing herself to hope. There was no hope in putting more behind his words than what actually existed. Seeing her begin to waver Damon moved forward closing in on her and once more cornering her against the same tree he had earlier.

"No matter what happens I'll be with you," Damon promised softly watching recognition dawn over Mila at his words.

They were the same words she had never been able to forget. They were the same words that she had whispered in the moments before she had been forced to leave him behind on the lone road between Mystic Falls and the Salvatore mansion.

Did he know? Had he actually been awake as she made that promise?

Taking notice of the sudden recognition click into Mila's mind Damon moved even closer still not finished with what he needed to say.

"I keep my promises," he spoke with more gentleness than he'd displayed to anyone in a long time knowing gentleness was what Mila needed right now. "That's why I am careful with the ones I make."

Mila heard the truth in the words in which he spoke and found herself torn. There was a part of her that still wanted to run and run far. The other part of herself wanted to believe and embrace him.

"It won't change anything if I stayed Damon. It won't change," Mila replied uneasily but the words felt like sand in her mouth even as she said them.

"Won't it?" Damon demanded all the gentleness he'd strived for suddenly vanishing.

Moving up to her, he pulled her close for a blatantly carnal kiss. Mila stood stiffly in his arms too shocked to respond to the feel of his lips on hers. In that single moment the world tilted on its axis, everything crumbled away until there was nothing within their world except them. Fireworks exploded sending passionate heat coursing through her and she melted into him. In that moment while everything in the outside world was so wrong their world seemed perfect.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be," Damon whispered huskily against her lips before going back to kissing her.

Damon couldn't explain what had driven him to actually kiss Mila without warning. He'd done it without thinking. There was no explanation for it. he had just given into the unexplained driving need to hold her- to kiss her.

Even as those thoughts ran through Damon's mind Mila had her own thoughts running through her mind.

Mila didn't know what to do as the warmth of Damon's lips against her own. Shock waves of pleasure were running up and down her spine from the haywire feelings that he sent coursing through her. This was the moment she'd dreamed of for decades- the feelings she had so long denied herself. Never once in all her years had she thought it would actually come to be. If not for Damon's arms holding her as tightly as he was she was sure her legs would have long ago given out beneath her.

In all her years of running from everything- including this same confrontation Mila for the first time as Damon's lips touched hers and his arms held her she felt her resistance slip. For the briefest of moments Mila allowed herself to slip into the kiss, wallowing in the warmth and protection offered though Damon.

Passion flamed through her, engulfing her mind body and soul. Her heart and body acting on its own without a thought to her mind as it continued to sputter in shock. She embraced Damon, holding him close nearly standing on her toes with how tightly he held her in return as she too kissed him with everything that she was. With that connection blazing Mila tried with everything that she was to push all the emotions of love into Damon- to make him understand- needing him to understand. To without words tell him all that she had never been able to.

Unfortunately, that deep seated divide between them pushed its way back into Mila's mind brining her to push away. At first Damon resisted her withdrawal watching her with confusion as she stepped out of the circle of his arms folding her arms in front of her protectively as if to ward off any more advances he might make.

In the instant she had distanced herself from him an old familiar doubt began to darken the corners of Damon's mind. He questioned everything- his ability to be with Mila and protect her as she needed to be protected. Mila as much as she hated to admit it needed a gentleness that he couldn't offer her. After everything that she had been through in her life she didn't need his own baggage added let alone the darkness that shadowed his soul.

Whatever had possessed him to lose control couldn't happen again; no matter how right it had felt to take her in his arms and kiss her. All that mattered was that she was protected. That was something he could offer.

Running his fingers through his dark hair Damon attempted to gather himself before speaking.

"Please stay Mila," he requested calmly his gaze never leaving hers as he spoke the connect between them having yet to dim from its sudden flare. "For me," he suddenly added even surprising himself by the unexpected words.

Mila stood silently for a long moment her skin still flushed and alive from the touch- the connection that had flared so hotly for that brief amount of time. It had scared her. Long ago she had made herself believe that their connection would never become anything close to this and now that she had tasted more she was afraid she wouldn't be able to convince herself again that she didn't want or need it. That connection suddenly seemed even more apparent now glowing in the aftermath of the kiss as if announcing itself to them both, refusing to be burnt out, burried away and ignored as it had for so long.

She hated it- hated that she didn't want that. Finally she had lost the battle that she had fought so long against. Losing her heart and soul wasn't enough- now she had lost her will to fight it back. Yet, even as she met Damon's steady blue gaze she knew he still did. For him, like herself everything had suddenly changed and he realized that for himself. Still he was fighting it, denying it for whatever reason he had and it didn't seem like he was ready to give up that fight, if ever. That was something Mila knew she and her heart would just have to come and accept if he never opened himself up to the light that was hidden deep within himself.

Damon may not know it but she had seen his moments of deep caring for her and for those he called friend. He had shown it several times for her in just that single night or in the night he had risked the fire in order to save her. As far as she was concerned he was worthy of so much more than the darkness he forced on himself. Damon had proved that many times over without ever realizing it; without ever once seeing the potential in himself.

A fact that had always infuriate Mila.

There was so much more to him that he just couldn't seem to see. If he was never able to see it than Mila knew the flare- their connection- would never grow further or get the chance to blaze even more brightly. Instead he would wallow in the darkness and never move on or gain what he was actually so worthy of.

Still feeling the connection glowing strongly between them Mila decided for the first time to be strong for not only Damon or her own survival, but for herself and her heart. That connection was something she refused to give up, to walk away from again.

This time she would wait for Damon to see through the darkness and help him fight it back to give him what he deserved; for him to see himself for what he really was. Even if in the end there was no room for a future between them Mila wanted to free him from the darkness that consumed him daily. If anything, knowing that Damon was free of that looming shadow would lighten her own burden no matter how much it may hurt.

It was also why she must also remind herself to continue to be careful with her own heart. If there came a time to reveal all that was in her heart to him Mila would do so. She hoped she would get that chance.

After losing her parents, after years of running everything had been taken from her. Now with even this smallest flame of hope Mila refused to give this up as well.

Mila was ready to fight.

Knowing how Damon was already beginning to withdraw himself from the situation Mila gathered her courage and stepped forward. At that moment it was useless to push the situation between them. He still needed time and that she would give him- for now.

"Thank you for last night," she whispered softly rising on the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss against his stubble cheek.

Smiling to herself Mila saw the briefest moment of hesitation in Damon as a look of wonder passed over his features at her actions. It wasn't surprising considering her sudden turn from the moment to his rescue of her from the fire.

Yes- for now she would be gentle with him as she pushed him back into the light.

Mila still had hope for him. She would show him that she wasn't going to give up on him as he wasn't giving up on her.

Still, Damon had yet to move his gaze watching warily as if he still believed she planned on making a run for it.

With a calm smile Mila took his warm hand in hers feeling his fingers tighten snugly to nearly engulf her much smaller hand.

"Let's go home," she spoke softly gently pulling him back toward the boarding house.

Silently Damon fallowed. As they walked in silence through the forest a strange sense of calm-yet excited energy dancing between them.

In that moment with the memory of the past moments still fresh- with her hand in his- both knew things had changed.

The only question left was how long would it take for them both to accept that change...?

AN: So I am going to make you readers mad and tell you that the next chapter is done...but I won't be uploading it until I get a few reviews on opinions and thoughts concerning this one. I can get a lot done when I don't have the internet for a few days and the ability to read fanfics rather than write them...lol. I've been distracted by some intersting ones lately.

Let me know what you think!

Next chapters-

Pretty Girl (The Way)- Sugarcult or Here For You Now- Leslie Roy...I am getting inspiration from both we'll see which one wins out.

Someday You Will Be Loved - Death Cab for Cutie

I See the Light- Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi (Tangled Soundtrack)


	20. Pretty Girl The Way

_'Pretty girl is suffereing, while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. That's what you get for falling again. You can never get'em out of your head. it's the waythat he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love. She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer insitinct tells her to beware of evil men. And that's what you get for falling again. You can never get'em out of your head_ .' Pretty Girl (the way)- Sugarcult

The days following that night in the forest between Damon and Mila passed slowly. They returned to their normal lives- as normal as it could be in Mystic Falls anyway. Mila had settled back into her old room in the Salvatore mansion and much to her annoyance the two brothers had forced more money than she was comfortable accepting to buy herself new clothes to replace those she'd lost in the fire. While she may have been reluctant to accept the money Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had been more than happy to help her spend it as they dragged her away for a shopping spree and enjoyed the oppertunity to treat her as if she were a doll. There were several times during the outing where somehow she'd completely lost control of them and she ended up purchasing some articles of clothing that had Mila questioning the motivation behind them.

Mila was however not naive enough to not have already guessed at the reasoning. The sly knowing glances and girlish whispers and giggles they thought she hadn't noticed had indeed been noticed. It not been lost on Mila that she and Damon had fallen into a world familiar rhythm that the girls would not recognize after their weeks of arguing and avoid each other. Rather than all the fighting and arguing things had fallen back into the familiar deep and trusting friendship they had always shared. Although this time it was obvious to all that there was indeed much more than friendship taking place despite the two seeming to realize the same- or even how obvious they seemed to be.

After hours of shopping Mila found herself sitting tiredly on a stool at a table in the Mystic Grill with the girls surrounding her animatedly talking of the their day. As tired as she was Mila couldn't help but smile and join in. It had been so long since she'd been close enough to anyone to actually have a friend.

"So you and Damon have been getting pretty close again," Elena suddenly voiced blatantly fishing for information.

The moment the words came out of her mouth Bonnie and Caroline joined in with her questioning their hungry eyes watching her every reaction for signs.

"As in...?" Mila asked with pretend indifference sipping at her soda.

"For starters you haven't been arguing every ten seconds," Bonnie pointed out the other two girls nodding in agreement.

"Whenever we talk about the Originals you're the only one he remotely listens too," Elena added matter of factly.

She was right. In the last several days when they'd gathered together with Alaric to plan for any possibilities of attack Damon had showed nothing but his usual devil may care attitude toward the others and yet when she spoke he listened carefully without a word of sass.

"He trusts you Mila," Elena spoke gently smiling in understanding. "Which is more than anyone else can say."

The caring understanding words brought a smile of thanks to Mila lips.

"I trust him explicitly no matter how much of an ass he can sometimes be," Mila replied with a shrug of her shoulder even as her smile curled further into the corner of her mouth. "He needs trust back to give it. Unfortunately for him it doesn't work the same way with love. The past really affected him."

It was too late that Mila realized in attempting to get them off her back she's ended up falling straight in to their trap. She hadn't even thought before the truthful words had slipped past her lips for them all to hear. For a moment she'd gotten lost in her thoughts and reminiscing of the past and the pain Damon had gone through and how she had willing stayed by him until that fateful night she could no longer stay. The same night he seemed to remember.

"I mean...I...," it was too late to fix what had already been spoken looking around at three huge smiles plastered across her friends' faces.

"I am surprised you can still defend him," Bonnie suddenly spoke brow raised as if baiting her for yet another reaction.

Realizing the intent behind the words; however, in Bonnie's case Mila knew to be somewhat the truth she answered anyway deciding there was no point in denying it now.

"Really?" she asked simply taking yet another sip of her soda. "I am not."

The statement was the simple truth.

Then suddenly her voice stopped, her breath catching in her chest as her gaze landed on an unfamiliar boy approaching their table from across the room. His dark eyes watching her. While the dark skinned boy was completely unfamiliar to her the hum of power in the air was not nor did it go unnoticed.

Just as she was ready to stand to allow herself a better attacking position if it came to that his steady dark gaze turned from her to Bonnie.

"Hey!" Bonnie greeted happily taking notice of his presence as he came to a stop beside their table.

"Hey," replied offering a big smile before once again turning his attention to her. "Who is this?"

The question was redundant. Mila could see that he was only asking for show. The steady knowing look in his eyes as he looked at her told her that he was already well aware of who she was.

"This is Mila Crosse a new friend," Bonnie went on to introduce them. "Mila this is Luka," she leaned in closer across the table to whisper something more. "He's a wi-."

"I believe he would prefer the term warlock," Mila spoke for her, cutting Bonnie off before she could finish and surprising everyone at the table with words.

"Right," Bonnie confirmed suddenly feeling a little uneasy by the coldness that had seeped into her friend's eyes that had yet to move from Luka.

"If you don't mind we're waiting for some friends," Mila voice her voice cold and commanding as she starred the young warlock down.

"Mila! Don't be so rude!" Bonnie demanded shocked at Mila's behavior.

"It's alright Bonnie my father is expecting me anyway," Luka replied calmly saying his goodbyes before slowly turning and making his way from the table.

The moment that Luka disappeared into the Sunday afternoon crowd that filled the room all three girls turned their questioning eyes on Mila.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked before Bonnie could interviene with her less than outside opinion.

"You can't trust him," Mila replied evenly her gaze trained on Bonnie over the other two girls with them.

"How would you know?" Caroline asked more curious than offened by Mila's treatment of the boy

"How long have you known him?" Mila shot back.

"A few weeks. He and his dad just moved to Mystic Falls- why?" Bonnie replied.

"Witches are dangerous to Immortals just as they are to any supernatural creature. They are the only ones that could take from me my ability to- survive," Mila answered attempting to explain in as an understandable way as she possibly could. "I've spent decades perfecting the art of running and hiding and they can without the slightest effort find me no matter where I go. They can weaken me, they can kill me more easily because I am not a danger to them as I am to the Originals."

"Don't you find it strange that considering the circumstances with the Originals that Luka and his father just happen to show up?" Mila inquired very straightforwardly not bothering to mince words with them. "Witches are dangerous," she repeated eyeing Bonnie knowing that she would understand her meaning being a witch herself. "Especially when they are under the power of an Original."

"You don't even know him." Bonnie attempted to defend him.

"And you do?" Mila shot back once again eliminating the argument with barely a blink.

Seeing the rapidly disintegrating situation taking place among them Caroline stepped in attempting to negate the argument before it got further.

"I wonder where the guys are," Caroline observed glancing around the room to see if any of the men had arrived. "They should be here soon."

Mila let the issue drop having said all she felt needed to be said. It was Bonnie's decision to believe her or not.

Unknown to the three girls sitting across the room Luka had yet to leave having situated himself beynd a wall seperating the room that still gave him a clear view of the girls. Even with all the sound of the other patrons of the grill he seemed to hear across the room well enough to pick up on the topic of their conversation. The looks being shot at each other from across the table where they sat was also a helpful tool to his benefit.

Watching as the heated nature of the conversation died away Luka made his way to the back exit unseen. On the way he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and wrote a quick text to his father, 'I found her.' However, the moment that he stepped into the alleyway a strong hand clasped tightly against his throat cutting off his air supply as he was pushed unceremoniously against the cod stone wall of the building. Once the initial shock passed Luka looked up to find himself being held captive by Damon Salvatore, his cold blue eyes glaring at him in hate and suspicion.

Damon had arrived at the Mystic Grill just before Luka had made his way up to the girls. Never having been too trustful of the outsider witches he had stayed back watching carefully for any sign of danger. His suspicons were peaked even more as he heard the converstaion between the girls after Luka had left them at the table. Mila's immediant dislike of the boy and her explanation of the danger of witches made him all the more suspiscous. After following him out into the alleyway and watching him send the text Damon had confirmed his suspisions in his mind and made his move.

"Well if it isn't a little rat," Damon spoke darkly smirking down at the boy he held in his mercy against the wall. "Poking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Unable to hold back the brutal nature the anger had incited in him Damon felt his eyes darken and his teeth lengthen before brutally sinking them into the boys neck. He was unconcerned for the pain the attack caused not bothering to compel the pain away but rather wanted Luka to feel the pain, hoping that he would be more pliable.

"So you're Eljah's little spy," Damon hissed keeping his choke hold on Luka even as he wiped away the blood from his chin that had escaped the meal.

"If you knew what was good for you you'd all get out of here now and hope that he can't find you," Luka choked out trying to pull Damon's arm away from his neck to draw breath.

"And if you knew what was good for you you'd keep a distance from Mila," Damon hissed again pushing Luka further against the wall.

"You like her- that's just going to get you killed," Luka observed with a sneer unafraid of the threat Damon possed to him even after become Damon's meal.

The statement only earned a tightening of the vice like grasp around his neck and a dangerous grow from Damon.

"I just don't appreciate peple threatening those close to me and if you were smart you'd remember that."

A second later Damon dropped the boy allowing him to fall bleeding at his feet gasping deeply to draw in breath. Damon stood over him glarring down at him with hate but he didn't kill him, instead he held back the want- the need.

"Get out of here and I suggest you and daddy get out of town," Damon growled his eyes dark and animalistic. "If I see either of you around I won't be so kind next time."

With that said Damon turned and went back into the building leaving the boy laying on the ground against the building.

Righting his close and making sure any blood that may have gotten on him he made his way back inside to rejoin his friends, finding that Stefan had already arrived. Making his way up to them Mila was the first to take notice of him approaching her eyes finding him easily in the crowd.

"I think it's a good idea to listen to Mila about Luka and his witchy daddy," Damon informed them taking a seat next in the open chair next to Mila. "Don't get all little Ms. Judgey on me," he sighed taking notice of Bonnie's instant glare. "She had was right to warn you."

"How would you know?" Bonnie asked suspiciously still intent on wanting to see the good in Luka for the connection he gave her of another witch that understood her own powers.

"He was watching you and reporting back to daddy," Damon answered back matter of factly as if it were the most obvous answer in the world

"You mean he was watching me," Mila added in her own matter of fact tone knowing it was exactly what Damon meant.

Damon didn't answer the statement the connection of their gazes giving unspoken understanding to the situation.

Silence fell among the group as Bonnie seemed to finally realize the truth in Damon words. There seemed to her too much facts to deny the truth. While she had never truly trusted Damon but she wasn't blind to the deep relationship between him and Mila and she knew that he would've lie about something that could mean her life or death.

"I'll watch for him," Bonnie finally conceded bringing an end to the Luka subject.

With that taken care of Damon and Stefan both moved to bring up something they wanted to bring to all their attentions. Before arriving at the grill to meet up with the girls they had discussed what should be done concerning the situation with Mila and the currently unforeseen dangers of the Originals. In the end they had surprising come to a concensus together on what should be done; however, neither was sure if Mila would like it much.

"It's obvious that Elijah and the Originals are beinning to target Mila," Stefan began changing the subject away from Luka. "Considering everything it would be best that someone stay with Mila at all times for protect."

"You mean you want to follow me around like a babysitter?" Mila asked enraged by their acting as if she were a child to be coddled.

"No," Stefan defended quickly thinking of a way to reword the plan t make it sound less of what Mila claimed. "It's more like hanging out..."

Mila's brow raised in question not even remotly buying the half assed excuse.

"It's not like I am going to enjoy the pleasure of babysitting you princess," Damon replied smirking mockingly as he popped a french fry the girls had order to share amongst themselves. It was obvious he was enjoying her growing irritation.

"Are you kidding me?" Mila demanded realization dawning. "He's the one who needs a babysitter," she pointed out motioning toward Damon as he snatched another fry from the plate with the same arrogant smirk still plastered across his face.

"I think they have a point Mila," Caroline cut in stopping Mila's rant in its tracks.

"You are closest to Damon and he can protect you," Elena told her complacently even sounding as if she were attempting to reason with a child, a fact that was not lost on Mila.

"I'll probably end up killing him," Mila growled eyeing Damon warrily in annoyance.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Damon chuckled the grin never wavering while his blue eyes danced with the usual Damon mischief.

"Kiss my ass," Mila hissed angerily in reply his easy joking not helping her ever increasing irritation.

"I'd love to kiss you but not while people are looking," Damon replied huskily.

Suddenly irritation and joking were thrown aside as both realized exactly where their argument had lead them. Without thinking they had both unintentionally reminded themselves of the heated kiss between them days ago- even when suddenly it seemed only mere moments ago.

The intensity that was suddenly flaring hotly between them he did not go unnoticed among their friends. Starring blankly between the two they stayed silent for several long moments unsure of how to move forward.

"I am leaving," Mila suddenly announced grabbing her bag and without a backward glance headed for the door.

"Right behind you princess," Damon called out behind her seemingly pushing aside the uncomfortable intensity from moments ago.

In only a few long strides Damon had caught up with Mila as they left the grill Mila's voice demanding for Damon to go away and leave her alone carrying across the room as they stepped out the door. As the two left the building Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan were left starring after them in wonderment.

"Was this a good idea?" Bonnie asked doubtful after the display they'd just witnessed.

"They'll be fine," Stefan replied calmly even while inwardly he wasn't completely sure of himself.

"If they don't kill each other first," Caroline added smiling after the couple. "They're cute

"Cute?" Elena asked surprised by the term her friend had chosen to use to describe them.

"Stupid- but cute," Caroline confirmed flip her blond hair. "You heard her earlier.'

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Elena nodded in agreement glancing back at the door thinking of her two friends.

Meanwhile Damon pulled into the drive of the boarding house Mila sitting in the passangers seat arms crossed and shoulders slumped as she pouted. After leaving the Mystic Grill he'd practically had to man handle Mila into his car. It was his job to watch and protect her and as far as he was concerned that meant as much as she may protest it she wouldn't be leaving his sight.

Putting the car into park Damon stepped out of the car followed closely behind by Mila slamming her passengers door behind her.

"Are you still going on with the girly dramatics?" he chuckled opening the back door to help carry in the shopping bags.

At his snide joke Mila halted mid-step turning on her heel to face Damon her violet eyes blazing brightly with pure irritation.

"You want dramatic!" she hissed stepping up to him until they were standing toe to toe. "There's plenty of knives in the kitchen I am not afraid to use."

Damon almost wanted to laugh. Despite her much smaller stature Mila wasn't one to be messed with. Mila was always fierce- no wilting flower. It was one of the many things that he loved about her. Still, no matter how firece and strong willed she could be Mila still needed protection.

"You know you need help," Damon reasoned calmly without a hint of the former joking manner that he had used. "Let us help you."

Mila paused looking up at him her mind sorting through the information and possibilities. It really didn't take much thought knowing even in the grill when Stefan and the others had initially brought it up that it was dangerous to be on her own. Even being skilled in fighting and weapons didn't provide her with the protective power of a vampire's strength and senses. It made more than enough sense that either Damon, Stefan or even Caroline stick around her until the problem with the Originals was sorted out. Although it would've been nice of them to bring the matter up in a way that made her seem less infantile and weak.

"Whatever," Mila sniffed still unwilling to accept that she may actually be overreacting.

Quickly turning on her heel she turned into the house leaving Damon walking in after her rolling his eyes in amusement.

It had seemed like hours since they'd returned to the boarding house. The brothers had been kind enough to put a tv in her old room t help ease the prison like quality. Still, as she flipped through the channels Mila was growing restless. It wasn't that the Originals were closing in but that she couldn't even go out. It wasn't in her nature to simply sit around even if she wasn't being chased down. What made the fact even harder was knowing that Elena and the others were still out having fun while she was cooked up inside alone with Damon.

The thought hit her. It had been some time since she'd last seen Damon. The first hour of being home she'd felt like a rabbit being preyed upon by the big bag wolf with house he'd followed her around as if not beileving she would've run off at the first oppertunity. To be honest she'd thought about it.

Curious as to where Damon had wondered off two Mila clicked the TV off and got to her feet. Feeling comfortable in the house Mila walked right into Damon's bedroom. The moment she stepped through the door Damon walked out of the conjoining room the sight stopping Mila dead in her tracks. Without an ounce of decency Damon strutted completely naked into the room. Even though his vampire hearing would have undoubtedly alerted him to Mila's presence but wearing little more than a huge arrogant smirk he made his own presence known. He didn't bother covering himself with the towel he carried in one hand using merely to help dry his wild black hair fresh from the shower.

Mila gasped in shock at the sight a deep red blush staining the pale skin of her cheeks spreading she was sure over her entire body. She spun turning her back to the sight but it was already far too late having got a perfect view of the unclothes Damon.

Damon chuckled his smirk growing at the uncomfortable stiffness of Mila's body at the sudden shock. True he had heard her leave her bedroom and make her way for his own room but unable to resist something had made him walk into the room without a care. At her reaction, the red staining her entire body and her sputtering for words Damon thought it well worth it.

Perhaps it was the want to throw her off kilter just a little. She was too calm and collected too often even in the past her sense of self control had been awe inspiring but now after years it was finally beginning to wear on her. The night of her attempted escape had been proof enough of that. If Mila had been willing to push him- to stay for him, than he sure as hell was going to return the favor. Damon, however, did so in a less obvious sort of way.

"You were looking for me?" Damon asked grinning hugely arrogance practically seeping off him in waves as he spoke.

"What are you doing?" Mila demanded angrily trying not to look. "Cover up."

"Need I remind you that this is my room," he replied with an easy shrug still standing in all his glory.

The simple statement caught Mila off guard. Being unable to think of a rebuke she moved on. Covering her eyes she turned back to Damon at least feeling the need to face him even if she was being careful not to look.

"I can't just sit around here," she complained knowing full well that she actually sounded like a petulant child. "We should at least be looking for more information on the Originals."

"How?" Damon asked chuckling at Mila even as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Are you going to ask nicely?"

Mila knew he was messing with her but it was difficult to think of much else when he was standing naked in front of her.

"Ass," she grumbled irritably.

Smiling indulgently Damon stepped closer prying her fingers away from her face only to find her eyes tightly shut.

"Are you still as good as

"What?" Mila squeaked her eyes snapping open in confusion to stare up into Damon's smiling blue eyes.

"Are you still good enough to be a challenge?" Damon asked away holding up with his free hand a deck of cards.

Even as the meaning registered in her mind Mila's eyes snapped shut once again. If possible her face turned an even deeper shade of red at the sudden proximity of Damon. Fresh out of the shower his natural scent was strong his height towering over her while he was barely dressed made her unable to think straight.

"I am decent you know," he laughed realizing she hadn't taken the moment to notice.

A new sense of embarrassment filled her at her own inability to take notice. Opening her eyes once. Looking up at Damon she found him smiling down at her knowingly the arrogance drifting off him in waves. Needing to find some semblance of control Mila stepped back reaching out to take the card from Damon.

"Think you got any better?" she asked smiling cheekily as she back away toward the door.

"I let you win," Damon called after her as she left the room completely.

Smiling Damon went about dressing himself before following after Mila. The rest of the night the two spent alone in intense card play laughing at each other when either gained the upper hand. At the very least Damon was happy with himself for distracting Mila. Even better was that in those hours they spent together there was ease, peace and something familiar now stronger than it had ever been,

That night there was a large step forward.

AN: I don't feel it's my best chapter ever but I still think it turned out well. More of a between chapter for the coming chapters.

Review so I can upload another chapter!


	21. Only One

_'My eyes are painted red, the canvas of my soul slowly breaking down again. Today I heard the news the stories getting old. When will we see the end? Of the days, we bleed for what we need. TO forgive, forget, move on. Cause we've got one life to live. One love to give One chance to keep from falling. One heart to break, one soul to take us, not forsake us, only one. The writing's on the wall. Those who came before left pictures frozen still in time. You say you want it all but whose side are you fighting for? I sit and wonder why there are nights, we sleep, while others they weep with regret, repent, be strong.'- Only One (Alex Band)_

Days had passed and as they did Damon's realization of the coming changes were beginning to set him on edge. At first things had seemed as they always were in the past between him and Mila but not anymore. For days he'd tried to ignore it.

She made him better- made him want to be better.

Every moment he spent with her reminded him of that. He didn't like it. He didn't want that.

He wasn't better. He wasn't good enough.

Those thoughts as they tangled in his mind were what set him on edge. It was why he found himself pacing back and forth across the room. It was well past midnight and Mila had left to sleep in her bedroom but Damon couldn't even begin to think of sleep. Instead his mind was too preoccupied.

Things were indeed different now. Mila wasn't distancing herself as much as he remembered her to even though he could still see there was something she was keeping close to her.

But he wasn't worth that. He never had been. He was too dark where she was light. He feared smothering that light that gave him a strange sense of hope he'd long since forgotten.

The feelings that had begun to strengthen over the last few days were not unknown to Damon. They were distantly familiar. Memories imprinted on him from long ago in his human life. They were precious memories but still they were intangible even as he grasped to name them.

It was becoming difficult to concentrate. The ticking of the clock on the mantle buzzing in his head agitated him. The amber scotch was emptied from the decanter over an hour ago and still it wasn't enough.

The darkness in him was calling- calling for blood. It was the only thing that he knew. The only thing he could control. The only thing he could understand. Maybe if he indulged himself he would feel more at ease. Maybe he would be able to figure out exactly what was happening to him.

With his decision made Damon left his empty glass on the sideboard as he made a beeline for the door. True he was supposed to be watching Mila but with Stefan in the house she would be fine. What he needed now was to get away.

In seconds he was stepping outside into the cool damp night. Above the pale silver glow of the moon illuminated the velvety blackness of the night giving light where there would otherwise be none. Breathing in a deep calming breath of the night air Damon stepped off the front steps disappearing into the night to linger among the back roads of Mystic Falls in the hopes of coming across a loner passerby.

He thought himself in luck when the roaring emotions within him began to become too much he caught sight of a pair of headlights making their way down the road. Needing the car to stop he readied himself standing at the roadside flagging the driver down putting on his best show to appear frantic and in need of help. As usual people were far too often trusting as the car pulled to a stop.

"Are you alright?" a soft concerned female voice questioned him as she rolled down her window without stepping outside the car.

"Can you give me a ride?" Damon asked sounding out of breathe as if he'd been walking for hours searching for some form of relief. "My car broke down a few miles back and I have no clue where I am."

The request had the girl inside the car pausing her doubtful green eyes watching him for any signs that would tell her to mistrust the strange man.

"Step outside the car and don't scream," Damon compelled her, his voice no longer faked but instead edged with calm demand.

The girl mechanically did as Damon bid her to do her eyes showing a curiosity at her subconscious understanding that she couldn't understand why she had done so. With the girl now standing before him Damon watched her smelling the blood flowing hotly in her veins calling out to him. Even as he stepped closer his fingers skimming the smooth skin of her neck a part of him screamed at him to turn away.

He didn't listen. This was what he needed to remind him of who he was. This is what he needed to get Mila out of his head.

Without a second thought he dove in his hangs biting into his prey's neck like razor blades. Despite the pain clearly written across her face the girl did not scream or struggle in his grasp. Blood seeped from the wound into his mouth the sticky warm sweetness setting his senses spiraling into rapture. It had been so long since he'd indulged in his nature.

This was who he was.

Damon paid little mind to the girl in his arms more concerned about the blood she was providing him. Even as he felt her pulse begin to weaken he didn't stop. He couldn't stop with the emotions- the memories- Mila still lingering in his mind.

From somewhere in the distant reaches of his mind Damon heard the snap of a branch from the surrounding forest of the road. The possibility of danger didn't even register in his mind as he merely continued to drink. Whatever the animal or person was he would easily make them his next meal. Suddenly a force knocked into him a slight but strong body crashing against his back as fingers reached out to pry him away from his snack.

"Damon!" a familiar voice called out to him through the haze. "Damon you have to stop!"

Slowly Damon became aware of the world once more. His sight clouded in red the sweet taste of the blood still lingered on his lips as his attention shifted. To his surprise it was Mila who stood beside him her violet eyes fearful but stern as she met his gaze.

"You're killing her," Mila reiterated her gaze shifting only slightly to the girl in his arms before landing back on him.

At that moment Damon wanted nothing more than to push Mila away to finish what he'd started. As if reading his thoughts Mila stepped closer her grasp tightening on his arm attempting to pull the girl away but he did not budge.

Damon thought her foolish in so many ways. Immortal or not Mila had no chance to match his strength. It would be a simple enough task to push her away and give into his blood lust once more.

"That's enough!" Mila demanded desperation beginning to leek into her voice.

Damon ignored her his senses filled with the scent and sight of blood that was all his for the taking. The blood that would fix everything. Damon felt Mila's grip slacken from his body and he turned to the girl in his arms ready to bite into her once more. Before his teeth could sink into the venerable pulse of her neck a strange click registered in his mind his mind screaming a sudden warning to him. Glancing up once more Damon's gaze met something entirely unexpected.

Standing before him her legs braced and her arms steadily extended Mila stood the aim of her gun zeroed in on him ready to shoot at the slightest misstep.

"Drop her Damon," Mila hissed angrily.

"Why are you trying to pretend that this isn't who I am?" Damon questioned almost feral even as confused emotions made themselves present. Inwardly Damon was proud of her for her willingness to draw her gun on him even if he thought her foolish for her misdirected emotions and beliefs in him.

"Because I know it's not," she answers simply her eyes full of fear and sorrow. "This is Katherine. I know you are more than this."

Watching carefully Mila lowered her gun letting it drop from her numb fingers. It was pointless to continue aiming. No matter what she would never shoot Damon. She would shoot Stefan before that. She would allow him to kill the girl in his arms before she did so. It was a nearly impossible choice- shoot or let him kill himself by giving in to what he believed of himself no matter how misguided.

Taking in a deep breath Mila stepped closer until she could feel his warm breath whisper across her cool skin. Still he held the girl in his grasp almost forgotten but Mila ignored it needing the closeness, needing to speak to him to make him understand everything. Once she had decided to back away and keep her distance from him, to keep the truth to herself but it had become increasingly obvious that it was no longer an option for them.

Now she would say everything.

Now she would lay everything out.

Now it was Damon's turn to make the next move.

"You can be more Damon so be more," she begged her voice beginning to quiver from the haywire emotions filtering through her. Lifting her hand Mila allowed her fingertips to brush softly against Damon's cheek needing the physical touch no matter how slight it may be. "I always believed that. I saw it in you- always have, always will," Mila promised solemnly her touch seeming to calm him however slightly.

"Why?" he demanded ferociously even as his eyes shone with questioning sadness and doubt.

Suddenly something in Mila snapped. The last frayed ends of her control snapped and she lashed out. With a strength that caught even Damon off guard Mila wedged herself between him and the girl forcing him to drop her to fall unceremoniously to the ground. Mila's fist tightened at Damon's shirt forcing him to face her, their bodies without even a centimeter of space between them ensuring that all attention was focused exclusively between them.

"Because I care about you!" Mila practically screamed up at him her voice fierce and harsh even as it cracked from the held back emotions. "How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe it?"

"Stop fooling with me," Damon growled deflated his hands reaching up to pry her fingers from his shirt.

In an instant Mila pulled herself from his grasp her fist flying with well practiced ease landing a hard right hook to Damon's chin to send him stumbling backward in from the force and leaving him starring in shocked wonderment.

"I know who you are and it's not this person!" Mila yelled gesturing toward the unconscious girl on the ground. "You pretend to be a monster- but it's still pretending."

Mila was breathing harshly from the screaming release of her pent up frustrations concerning Damon. It was clear that there was no more holding anything back.

Damon glanced down at the girl he'd recently attacked a sudden wash of guilt flooding over him that Mila had witnessed such behavior. It was confusing- hadn't distancing himself from her been his intention all along?

He couldn't be what she needed...he had come to that conclusion long ago without really realizing it. There was no hope for him.

"I am not strong enough," Damon finally replied needing for her to understand the same.

"Yes you are," Mila answered back softly her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. She stepped closer once more her fingers reaching out for his bloodied hand uncaring that it got on her as well. Taking his hand in hers she held him tightly as if fearing he would suddenly turn and run away. "And when you're not up for it you have me."

Something inside Damon melted at the gentle offering of strength. It was something that no one in his life had ever offered him. At least not since Mila had back in his human life before.

With her emotions running high Mila suddenly found it difficult to stop once she'd started. After years of keeping everything in check it was now flowing out freely, giving voice to what for so long had been unsaid. It seemed that now she had very little control over it all.

"I am not a vampire," she breathed deeply forcing back the tears that were nearly ready to fall. "I can't pretend that I don't feel what I feel. I can't turn it off even if I wished I could."

It seemed the best way to tell him. Vampire was something that Damon understood well along with all the complications. The human side of himself that he still kept buried beneath all his talk would understand it all the more.

The plug on her words suddenly wasn't the only thing Mila realized she'd set free. With her emotions running as haywire as they were she'd barely registered her next movements in her mind until it was too late. In a strange mix of frustration and love- familiar to her when it came to Damon- but coupled with her sudden lack of control Mila reached out her arms lacing around Damon's neck. Standing on her tip toes she took the opportunity to kiss him her actions catching him for the second time that night completely off guard. The moment her lips met his Mila realized her mistake but it was already too late. She couldn't bring herself to pull away. After last time she'd promised herself to keep that part of her heart out of it until Damon himself was ready to make the decision for himself how he felt or did not feel romantically for her.

Even if she had thought better of her actions and pulled away it was impossible. The meeting of their lips wasn't just a kiss. While Mila had initiated the kiss it was Damon's mouth that took hers, devouring hers, taking whatever he wished with bold purpose. It seemed as if he was seeking something in the kiss. It was as if in that kiss he thought that perhaps he could find the answers he sought. Finally in the need for air Mila pulled away a sigh of reluctance heaving past her lips as she did so.

Mila's head spun from lack of air- or from the kiss itself- at that moment she wasn't completely sure which it was. While she attempted to right her hazy mind Damon starred down at her his blue eyes seeking. In the nonexistent space between them Mila could feel the thumping of his heart as clearly as she felt her own. There closeness in that moment was perhaps the reason why the coolness of the night air didn't seem to affect them. It was difficult to be cold with Damon's warmth seeping from him into her own body.

"Why didn't you run?" Damon finally asked filling the silence. "You had the chance but still you stayed," he went on pointing out the obvious. "You could've just told me know and walked away."

That was it. The simple words were a cold statement of what Mila knew must be only one of Damon's many fears, all of which she knew and understood so well.

"I am here for you," Mila's answer was simple and to the point in its double edged meaning. It was true that she had stayed for him, to be there for him when others always turned away and to push him back into the light whether it was with gentle words or a good ass kicking. It was also true that it spoke to the more of her heart in the romantic sense. "Even if you don't need me I am here for you.

"Why?" he growled again not finding the answer he needed in her explanation.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night Mila acted without thought her emotions getting away from her usual control.

"Because I have feelings for you!" the words were practically screamed with a heartfelt desperation that was not lost on Damon.

The emotion of the words rang loud and clear between them leaving them both shocked at their sudden reveal. The words spoke hadn't even come out in a way that could be explicitly seen in romantic terms. After all 'feelings' could be friendship or the caring that Mila had spoken of earlier. Not that it mattered as the true meaning rang loud and clear, vibrating between them.

Realizing what she'd done Mila sputtered searching for words to hide her mistake.

"I don't need you to say it back," she settled on leaving any vocal confirmation or denial unsaid. "It's just time you knew and I just need you to understand that."

Mila felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Now everything was done. Before she gave voice to the reality of those final words it was Damon who had to take the final step in deciding where things would lead from now on. She would let him run from the truth anymore whether she liked what he decided or not.

Whenever the day came Mila hoped with all that she was that he would say it back.

Uncomfortable with the situation Damon stepped away from Mila. Even now his blood lust was fadeing but their kiss had left him with little control when it came to Mila herself. To avoid any more confrontation of the emotions that Mila spoke of let alone figuring in that moment what exactly she'd meant he kneeled down to the girl he'd left forgotten and bleeding at their feet. Biting into his wrist he offered her his blood to help the healing process before picking her up and placing her back in her car. Taking an extra moment he compelled her to forget anything that had happened that night and implanted memories to explain her lost time on the road.

It took a lot to turn back to Mila. When he finally was able to do so Damon found her watching him, violet eyes soft with understanding and a gentle smile curling at the corner of her lips. Without a word she offered him her hand. There was a moment of hesitation before with a deep sigh Damon took the offered hand. With the smooth soft skin of Mila's hand engulfed in his own Damon felt familiar warmth that only Mila ever seemed to be able to offer flow through him from the touch. As that warm feeling dispersed through his body calm followed as well as acceptance.

Mila was unlike anyone else. She offered him everything that no one else had no matter how many times he beat her back. No matter what she refused to leave him- refused to give up on him. She was the one person that made him feel in a way that no one else ever had.

"It's time to go home," she spoke softly leading him back through the forest toward the house.

Damon followed her suddenly drained of any energy and in desperate want of his bed. For now both he and Mila were willing to pretend that what had been left unsaid didn't matter. Yet, something told him that the time was soon approaching when he would have to decide how he actually felt. That was something that Damon was unsure of how to feel about it- and that was exactly the problem.

While Mila may have been able to deter his blood lust that night Damon still knew that it did not change the reality of his nature. The events of that very night were proof of that fact. Still, perhaps Mila was right in thinking that there was more to him than he was willing to believe. Hopefully he would be able to work out things for himself. For the time being Damon could only hope that whatever he was able to work out within himself Mila was willing to wait...

AN: I cranked this one out pretty fast but that was because I loved what was taking place in it. That might happen quite a bit now that I've reached this point when all the plot points that are my favorite are taking place. Still I will be pacing myself I like to get a couple of reviews before updating.

Speaking of reviews I just have to mention this one I got that made me laugh. Review on the prelude someone apparently did not like because of my switch from first to third person...what makes it so funny to me is that I specifically say that that very thing will happen with an explanation... hmm.

Also new update...I am being conned into another guinea pig and I kind of want to take him...if it's a boy I will because I don't want the cute little baby guinea fed to a snake since another home can't be found!

Next Chapter: I guess it could be called a date and the annual Mystic Falls fair...too bad some uninvited guests butt in. Song: I See the Light


	22. Alive

_'What is this feeling of power and drive I've never known? I feel alive! Where does this feeling of power derive, making me know why I am live? Like the night, it's a secret, sinister dark and unknown. I do not know what I seek, yet I'll seek it alone. I have a thirst that I cannot deprive. Never have I felt so alive. There is no battle I couldn't survive, feeling like this, feeling alive! Like the moon an enigma, lost and alone in the night. Damned by some heavenly stigma but blazing with light. It's the feeling of being alive. Filled with evil, but truly alive! It's the truth that cannot be denied.'- Alive (Jekyll and Hyde the Musical Soundtrack)_

The room was lit by light creeping in between the heavy folds of the dark velvet drapes that were pulled over the window making the room garish. The dim gray light shadowed the grotesque and ghastly figures with carved teeth and gleaming feral eyes made from precious gems. Their surfaces were cracked and curled with rusty colors of red appearing as blood coating their bodies making them appear all the more frightening. The uncomfortably decorated room had little to no effect on its single occupant. The creeping darkness held back by the small sliver of gray light did not bother them seeming at home in the shadows. Instead, the ghastly surroundings seemed to comfort them.

If one were to look more closely through the dark they would find that not only did that person feel comfortable but they belonged in such an environment. The lone figure of a woman sat in the silent darkness her skin beyond pale, almost sickly white while her raven hair twisted into knots and braids to hang haphazardly down her back. Her eyes were closed to her surroundings smudged with dark shades of purple make up and black liner. Her red lips moved with her mumbling to herself, the words impossible to discern to any listening ears, sounding as nothing more than breathy sounds.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the loud incessant knocking at the door. Without moving from her current position with her eyes still closed the woman waved her hand through the air sending the door flinging open from across the room at her biding. With the door open a man's figure stepped into the garish room.

"You've bought me what I asked for?" the woman finally spoke her voice harshly accented and scratchy.

"My brother did well," the man's voice answered nonchalantly a hint of arrogance touched his words.

"Too frightened to do the deed yourself?" the woman laughed the scratch to her voice making the sound of nails across a chalk board. "I must admit I did find it strange that you came to me," she spoke again in observation waving her hand once more to shut the door from across the room. "It was only days ago that you were interested in the Gilbert girl. I am curious as to what has caught your attention so greatly that you would come to me for this spell."

"It's a matter of life and death for my family and myself. Matters concerning Elena unfortunately fall at a lesser priority at the moment," he answered drawing closer across the room his eyes observing his surroundings with a less than impressed eye.

"Ahhh," the woman sighed in comprehension seeming to find much more in his answer than he had actually spoken of. "So this new interest of yours is of immortal blood. No wonder you sent Elijah after her. It would have been troublesome had she managed to get her own blood into yours with the mixture being as deadly as it is."

The woman spoke in such a knowing manner even as a deep chuckle of pure enjoyment erupted from deep within her chest.

"Damn you witch!" the man suddenly cursed his temper spiking at her insulting laughter. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I called on you?"

"The need for fine company?" the witch smiled back her eyes still closed to the man before her and completely uncaring of the flare of temper.

Her joke apparently was not appreciated as his low growl filled the room and he stepped threateningly closer although the move went unnoticed to her blank eyes.

"Did your family not wipe the immortals out ages ago?" she asked curiously as if she had not heard his warning growl.

"Unfortunately a few seemed to have gotten past us," he answered attempting to calm himself as he spoke to her. "We plan to fix that before she gets away from us again."

"Or decides to get close enough to kill you herself," the witch observed speaking for him.

"Yes," he sighed in agreement. "There is that as well."

The man's tall figure drew closer still through the darkness before leaning down to place a single vile filled with red liquid on the table before the woman. The ting sound of the glass vile being set on the table brought a satisfied sigh from the woman's lips. For the first time her eyes opened revealing unseeing white eyes that seemed to glow as if they were of a cat in the darkness. Reaching out her fingers grasped the glass vile her finger tips stroking the smooth glass almost lovingly.

"If she is indeed immortal than this blood is all the more precious."

Her fingers continued to stroke the glass of the vile as she un-stoppered it to hold it up to her nose breathing in its scent deeply.

"It's strange- the immortal blood," she continued replacing the stopper and glancing up at him unseeing but her stare none the less direct. "Powerful if drank but one drop in your blood stream you would shrivel up to dust."

"Elijah said it tasted heavenly when he took it from her," he agreed lamentably. "You remember what we discussed than?"

"I wonder Niklaus what it is about this girl that frightens you so," the witch spoke completely dismissing Klaus' question her voice low and wicked. "Death seems such a waste for such a precious commodity. Why not just take possession of her? A pet to feed on to heighten your power whenever you wish.," as she spoke the witch seemed to relish the thought of the bloodshed and captivity of the immortal girl she spoke of having no care of the depravity of it all. "Did you and your family not hunt them down before? Would it really be such trouble to capture and keep her?"

"Yes but now she's fallen under the protection of the Salvatore brothers makes that tactic a little more difficult. With their dislike of me makes their union all the more dangerous," he pointed out matter of factly sitting back in the chair beside hers. "Her blood will not be wasted. Once dead we will take her blood so that it can be drunk properly without the risk."

"Who has a liking for you Niklaus?" the witch laughed rolling her eyes. "That hasn't stopped you in the past."

It was true but far too risky. Klaus had every intention of ensuring that little Ms. Immortal Mila Crosse didn't escape from him again. Whether he gained the power from drinking her blood or not the danger she posed would be extinguished once and for all. Then he would be able to concentrate on his reason for coming to Mystic Falls in the first place.

"She should have kept running and perhaps she would've had longer to live."

"Shame," the witch sighed in defeat at his decision.

"Mab!" Klaus barked drawing the witch from her pouting at the thought of losing the blood for all time once its source was ended. His loud harsh voice did nothing but bring her attention to him without even a flinch. "So what I asked for will be done?" Klaus asked yet again.

"Do not fret it will be done," she chuckled pocketing the vile smiling blinding up at Klaus.

"The potion I will make once in her system will eat away at the girl's life just as her blood would do if mixed with your blood," she informed him in wicked delight. "Oh how I wish I could see the ensuing pain. It will undoubtedly be spectacular."

The revealing of the deadly plan seemed to elicit a great deal of pure enjoyment from the thought. To most others it would be completely unsettling but the woman instead wanted to reveal in the pain she could inflict. The madness of the blind witch was obvious.

"In exchange for this favor," Mab began off handedly before Klaus cut her off with a loud irritated growl.

"You're alive that is favor enough!" In his temper her rose from his seat ready to pounce on the creature that had dared offend him, assuming she had the power to order him about.

Suddenly candles that had been lined across the room flashed on a cold drafty wind blowing around them even as the windows remained closed. Mab looked up at Klaus with a steady gaze seeming to see everything.

"Don't be foolish!" Mad yelled over the wind pushing a gust that sent Klaus flying back into his chair without allowing him the opportunity to stand again, keeping him down with invisible chains. "My power rivals that of any normal witch! Don't think that I can't do some damage to you myself Niklaus or you will be sorely disappointed,

Seeing that he was about to lose what he had come there seeking Klaus stood where she'd set him and simple asked...

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want a share in the girl's blood," Mab answered calmly allowing the winds to disperse and candles to extinguish seeing she'd won his consideration for her request. "Once she is dead the blood that is drained will be all there is and I intend to get a share for my troubles."

Klaus was reluctant to make the agreement not knowing what the witch had planned for such a special substance. Even more was that the more he took for himself the more powerful he could be while the more others possessed meant more danger for any of the Originals. However, feeling that Mab was of little worry to him knowing she rather enjoyed him for the mayhem he could cause to others Klaus felt he had little to worry in terms of danger from her.

"Very well Mab," Klaus sighed in agreement reaching out to take her hand to seal the deal. "You drive a hard bargain."

"Yet you keep returning for my help," Mab shot back chuckling causing Klaus to laugh as well.

Nodding in understanding only for himself Klaus rose from his seat and turned to leave her to finish her job. He only managed a few steps before her cackle of a voice calling to him stopped him in his tracks.

"Do not underestimate the girl Niklaus!"

"Are you doubting your powers?" Klaus asked spitefully intentionally insulting her for the insults she'd bestowed upon him since his arrival in her home.

"No never," she sniffed in return as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to all. "I only doubt that she is as defenseless on her own as you seem to think."

Mab stood her lacey purple and black dress draped her body swishing silently about her legs as she moved expertly maneuvering her way through the furnished room. Now she stood directly before Klaus her blind eyes seeing all as she looked up at him.

"Don't underestimate the one with the blue eyes," she warned not even knowing exactly who she spoke of but Klaus understood perfectly.

"I didn't ask for your predictions," Klaus sighed not taking her seriously and growing weary of her continued presence. "Damon will be no trouble," he added completely assured of his ability to handle the Salvatore brothers and take care of his problems concerning Mila while avoiding much interference from either of them.

"They are not predictions Klaus and you best consider that," Mab warned in all seriousness all joking falling away. "It is simply what I see. Consider that emotions can give a great deal of unexpected power- even more in love."

With those final words the door flung open behind Klaus awaiting his departure. With nothing more to say for himself Klaus stepped away only turning his back once out the door. Once more Mab's voice called to him.

"Come back tomorrow and I will have what you ask."

The door shut behind him announcing the finality of the conversations end. Klaus walked back into the night soothed by the thought that soon everything will be in his power again. Soon Mila would fall at his feet and she would no longer be a danger. Soon no one- not even the Salvatore's would be able to stand in the way of his goals. Breathing in deeply of the night air Klaus felt that there was nothing more satisfying then victory no matter the costs it may take either side- as long as he remained standing in the end.

Some of his acquaintance though him mad- sinister- heartless and even damned; and perhaps he was all. Still, he preferred to see himself as practical in terms of survival. All the fun never failed to invigorate him. Smiling to himself he disappeared into the darkness leaving Mab to her work to rejoin his family in their current home.

AN: yes I know SURPRISE! Really early update.

I started typing and realized while I was looking at my notes that this might do better separated from the rest of the chapter I'd planned. First, it would run long and second, draw attention away from either this part or the next so better to separate them. So- I did. Think of it as an introduction chapter to part 2 or the story since I do think of it as the second part.

I ended up writing this entire chapter in my Shakespeare class...I got really bored today. I chose this song for the chapter because I felt it was a good portrayal of the evil side of Klaus (yes I am kind hard pressed to dislike him sometimes in the show because I feel bad for him and want him and Caroline to get together cause she may be like Elena is for Damon...plus sometimes I just feel so sad for him). Still I'll probably never write him as a good guy I am too entranced by Damon lol

It's from Jekyll and Hyde the musical...awesome and totally underrated by the way with three of my all time favorite musical songs. (Yes I have a ranked list)

Shoot me a review to inspire more writing if you want to know what happens. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

P.S.

Who wanted to kill Jeremy from his interruption last week's episode? Didn't see this newest one yet...stupid work meeting.


	23. I See the Light

'_All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new, and it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different and now I that I see you. All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur all that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm wear I'm meant to go. And at last I see the light.' - I See the Light (Tangled Soundtrack)_

Mila stood in front of the intricately carved mirror of her room's vanity. Fastening the clasp of her beloved silver bracelet she looked at herself in the mirror allowing herself one last once over of her appearance. It had literally been decades since she'd paid so much attention to her looks in preparation for the night ahead. Meanwhile she argued with herself for her ridiculous behavior. After all it was not as if tonight was anything truly special, nothing more than yet another Mystic Falls tradition. Over the last several days Elena and Caroline had been working nonstop in preparation for the Firelight Fair.

While Mila may be going with Damon that didn't mean anything- did it?

Over the last several days things had seemed to change once again between them. Mila had never spoken a word of Damon's small slip to anyone already knowing that inwardly he regretted it. There seemed no need to have Stefan or Elena's harping on him and making his regret worse. In the ensuing days when in her company Damon seemed more at ease the darkness being pushed aside to reveal the man she'd once known and knew still lurked beneath the surface.

He was opening up to her once again allowing her in when he seemed to keep everyone else out. Mil was thankful for that, welcoming it. It gave her more hope than she could ever hope for. Now it was not merely the situation concerning the Originals that was pushing them together but rather each other. That was the real change. They- Damon- was choosing to take the steps closer.

Finally it seemed as if he was ready to let go.

Huffing irritably at herself for bothering to check her appearance- yet again, Mila rolled her eyes for no one but her own benefit. She was wearing a pair of tight fitted light blue jeans and a teal off the shoulder t-shirt that revealed the gray tank top beneath, as well as the pair of the shin high brown leather books she'd gifted herself with. The heels of the boots gave her small frame an extra inch and a half. The ensemble appeared casual but still it managed to show off the color of her eyes and curves. When dressing for the night Mila had been reaching for a casual prettiness in the attempt to seem less obvious when she didn't usually bother with.

Mila had paid extra attention to her usually almost wild red curls taming them back into an intricate French braid that she left to hang over her shoulder with several long strands left loose to hang against her cheeks. Of course she didn't know why she bothered- it wasn't as if the night ahead could be considered a date.

Taking on a deep calming breath Mila willed herself to leave the room to face the night ahead. With each step she took toward the stairs where Damon was likely already waiting for her she felt as if her heart was suddenly going to give out on her from its frantic pace. Swearing silently to herself Mila paused at the top of the stairs. She needed clam. If her heart continued to beat so erratically Damon would hear its wild beat easily enough- as if she hadn't already been the one to reveal enough as it was. Taking a few moments she calmed herself enough to continue forward. At the sight of him Mila didn't have to worry about him hearing her frantic heart beat as her entire body seemed to pause her breath catching in her lungs.

"It's about time," Damon whined catching sight of her as well as his eyes roving her body from head to foot for a split second before coming back to her eyes. "You look good and I know I look good so let's go make some people jealous."

Damon spoke laughing arrogantly offering his arm to her.

With the mix of Damon's arrogance and joking Mila felt the mood lighten immediately. It seemed that as exasperating as Damon's arrogance could be it could at times be helpful. Also it was not as if he was lying. IN the same way that he had so unabashedly taken in her appearance Mila more subtly did the same for him. For the first time in a long time Damon had dressed himself in a tight white t-shirt only adorned by four simple buttons at the collar with all but one were left unbuttoned. It was a sharp contrast with this dark features and cool blue eyes.

Tonight there would be no more awkwardness, no more avoidance or tenseness. Tonight they were both determined to just be themselves. Perhaps in taking such a course both would manage to chip away even more at the wall that each had erected around themselves.

It took only a few short minutes for Damon to drive to the fair grounds of Mystic Falls located just outside of town. Mila found herself surprised, pleasantly so by the sudden appearance of the gentlemanly side of Damon she hadn't seen since 1867 when he opened the door for her and paid for her entrance as well as a roll of tickets for the numerous fairness. He also had yet to release the hold don her arm as he lead her through the fair as if he didn't even realize what he was doing. The action not only did not escape her notice but the surprised intrigued glances from passer-buyers told her that it did not escape them either. In all honesty it wasn't all that surprising knowing Damon to tem wasn't the sort to be seen in a 'friendly' situation rather than sexual with a girl.

Soon all watching eyes were forgotten as Damon lead her around the fair and much to her entertainment insisted on a tuff of multicolored cotton candy and a ride on practically every ride they passed. Mila even allowed herself to ignore the fact that to her eyes while unnoticed by others blatantly cheated to win her the ridiculous purple stuffed bear she'd merely stopped to laugh at. For a vampire the simple art of throwing a ring over a glass bottle was easier than it was for most. Yet when he pushed the purple ball of fluff into her arms Mila didn't have it in herself to deny the gift. All she could do was laugh and accept it heartily.

Mila had no idea how much time had passed and she didn't care. She barely paid attention to the setting of the sun.

"Better head for the ferries wheel," Damon's voice suddenly cut through her revere.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly at being caught with her mind wondering off.

"The fireworks should be starting soon," Damon replied with a smile politely forgoing the mention of her inattention. "The Ferris wheel will have the best view."

Nodding in understanding with a smile Mila followed Damon through the crowd toward the towering Ferris wheel. However the moment that the door to their shared pod closed behind them Mila was suddenly apprehensive. Now separated from the crowd the familiar intensity between Damon and herself returned full force even worse now in such an enclosed space. It was a fact, Mila noticed from her seat across from him that was not lost on Damon either. A moment later before either could make the choice to leave the pod began its rotation rising into the sky.

On their journey to the top it seemed as if an hour of pure torturous silence passed between them.

"Thank you for staying," Damon finally spoke, surprising Mila by being the one to first break the silence.

Damon's words however brought a painful lash across her heart. Even now he feared being left behind as he had so many times before.

"You didn't have to," he added in grim honesty causing yet another lash.

"People say that when you love someone you should let them go," Mila sighed glancing out the window up into the darkening starry sky. "But what if you love them so much you just can't make yourself take that last step in turning away all over again? I guess that's exactly how you can look at it."

The full power of Mila's violet gaze bore into Damon's blue refusing to let him look away, speaking silent unsaid words. In his gaze Mila didn't miss the flicker of doubt that was there only for the briefest of moments before he managed to force it away.

"You want to know why I left- before."

The statement was simple but outright bringing a look of shock to Damon's face.

"How do you do that?" he asked in sheepish amazement rubbing at the back of his neck, something he would normally never reveal to a nothing living soul.

"What?" Mila asked shocked by Damon's reaction herself.

"Know what I am feeling even before I know myself?" Damon shot back growling in frustration.

"Because I care," Mila replied honestly without a hint of hesitation in her answer. "If you weren't here I wouldn't be here. You keep me going Damon, that has to mean something to you- doesn't it?"

Damon paused staring blankly as his mind searched for an answer.

"You make me want to stop living n the past," Damon finally answered, affording her the same honesty she'd given him.

"Then stop living there," she replied giving him the answer she knew he'd been reaching for with his words.

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Mila practically screamed in frustration suddenly standing to her feet causing their pod to rock unsteadily.

"There's nothing about me to love. I am no good for anyone," Damon answered dejectedly looking up at Mila from where she stood over him.

Sighing irritably she sat back down looking back to Damon all he earlier anger and frustration drowned away.

"Listen to me Damon- and listen well," Mila spoke in nearly a false sense of calm while anger, pain and desperation lingered just beneath the surface of her voice.

"I've lived a long life- longer then you even and times have been bad. I know the pain of loss. You and I haven't really been fortunate. It's true- but it could be worse," for a moment she paused glancing out the window to the crowd better her eyes searching for a moment. "We've found good friends haven't we?" she asked directing his gaze at the crowd bellow to where she'd located Stefan and Elena surrounded by Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie at one of the many game booths. After all that you've been through you should be able to understand. I see more than you think and you don't get to make the decision for me. I choose to see you."

Damon was too shocked at the admittance. In only a few simple words Mila had somehow managed to dismantle his entire view of himself. He didn't have the chance to make any reply before Mila scooted closer from her seat sitting at its edge to more easily reach him. With her suddenly so close Damon could smell her lavender scent a familiar smell that sent waves of contentment and pleasure coursing through him. Mila didn't even pause as she reached out her small hand taking his jaw in hand and pulling his gaze to hers. Looking into her violet eyes Damon saw nothing but sincerity- deep unabiding emotions he couldn't hope to have. How was it that she could say so much without even having uttered a single word?

"You don't admit that you hurt Damon," Mila said her voice thick with so many emotions. "There is still that part of you that's human and you hate it- you lock it away as if you could forget that. But sometimes, in small moment it breaks free from the walls of crap you've built to keep it out."

Mila's less than subtle description of the situation brought a smile to Damon's lips. Still he didn't look away nor would Mila let him. It was more than obvious by the gleam in her eye that she still had more to say.

"Others may not always see it but it's there and I see it- because I see you," Mila spoke heartily reinstating her earlier admittance.

"Than sometimes it seems your eyes are better than mine," Damon sighed suddenly unable to argue with her opinion.

"I know," Mila replied inwardly remembering her mention of love that sadly seemed to have gone completely unnoticed by Damon.

Pushing aside the pain of disappointment Mila smiled at him.

"I should hope so or you'd be running amok."

The lame attempt at joking aside Mila paused having one last thing she needed to tell.

"I just wish you'd let others see it- see it in yourself."

"What if you're the only one I want to see it?" Damon shot back his arrogant smile once more curling his lips.

"How flattering," Mila laughed unable to help herself with Damon's attempts to lighten her mood.

Unknown to Mila at that moment despite his easy manner and smile her words were by far not lost on Damon. The moment the word love had left her lips he'd felt his heart stop before beginning an erratic uncontrollable beat. It seemed impossible- so much so that at some point in the conversation he'd managed to half convince himself he'd merely been hearing things. It seemed the only plausible explanation.

Yet, despite such attempt he could not forget those words she'd uttered. Love- was that the name of the emotions she elicited within him? Was that why he'd been so blind? Burned by what he had thought was love with Katherine he had lost faith in what he come to think of as a source of bitter disappointment- something that wasn't worth an ounce of faith. It had never seemed worth it.

Suddenly, Damon found himself questioning everything that he had so long ago convinced himself of. Everything suddenly seemed to make so much more sense. It frightened him more than anything. But as he looked into Mila's questioning violet eyes it was undeniable. He only hoped that she would afford him just a little more time that he needed.

Mila felt the change between them, the spark in their ever present connection flared. She saw the blue of his eyes flicker burning with sudden intensity. The familiar pull between them drew them together.

The feverish light in his blue eyes burned brightly in the twilight. Before she could do anything or he was able to pull himself back Damon moved standing before her pulling her close by her shoulders until they were flush against each other. Mila managed only a surprised gasp as a hand at the back of her head maneuvered her so that Damon could bend to kiss her. It was soft and tender- so much different than the desperate passion that they had met in earlier. The feel of Damon so close, everything about him filling her senses. It was delicious- could she explain it differently. The kiss was making her hungry in a way that only he could stat.

Mila felt the desperation began to grow. Damon was at the center of her whole world. She just couldn't seem to get close enough or kiss him enough. With everything that she was Mila kissed him back holding him as closely as she could.

Damon was feeling much the same. He was suddenly more aware then he had ever been before of how little control he had when it came to Mila. It took every last once of control to keep himself from taking thins further- realizing for the first time how much he wanted exactly that.

How was it possible she'd never realized how Mila made him feel? It was impossible to resist with her large violet eyes looking up at him or her slim body pressed against his, the warmth she provided and the understanding no one else had ever given him. Damon hadn't even meant to kiss her. They weren't there yet as he still needed to figure things out for himself. However, it seemed that their bodies- or was it their hearts- didn't agree with that thought. Before his control could slip completely Damon pulled away not missing the low disappointed whimper from Mila as he did so.

For several long moments neither said a word. They didn't have to. The flashing colorful lights and sounds from the fair crowd seemed so far away. The gentle sway of the pod beneath their feet almost helped to sooth the rushing emotions between them.

Before either Damon or Mila could utter a word a loud flashing boom echoed in the sky, signaling the start of the fireworks. The sudden boom had caught Mila so off guard after the seriousness of the situation sent her stumbling back in shock. Laughing at her Damon was there to save her from falling back on the cold metal floor helping her to the padded seat instead.

Realizing her own silliness Mila laughed with him helping the deep sense of seriousness ease away once more. She didn't even mention aloud that Damon now sat beside her rather than across from her much closer than was truly necessary looking out the window at the colorful fireworks. It was as easy as she wanted it to be and that was enough- because in the way that his arm circled her shoulders as they watch the fireworks together Mila felt even more hope.

If anything it was a nice change of pace, talking without the blood or icy glares. She could settle for that.

While the fair continued long after the fireworks were finished lighting the sky Mila and Damon left the crowd behind. Both feeling that they had had their fill of crowds and excitement for the night they agreed to go home for a little relaxation of their own. Saying goodbye to their friends and family they began making their way toward the parking lot. Caught up in each other both smiling, joking and conversing neither took notice of the shadow that walked beside them.

The surrounding area was clear of all people with everyone either having already left or still enjoying the entertainment at the fair. The two were alone along with whomever or whatever it was that stalked them in the darkness. By the time the unfamiliar presence made itself known it was too late for either Damon or Mila to make a quick decisive move. The shadow came out of the darkness at vampiric speed immediately giving away its nature.

Damon barely blinked as the figure took Mila out right from under his shoulder rolling with her to the ground as she attempting to defend herself from the sudden attack. In a single leap he was there beside her pulling the man from her but not before he got a couple good punches in on Mila's defenseless form. As soon as the weight was lifted from her chest Mila flipped effortlessly back onto her feet just in time to witness five other figures emerging from the darkness to attack with their buddy. While the one vampire was preoccupied with Damon these new arrivals seemed happy enough to concentrate solely on her, only two seemed to find it necessary to break away to help their friend with Damon.

"Right," Mila mumbled irritably to herself at the realization reading herself for the oncoming attack.

The moment the five figures made their move Mila attacked clearly catching them off guard with her own battle prowess. They were barely even able to get close enough to touch her before her round house kick sent one flying backward along with a powerful right hook to the next and the third sent flying over her shoulder. With them out of the way Mila flung herself aside before the first could attack her from behind throwing him off balance with yet another kick as she moved away. Distracted for the time being Mila backed away from them giving herself the precious moments needed to pull the hidden pistol from her boot- suddenly glad she hadn't neglected to wear some sort of weapon.

The appearance of the weapon didn't seem to deter her attackers in the least as they only smiled and laughed at her through he darkness. Mila smiled back at them chuckling to herself at their own stupidity. Without a second thought she aimed at fired hitting all three with expert aim born of decades of target practice. Not a single bullet missed its mark hitting their hearts with deadly accuracy leaving them starring in complete bewilderment for only a moment before falling dead.

"Idiot vampires," Mila grumbled to herself moving too quickly check the clip in her gun to move on to help Damon.

They were idiots to think she wouldn't be using wooden bullets soaked in vervain for added protection. Whoever had sent them obviously had not seen it necessary to explain much in terms of detail. After all there was a reason that she had managed to live as long as she had. It certainly wasn't from constant running and hiding as doing so could only get you so far. It was also apparent that now of the vampires she had just taken down were much in terms of fighters other than their natural vampiric nature. Instinct alone wasn't enough to take on nearly any one of the vampires that called Mystic Falls home- which made her wonder as to their purpose. If they were meant to do damage by cornering her and Damon alone would it not have been more strategic to send more skilled powerful vampires than these simpletons? It was a thought that unsettled Mila. It was much too obvious who had sent them so why send such unskilled vampires?

Assuring herself that there were more than adequate bullets left for those that were left Mila turned back to Damon who continued to fend off their vampire attackers. Strangely it seemed as if Damon was actually enjoying the bout seeing as he wasn't doing much in terms of deadly blows to any of the three adversaries. It was that or the three were giving him a harder time than he would ever admit. It was sometimes difficult to tell when that same arrogant smirk was so often curling at the corners of his lips.

Just as Mila was about to step in to help Damon a force knocked into her from behind catching her completely off guard. Mila stumbled forward but two strong arms grasped her just as suddenly a painful jab to her side sent pain coursing through her. In that moment her question was answered. The easy targets had been sent on ahead while the true attacker had laid in wait for her distraction. Ignoring the pain of the blow to her side Mila attacked jabbing her elbow into her attacker from behind throwing him off balance enough to side step him releasing herself from his grasp. With enough room her hand holding her gun whipped around getting in yet another painful blow to the side of the head.

Much to Mila's surprise the vampire regaining some of his composure after her attack only smiled over at her as she starred him down at the end of her gun barrel. Unnerved by the blatant lack of worry she simply pulled the trigger sending a single bullet tearing through the vampire's heart. With that done Mila turned back to Damon only to find a vampire being thrown across the parking lot behind her so forcefully that she felt the body stir a breeze as it flew past her. Now there were only two left one already turning gray in death at Damon's feet with a scavenged piece of wood sticking out from where their heart should be. Trust Damon to be imaginative with his choice of weapon...

The pain in her side was strangely growing rather than fading in the passing moments. As much as Damon was capable of handing their attackers on his own Mila was growing tired of the prolonged fight. With easy aim at such close range to the moving targets she took aim consecutive shot at the other.

"I had it under control!" Damon whined watching the vampires gray and die away at his feet within moments of being hit.

"Not from where I am standing," Mila replied smiling back at him checking her gun once again.

Damon chuckled in return for her comment turning back to start picking up the bodies to remove them from the possibility of being discovered. Mila moved to help but with the pain in her side suddenly increasing she was left gasping breathlessly cringing from the intensity of the pain. On instinct Mila reached for her side to see what damage the vampire's blow had caused expecting perhaps only a broken rib that would heal quickly enough with her immortal genes. Instead her fingers skimmed over something unexpected hanging from her side. Taking a deep breath to will away the pain that came with touching the area she quickly pulled it from her side looking down at her hand only to find an empty syringe. Dread attempted to make its way through her mind at the possibilities of what had just happened. Yet, it was the pain quickly taking over; spreading through her entire body that was all Mila could truly comprehend.

A wave of dizziness washed over her. Stumbling almost drunkenly Mila was able to hold herself up thanks to a nearby tree.

"Damon-," she called out weakly, pathetically.

Hearing the strange tone Damon turned from his task only to find himself shocked at the sight of Mila leaning heavily against a tree. The strong healthy figure of the women he knew so well that had been standing there only mere seconds ago was suddenly gone. In her place was a pale weak girl with wide pain filled violet eyes.

"Something's wrong," Mila managed to say barely above a whisper.

As if all the strength she'd had left suddenly disappeared from her body and without even the smallest amount of strength to continue holding herself up against the tree Mila fell forward. Damon was barely able to pull himself from the shock quick enough to make it to her side to catch her before her body hit the ground. Panic began to set in more quickly at the sight of the syringe that had dropped from Mila's loose fingers. Carefully Damon gave the girl in his arms a shake hoping to wake her but to no avail. Mila remained unconscious in his arms her breathes heavy and labored as she only seemed to grow more pale by the moment.

Growling in frustration Damon gently hefted Mila into his arms holding her closely to his chest as he ran by passing his car to make a straight beeline for the boarding house. On the way he managed to maneuver Mila's slight frame in one arm long enough to call Stefan and the others to inform them of the situation leaving express instructions to send Bonnie immediately. Stefan had begun to question what had happened being the ever concerned brother that he was but Damon didn't have the time to talk unconcerned with how desperate he came off as. Right now Mila was all that mattered.

As he disappeared into the darkness away from the fair Damon only wondered to himself- how had a night that had started off so right suddenly gone so wrong?

AN: So what do you think?

A little action but as stated in the chapter it was meant to be over quickly. The next few chapters will be dealing with a lot of Damon and Mila after this little instance before picking back up into the action(y) sort of material. Based on notes I suspect the chapters to be shorter than this one. I have offically come to passed the half way point with my notes so hopefully I'll be writing a lot more...just next week is finals so be aware of that one.

Review to let me know what you think!

P.S. any readers out there MARVEL fans that saw the new Avengers movie! I nearly died in joy it was so fantastically wonderful...I am slightly in love with Robert as Tony Stark than Chris as Thor and Tom as Loki. Throw Ian and Johnny Depp into my world and I'd be set lol.


	24. Someone Like You jh

'_I peer through windows, watch life go by. Dream of tomorrow and wonder 'why'? The pase is holding me, keeping life at bay. I wander lost in yesterday, wanting to fly, but scared to try. But if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same. My heart would take wing, and i'd feel so alive. If someone like you found me. So many secrets I've longed to share. All I have needed is someone there. To help me see the world i've never seen before. A love to open every door, to set me free, so I can soar. If someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same. There'd be a new way to live. A new life to love, if someone like you found me.' - Someone Like You (Jekyll and Hyde the Musical)_

Stefan and the others found themselves later that night pacing worriedly outside the door to Mila's bedroom. Upon their arrival Bonnie had been the only one Damon allowed into the room. Despite being locked on the other side of the door it was impossible not to imagine what was taking place beyond at the sound of Mila's painful screams as if being burned alive.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked nearly in tears at the worry and agitation consuming her.

No one could give her the answer nor did she really expect to gain one. It was difficult for them all to listen to Mila's pain and be unable to do a thing to help their friend. Tyler walked up to Caroline hugging her closely to provide her some comfort just as Stefan was providing Elena from where they sat together in the hallway.

"I thought Immortals couldn't get sick," Jeremy asked from where he stood further from the two couples.

Four pairs of eyes looked to him as if realizing for the first time the truth in his words. The memory of Mila telling them how impossible it was for an Immortal to die my normal means suddenly rang clear in their minds. Even with this new realization an even deeper sense of dread began to set in. Whatever it was that was causing the pain filled screams to echo from beyond the door way was definitely not by any means normal nor was it ineffective against Mila's powers.

Within the room Damon was in an even worse state then those that lingered waiting outside. He was barely managing any sense of control. His mind raced for sense of calm but only seemed to be grasping at thin air. When Bonnie had arrived he'd managed to get Mila home and carefully and as gently as he could undressed her to put her in more comfortable clothes before tucking the comforter of the bed around her shacking frame. Unnerved by the screams that echoed through the room from Mila's lips he'd refused to allow anyone else into the room.

"What do you expect me to do Damon?" Bonnie asked annoyed yet worry clearly showing in her wide brown eyes as she looked down at Mila on the bed. "I am not a doctor."

"But you're a witch and she's Immortal," Damon growled at her as if it was obvious clearly not appreciating her attitude at such a moment. "Supernatural is your department."

Nodding in relent Bonnie went to Mila's bedside kneeling as she held out her hands over Mila's body. Breathing in deeply to draw in some calm Bonnie forced herself to block out the painful cries as she began to mutter aloud to herself reaching out and searching for answers. At some point in her trance one of Bonnie's hands reached out to the bedside table grasping at something that had been left there even while her other hand remained stationed over Mila.

Feeling the strange object in her hand Bonnie looked over to see what exactly it was. The moment her eyes landed on the syringe they widened as the answer suddenly flooded her mind. With a slight burst of wind the spell she'd uttered stopped along with it the loud screams of Mila's pain. A moment later Bonnie dropped the syringe no longer giving it a second thought as she turned all of her attention onto Mila. With both hands she took hold of Mila's hand holding tightly as she began to mutter a new spell her words quickening with each syllable uttered until the words were nearly indiscernible to even Damon's ears.

As the spell continued from his place across the room Damon watched as strange veins appeared on Mila's skin through her pale skin. They traveled her arms reaching out for Bonnie's hands before disappearing beneath her grasp. Then suddenly it all stopped Bonnie releasing Mila as if burned and slumping weakly to the ground her breathes coming in heavy pants from the energy she'd just expended.

A moment later, Damon was beside her, uncaring of Bonnie but rather Mila who now lay quietly in the bed. While it seemed that the brunt of the pain had eased thanks to Bonnie brining Mila's echoing screams to a minimum the pain had far from eased out of her body completely. Even now she laid amongst her pillows whimpering as if suddenly too weak to even scream and her skin glossed over with a sheen of perspiration as her body shivered from the pain that racked her slight frame. Looking down at her it was obvious that even now with whatever Bonnie had managed to do that Mila was still continuing to grow weaker.

"Damon," Bonnie's voice shook as she called for his attention.

Managing for the moment to look away from Mila he glanced down to where Bonnie still continued to sit regaining her strength.

"I can't help her."

The defeated sorrow filled words were not what he'd wanted to hear pass her lips. The reason he'd called her here to begin with was to help Mila not give up without trying to do so. She had not yet done enough to help and he was damned if he was going to let that slide.

Anger sparked uncontrollably within him at the defeated words. A moment later he was holding Bonnie gasping for breath against the wall his fist closed tightly around her slim neck leaving her struggling to be released.

"You haven't even tried," he growled out his eyes blazing hotly with blue fire.

"I can't," she only repeated her eyes still saddened as she looked up at him. "It's black magic Damon."

The simple statement brought some sense back to him allow him to release her leaving her leaning against the wall taking in deep breathes.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Damon questioned Bonnie even as he turned away from her to return to Mila's side.

"The syringe it had some sort of potion in it. It's in her system now and I can't take it out," Bonnie words were slow and soft doing her best to tell the sad truth without breaking down herself. "I am sorry- I tried."

Damon said nothing in return no longer paying even the slightest attention to Bonnie. Instead his mind wandered aimlessly, desperately seeking out any other option. Yet, no matter how hard he tried he came up empty handed. He always seemed to come up empty handed. Now he was losing the one thing that had always seemed to be there in his grasp. He was going to lose her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Damon," a sad weakened voice cracked from the bed.

Shocked Damon looked down at where Mila had just a moment ago been sleeping fitfully only to find her dim violet eyes cracked up starring up at him. Seeing him looking down at her she attempted to offer an encouraging smile smile but could only manage a shaky grimace. She could barely manage to lift her hand to silently call out for him to bring him closer. Without a moment's pause Damon went to her sitting beside her on the bed careful not to jostle her too much as he did so and took her hand in his.

With both of them too caught up in each other Bonnie silently excused herself. Outside of the room she was confronted by five people all speaking over each other in search of answers as to what was happening within. As much as she wanted to give happier news she could only give dejected shake of her head before walking off down the hall needed a moment to herself after what had taken place. Watching Bonnie disappear down the hall the others watched her leave the dread that had hung over them since their arrival thickening too nearly choke them. Bonnie turning her back without a word was all the answer they needed.

"Well it's been fun," Mila choked in the attempt to laugh in order to lighten the depressing dark atmosphere that clouded the room.

"Don't even think about it," Damon growled holding her hand even tighter as if she were going to fade away. "You made a promise so don't think I am going to let you off the hook so easily."

Mila looked up at him with wide violet eyes before softening with a small smile.

"You were awake," she mumbled softly receiving the answer to the question she'd had for several weeks now.

Damon didn't answer. He didn't have to. All these years and he'd been awake to hear her promise to him so long ago before she'd forced herself to walk away. He'd told her as much with those last words demanding for her to stay. It was rather sweet- in his own way. As if a simple demand would make it true. As if him merely telling her to stay there would keep the ever opening death's door from consuming her.

"I am sorry," Damon sighed shakily his shoulders suddenly slumping in defeat.

Without a thought Mila pulled him closer until she brought him down to lay beside her. It took a great deal of what little remained of her strength to snuggle closer taking in his warmth and feeling his heart beat beneath his chest where she laid her head. If she was going to die then this is how she wanted to go.

"Don't be," she consoled, even now wanting to give him the comfort he'd never seemed to be able to give to himself. "I'd rather die tonight- tomorrow- or on that night I left than live all my lifetimes without having met you."

"I should have been able to protect you," Damon replied evenly anger boiling

If not for Mila lying so close in his arms seeking comfort from him he would have left. He needed to leave. He could just sit there and watch her leave him when he'd only just realized exactly how much he needed her. Even now she was drifting away out of his reach and there was nothing he could do.

"You did," Mila smiled gently shuddering slightly as another shot of pain coursed through her body. "You always did even if you didn't know it."

Damon starred down at the top of her head in wonder not having any idea of what she was talking about. As if sensing his confusion at her words Mila continued.

"I was lost and then I found you. I lived a long time and never had something to call my own- there was nothing that seemed worth living for. I spent my time running and hiding in fear. Then I met you and everything changed. It became worth living. That is how you protected me."

Weakly she lifted her head from Damon's chest pulling herself up just enough to be able to skim her lips across his stubbled jaw.

"So don't ever think you're not the hero," she whispered softly against his skin.

Before she could pull away to lay back down Damon stopped her. His hand that had once been holding her was at her face carefully holding her jaw as he brought her lips back to his. With all the feeling he could muster within him Damon kissed her all the while remaining careful with how he handled her in her current condition but still needed to kiss her.

"You're doing that a lot lately," Mila smiled against his lips as he finally pulled away for them to breath.

"Sorry," he replied managing a warm smile despite the continued chaos and sorrow within him.

"Don't be," she sighed snuggling back against him.

Despite the show that she was putting on Damon could feel Mila's body shuddering in pain with nearly every breath she took. She could smile and comfort him all she wanted but it would not change anything. Damon felt her head on his chest lean more heavily on him signaling her giving into the weakness of her body. Fearful he checked just to assure himself that she was only asleep he checked her pulse finding it still faintly pulsing beneath her skin.

Laying there with her in the silence of the bedroom Damon's mind thought of possibilities still unable to give up completely until there was truly no hope left. How could he possibly help Mila when the very thing destroying her was coursing through her blood system?

With his mind searching aimlessly, preoccupied with Mila he barely took notice of to door opening and closing silently until Elena and Stefan made their way into the room to stand across from them.

"I am sorry Damon," Elena spoke tearfully holding back the tears of her own sorrow.

"Don't be," Damon replied gruffly still unwilling to give up.

Damon didn't offer another word as he gently lifted Mila off his shoulder so that he could sit up to look down at her. Wistfully he moved a strand of lack luster golden red hair from where it had stuck to her sweaty face. Even now swallow and pale she was beautiful. This was not how she was going to die. He wouldn't let her. Breathing deeply Damon finalized his only option in his mind, pushing aside any possibility of failure in the thought that it was their only chance.

As if realizing Damon had a plan forming in his mind Stefan stepped forward but a menacing glare from Damon stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What are you planning Damon?" he asked glancing worriedly between his brother and the fading Mila.

"The toxic is in her blood system- that means I can replace it with my own."

"But what if she dies?" Elena asked shocked when the realization of what Damon planned to do dawned in her mind.

"Let's hope that it works."

Without another word of explanation or stopping to give his actions another thought Damon turned back to Mila. As gently as he could he picked her up holding her closely to his chest. He maneuvered her until he was able to hold her with only his one arm while he bit deeply into the wrist of his other. A moment later her was holding his bleeding wrist to Mila's lips, close enough to force her lips open just enough so that the sticky red liquid could makes its way into her mouth. The moment it hit her tongue she began to respond weakly drinking in what was offered even as she continued to sleep on.

When Damon felt that she had drank enough of his blood to help transfuse her blood with his own he pulled away allowing the self inflicted wound to heal. Carefully he wiped any lose drops of blood from Mila's chin leaving her looking just as she had. Looking up at Elena and his brother he found them watching with sad hope as if they were still ready to give in. He would not do that. Yet, even as those thoughts crossed his mind there was nothing more he could do but wait to see if it had worked.

Not appreciating their presence at the moment and uncaring if they wanted to be near their friend Damon demanded for the two to leave. Once they were once again left to wait anxiously outside with the others Damon turned his full attention back to Mila once more. Looking down at her sleeping form he carefully pulled the covers back around her and laid back down beside her where he could once again hold her closely.

All he could do now was wait and hope that his vampire blood would help push out the toxins that held to her own unique blood...

Several days passed and still Mila did not awaken. The shudders of pain had ease and the perspiration had ceased and even a bit of color had seemed to seep back into her skin. Still, Mila looked far from being well and she had not woken or stirred even once since the night of the fair.

In all that time Damon had refused to leave her side. Stefan and the others had returned to normal routines despite the worry that followed them like dark clouds wherever they went. It was necessary to keep up appearances as all their absences from Mystic Falls would not go unnoticed. It was better to just leave Damon with Mila to watch over her as there was nothing more that any of them could do to help.

On one particular morning the house was silent even the bright sunny world outside seemed particularly quiet as not even a breeze ruffled the leafy trees. Growing resettles and consume in desperate worry Damon found himself looking out into the yard a brief pause in his pacing or sitting at Mila's bedside. Even as he looked out the window he saw nothing. Instead, his mind wondered searching for any more possibilities t bring Mila back.

With each passing day and night where Mila did not awaken Damon feared he truly had lost her to the black magic potion that the Originals had conjured up to destroy Mila. Still, she continued to fight through it. It was up to her now to keep fighting away the effects of the toxins that had taken hold of her before his own blood had been administered into her body. In the time that it had taken for them to consider the transfusion there was no telling how much damage had already been done. As her body even now seemed to be healing her mind could have very well been damaged beyond repair. It was that very idea that frightened Damon more than anything.

Mila had no idea how long she'd been unconscious. She felt lost in the sea of darkness she drifted on. The only thing she was aware of was the intense burning pain coursing through her system. It was as if it was eating away at her muscles, turning her blood to fire. Try as she might it was impossible to scream out, to call for help to stop the pain. Whatever the Originals had concocted for her had indeed been meant to kill her-it seemed in the same way her strange blood could kill them- or empower them. It was obvious that they were not concerned of the loss of her blood but rather more concerned with the danger she possed them.

Much to her relief, even as the pain continued, a strange flood of relief began to wash the burn away. Little by little where there was once excruciating pain relief was given. It was as if some outside force was attempting to ease her pain. The fire once doused left her feeling weak and tired; the pain was still there but nowhere near as intense as it had been. In its wake familiar comforting warmth was left behind. Even in her current state Mila realized that familiar warmth was the sane warmth she felt when with Damon.

The relief was slow, excruciatingly so. Yet, Mila couldn't bring herself to complain as it offered her such a gift. If she could have brought herself to move she would have sighed in the sheer relief she felt.

Slowly as the pain began to receed even further from her Mila began to fight her way back into the waking world. With each attempt her body protested wanting to stay in her nearly oblivious state as if fearing the relief was merely a dream of her unconscious mind. Ignoring the protests of her body Mila continued to fight her way up through the fog, moving away from the darkness. She needed to awaken, knowing only too well that there were people waiting for her back in the world of the living.

Damon was waiting for her.

With what seemed like the last bit of strength she possessed Mila forced her way through the last of the dark clouds. A moment later her eyes fluttered open wincing as the bright rays the sun shining through the room window flooded her light deprived irises. Groaning as the light sent a shock of pain shooting through her already pounding head she laid still waiting for her eyes to adjust enough to take in her surroundings.

As her eyes began to adjust Mila looked around her taking in the familiar surroundings of her bed room at the Salvatore house. Slowly glancing around the room her eyes eventually came to rest on the strong back of Damon who stood looking out the window. For a brief moment she stayed silent watching him. Being honest with herself he looked rather worse for wear his black hair wild sticking up in all directions as if constantly having run his fingers through his hair in nervousness or worry. For what she could see of his face from where he stood his face looked paler than usual and deep purple bruises from lack of sleep.

At first Mila attempted to speak but her voice came out in a pathetic croak. The sound did however, gain Damon's attention. The moment the sound escaped her lips Damon's gaze swung to the bed she laid on. She saw the relief that brought the brightness back into his blue eyes at seeing her awake and looking at him. It was only a moment later before he was at her bed side and she found herself being pulled into a tight embrace against Damon's chest.

Under normal circumstances Mila would have reveled in the feel of Damon's strong arms holding her closely but the tightness of his hold put more painful tension on her already sore body. Groaning from the lingering pain Mila immediately felt Damon's hold loosen from around her. Once his arms set her away from him once more Mila wasn't so sure if the sigh that fell from her lips next was on one of relief or disappointment.

Smiling she looked up into Damon's blue eyes laughing as he went on to ask her several questions on how she was feeling.

"I am fine Damon," Mila smiled weakly lifting herself against the headboard to sit up.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly his eyes still looking as if he didnt quit believe her.

"Yes," she replied gently reaching out for his hand bringing it to her lips for a kiss to his palm. "Thank you for saving me."

"Someone has to," Damon answered offering a crooked smile in return as relief finally returned to his eyes.

AN: You're all lucky I finished most of this chapter last week since its finals this week. Me finishing it was just me avoiding studying...lol.

Originally I had Avril's Innocence picked out for this chapter but I got into a musical mood and newly expired with this song instead. It does seem perfectly suited for Damon and Mila.

Review if you please!


	25. Don't You Dare

'_Dark cloud moving in just one fall of rain would wash away, wash away the pain. Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin rid me of the cold you're drowning in. I could say that I don't care but the truth is I'd follow you anywhere. I've been waiting such a long, long time don't you dare change your mind. Seems so close to me but still beyond my reach, calling me and playing hide and seek. Look behind that door I'm the one you've been searching for and I'm not a little girl anymore. I could say that I don't care but the truth is I'd follow you anywhere. I've been waiting such a long, long time don't you dare change your mind. Don't wander round looking for someone to replace me. Don't wander round wasting the rest of your life. Don't wander round waiting for someone else to save you and don't you make the same mistake twice.' - Don't You Dare (Alexz Johnson)_

Damon was acting strange- stranger than usual. Ever since the incident days ago he'd grown distant. Nearly the moment that Damon's blood had finished its work in her system and she'd once again grown strong enough to get out of bed and walk on her own he began avoiding her. Up until that moment it had been impossible for her to get a moment's peace with his constant presence and nagging at her to not over exert herself. It grated on her nerves that he would be so excessively worried only to almost instantly act as if she'd contracted the plague.

Mila herself annoyed with the switch in Damon's attitude and his avoidance did not do anything to fix the problem. Out of spite she avoided him just as avidly as he did her. The sudden switch in their behavior was not lost on Stefan, Elena or any of their friends that were left to watch their interactions, or lack thereof. Where once they had all thought Damon and Mila's relationship was finally moving in the right direction

Neither Mila nor Damon was oblivious to the thoughts of their friends and family. It was difficult not to when more often than not they were rather out spoken of their opinions, stating right out how idiotic they all thought their behavior. Mila was all the more aware of this fact that with Damon's violent outbursts any time someone attempted to approach him over the subject made her the more common target of their complaints.

In the time when they were finally growing close, nearing the breaking of the final barriers that long ago she had never hoped to break he pulled away just before it finally gave way. Mila saw it in Damon's eyes as much as he would hide it that he was scared. The fear in the moments when they had both thought it was to be their final moments together were now nearly unbearable even now for Mila. In all honesty she could understand some of Damon's hesitation considering she knew and understood the deep sense of fear at losing something that had nearly been within you grasp. She had felt that same sense of lost for nearly all her life and so could not deny him his right to that fear and hesitation. Although, it did not mean she couldn't be pissed at him; as it was rather obvious by her standing before him that she was alive and well with no plans to go anywhere. Despite that Damon still remained stubborn in avoiding her.

It was the constant nagging of her friends that had brought her to hide in the second study of the boarding house. It was a room that few visited, even Stefan and Damon which made it perfect for her use of attempting to find some sort of peace and quiet in her suddenly even more chaotic life. Restless Mila stood at the window looking out at nothing in particular considering the view from the second study window was less than spectacular. Not that she was paying the scenery any mind to begin with. Instead, her mind was more preoccupied with thoughts concerning Damon.

As much as she was annoyed with his childish inability to be a man and face her she was tired of giving him that benefit of the doubt to pretend that it was okay. There was no denying that in the past Katherine's blatant cruelty in messing with his emotions had changed him irrevocably. However, there had always been the part of him hidden deep within that had remained untarnished by Katharine's manipulations. That was the true part of Damon and in the weeks that had passed Mila had seen it return and shine through the layers of bullshit that Damon used to keep it hidden. Yet, in a single instant he had been allowed himself to begin resolving the shit right back in again and pretend otherwise.

With all the progress he had made the change did little else but infuriate Mila. Nearly every time she thought of him she saw red. Thankfully she had done her best to avoid him as well as he avoided her not knowing if the itch in her figure would be held from pulling the trigger of her ever present gun. Of course if she ever did give into that itch she wouldn't kill Damon but the pleasure of shooting him in the shoulder or even the foot would do well enough. She thought that she could easily enough convincer herself that being a vampire he'd heal easy enough and it wouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly she was drawn from her wondering thoughts as the door behind her swiftly opened. Slightly annoyed that she had been found her in hiding place Mila turned ready to immediately put an end to any probing to confront Damon to an end that might leave the lips of whoever it was that had entered. The words died on her lips as her violet eyes caught sight of who it was that had actually entered the room, turning to find the familiarly black clad Damon standing in the doorway.

She took note of his immediate tenseness at taking notice of her presence in the room. Hearing the growl that rumbled in his chest Mila's brow quirked in question even as her gaze remained steady on him, daring him to

"I should've known," Damon grumbled to himself but loud enough for Mila to hear.

It didn't take much for her to guess to the reasoning behind Damon's sudden appearance in the nearly unused room of the house. She watched him carefully as he walked further into the room closing the door behind him as he did so.

"We might as well get this over with or those idiots will never give us peace."

Mila couldn't deny that he was wrong on that particular account. She had already guess that somehow one of their eavesdropping nosy friends had made up an excuse to get Damon to come to the room knowing she was already there.

Despite this Mila merely starred at him wishing and hoping that somehow it would finally be Damon to make the first move. Instead, he merely stood their across from her his blue eyes staring intently at her. Even now he seemed uncomfortable standing before her, inwardly fighting back what he felt and causing him to turn ever so slightly away from her rather than have his body face her completely. It was not beyond her notice that even while standing before her his gaze meeting her that his body seemed ready to bolt out the door at the slightest instance.

In return Mila stood arms crossed stubbornly across her chest her violet gaze glaringly intense as she faced him head on determined to wait him out. That was how they stood for unending minutes the silence between them only filled with the constant tick of the grandfather clock standing tall in the corner.

In the next moment everything changed. Where once both stood standoffish before the other Damon was the first to move. Initially in seeing his movements Mila had nearly sighed for him relenting first. However, she had not expected what he would do next. Rather than spouting off apologies or even angry curses mixed with hidden if not blatant apologies- at least as much as you could get from Damon on a given day considering his personality- Mila found herself wrapped tightly in his strong embrace. Where one moment she was standing with several steps between them she was suddenly brought close against his chest, his strong arms locking her in place against him as his familiar scent invaded her senses over riding all rational thought. Without thought she threw her arms around his neck holding him closely, pulling herself even closer had it been possible.

At first Mila reveled in the fierce passionate kiss allowing Damon's lips to move against her hungrily meeting him with just as much passion as he gave. It was difficult to resist. He was like a dangerous drug that once began was near impossible to stop. However, the small voice at the back of Mila's mind reminded her of how wrong the kiss felt deep within her heart considering the state of their relationship as they had left it days ago with her recovery. Right now was not the time for kisses and embraced no matter how intoxicating or wanted they may be. They did not change the state of things.

Needing to listen to the desperate warning in the back of her mind Mila tore herself away from Damon pushing him away to put distance between them. This wasn't right. She couldn't let herself hope only for them to be dashed. She needed to keep what little she now could of herself in control and separate from Damon. She could no longer take all the kisses, even the vivid memories they'd shared before that day. It was too much for her heart to take at the risk of Damon turning from her once again deciding he couldn't face what he felt between them.

"Stop kissing me!" Mila demanded with an angry hiss huffing like a corner cat as the anger bubbled once more beneath the surface. "You can't just kiss people like that Damon! It hurts too much! My heart hurts!"

Mila was barely aware of what she was saying as she said it. All emotions- all the anger and confusion that their current situation pouring out all at once. As if to emphasis her point her fingers grasped at her chest as if she were already feeling an intense pain shooting through her heart. The tears that had unconsciously began to fall were quickly wiped away as Mila refused to give in to the sadness that lingered within her preferring with all that she was to zero in on the anger. It wasn't difficult with all the anger and resentment that had built up within her over the years even more so with Damon's constant indecision concerning their relationship.

At first Damon starred at her in shock his arms still out stretched from holding her. An instant later his body tensed as a myriad of emotions filtering through his telling blue eyes. Among those emotions were confusion, regret and anger.

"You don't understand," Damon growled irritable to her sounding like a tiger that had been cornered by a hunter as he searched desperately for the words he should- or wanted to speak. "Besides- why does it matter to you?" he bit out the question growing all the more uncomfortable with the emotional turmoil the current situation was creating within him.

Emotional turmoil was not his area of expertise when it came to exercising control or understanding which had always been basically the only reason he avoided such situations. Until he had met Mila he had accomplished just that but the moment she came back into his life everything had just completely turned on its axis- including his ability to avoid said situations.

Mila wasn't surprised by the instant reaction of those particular emotions when it came to Damon. But now was not the time to let him off for his indecision. She could no longer stand aside waiting for him to make the decision on his own time.

Already she had waited two hundred years for him to get things straight. She was tired of waiting. It was time he made the final decision between them. He needed to walk forward or turn away for good so that she could finally move on from everything and hopefully one day learn to accept it as she had previously been unable to. This time they could not leave things unresolved between them and it was Damon that needed to take that final step.

"A part of me wishes I could forget," Mila admitted sadly her arms circling herself almost protectively as if to ward off all the bad thoughts currently filtering through her mind. "Forget meeting you- but I can't because I love you too much!"

There- she had finally said it aloud for Damon himself to hear. Warranted she had basically yelled it at him with no forethought other than pure frustration with him. Under normal circumstances it had not been the way she had truly wanted to reveal the depth of her true feelings for Damon but it seemed necessary in order for the words to get through the thickness of his skull.

"I always have," she admitted sounding almost pathetic to her ears. "And that love has been like torture for 200 years so don't tell me I don't understand! And it is for that reason exactly that it matters!"

Without thought Mila stepped forward breaking the barrier of space she had initially put between them after their brief kiss. She didn't stop till she was standing directly in front of Damon standing tall, tense and had she been a snake ready to strike if given the slightest provocation.

Gone was the light and caring if not joking and sarcastic Mila that was often presented before Damon, only to be replaced with a woman intent on speaking her mind. It was nothing new between Mila and Damon as she had always spoke the truth to him but this time was with such fierceness that even for Damon it was slightly unnerving.

"I didn't mean to be involved so deeply. I didn't mean to fall in love with you but I did and it's your fault!" Mila accused keeping a tight control on the tears that threatened to fall. The intensity of her anger helped greatly in keeping the traitorous tears at bay.

"Stop talking to me like that!" Damon growled his own anger due to his continued confusion beginning to boil over with in him as Mila continued to push him closer to the edge. There was no denying her words. A part of him had always known that truth but had always resisted truly acknowledging it. And now with Mila standing before him blatantly speaking those truths he was suddenly being left with no option but to confront it.

"Stop lying to me like that!" she screamed back in reply her fist flying out in her rage to land a hard purposeful blow to his shoulder as if to emphasize her words.

At a loss of what to say but knowing that he must say something Damon spoke without thinking his words or the situation through. Any fight that Mila had initially elicited within him in pushing him faded as his next words tumbled from his mouth filled with sadness and confusion.

"I think I love you."

Rather than giving the words that next fell from his lips in reply to the angry Mila much thought they simply just came out as if he spoke from the heart. Even as he said them he knew they were the truth so he could not actually deny them but what he did know is that they were poorly timed. Just as he thought they might the words elicited a heated violet glare from Mila.

"But I want you more and I don't want to be alone in it," she hissed in reply stepping threateningly closer as if her small frame could impose itself on Damon's much taller muscular one. With her heated glare she somehow managed to do so despite that difference between them. "I want you to know."

She took yet another step closer managing to send Damon stepping back a pace. Mila was not finished with what needed to be said quite yet and she was damned if she was going to allow him to back away.

"I know you care Damon but I need more than that. I refuse to just walk away anymore. I will do what I can as long as I am alive," the anger was quickly fading from Mila with each word she continued to speak. With the fading anger the sadness and desperation became her guiding posts for the words that she spoke. "Don't be a coward Damon. See yourself and stop hiding behind what she made you."

The accusation of him always running and hiding hit home, ringing loud and true. Mila knew exactly what she spoke of. Who was more of an expert at running and hiding than herself who had been doing it long before Damon had even been born? She recognized his behavior for what it was and called him on it. Now he had no choice but to face it. There was no more denying anything for Damon now as Mila so blatantly laid it all out on the table before them.

With nothing left to say Mila stepped away once more from Damon and turned away. Without even giving him a second glance over her shoulder she swiftly left the room closing the door behind her to leave Damon to linger alone. There was nothing left for her to say- and nothing left for her to do. There was no more helping Damon on his way to any realizations. She had laid the facts before him and now it was up to Damon to sort them for himself and with that Mila could not help him.

Whatever his choice she would accept it. Whether it ended badly for her or not she would live with it knowing that she had tried and that she had finally allowed herself and Damon to have that chance at something more that she herself had so long ago denied them. Now it truly was up to Damon.

AN: Getting a little tense between them...but can you blame Mila? Review and let me know what you thought and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	26. I Won't Disagree

_'Ignorance is bliss you'd always hear me say but at times you can't deny those eyes looking your way. Let me begin by saying what I mean. It's a crime against the heart you know to be somewhere in between. Well don't be shy I've got an open heart and hand. And I just might have to confess just where I stand. Lately you make me weaker in the knees. And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me. Take me away to place I ain't seen. They say you've got a hold on me and I won't disagree. Rock a bye my baby don't be blue tonight. Oh I'm on my way and I'm gonna make it right. Cause I've got the feeling you'll be needing love and of all the lonely heart you're the one I'm thinking of.'- I Won't Disagree (Kate Voegele_

Damon stood unmoving from where Mila had left him starring after her even after she slammed the door in her retreat. There was nothing he could think to do or say so he let her leave. It was for the best that he allowed her to leave. If she claimed that she would not wait for him then he would let her go. Eventually she would forget about him. Perhaps one day she would even find someone better- someone that could give her all that he never could.

Yet- was he willing to let that chance slip through his fingers?

"Leave me be," Damon grumbled irritably his gaze unwavering from the window, paying little to no mind to the actual view. Without even turning Damon quickly realized that the one invading on his solitude had no plans of leaving him in peace. "Is there a problem?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious. Who couldn't see that coming?" Stefan asked shutting the door softly behind him leaning against it refusing to leave as requested.

The humor in Stefan's voice pricked at Damon's tightly wound control darkening his mood even further. He didn't need his baby brother to give him relationship advice when there was no relationship to speak of. Besides he had already made his choice concerning Mila.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Stefan asked again still maintaining a gentleness in his voice that only thinly veiled his own obvious irritation and impatience with his brother.

"What reason do I have to stop her?" Damon growled finally turning on Stefan his blue eyes sparking in the dimness of the room.

"Don't you believe in fate?" Stefan asked in calm solemnity offering a soft smile even as his eyes starred harshly back at Damon. "Soul mates? Faeries? Double rainbows? He continued to shoot out possibilities pushing Damon's nerves further but uncaring that he did so if only to push his case further. "You and I both know how possible the impossible can be- we are alive after all.

"Is there a point to all this?" Damon asked deliberately deflecting Stefan's blatant statements concerning his relationship with Mila.

"Mila changes you Damon," Stefan shot back some of his usual calm finally slipping. "You never cared so much before she came along. After all these years I saw what you were becoming. I also saw the strides you made when she came back. She makes you into the person you always wanted to be

"How do you know who I want to be?" Damon sneered his own semi calm disintegrating into contempt. The moment that Stefan had insinuated to know him so well Damon bristled, his whole body tensing at the hilarity of it all. Where once he possessed control and a shell of mocking derision one encounter with Mila managed to knock him back allowing for even his brother to dig uncomfortably close to all that he had kept hidden a fact that did not set well with him in the least.

"I know the whole situation at the moment sucks but it's got to mean something to know that somebody loves you that much," Stefan went on completely ignoring Damon's verbal jab knowing him too well in that he had meant to illicit a fight.

The depth of Stefan's words hit Damon like a tidal wave nearly knocking him off his feet- figuratively.

"Since she returned I saw you change more than you ever have before. You feel because of her- you feel for her. Even vampires need to feel Damon."

The words dug deeper into Damon cracking at the already crumbling wall of his heart. It was difficult to deflect such words. How could he when deep down he knew them to be true? He had always acted differently with Mila. Mila made him different- always seeming to see a good in him that he never had been able to see in himself.

"I don't need her for that," he grumbled stubbornly suddenly unable to meet his brother's gaze, not that Damon would ever let him know that.

Without warning Stefan was suddenly standing before him grasping his jacket in hand and holding Damon there forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Even if you keep telling yourself that she is what's best for you. You may not want to admit that to yourself but that is the truth," Stefan growled pushing his words on his brother, forcing him to listen no matter how much he resisted the truth.

"Even if I admitted how I felt things wouldn't change

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stefan glared his voice growing curious at the statement.

"She deserves someone better- someone like you," Damon replied pushing Stefan away, the admittance to his own inadequacy in deserving Mila nearly killing him to speak aloud.

"But she doesn't want me, she wants you," Stefan spoke his voice gentling as he released Damon with a deep aggravated sigh. "Besides if she's willing to put up with all your shit that's more than most girls would be willing to do, even for you," he finished a mocking smile curling his lips despite the seriousness of the situation.

Refusing to rise to Stefan's bait Damon simply turned away from him once more his gaze returning unseeing to the window. At his sides his fists clenched nearly hard enough to draw blood from the crests his nails left in his own hand from his own inner frustration. It didn't help that Damon couldn't help but see the reason in Stefan's words. It certainly didn't make it any easier to turn away from her as he had initially decided.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Damon grumbled softly nearly inaudible if not for Stefan's own vampire hearing.

"You're my brother," was the honest response Stefan gave. Had Damon bothered to glance back at his brother he would have seen the sincerity in Stefan's brown eyes but he heard it just as strongly. "If you're dead set on this path can you answer me one question?" he requested coolly watching Damon looking closely for any concealed emotions. "What do you feel for her?"

For several long moments silence hung thickly between them. For Stefan he began to consider the possibility of Damon choosing to ignore him completely and not give an answer to his question at all. Just when he was ready to walk away, losing the last bit of faith he had in his brother's decisions Damon finally spoke.

"All I can think about is her."

Damon never turned to Stefan as he spoke choosing to keep his gaze adverted outside as if saying the words to an actual person was impossible for him. The words were filled with so much defeat as if he had already walked away from his chance, accepted it for what it was without even truly fighting for what he wanted.

In that he never turned to speak to Stefan it was almost as if he was merely speaking aloud to himself the truth that he had for so long denied even to himself. It was the same truth that moments ago when faced by Mila's own furious proclamations he had so selfishly vowed to ignore. Hearing the calm almost defeated words Stefan sighed heavily shaking his head at his brother even though the action went completely unnoticed with Damon's turned back.

The couple truly seemed hopeless- foolish- foolish more than anything else.

"That sounds more like the beginning of a love story not the end of one if you ask me," Stefan replied pointedly turning to leave Damon to wallow once more. Reaching the door he paused only briefly to look back at the unmoving Damon. "Word of advice Damon," he began waiting a moment until he was sure Damon was listening loud and clear, even if his back remained turned on him. "Don't keep her waiting too much longer."

With that said Stefan merely turned and walked away becoming the second person that night to leave Damon in that room with thoughts chaotically whirling in his mind. Decisions and feelings that he was finally being confronted with- no longer able to run away from being pushed on him with the very real possibility of losing everything.

The question became apparent- how much was he willing to lose?

Was he even willing to lose anything at all?

AN: yes short chapter but this was simply cut from the last chapter as I decided I wanted them separate. I does do better after Mila's confrontation anyway.

The next chapter will be a little something that I know many readers have been waiting for! Give me a review and maybe I'll update faster to let you know what it is. I know it's short but tell me what you thought or if you didn't like it tell me why. I am always good for hearing criticism it makes a better writer and lets me know what to keep doing right if you like it.

Also to any MARVEL fans out there I've been working on a new fanfic

And strangely its moving right along which is amazing for me! I know sometimes I update fast depending on the chapters but the rate I am going at this new one is a little ridiculous even for me but it's just so much fun to write. I have been in a MARVEL mood with The Avengers out and everything- if you haven't gone yet go see it in theatres...AMAZING! I know he's the bad guy but I am such a Loki fan. Totally crush on Chris Hemsworth and Robert Downey Jr as well. Robert is IronMan to a T.

Sorry my comic book nerdness is coming out there for a moment.

REVIEW!


	27. Where is the Edge?

_'In the shadows it awakes the desire but you know that you can't realize and the pressure will just keep rising. Now the heat is on. It's too late; there is no way around it. You will see for yourself many times. In the end you will give up the fight, it's inescapable because you're losing your mind and you sleep in the heart of the lies. Where is the edge of your darkest emotions? Why does it all survive? Where is the light of your deepest devotions? I pray that it's still alive. It's the rule that you live by and die for. It's the one thing you can't deny. Even though you don't know what the price is, it is justified. So much more that you've got left to fight for but still it doesn't change who you are. There is no fear you'll ever give into. You're untouchable. Cause you're losing your mind and you sleep in the heart of the night.'- Where is the Edge? (Within Temptation)_

Growing increasingly frustrated with the turn of events between Damon and herself Mila found herself pacing across her room for what seemed the thousandth time in the last hour. The quick movements doing nothing to distract her as she'd hoped. Instead, it had the very opposite effect. Remaining enclosed in her room- in the house where Damon was standing in another room somewhere so close and yet so far was a fact that Mila could not ignore, no matter how much she wanted to.

During her earlier confrontation she had wanted nothing more than to hit him- hard. If she had possessed any sort of spectacular strength she would have sent him flying and enjoyed every blissfully venting moment of it. Growling frustratedly Mila hurled the pillow from her bed watching it drop harmlessly to the floor across the room. Still, it did nothing to ease the chaos within herself, the pillow not being nearly enough to provide the impact that hitting Damon would have.

What had she been thinking saying those things to Damon? Spilling her heart to the world like an idiot? She wasn't naive enough to think that Stefan had not heard every word she'd spoken, even Elena would have been able to heart them easy enough.

By quick degrees Mila was losing patience with her situation. In a split moment she made a decision, in her anger disregarding the danger she knew full well that came along with it. In that moment the only consideration in Mila's mind was to ignore Damon as he so easily seemed to ignore her and she could not do that there. The only way that she could do the same was to leave and manage to re-gather herself, after that last unplanned 'discussion' between them that had not gone off well she more than needed that time.

Decision made Mila silently made her way through the house, carefully avoiding even the slightest noise at the possibility of being heard by vampire ears. Thankfully in all the time she had spent in the house she knew well enough what old creaking floor boards to avoid. With her years of practice at avoiding vampires it was an even easier task. Soon enough Mila was walking from the house unnoticed a deep sense of freedom melting the weight from her shoulders as she breathed in the cool breezy air of the late afternoon.

Without looking back Mila walked out into the surrounding forest alone intent on finding some peace of mind.

Mila wasn't sure how long exactly she'd wandered aimlessly. There was little need to pay attention as she knew the surrounding forest well and was unlikely to get lost. All she knew was that no one had come looking for her or at the very least had yet to manage finding her. That was exactly what she wanted.

Sill lost in her wandering thoughts and frustrations Mila noticed to late that she had become prey to a creature lurking in the shadows of the forest. Finally becoming aware of the danger she moved effortlessly drawing her gun from beneath her jacket; at least she had the sense of forethought to bring the weapon despite the frustration that had clouded her mind. Not that it did her any good as the gun was forcibly knocked from her hand disappearing into the underbrush of the forest before she could even get a single shot off.

Hearing the loud thunk of the weapon landing somewhere unseen in the forest Mila forced the initial panic that threatened back. With her weapon lost she moved to defend herself with a swiftness born of years of hard training in the art of physical fighting. However, she had already lost the upper hand in her enemy managing to catch her so completely off guard and disarm her. Before Mila could even manage to land a kick she felt a strong grasp hold her.

Mila's quick mind had already figured the probability of her attacker being vampire on the fact alone that they had so easily outmaneuvered her with such speed and in near silence. The strength in which she was forcibly pushed to the ground her chest being crushed into the dirt of the ground beneath them only confirmed that suspicion. Under normal circumstances any normal person would have been easily thrown from her own skills and strength as she struggled against their hold.

How was this possible? The sun had yet to fully set... All the possibilities suddenly began rolling through Mila's mind, none of them speaking any good. There were only a few with access to the magic required to create the day walking talismans such as those that the Salvatore brothers possessed. Even fewer knew of the talismans let alone how to get them; there was Katherine and the Salvatores and- the Originals. Then there was also the fact that Originals were immune to sunlight as well...

Mila cried out in pain as her arms were then twisted behind her straining painfully at her shoulders by the unseen vampire behind her. She didn't even have a second to struggle against the tightened hold as the pressure continued to twist painfully at here joint until she heard her shoulder pop, the sheer pain rocketing through her system. Bright white stars burst before her eyes blinding her to everything but the pain. With her body still in shock from the pain she barely felt herself being lifted and placed on her knees. To hold her there and ensure she remained upright in her current condition the vampire held her in place by her shoulder uncaring of the pain that shot through her body as they touched the tender wound.

As Mila slowly managed to stomp down the consuming pain she realized for the first time that it was not simply one vampire holding her but rather two, one at each shoulder. Even through her blurry vision she could see the matching unfamiliar ruby signet rings adorning each hand on either shoulder. Despite her rather dire situation Mila felt a small relief in seeing the rings that told her these vampires were not Originals as they needed the rings to day walk.

Less than silently Mila cursed herself for her own careless stupidity. After centuries of training to avoid these very same situations she'd let herself be distracted despite knowing the danger of it. Even worse, she'd let a only two vampires take her down when in the past she'd easily handled twice as many at once.

As if knowing her train of thought a new figure appeared out of the shadows. In the diming light Mila could clearly make out the figure of a young woman, slim with curling sunny blond locks. The woman looked to be in her late teen years possibly early twenties, her presence speaking of vibrant youth and beauty that seemed so out of place amongst the forest. In taking in the new presence Mila quickly came to the conclusion that despite the beauty of the woman standing before her ended quickly enough. The beauty became distorted by vindictive sneer that curled her pink lips while a cold hard glare watched starred hatefully down at her as she walked forward.

"Don't think they are alone," the girl finally spoke her voice almost aristocratic in its lit.

"What do you want?" Mila demanded snippily biting through the pain.

Mila glared right back refusing to back down or whimper like some child but simply earned another painful tug on her arms from her captors in reply to her insolence. This time however, she refused to give them the desired reaction Mila managed to hold back the cry of pain her eyes remaining hard, her face calm as she merely continued to stare. All the while on the inside she was screaming fighting to keep a hold of herself and remain strong.

"My brother may be willing to wait-," the girl began smiling curling as if finding enjoyment from Mila's attempts to withhold her pain.

Suddenly understanding dawned over Mila. For the first time she took notice of the absence of any bewitched jewelry from the woman standing before her. It was obvious that she was a vampire but to be standing in the sun without any protection from a day walking talisman only meant one thing- an Original. The sister- Rebekah.

"Oh I see you finally realized your situation- smart girl," Rebekah practically purred in wicked glee.

Finally the panic set in clear and unrestrained. Still, with some distant strength she muscled out from deep within her Mila kept that overwhelming panic at bay, keeping her strength of will present even as she kneeled weakly at Rebekah's feet.

Rebekah stepped closer now standing directly before Mila's crumpled form. Without an ounce of worry she reached out running her long well manicured fingers through Mila's tangled red hair. With a harsh jerk she snatched the long locks in a painful hold that pulled at the roots as she pulled back Mila's head forcing her to look up at her.

"My brother may be willing to wait around but I am tired of waiting," she hissed, her eyes growing all the more hateful. Rebekah gave another quick jerk to Mila's hair earning a winch from the sudden movement clearly meant to insight pain.

The surprise of the movement made it impossible for Mila to stop the winch that shivered painfully from the roots of her hair through her body. The reaction seemed to please Rebekah a pleased smile showing of her white teeth as she laughed in light of Mila's pain.

"Immortal you may be," she laughed giving another jerk to Mila's hair for good measure. "Too bad you're still very human. That makes you easy enough prey. I could kill you so easily right now," Rebekah spoke her free hand moving dangerously about Mila's exposed neck as if contemplating simply snapping it. "But if I did that we'd still have two problems on our hands."

With that the one hand at her neck dropped away but Mila did not feel any relief. Instead, a new sense of dread began to bubble deep within the pit of her stomach at Rebekah's words. It was only moments before she continued her next words answering without a doubt the dread that Mila felt.

"What we need is to get rid of those in our way then you'll be alone and unprotected."

It was obvious that Rebekah was enjoying her maliciousness the wicked gleam in her hateful glare speaking volumes.

"So human- easy and weak of mind," she spoke again her hold in Mila's tangled hair loosening as she once again ran her fingers almost loving through the long locks petting her as if she were a simple pet.

Understanding dawned over Mila like a cold wave at those words. Mila was so overcome from the sudden shock of cold understanding that she couldn't even find insult to Rebekah's demeaning touch. Just as quickly as the shock had struck it passed as an even stronger wave filled Mila. Ignoring the pain twisting in her gut Mila began to fight their hold on her. Her efforts however were quickly put to an end as the vampire's hold on her tightened even more painfully shocking a cry from her and tears threatened to fall. With no possibility of escape Mila snapped her eyes shut refusing to open them uncaring of the dangers that surrounded her in that moment. The danger that could result of opening her eyes to meet Rebekah's had the very real possibility of more danger.

With her eyes firmly shut to her surroundings Mila heard Rebekah give a frustrated growl at the act of resistance. Once more Mila felt the unexpected pull of Rebekah's fingers twisting painfully in her hair angling her head backward to strain her neck. Mila gasped her eyes flying open at the unexpected and particularly harsh movement instantly regretting her inability to remain passive against the pain. The moment her eyes snapped open Rebekah met her gaze their eyes locking and Mila unable to look away caught by the vampire's intense captivating stare.

Seeing that she had gained Mila's un-willfully full attention Rebekah smiled maliciously down at the girl held captive to her will.

"First things first- the Salvatore brothers- I want you to kill them," the order was malicious Rebekah enjoying every moment of the order as she worked her compulsion. "Damon first," she paused to add smiling even wider at that particular order.

Mila glared heatedly up at the woman even as the dread began to bubble up within her. It had become increasingly obvious that Rebekah was enjoying herself, even more so at the order to target Damon above all others. Such an order was clearly designed to not only hurt the Salvatore's but was also a well aimed blow to Mila as well. It was a low but well aimed shot that had the dread flooding through her system even stronger and more potent at the thought of what Rebekah planned for her to do.

Mila felt the compulsion in her mind even as tried valiantly to fight it back and resist. Even as she fought she could feel the edges of her mind grow hazy unable to resist the compulsion that was quickly overcoming her. Still she continued to resist fighting it back with the last bit of strength she had. With each moment the haze grew stronger, turning her mind into a haze Mila felt herself slowly giving into the compulsion Rebekah pushed into her, the dread of what was to come being overcome by the compulsion as well. Slowly the dread began to fade leaving her feeling nothing- empty.

"You hate him more than anything," Rebekah pushed on chuckling gleefully to herself but her gaze never wavering to break the compulsion.

Still Mila attempted to resist unwilling to give in without fighting back until the very end. She reminded herself that it was all lies, nothing but lies. Soon even that was not enough.

"You hate them so it's okay to kill them. You hate them," Rebekah repeated ensuring her compulsion hit home within Mila's mind.

Mila felt the compulsion win over with Rebekah's last push into her mind. Her resistance snapped, shattering into shards too small to salvage. Instantly her mind blanketed by the compulsion began to fade, falling into a dark haze of nothingness.

The last image that crossed her hazy mind was that of Damon smiling down at her with his blue eyes shining brightly and his smile perfectly wolfishly arrogant. In the next instant there was nothing, just a blur of gray, the haze distorting everything, blocking out everything that Mila was until there was nothing but the compulsion left.

All there was was the compulsion- the hate- the anger- the urge to destroy.

AN: FINALLY! A new chapter for all you loyal waiting readers out there! I got side tracked by my new Loki/OC fic and was rolling on that for awhile as unlike this story I don't have my plot points for that one written down and was just writing it before I forgot where I wanted to go- considering it was a rather last minute decision to write it. I was just in a total Avengers mood and since I love Loki so much I couldn't get the ideas that popped into my head out.

I did cut this chapter in half. I got so far and realized how many pages I had already done when I still had so much more to write even more so knowing how much I write when its very Mila and Damon centered.

So be please with that at least that there will be a lot of Damon and Mila coming your way.

The usual REVIEW to let me know what you think and expect or would like. Always good to hear back about anything even if it was hated! REVIEW PLEASE!


	28. Even Angels Fall

_'You've found hope, you've found faith, found how fast she could take it away. Found true love, lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are. She made it easy, made it free, made you hurt til you couldn't see. Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows, but baby that is how love goes. You will fly and you will crawl; God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all. God knows even angels fall. It's a secret no one tells; one day it's heaven, one day it's hell. It's no fairy tale; take it from me, that's the way it's supposed to be.' -Even Angels Fall (Jessica Riddle)_

Mila found herself back at the boarding house her mind completely blank of how she had come to be there or why. It was merely where her feet had unconsciously carried her without a moment's hesitation. She walked into the house her blurry mind recognizing the familiar surroundings. Once inside she paused in the entrance way her feet remaining firmly in place as if she were waiting for something or someone to trigger her next move.

A moment later the footsteps on the staircase drew her attention but before she could turn to see who it was descending the stairs they were standing before her in a flash. Mila didn't even show the smallest amount of surprise merely stepping back to get a good look at who it was. In an instant Damon's tall dark figure was hovering over her his wolfish icy blue eyes sparking with barely contained anger as he stood threateningly over her.

"Naughty girl running off on your own," he growled irritably speaking as if she were a child to be reprimanded. "Didn't I tell you to stay put."

Mila heard his words but they didn't register. All she knew looking upon the familiar face of the man standing before her was deep black all consuming hate. She didn't know why, only that it was. Damon... she knew him...she hated him.

Rage filled her, pure and unadulterated, with no reason for being other than the fact that it was there. Mila lashed out with well practiced ease using the element of surprise to her advantage her knee rising up to land a hard blow to the gut while her fist followed suite sending the unsuspecting Damon flying backward. Not having suspected the attack Damon's usual guard was down making it even easier for him to be thrown. As he flew through the air the force that Mila had hit him with sent him flying through the large picture window overlooking the front yard.

Damon groaned feeling his body collide with the solid ground outside feeling the shattered glass as it was crushed beneath him while slivers embedded themselves deep into his skin. Shock still clouded his mind making the pain all the more intense when he couldn't even bother to right himself before landing none to gently. It had been an annoyance to find Mila missing earlier not having a clue as to where she had gone or even if she had left on her own at all. In the time that she had been missing Damon wasn't sure with witch idea he was more angered about.

The thought of her being kidnapped by Klaus was unsettling in how much it terrified him; on the other hand if she had willingly left after they had all expressly warned her of the dangers of being on her own infuriated him all the same. When he had heard her re-enter the house relief had flooded him but that same relief was shorted lived, as his current position on his back laying on the grassy hard ground surrounded by broken glass made obvious. Mila had never been one to trifle with but the power and speed in which she had hit him was not normal. Of that Damon was suddenly all too well aware.

The sounds of battle had drawn unwanted attention as a moment later Stefan appeared from another room Elena following close behind. Both stopped frozen in their tracks at seeing exactly what or who it was that had brought them running. The moment Mila's eye caught Stefan another flare of hate went off inside her and yet it was not enough to draw her away from Damon- at least not while he was still alive. Mila barely gave Stefan another glance turning her attention once more to the current target of her rage.

"I'll take care of you later," she spoke off handedly to Stefan stepping back through the doorway and into the yard. Crushing the broken glass as she stepped across the grass Mila made her way slowly to Damon as if taking enjoyment in drawing out the moment.

Damon hadn't even had the chance to pick himself up off the ground or even find his breath after being winded by her sudden attack. Just as he began to feel his body recover from the numbness of the painful crash through the window Mila stood over him looking down at him eyes clouded with unnatural hate. Her foot to his chest kept him down pushing down painfully hard.

Her lips curled cruelly in a manner that was so wholly unlike Mila. It almost seemed as if she were enjoying the pain she was inflicting. As if to prove that very point her foot pushed harder onto Damon's chest her new strength making it all too easy to crack several ribs. Damon hissed refusing to scream at the pain racking through his body. The new pain of his cracked ribs only adding to the pain of the glass that was still biting painfully deep into the skin of Damon's bare arms and the much larger shards that had managed to tear through his shirt to reach the vulnerable skin beneath, tearing ragged wounds. Had Damon been human would have been deep enough to cause enough blood loss to kill.

Completely oblivious to any sense of remorse for the pain she was inflicting Mila looked down at the pathetic man literally beneath her feet.

"What a silly girl I was thinking you would change," she hissed down at him her words so full of hate and anger. "I should have known how you would turn out. You had it written in ugly black letters all across your soul. I finally understand that- what a waste of so many years."

Mila pressed harder enjoying the hiss of breath from Damon as he struggled for breathe. As she leaned over him speaking her angry words in a near whisper to the incapacitated Damon, Mila pulled a stake seemingly from thin air taking the moment of distraction to her advantage.

Damon could only stare up at the woman standing over him allowing her weight to keep him down rather than making any move to dislodge her as he could have easily done with his superior strength. Despite his attempt to ignore the angry words it was difficult to truly do so. They were words that he knew in the deepest part of his soul would never leave Mila's lips. Whatever may be happening, no matter this woman standing over him was indeed the body of Mila but the words of hate were something different all together. So lost in his confusion, the pain stabbing deeply into his chest as if she had already staked him he did not even attempt to escape her hold.

Suddenly Mila found herself flying across the yard landing harshly against a tree the bark biting into her skin breaking open the only partially healed wounds from her initial confrontation in the woods before she slide to the ground in a graceless heap. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a rib crack painfully but still she ignored it, nothing was more important than the hate boiling within her. Growling she made to attack once more but instantly found herself slammed back against the tree with a hard bruising grip circling her delicate neck ready to snap it if she made even the smallest move. Mila struggled wildly slowly loosening her attacker's grip on her enough to attack on her own. She never had the opportunity to make the first move on the one who had dared interfere before Damon interrupted them himself.

"Don't you dare! You'll kill her!" Damon groaned angrily slowly regaining his feet the harsh intent glare he sent his brother belying the slight struggle he had in regaining his feet.

"She was going to kill you!" Stefan yelled back never glancing away from Mila as he held her soundly.

"It's Mila, Stefan we can't hurt her. She's been compelled." Damon reasoned carefully stepping closer his eyes glued on Mila as well as he spoke to his brother. It was strange to watch her in such a state seeming little more than a rabid animal in her attempts to remove herself from Stefan's hold.

"She's an immortal I thought she was immune to vampire compulsion."

"Well maybe it wasn't just any old vampire that compelled her!" Damon shot back glancing only momentarily away from Mila to meet his brother's gaze.

"One of the Originals got to her," Stefan finished for his brother catching on easily as to what Damon was eluding to. It certainly explained a great deal about Mila's strange violent behavior. He had seen her strength before but never had she behaved as violently as this, such a strange and sharp turn from her usual calm collected gentle manner. But if that was the truth- if she was compelled what could either of them do to stop her?

Mila did not require the help nor want it but used Stefan's distraction to her advantage all the same. Pushing all her strength into her arms she forced Stefan's body away from hers grasping his arm she used his faltered footing to send him flying over head leaving him laying on the ground where Damon had laid only moments ago.

Ignoring his brother on the ground Damon stepped over him his attention completely on Mila. Blue eyes met violet in a silent battle. Damon could now feel that anger, the intense rage building easily within him. He was looking straight at Mila and yet her eyes that always seemed to see so much, so much of him, there was nothing there of her now. She seemed to look right through him with eyes clouded in nothing but hate. This was not who Mila was. Just looking at her now Damon felt shame nearly overwhelm him along with intense boiling rage that threatened to consume.

He should have been watching her better, keeping her safe. Could he do nothing right? Not even for Mila? It was their fault- the Originals. They had done this to her. They had taken her from him. If he could not save her now than they would suffer greatly in return. He silently swore to himself that if he survived this he would destroy them for what they had done. He would make them suffer, he would make sure of that.

"Stay out of this," Damon spoke calmly down to his brother on the ground without even sparring him a second glance. The dark promise in his voice speaking of retribution if Stefan were to dare interfere. This was Damon's battle alone. It had been his inability to protect her properly that had resulted in her current state.

Mila did not even seem to pay the slightest attention to Stefan after she had managed to push him away. For the time being there was only Damon and her need to destroy him. In that moment there was only the two of them- Mila and Damon- in a battle for their own souls.

It was Mila who made the first move lashing out with the stake still held firmly in hand. Damon merely dodged making sure to keep his distance from her to avoid the deadly weapon but never attacking back. With each step to dodge the oncoming attacks Mila would only lash out again singularly intent on destroying Damon. It didn't even seem as if she tried in her constant onslaught against him the energy of the compulsion making any sort of fatigue fleeting driving her on the attack with everything she had.

In his avoidance of her attacks Damon not watching where he stepped nearly stumbled as his shoulder caught against a tree. Despite catching himself before he completely lost his footing the small stumble gave Mila the very opportunity she had been seeking. The stake came down in a swift arch catching Damon across the arm ripping through his shirt and bloodying him even more as it tore a long gaping wound across his forearm. A hiss of pain stuttered passed his lips but Damon simply forced himself to ignore the pain instead concentrating on distancing himself from Mila and the deadly weapon in hand.

"You need to wake up Mila!" Damon called out uncaring that he was begging now desperation overriding any sense of his usual cool facade. Now was not the time for posturing.

"Why don't you fight back!?" Mila cried angrily as if insulted by Damon's refusal to fight back against her even while his life was on the line.

"I tried to avoid telling you this. I thought I couldn't change things. But maybe I can." Damon growled feeling a renewed sense of hope fill his body pushing him forward- for her. He would bring her back even if it meant his life. And if that was the case he damned sure was going to make sure she knew the truth that he had spent years fearing- avoiding as if it weren't real- as if he didn't deserve it. Hell- he still thought he didn't deserve it but in that moment he needed her to know.

There was too much at stake- literally.

Mila lashed out again forcing Damon back and into the present situation.

This could not go on much longer. Each time Mila lashed out at him Damon could see the fatigue that was beginning to wear her down even if it did not register in her mind. Decision made he stopped dodging standing solidly in place his eyes watching Mila as she readied herself for attack waiting and watching for his own opportunity.

"I won't walk away this time because when it's real you can't walk away. I finally understand that now," Damon spoke more to himself assuring himself of what he would do- what he would risk. Never before had he ever felt so strong as he did in that moment the renewed sense of hope filling him and it was all for her. There was a freedom in those words that not speaking them had left him confused and hesitate but not anymore.

It was difficult knowing that Mila wasn't truly a threat- not really anyway. That knowledge that somewhere deep in her consciousness she was there made it difficult to figure his next move. He had to be careful of his strength in comparison to hers. Immortal she may be but as Mila had told them herself it was still a possibility. Even if she had not been immortal what could he possibly do? This was Mila- the one woman who had never given up on him- who understood him better than anyone else.

How could he possible fight her? How could he fight her if it meant hurting her? But now he had no choice finally forcing himself to fight back Damon saw the opportunity open and took it.

His speed getting the better of her as he appeared at her back his arms wrapping firmly around her slender slight frame holding her tightly so that she couldn't struggle away. The moment his arms wrapped around her Mila became rabid struggling wildly to be let free bringing him to hold her even more tightly to him.

"Get off me!" Mila bellowed fiercely never relenting in her struggles to release herself from his hold.

"You promised to fight!" Damon snapped back his grasp fighting all the more firmly refusing to release her. "You're stronger than this," he spoke more gently the words nearly silent, a desperate whisper in her ear. Still, with all his begging it barely seemed to faze the seemingly rabid woman in his arms.

"Release me you monster," Mila hissed attempting to claw at Damon's arms had he not been holding her arms to her sides to avoid any attack.

"Now let's not resort to name calling," Damon attempted to joke as usual but it fell flap even on his own lips. "Please Mila," Damon begged whispering in her ear still hoping his voice would reach her wherever she was. Still his only reply was an angry hiss from the struggling woman.

No matter her actions Mila felt- heard- saw everything- every horrible thing she did and said. Yet, even as she would move to attack or verbally tear into Damon there was nothing she could do to stop herself. It was as if there were chains holding her back keeping herself from interfering with the monster that had taken control of her body. With each moment she pulled against the chains his words drifted through the haze the surrounded her calling out to her, keeping her fighting.

"I realized it a long time ago...but I never said it," Damon panted gritting in pain as he forced himself to keep his hold strong still having more to say before his arm gave out.

Even as she fought to free herself from the compulsion her body moved of its own accord continuously targeting Damon intent on death. She sensed the moment of momentary weakness his arms flexing. Sensing that weakness Mila swung around her nails biting into gaping wound of his arm. Instantly Damon screamed in agony the red hot pain shooting up his arm as her nails dug painfully into the wound forcing him to release her. Smartly Damon pushed her away as she finally struggled free of his hold just missing another lash from the stake she still carried in her hand. It was more difficult now to dodge her attacks; the fiery pain that originated in his torn arm now coursed through his body the lingering effects of the vervain intensifying the pain all the more. Lash by lash Damon dodged Mila's constant movements keeping himself on the move. Gritting back the pain he refused to turn and run.

Unknown to Mila the tears she shed in her mind were very real flowing freely in reality. Even as she continued to mindlessly attack Damon, her features were set and unperturbed in any way as if completely oblivious to their presence.

"I love you Mila!" Damon called out refusing to stop what he had already started, the words ringing clear reaching through the haze clouding her mind. As Mila attacked Damon's hand shot out taking hold of her wrist that held her weapon forcing it away as he brought her body close his eyes meeting hers as he whispered his next carefully chosen words to her. "I choose you."

The sincerity in his voice touched her deeply breaking through deep into her core like an arrow of warm blinding light. Mila fought, pulling at the chains holding her captive in her own mind; reaching for the warm light that Damon had always provided even in the darkest times of her life providing her that one small hope that there was more than the dark and loneliness. With tears burning in her eyes she let them fall her entire focus set in forcing her way back to the surface of her mind holding onto that ray of light to guide her. This would not happen- not now. The words she had so longed to hear set her free giving her the strength to fight.

"No!" Mila cried out desperately breaking through the terror of control. Memories of her actions exploding in her mind like a bright light leaving her dazed. But it was too late to stop herself twisting free from Damon's grasp the deadly stake already embedded deeply into his shoulder pulling an agonized cry tearing from his lips as he was forced to release her.

Mila pulled herself from the haze watching Damon stumble to his knees barely seeming to hold himself up the stake still embedded deeply its vervain soaked surface burning away each second it remained there. Yet, he did not move to attempt to remove it his intensely blue eyes looking to her the usual veil that hid so much no longer there. Everything was right there on the surface for Mila to see telling her the truth of each word he had uttered to her risking his life all the while.

Taking the risk of her weak body she stepped forward needing to touch him- to speak to him. Barely managing a single step of a few inches her legs gave out beneath her forcing her to the ground. If not for the action of Damon she would have hit the grassy ground not that she would have noticed in her state with the pain already wracking through her body. Despite that pain she felt Damon's arms surrounding her so different than his hold on her while she had been trapped inside her mind. Now he held her like a previous gem that would break at the slightest movement holding her close to his chest offering warmth to her shivering body. Her head fell back against his shoulder allowing their eyes to meet. She needed to see him, to look into his eyes for what she needed to tell him- for him to see the truth in what she spoke, just as she had seen in his.

"Love you," she spoke offering a tremulous smile wishing so much that she had the strength to embrace him- kiss him as she so longed to do.

Suddenly Mila felt as if her head had exploded with a dazzling light and agony that winded her before leaving her collapsed in a boneless heap as she slipped into darkness. As she began to drift away into the pleasant void of numbness she thought she could hear Damon his voice sounding far away drifting further and further until there was silence.

AN: So no I didn't forget about this fic. Honestly I just lost inspiration and maybe distraction from my MARVEL fic with Avengers having come out when I started it. I also got on a Doctor Who binge...its hard to stop. But now that Vampire Diaries is back with a new season I am feeling the juices flowing again. Maybe not for this chapter...I had to rewrite it twice due to stupidity on my part for not saving correctly. I personally don't think its great but it was a hard chapter to write since I didn't want some epic battle. I guess whether its good or not will depend on REVIEWER opinion.

By the way if you haven't heard the song take a listen its a great song of how I think it is between Damon and Mila at times.

REVIEW!


End file.
